Sin Mascara
by sErA Mx
Summary: Una última batalla para cambiar las vidas de tus amigos, no importa tu trágico pasado y tu máscara de bromista. TERMINADO. Dejen sus reviews plz TT.
1. Reencuentros

Este es mi primer Fanfic así que les suplico misericordia, aun no se como catalogarlo supongo que es un shoenen-ai quisiera que pudieran ayudarme con sus reviews gracias.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco a mi lectora beta por ayudarme con los cuidados de la escritura a través de todo el fic.

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 1. Reencuentro.

Han transcurrido 4 años desde la ultima batalla de los pilotos Gundam contra la hija de Treize, es el año A.C. 201 y la paz reina por toda la tierra y las colonias espaciales. La vida continua su curso y los pilotos no se encuentran exentos a eso. Ellos mantenían una promesa, que habían hecho después de destruir sus mobiles suits; Encontrarse cada año en la casa de Quatre en la tierra para celebrar la paz lograda por su propio esfuerzo. Esta tradición se realizaba interrumpidamente durante 3 años.

Aprovechaban esta ocasión para ponerse al día de la vida de cada uno de ellos después de la guerra. Curiosamente, la persona a la que se le ocurrió la idea nunca había asistido y esto no le causaba gracia a ninguno de los pilotos. Este hecho se convirtió en una molestia al descubrir que su estimado amigo desapareció, como si la tierra o el espacio mismo se lo hubiese tragado sin que ellos se percataran.

Todo parecía indicar que este año tampoco aparecería. Los pilotos restantes habían respetado su decisión durante los años anteriores, pero se encontraban preocupados y mortificados al no saber sobre su compañero. Viéndose obligados a tomar la decisión de que si en esta reunión no aparecía, iniciarían un plan de búsqueda en la tierra, las colonias y cualquier lugar habitado en el amplio espacio. Aun si el piloto faltante cambiara su vida era imposible aceptar la idea del abandono en el olvido de sus ex compañeros de guerra y amigos.

El día señalado había llegado, y uno a uno fueron llegando a la mansión Winner en la tierra, el dueño fue el primero en llegar después de terminar con unas reuniones en la colonia L1. Quatre ahora lucia diferente, era un hombre de negocios y como tal, su apariencia debía ser mas formal; Vestía un traje sastre color café claro resaltando el brillo de sus ojos turquesa. En algunos aspectos era el mismo piloto del Sandrock pero sus cambios eran bastante notables para un joven hombre de su edad. Este se encontraba agotado por el viaje desde la colonia espacial y buscando un remedio a su cabeza adolorida se dedico a permanecer en un sillón de la habitación en espera de sus camaradas.

Escucho el sonido del timbre en la puerta, y vio como uno de los sirvientes se dirigía a abrir rápidamente. Su rostro se ilumino al ver a su visita recién llegada, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que brotaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y alma al ver la imagen de la persona que mas amaba en toda su existencia. La única por la cual daría hasta lo imposible.

Trowa era uno de los que mas había cambiado, continuaba siendo muy reservado pero sin la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Quatre lo miro analizando su aspecto, sus largas piernas resaltaban en unos jeans azules, una marcada camiseta blanca que marcaba sus músculos prueba de su belleza aunada al ejercicio constante y una chamarra negra de cuero que engalanaba a un mas su exquisita figura. Contemplar la hermosura de su antiguo compañero gundam era un excelente espectáculo para sus ojos.

Quatre también era observado, el joven rubio era cautivador con su mirada turquesa y con esa fragilidad y dulzura que ni el tiempo había podido eliminar al convertirlo en adulto; ambos se encontraban embelesados. A pesar de no quererlo admitir en todo este tiempo se encontraban profundamente enamorados. Transcurrieron algunos segundos hasta que Quatre se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a Trowa indicándole en forma educada que tomara asiento para descansar. Trowa accedió y Quatre regreso a donde se encontraba antes, ninguno quería ser el primero en pronunciar las palabras.

El ambiente era de nerviosismo, hasta que haciendo un esfuerzo Quatre comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Y como ha estado Catherine? – dijo Quatre tratando se lucir lo mas sereno posible.

- Bien – respondió Trowa secamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos; siendo la mejor táctica para ocultar su excitación

El silencio volvió a reinar en toda la sala, convirtiéndose en algo demasiado incomodo, hasta que se escucho de nuevo el timbre. El mismo sirviente que en unos momentos antes había abierto permitió la entrada a un joven de ojos y cabello negro, el cual portaba en una coleta; portaba su uniforme de Preventer, este consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa café obscura y una chamarra combinada de estos colores.

Quatre y Trowa se sintieron aliviados por la nueva presencia, Quatre le sonrió al recién llegado mientras que Trowa cerro sus ojos de nuevo. Wufei al ver a sus camaradas sonrió un poco y se encamino hasta el sillón frente a Quatre donde finalmente se sentó y dejo ir un suspiro.

- Wufei, que gusto verte, ¿como has estado? – pregunto el miembro de la familia Winner sin dejar de mostrar la alegría en su rostro

- Bien, Quatre, aunque ya sabes como es Sally no puede dejarme tranquilo sin sus ataques de mando – dijo Wufei mientras cerraba sus ojos levantaba su barbilla y cruzaba sus brazos – a veces pienso en dispararle a esa mujer escandalosa – agrego

Quatre sonreía sinceramente, y esa imagen fue detenida en un momento dentro de la mente de Trowa. Ver a tal hermoso ángel sonreír lo cautivaba, su mirada se encontraba detenida sintiendo la perdida de su aliento. Quatre no lo notó pero Wufei si, cuando de reojo miro el rostro de Trowa, así que decidió distraerlo de su obviedad.

- Y ustedes, ¿Quatre, Trowa? – dijo mirando a ambos que en ese momento se enrojecieron y desviaron sus miradas a distintos puntos de la habitación, Wufei sonrió con malicia

- Eh, no yo nada – dijo Quatre aun con mas exaltación que cuando estaba a solas con su amor secreto y según el no correspondido, tratando de tranquilizarse agrego – Ya sabes lo normal, atender asuntos de aquí y all

Trowa no respondió cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose en señal de que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Wufei iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el timbre. Este anunciaba la llegada de otro visitante. El mayordomo se encontraba cerca de puerta mientras arreglaba un ramo de flores en el jarrón encima de una mesita y abrió la puerta.

Ninguno se sorprendió al ver el recién llegado. El muchacho de cabello alborotado, un soldado perfecto nombrado así por el profesor J, Heero vestía muy formal con un traje sastre negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra en una de sus manos llevaba un maletín. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde le indico el servidor, en ella se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros. Muy a su estilo no los saludo simplemente los miro casi buscando entre ellos a alguien mas, y al darse cuenta que a quien buscado no se encontraba coloco el maletín en la mesa de centro; Permaneció cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el hermosa jardín de la mansión de la familia de Quatre sin demostrar sus pensamientos.

No fueron capaces de hablarle, sabían que en su interior existía un dolor ocasionado por la falta del piloto restante. Desde que habían comenzado a reunirse siempre terminaban en la misma situación: las horas pasaban y solo se escuchaba la platica incesante de Quatre con Wufei quienes parecían ser buenos amigos. Comenzaba a caer el sol y Heero ahora se encontraba sentado en el lugar que Wufei había abandonado para estar en el mismo sillón con Quatre. Mientras un receloso Trowa los observaba; No quería que hablara con su ángel, estaba hundido en sus propios celos pero eso no lo demostraba continuando en la misma posición.

La habitación quedo en silencio después de que uno de los sirvientes les avisara que la cena estaba lista.

- Parece que tampoco este año vendrá – dijo Heero con amargura en sus palabras, provocando la mirada y tristeza de todos.

El soldado perfecto realmente había cambiado después de la guerra, por lo menos ahora hablaba un poco mas y demostraba algún sentimiento en sus palabras.

- Ese tonto de Maxwell que se cree, primero nos hace casi jurar que nos reuniéramos cada año para que en ninguno se haya aparecido – agrego el muchacho de cabellera negra regresando a su posición de arrogancia.

- Talvez no pudo venir por alguna urgencia – dijo Quatre con algo de esperanza

- Quatre ya han sido cuatro veces, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – le replico Trowa de nuevo con su tono seco y cortante.

- Pero, es que... – el miembro de la familia Winner se quedo en silencio después de que no pudo terminar el enunciado

- No importa ese idiota pagara por no cumplir con sus propias promesas - Heero utilizó un tono determinante al pronunciar las palabras, sus compañeros sabían que nada lo detendría para lograr sus objetivos como muchas veces lo demostró en sus misiones

Continuara....

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído espero les agrade y se hayan sorprendido de ver que ha sido Duo quien no ha ido a ver a sus compañeros pilotos raro no? Estoy segura que tiene excelentes razones para no hacerlo pero eso y mas en los siguientes capítulos

Dejen sus reviews para mejorar graciassss


	2. Nueva Mision

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a mi beta, que por cierto no le gusta Gundam Wing pero me que ayudo mucho con la redacción también muchas gracias por los reviews, significan mucho para mi ya que siempre me han dicho que escribo algo aburrido así que su apoyo me hace sentir muy bien ;) como ya les dije este es mi primer fanfic y ninguno de mis amigos y amigas lo ha leído digamos que nos les gustan estas cosas así que dependo de sus opiniones para formar una buena historia gracias

* * *

Loreto W – gracias por tu review me animo bastante y créeme ya hice los cambios necesarios en lo que me señalaste en todos los capítulos que tengo porque a mi también se me pierden o quiero agregar algo y poner los nombres no me ayuda mucho, he leído varias historias tuyas que viniendo un comentario tan bueno de parte de una escritora como tu hace a los novatos sentirnos bien

Hisae – gracias por tu review fue el primero y me hizo sentir muy bien ya que era el decisivo en saber si le gustaría a alguien o no, no te preocupes voy a estar subiendo un capitulo cada semana puesto que ya tengo hechos varios, es mejor de esa manera porque los reviso muchas veces no quiero que me pase lo del primero que por hacerlo y subirlo en ese rato tuvo muchos errores

Si alguien desea comunicarse o enviarme una opinión/crítica/sugerencia pueden enviarme un mail a mi dirección soy algo viciosa en internet y paso algunas horas (como 12 un poco mas cuando estoy de vacaciones) conectada diariamente

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 2. Nueva Misión.

- No importa ese idiota pagara por no cumplir con sus propias promesas - Heero utilizó un tono determinante al pronunciar las palabras, sus compañeros sabían que nada lo detendría para lograr sus objetivos como muchas veces lo demostró en sus misiones.

Para sus amigos el había cambiado mucho desde el final de la guerra. Gracias a su inteligencia y conocimientos desde su temprana edad Heero inicio una compañía de construcción y desarrollo de sistemas electrónicos. Tenía todo lo que un joven e incluso un hombre mayor pudiera desear: inteligencia, dinero, y la amistad o posible amor de la mujer mas importante de la historia en esos momentos, Relena Peacecraft. Esto no era lo que el deseaba, eso satisfacía a Heero el Soldado pero no a su yo interno.

Cenaron en silencio, ninguno levantaba su mirada del plato o de la habitación. Sus mentes estaban en la espera de una decisión muy importante. Concluida la merienda se despidieron para ir a dormir. Pero en la privacidad de sus respectivos aposentos, no pudieron conciliar el sueño pensando en ellos mismos y en el piloto desaparecido.

Quatre estaba intranquilo, su percepción era un don único y útil cuando se trataba de distinguir los sentimiento de otros. Acontecían tres años y unos meses intentando percibir algo que se relacionara con Duo sin lograr nada. Le preocupaba no experimentar los sentimientos del piloto trenzado solo significaba que Duo no percibiera y eso era que estuviese muerto.

- No, no- pensó agitando su cabeza hacia un lado y otro – Duo no puede estar muerto esa es una idea demasiado loca – se recostó en su cama y abrazo su almohada, - Que estoy diciendo Duo es el Dios de la Muerte esta vivo – ese fue su pensamiento antes de sentir una extrema pesadez y un fuerte dolor en el pecho – Alguien esta sufriendo – dijo y abriendo sus ojos turquesa solo pronuncio débilmente – Heero –

En una habitación alejada del resto se encontraba el soldado perfecto. Sentado en el borde de su cama, observando una laptop colocada en la mesita de noche que no dejaba de parpadear en señal de los mensajes que debía atender. Esta noche no lo haría, no se encontraba de humor para atender problemas del trabajo. - Que otros se encarguen – pensó mientras cerraba la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Se recuesta y ve el techo de la habitación aunque su mente y todos sus sentidos se encontraban lejos de esa habitación.

Sintió una fuerte pesadez en sus ojos que le obligo cerrarlos por un momento. Pero al sentir una fuerte mirada en su cuerpo, trato de enfocar su vista. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras solo distinguía una sombra parada en el borde de la cama, observándolo muy detenidamente. Su cuerpo no respondía era un soldado y esta podía ser una situación de peligro para su vida, pero aun cuando mas lo intentaba no lograba obtener respuesta de este con la única fuerza que aun le quedaba la utilizo para decir - ¿Quién eres? –

No hubo respuesta por lo que Heero realizo un gran esfuerzo al comenzar a levantarse de la cama. La sombra al ver se dio media vuelta; Heero apenas distinguió que su extensa cabellera girada. Heero no pudo contenerse y enfocando sus ojos lo mas que pudo y pronunciando - ¿Duo? – Comenzó a sentir un fuerte frío, como si la habitación misma se congelara y vio imponente como la sombra abría la ventana y saltaba.

En ese momento abrió los ojos - ¿Fue acaso un sueño? - se pregunto, mientras dirigía su mano al pecho donde sintió la rapidez del latir de su corazón. Inconscientemente giro su mirada hacía la ventana desde la que la sombra había saltado sintiendo de nuevo el frío y una terrible presión, la sangre de su cuerpo desapareció dejándolo helado, la ventana se encontraba abierta como si alguien realmente la hubiese utilizado. Heero se levanto de un brinco corriendo hacia ella y al llegar examino cada espacio del lugar abajo y alrededor de la mansión. Tratando de conservar la calma "Olvide cerrar la ventana y el resto ha sido un sueño engañoso, si no me tranquilizo voy a enloquecer" –pensó- La cerro y asegurándose de colocar el broche de seguridad se dirigió a su cama para intentar dormir.

Amaneció y todos los pilotos fueron llamados para el desayuno. No se pusieron de acuerdo no lo necesitaban todos mantenían en sus pensamientos una decisión. La ausencia del piloto 02 los estaba afectando. No se trataba solo de Heero, era como si todos estuviesen en la misma sintonía. El expiloto del Wing Zero no menciono nada sobre el sueño si es que acaso hubiese sido un sueño.

Quatre no decía nada aun cuando todos conocían su capacidad para conocer el sentir de sus amigos. Trowa continuaba comiendo su noche había sido pésima, ver una figura en su puerta que después corrió perdiéndose en el pasillo le había dejado una sensación como para no dormir en varios días. Wufei estaba enojado por la falta de un descanso adecuado, además había sentido como alguien le hacía cosquillas en la planta de sus pies mientras dormía y eso realmente lo dejo con insomnio por el resto de la noche esas eran las típicas bromas que Duo realizaba en las pocas ocasiones cuando ellos se encontraban bajo un mismo techo.

- Ya fue suficiente Yuy, y ustedes también – dijo Wufei mirando a los otros 3 pilotos- hoy buscaran la forma de deshacerse de sus obligaciones por algunos días y nos dedicaremos a buscar a ese payaso de Maxwell. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer yo también me ausentare de los Preventers – dijo volviendo a su posición habitual con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla levantada – ese maldito Maxwell pagara por habernos hecho esto – agrego

Había cierto tono de coraje en sus palabras, pero también existía la misma preocupación que ellos tenían. Quatre comenzó a sonreír al escuchar el comentario y le afirmo – Tienes razón Wufei -. Trowa giró al ver el rostro de su ángel sonriendo y después embozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo – Ese Duo, esta ha sido la peor de sus bromas -

Wufei miro a Heero esperando una respuesta. En realidad Heero se encontraba devastando por dentro, pero escuchar las palabras de Wufei en cierta forma lo habían ayudado. Claro que debido a su continuo entrenamiento mostraba una actitud indiferente mas cuando les dijo – Lo matare cuando lo tenga cerca – Este comentario logro romper con toda la tensión mantenida durante los largos años de conocerse y el desayuno dejo de ser un evento incomodo para ellos.

- Entonces – dijo el soldado perfecto momentos después, - Esta es una nueva misión encontraremos a Duo y lo haremos pagar por no cumplir con su promesa – agrego con una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa.

- Si – dijo Quatre sin contener la alegría que le producía ver el deseo de su compañero por encontrar al piloto del Deathscythe, - Por supuesto – dijo Trowa observando a Quatre y cruzándose de brazos, - Como digas Yuy – dijo Wufei manteniéndose cruzado de brazos y sonriendo maliciosamente al conocer la decisión del soldado perfecto.

Continuara...

* * *

Este no es uno de los mejores capítulos pero creo que los habrá entretenido un rato ni modo es parte de la trama y no podía descartarlo ;)

Como ven la preocupación de los pilotos por Duo¿?, luego lo leí varias veces y creo que exagere en el comportamiento de Heero, pero cuando tienes a alguien que se la pasa molestándote por mucho tiempo y de repente no sabes nada de esa persona créanme realmente te cambia

Creo que me he colgado un poco con la actitud de Celestina de Wufei no lo creen ¿? Pero vamos el también extraña que el trenzado lo este molestando, además digo, quien no extrañaría la alegría de ese ángel ¿?

Espero se preparen para la sorpresa del siguiente capítulo ahí se resolverán algunas de sus dudas


	3. La Muerte de Duo

Primero y como ya se me quiere hacer costumbre le agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme a pulir la redacción de este capitulo del fic. Y bueno, aquí voy de nuevo entregando el tercer capitulo por otra parte me fascina recibir reviews me provocan ganas de subir los siguientes capítulos en esos momentos pero no se vale lo siento mucho jeje si desean contactarme o enviarme alguna duda/sugerencia/critica/amenaza de muerte/etc pueden hacerlo con mi correo ahora vamos con los reviews ¡!!

* * *

Kisuka – Gracias por tu review la verdad es que entre Trowa y Quatre lo voy a empezar muy pronto bueno jajaja pero si va a ver algo entre ellos tambien de Wufei aunque aun no estoy segura de quien aunque parece que este fic es de Duo no lo es completamente ;)

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review jajaja si están demasiado cortos pero van directos pero ya voy a intentar hacerlos mas largos es cosa de agarrar inspiración pero así quedan con mas suspenso muajaja

Zomalia – Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te agrade el cambio de Wufei los capítulos los voy a continuar cada semana si no surge algún problemilla que me impida del uso de mi laptop e internet jejeje

Hisae – Gracias por tu review y de verdad que me siento mal porque si son capítulos muy cortos pero te prometo que ya intentare que sean mas amplios y que van a hacerle cuando lo encuentren pues tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo y si soy mala muajajajaja pronto subiré nuevos :)

Loreto W – Muchas gracias, me dio risa cuando me dijiste en tu review lo de la sombra como que se sacaron de onda con ese detallito pero lo siento mucho aun falta para aclarar ese misterio ;) estoy esforzándome por apegar la historia no solo de todo gundam wing sino tambien de endless waltz del episodio zero y de ground zero, pero también entiendo a lo que te refieres con los cambios en los personajes gracias por tus consejos espero leer pronto un fic tuyo

* * *

Alejarnos por gusto, alguna pelea absurda o sin ninguna razón de las personas que de alguna forma se interesan en nosotros siempre nos traerá un arrepentimiento en el resto de nuestros días...

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

Nota2: Hagan feliz a la sEritA y dejenle muchos reviews ¡!! :)))))))

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 3. La Muerte de Duo.

- Si – dijo Quatre sin contener la alegría que le producía ver el deseo de su compañero por encontrar al piloto del Deathscythe, - Por supuesto – dijo Trowa observando a Quatre y cruzándose de brazos, - Como digas Yuy – dijo Wufei manteniéndose cruzado de brazos y sonriendo maliciosamente al conocer la decisión del soldado perfecto.

Después de delegar sus respectivas obligaciones (Heero y Quatre) y avisar de la ausencia a sus compañeros del trabajo (Trowa y Wufei). Los cuatro camaradas se citaron en la colonia L2. Hogar de Duo Maxwell, el desaparecido piloto trenzado del Deathscythe que sin saberlo había dejado una huella bastante onda en los corazones y las mentes de los otros pilotos.

Quatre era el único que sabía la dirección de casa de Hilde y Duo en la colonia, así que todos fueron a la casa de la familia Winner donde después abordaron un automóvil, conducido por Trowa y a su derecha Quatre; En el asiento trasero estaba Wufei y Heero ambos cruzados de brazos y viendo hacia sus respectivas ventanas.

- Calle 54, Departamento #302 – dijo el joven de cabellera rubia levantando una pequeña hoja de papel en su mano.

Después quedaron en silencio, por lo que también decidió encender la radio

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Pushes me away_

"Esas palabras... que sucede... ¿porque me siento identificado con ellas? Duo... por mi cobardía ahora siento que te he perdido para siempre... yo te empuje lejos de mi... quise demostrarte que no significabas nada y que solo estorbabas en mis decisiones y como resultado tu fuiste quien me dejo lejos... solo... pero no debo pensar así, te encontrare y nunca mas dejare que suceda de nuevo... tu desapareciste al soldado perfecto para encontrar al humano... Duo... si tan solo no hubiera permitido que me orgullo le diera la espalda a tu amistad..." Heero realizo un esfuerzo de nuevo para contenerse y detener el surgimiento de alguna lagrima en sus ojos cobalto y continuo mirando hacia la ventana.

Parecían no prestar atención a nada, desafortunadamente ninguno había buscado la casa de Duo y Hilde antes por lo que les fue muy difícil. Finalmente llegaron un vecindario tranquilo. Algunos niños jugaban en la calle, corriendo y gritando, una muestra de la paz por la que todos los pilotos habían luchado, por la que se convirtieron en asesinos justicieros. Sintieron una gran tristeza, ellos nunca pudieron tener la oportunidad de ser simplemente niños y humanos. Pero Duo con su comportamiento infantil les había dado la oportunidad de serlo esa era la importancia de el en sus vidas, el eslabón para continuar encadenados en la vida y olvidar la locura de la guerra.

El auto se detuvo cuando llegaron a un edificio al final de la calle. Bajaron del auto Quatre iba al frente. El lugar tenía aspecto de haber sido deshabitado desde algunos años continuaron buscaron en el directorio hasta que por fin. En el 3 piso estaba el nombre de Hilde siendo normal que el de Duo no apareciera. Después de todo su pasado lo hacia objeto de búsqueda por grupos terroristas o paramilitares.

Entraron al lugar que paso a paso lucia cada vez mas deteriorado. El piso crujía, las paredes estaban sucias y se podía observar periódicos por doquier. Trataron de no juzgar el lugar, después de todo ni Duo ni Hilde ganaban mucho dinero como para vivir como alguno de ellos. Al terminar de subir las escaleras comenzaron a buscar el departamento caminando por el pasillo hasta que vieron un letrero tirado en el suelo. Heero lo recogió mientras los demás se acercaban para mirar el descubrimiento. Lógicamente esta era obra de Duo: este mostraba dos dibujos medio feos que simulaban ser el y Hilde abajo estaban unas palabras pero estaba quemado por lo que no se entendía su significado. Continuaron hasta ver que en la pared señalaba que era el departamento 302.

Era bastante extraño que la puerta estuviese abierta pero fue mas aterrador lo que encontraron en su interior: el lugar se encontraba destrozado y en gran parte quemado. Sus rostros no mostraran impresión alguna. Ninguno podía reaccionar ante tal escena, transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que impresión se convirtiera en rabia.

El estado del apartamento mostraba rastros de una evidente lucha en el lugar además de que nada evito o detuvo el incendio del departamento. Alguien le había hecho daño a Duo y a Hilde siendo muy probable que ellos ahora estuvieran escondidos o en el peor de los casos muertos.

Comenzaron a buscar algún indicio de que Duo o Hilde hubiesen escapado de ahí o algo que fuera clave para encontrar el nuevo lugar donde estaban pero todo fue en vano. Heero se acerco a la chimenea viendo que en esta aun quedaban cenizas. Al dar la vuelta noto un brillo proveniente de ese lugar "que es esto" –pensó- agachándose a ver mas detenidamente e introduciendo su mano en las cenizas; Comenzó a escarbar en busca de lo que ocasionaba el brillo, sintió algo duro e inmediatamente cerro su puño con el objeto al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano y se ponía de pie. Llamando la atención de Quatre que dejo de inspeccionar la cocina para dirigirse al soldado perfecto.

- Heero, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Quatre preocupado por el fuerte dolor en el pecho que le indicaba el dolor de alguno de sus compañeros.

Al escucharlo Wufei y Trowa salieron de las habitaciones y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia ambos.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – dijo Wufei mientras continuaba mirando alrededor

- Si...es...es la cruz de Duo – Heero estaba estupefacto; No supo ni como dijo esas palabras. Mientras su cerebro especulaba: Incendio... Cenizas... La Cruz de Duo.... En medio de las cenizas... Debió haber muerto calcinado!

- ¿Dónde la encontraste Heero? – pregunto Quatre aun sin entender la mirada del soldado perfecto aunque imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente

- En... la chimenea... hundida entre.... las cenizas – Heero lo dijo esta vez hablando pausadamente luchando por que no se le quebrara la voz o llorar.... tenia que controlarse tal como se le había instruido

- No... – Quatre había entendido el mensaje que el piloto del Wing Zero trataba de decir cayendo de rodillas y sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse con las lagrimas incontenibles.

Trowa y Wufei continuaban en un shock parecido al de Heero sin hablar o moverse.

Esa era la razón por la que no había asistido a las reuniones su compañero estaba muerto.... no podía ser......

- ¿Quienes están ahí? - se escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo afuera del departamento

Ninguno contesto. Devastación... tres corazones destrozados por la pérdida de un ángel lleno de alegría y vida... vida que ellos nunca encontraron antes de conocerlo. Trowa y Wufei continuaban viendo la cruz de Duo en las manos de Heero el primero manteniéndose lo mas sereno posible aun cuando la impresión del descubrimiento le exigía el correr de sus lágrimas, el segundo solo se encontraba detenido, confuso ante la idea de haber perdido a su amigo bromista... su apreciado amigo quien se encargaba de hacerlo olvidar la seriedad de sus actos de distraerlo y siempre sonreírle aun cuando las situaciones fueran las mas dolorosas, mientras que Quatre estaba en el suelo llorando por un dolor uno que le había destrozado el corazón y su alma, Duo... con quien compartió todas esas tardes y noches llenas de conversaciones vivaces alegres y melancólicas al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Heero al igual que sus pensamientos se encontraba lejos, muy lejos.

Continuara...

* * *

Nota: El fragmento de la canción es Pushing me Away de Linkin Park

Gracias por haber leido este tercer episodio que tambien esta un poco cortito y diganme Que les pareció ¿?

La verdad tengo un debate mental en saber si esperaban o no que Duo estuviera muerto ¿?

Espero no quieran lincharme por haber sido tan cruel para calcinar al pobre trenzado jajaja pero tenia que morir bueno eso creo.

Pero aclaraciones a sus dudas y conocimiento sobre la muerte de Duo ¿? eso y mas en los siguientes capítulos ;)


	4. La Promesa de Hilde

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Agradecimiento especial a Loreto que me contacto por fuera y me ayudo a recuperar unos errorcillos del capitulo pasado jeje

* * *

Reviews ¡! Reviews ¡! Reviews ¡!

Zer0one – Gracias por tu review ya pronto subiré mas capítulos es que aun me falta arreglar algunos detalles y espero también leer la continuación de tu fic Duo muere ¡!! Por favor TT

Hisae – Gracias por tu review jajajajaja si es algo drástico pero tenia que morir no ¿? Por lo menos tengo una amenaza de muerte menos ºº ok ok pero no vayas a cortarte las venas sino como vas a leer los siguientes capítulos ;)

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review mm si demasiado corto pero ya vienen un poco mas largos ;) fuego fuego fuego ¡! Soy algo piromaniaca pero la idea del incendio se relaciona con el pasado de Duo jeje

* * *

Las despedidas nunca son sencillas solo dolorosas, toma tiempo olvidarse de quien te dijo adiós o hasta luego, pero mientras guardes en tu corazón buenos recuerdos y no permitas que desaparezcan olvidaras que un día te despediste de esa persona.

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos.

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 4. La Promesa de Hilde: Siempre estaré contigo.

La destrucción de una mascara Primera Parte.

- ¿Quienes están ahí? - se escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo afuera del departamento

Ninguno contesto. Devastación... tres corazones destrozados por la pérdida de un ángel lleno de alegría y vida... vida que ellos nunca encontraron antes de conocerlo. Trowa y Wufei continuaban viendo la cruz de Duo en las manos de Heero el primero manteniéndose lo mas sereno posible aun cuando la impresión del descubrimiento le exigía el correr de sus lágrimas, el segundo solo se encontraba detenido, confuso ante la idea de haber perdido a su amigo bromista... su apreciado amigo quien se encargaba de hacerlo olvidar la seriedad de sus actos de distraerlo y siempre sonreírle aun cuando las situaciones fueran las mas dolorosas, mientras que Quatre estaba en el suelo llorando por un dolor uno que le había destrozado el corazón y su alma, Duo... con quien compartió todas esas tardes y noches llenas de conversaciones vivaces alegres y melancólicas al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Heero al igual que sus pensamientos se encontraba lejos, muy lejos.

- ¿Duo, eres tu? – volvió a preguntar la voz desde el pasillo vislumbrada en la forma de un anciano de piel clara y demacrada, cuya vestimenta consistía en un deslucido pantalón negro con tirantes grises, unas sucias botas negras y una gastada camisa blanca, su triste mirada dejaba a la vista algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos color miel.

La pregunta del hombre saco del trance a los pilotos creando en ellos una enorme cantidad de emociones que recorrieron sus cuerpos y no pudiendo ocultarlas las reflejaron en sus pálidos y llorosos rostros.

La sorpresa, alegría y esperanza de encontrar a su piloto trenzado con vida transformo el dolor y rabia provocando en ellos la certeza de volver a verlo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde esta Duo? – dijo el hombre comenzando a alejarse lentamente ayudado por su bastón y acompañado un fiel y silencioso can. Este ultimo presentaba un brilloso y suave pelambre café.

Las palabras no venían a sus labios, estaban demasiado confundidos como para responderle al caballero. Quatre podría se el único en replicar mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

- ¿No han tenido suficiente diversión? ¿No han saqueado lo mas preciado de este lugar? ¿No es suficiente el daño que han hecho? !!!RESPONDAN¡¡¡ – agrego con rabia e impotencia el señor sosteniéndose en una pared y señalándolos con su bastón mientras el perro les ladraba y mostraba sus colmillos.

- No... escuche... nosotros... no.... nosotros... somos amigos... de Duo – dijo Quatre limpiándose el resto de sus lagrimas y caminando muy despacio hacia el hombre – Por favor...no le haremos daño – agrego extendiéndole la mano en señal de disculpa

- ¡¿Como podría confiar en ustedes solo quieren lastimarlo?! – dijo el abuelo mas sobresaltado que enojado con los extraños individuos frente a el.

-!!! EL ES NUESTRO AMIGO¡¡¡ – dijo firmemente el soldado perfecto centrando su fría mirada cobalto en el alarmado viejo y su mascota -después de haber guardado discretamente el crucifijo la en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón- cruzando sus brazos en señal de que no tenía intención alguna de atacarlo.

-¿Cómo esperan que les crea? Necesito una prueba de sus buenas intenciones. –dijo mas tranquilo el caballero.

-Por favor observe esto- dice Quatre al momento que le extiende una fotografía en la cual aparecen todos (a excepción de Heero) Quatre y Duo sonrientes Trowa y Wufei solo mirándolos con seriedad.

El anciano la observa unos instantes pensativo.

- Esta bien, confiare en ustedes pero si realmente son sus amigos ¿Cómo es que no saben nada de el? – pregunto sagazmente el hombre observándolos con desafío.

- Es una larga historia pero estoy seguro que usted la escuchara – dijo el joven de ojos color turquesa sonriente y amable.

Pasaron algunas horas. El anciano los había conducido a su departamento ubicado en el edificio al otro lado de la calle. Quatre se encargo de contarle la historia de cómo Duo entro en sus vidas y ponerlo al tanto de la amistad de ellos hacia el piloto del Deathscythe.

El caballero finalmente acepto ayudarlos y comenzó por relatar su relación con su camarada desaparecido. Su nombre era John un norteamericano al igual que Duo. La mayor sorpresa fue cuando les dijo que había sido ministro de una iglesia en la tierra, pero debido a la guerra, las matanzas y toda suerte de sufrimientos perdió su fe retirándose a vivir en la colonia.

Los pilotos conocían la penosa historia de Duo o por lo menos lo que el había contado anteriormente: Su niñez transcurrió al cuidado de un padre y una hermana miembros de una iglesia. Inmediatamente reconocieron la conexión que encontró con ese hombre. Al terminar el relato de Quatre John tomo la palabra relatándoles que días después del fin de la guerra, Duo había ido a vivir con Hilde a ese apartamento.

- Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos saben, cualquiera pensaba que formaban la pareja perfecta pero en realidad siempre fueron como hermanos ese era el verdadero secreto entre ellos – dijo mientras observaba detenidamente el cálido liquido café en la pequeña taza de porcelana – La cuidaba mucho aunque a veces se peleaban y ella le gritaba que permitiera que alguien se le acercara. Por mas graves que fueran las discusiones entre ellos.... –el anciano suspiro remembrando los recuerdos- Duo en ninguna ocasión le grito - dijo cambiando su mirada a la ventana del departamento.

- Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – el soldado perfecto que había permanecido de pie en silencio durante todo ese tiempo decidió romper los pensamientos del americano con sus palabras.

Se apreciaba una hermosa mañana en la colonia y como diariamente acontecía Duo se despertaba después de una terrible noche de pesadillas, un detalle irónico. Aun cuando sus noches eran pésimas no lo consideraba una razón fuerte para arruinarle el nuevo día. Por lo que iniciaba la jornada con una sonrisa. Un desayuno lo estaría esperando pero se llevo una inusitada sorpresa. "Cielos¡ Hoy me corresponde el rol de cocinero; Voy a prepararle a Hilde una sopa miso como a ella le gusta antes de irme al deposito de chatarra" pensó.

Hilde no se levantaría temprano en esa ocasión; La noche anterior o mejor dicho la madrugada de ese día ella había llegado sin que el piloto pudiera cerciorarse de la hora ya que astutamente ella escondió el reloj antes de salir. Mientras el se dedico a pensar en la inmortalidad del espacio, sus entrañables compañeros para después entrar al reino de Morfeo.

Como cocinar solo es bastante aburrido Duo encendió la radio solo que el aparato no funcionaba bien del todo. La escandalosa música inundo el lugar mientras que Duo velozmente oprimió el botón de apagado, aterrorizado ante la idea de que Hilde se hubiese despertado. No es que su amiga poseyera un mal carácter, en realidad siempre era ella la primera en despertarse y alistarse para trabajar. Pero esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en que llegaba tarde... y la falta de sueño la hacia una joven demasiado peligrosa.

- Espero que no haya escuchado nada – dijo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba de su frente algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Termino de alimentarse y guardo en la cacerola el resto para su compañera. Se dirigió hacia su habitación cerro la puerta y procedió a desvestirse: primero se quito la camiseta blanca holgada que utilizaba como pijama exhibiendo su agraciado cuerpo muy bien formado. Continuo con su cabello retirándose la cinta que aprisionaba su larga y sedosa y castaña melena que bajaba hasta su delicado derriere presentando una escena para quitar el aliento y se fue caminando en boxers por el pasillo para entrar al baño.

Era un espectáculo único para presenciar al ver a ese muchacho tan peligroso y a la vez bello e inocente deslizarse con tranquilidad y alegría. A el le gustaba estar presentable y limpio era por eso que prefería levantarse a desayunar y después disfrutar de una relajante ducha - ¿Qué estarán haciendo Heero y lo demás? Mm pero que estoy pensando seguramente el señor perfección continua al lado de la importante Relena, Quatre debe haber vuelto con sus hermanas para controlar los negocios de su familia, Trowa regreso de al circo a recorrer las colonias y Wufei ese demente aun debe continuar obsesionado con la guerra mientras discute con Sally y los Preventers – pensó mientras lavaba con cuidado su larga cabellera castaña.

Una vez aseado y perfumado empezó a vestirse, siendo extraño en Duo pero no emitía ningún ruido, en esos momentos el departamento daba la impresión de estar vacío. Concluyo el cuidado de su característico cabello; Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola lo mas lento y cuidadoso posible, dio una ultima mirada al apartamento y salió para dirigirse al deposito.

Claro que en todo lo que hizo dejo su típico desastre platos sin lavar, el baño sin secar y su ropa tirada en todas direcciones dentro de su habitación. No era su ocupación el aseo del departamento como le dijo a Hilde cuando se mudaron "ella podría pedirle asesinar, pelear o lo que fuera menos limpiar porque era algo que detestaba". Sostenía la filosofía de para que asear si todo vuelve a ensuciarse al ser utilizado.

Hilde solo sonrió al escuchar su comentario y aunque lo intento por varios días no obtuvo ningún cambio en las costumbres del piloto gundam. Dándose finalmente por vencida llegando al siguiente acuerdo: Ella se encargaría del aseo del lugar, descansaría del trabajo, saldría en algunas ocasiones a bailar o a relajarse en otro sitio a cambio de que el hiciera las comidas y no hiciera ruidos cuando la viese muy agotada.

La puerta se cerro hábilmente sin emitir sonido alguno. Duo partió con la esperanza de que Hilde no hubiese sido despertada por sus ruidos sin saber que su apreciada amiga nunca abandono el edificio.

Una sombra alrededor de las escaleras observo la partida del joven que corría alegremente. El momento indicado había llegado, saco de su bolsillo un llavero con las iniciales HS en bronce y abrió el departamento del que hacia unos momentos el piloto gundam se ausentaba.

Posteriormente se dirigió hacia las escaleras para tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de una joven, era Hilde, brutalmente golpeada, sangrante e inconsciente. La blusa que vestía se encontraba desgarrada, la falda separada en dos grandes pedazos, no calzaba zapatos, estos al parecer habían desaparecido a manos de sus atacantes. Su tierno rostro mostraba un color verdoso cubierto casi por completo de moretones, su azuloso cabello se notaba sucio, enmarañado y mal cortado, como si a sus agresores les deleitaría arrancarlo. La infortunada doncella respiraba con mucha dificultad. Si esta muchacha no era atendida rápido podría morir.

Ambos entraron al departamento donde el la aventó con una violencia innecesaria dejándola en la mesa de centro de la sala. Deteniéndose junto a la ventana, corre las viejas y mugrientas cortinas y realiza una señal a un grupo de hombres que se encontraban en las afueras del edificio dentro de un auto negro. Que al verla se perdieron en dirección de la entrada del lugar.

Al transcurrir el tiempo la joven atacada lentamente recobró la conciencia. Su cuerpo adolorido dejo en claro que un brazo, una pierna y varias costillas se encontraban fracturadas, de hecho podía apreciar dos saliendo por su blusa. La cabeza le dolía espantosamente mas no recordaba si se la razón era el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza o la perdida de sangre. Torpemente abrió su ojo izquierdo ya que el otro no respondió a su petición.

Difusamente pudo admirar al grupo de extraños destrozando el departamento.... comenzando con el hermoso espejo que adornaba la sala... el regalo de Duo por su pasado cumpleaños... su único pensamiento fue – Duo.... por favor.....no vengas... por favor –

La mañana había transcurrido y el joven trenzado se dirigía a su hogar con Hilde como era la costumbre para tomar su almuerzo cargando una bolsa de víveres de la que resaltaba una barra de pan blanco recién horneada que olía delicioso. Sonreía al tiempo que se cuestionaba sobre la decisión del menú y si su compañera lo aceptaría. "Después de un desayuno típico japonés va a ser divertido almorzar comida italiana"

Uno de los delincuentes lo visualizo cuando cruzo la calle después de saludar a John. Rápidamente les aviso a los otros que corrieron a esconderse. Uno de ellos se coloco aun lado de la puerta, otros cuatro se dividieron y entraron en las dos recamaras y el ultimo salió del departamento escondiéndose en el pasillo fingiendo ser otro vecino mas que buscaba la llave para entrar a su propio hogar.

Duo no sospechaba nada. La vida en las colonias era diferente desde el fin de la guerra, siendo ahora tranquila y pacifica. Revolviendo el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco encontró su llavero –las letras de su nombre entrelazadas entre si de color plateado (para que no lo perdiera –palabras de Hilde-)-- Al tiempo que miraba el dibujo que hacia tres días realizó, una versión caricaturizada de el y de Hilde, abajo se situaba el mensaje con letras grandes "hogar de Duo y Hilde por lo menos hasta que nos echen" todo escrito en ingles.

Sonrió aun mas al recordar como el día que lo hizo Hilde le pidió enojada que lo tirara . Casi lo rompe cuando por un momento logro arrebatárselo y corrió alrededor de todo el departamento al tiempo que el decía entre risas – Hilde de verdad que no sabes apreciar el buen arte!!! Estas frente a una obra mas grande que un picasso!!! -

-Lo voy a quemar y no tendrás postre por una semana Duo!!! -le respondía ella mientras le mostraba su lengua en un gesto ingenuo e infantil.

Cansada se sentó a un lado de el en la pequeña salita extendiéndole la hoja, Duo la recoge mientras dice –Ya se donde lo pondré!!! – Hilde lo miro preocupada por saber con que novedad saldría "el artista" esta vez. –Duo??? Pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta se fue a trabajar resignada ya lo descubriría mas tarde.

Duo abrió la puerta horrorizándose al ver la escena, la bolsa cayó al suelo. Su rostro se tornó vacío con cada segundo transcurrido al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia y odio. Todo el lugar estaba de cabeza contrarío a la habitual limpieza que caracterizaba a Hilde. El joven escucho un leve gemido y saliendo de su pasmo corrió, quedando anonadado al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en la mesa de centro.

–Hilde, Hilde!!! Por favor!!! Responde!!! ¿Que paso?!!! ¿Quien te hizo esto?!!! Contestame!!! – le dijo mientras intentaba trataba de levantar el cuerpo de su amiga y lloraba copiosamente – Duo... no... vete... vete... rápido... ellos... están aquí – le dijo con mucho esfuerzo fue lo ultimo que escucho el trenzado antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Abrió sus ojos violetas y aun cuando débilmente podía enfocar su mirada escucho varias risas y vio de nuevo el cuerpo de Hilde tirado a su lado que cada vez estaba mas pálido por esa hemorragia que no cesaba. Ambos estaban rodeados por seis hombres que los observaban mientras se mofaban de ellos maliciosamente. Duo fallo su intento de moverse al descubrir unas fuertes ataduras en sus brazos y piernas.

-Pero mira nada mas!!! El bishounen ha despertado!!! Vaya que nos has causado problemas!!! – dijo uno de los hombres al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba la barbilla del desafortunado muchacho escrutándolo con una mirada pervertida –

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Que quieren? ¿Porque han golpeado a Hilde?!! – Dijo Duo con rabia tratando de alejar con desprecio su rostro de la mano.

-Lo que queremos ya no podemos tenerlo gracias a ti niño estúpido. Tu amiga solo ha pagado las consecuencias que te tocaban aunque admito que ha sido una buena diversión. De hecho entre mis planes esta el divertirme contigo un rato- agrego el sujeto.

Duo salto solo para caer de nuevo sintiendo un gigantesco dolor de cabeza producto del golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente – Voy a matarlos a todos malditos desgraciados!!! Pagaran lo que le hicieron a Hilde!!! – agrego mientras observaba al hombre con odio por todas las cosas que dijo anteriormente.

Riéndose mas fuerte el desconocido se levantó y dirigió a sus compañeros que se carcajeaban aun con mas ganas como si toda la escena fuese un acto de circo.

- Hilde, Hilde!!! Por favor!!! Despierta!!! Vamos dime algo!!! – le dijo mientras se arrastraba para dirigirse al cuerpo de su amiga. De repente sintió un liquido viscoso y viendo hacia abajo notó el charco de sangre que provenía del abdomen de la chica.

– Hilde!!! Por favor!!! Contesta!!! Tienes que ayudarme!!! – le insistió al mismo tiempo que lloraba con mas intensidad que la vez anterior. La joven abrió el único ojo que no se encontraba golpeado – Duo... – le dijo casi murmurando.

- Hilde no te preocupes vamos a salir de esta!!! – le dijo esta vez jaloneándose y comenzando a abrir las sogas que le privaban de su libertad. Por su parte los atacantes se encontraban divertidos al parecer dialogando el futuro de su nueva victima.

Duo termino de quitarse sus ataduras e inmediatamente se abalanzo hacia su amiga colocándola en su regazo. La situación no era favorable Hilde parecía estar agonizando... el estaba lastimado... Al parecer los atacantes habían decidido....

La indecisión de Duo era demasiada estaba muy confundido. No sabia que hacer: si seguir su entrenamiento y aniquilar a sus atacantes o rescatar a Hilde y llevarla a un hospital lo mas pronto posible sin importar nada. El tiempo se terminó y en un parpadeo los 6 atacantes lo rodearon. El expiloto del Deathscythe abrazo con mas fuerza a su compañera sintiendo como ella levantaba su mano sujetando su cuello.

- ¿A donde crees que vas maldito mocoso? La recreación apenas comienza!!! – dijo uno mientras que el resto se acercaba lentamente.

-Es mejor que no se metan en mi camino si no desean morir – le respondió aun sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Hilde y retrocediendo un poco.

Sintió un fuerte brazo sujetar su cuello pero sin lograr obligarlo a abandonar el cuerpo de su amiga, rápidamente la fuerza de 3 hombres jalaban el cuerpo de sus brazos y lo golpeaban para que lo soltara. Hilde lo miraba respirando velozmente demostrando que su final estaba muy cerca y los ojos violetas de Duo le correspondían.

Después de traspasar uno de los hombros de Duo con una filosa navaja lograron su objetivo: arrancar a Hilde de sus brazos. Ella llevaba la cruz de Duo y dejó una fuerte marca en el cuello de este.

Duo cayo inclinado en el piso tratando de contener con su otra mano la salida de la sangre de su hombro izquierdo mientras dos hombres planeaban realizar su intención de arrojar a Hilde a la chimenea; Duo continuaba siendo brutalmente golpeado pero alcanzo a fijar su mirada en Hilde que ahora abrazaba la cruz y le sonreía tristemente como despidiéndose de el. Los dos hombres se encontraban quitando las protecciones contra el fuego.

El piloto vio sus intenciones e intento ir hacia ellos pero los dos lo sujetaron al verlo y los restantes lo golpearon sacándole el aire rompiéndole algunas costillas. Tomaron su pierna izquierda rompiéndosela con tanta fuerza que el grito se dejo escuchar por todo el vecindario.

Inmediatamente los vecinos se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a buscar el lugar donde se emitían los gritos. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a ese departamento así que los atacantes debían escapar y rápido.

Tomaron a Duo como un muñeco, lo acercaron lo suficiente a Hilde que continuaba mirándolo y abrazaba la cruz. Los bestiales atacantes dialogaban sin prestar atención a sus victimas.

-Duo... de... bes... con... ti... nuar... vi... vien... do... pa... se... lo.... que... pa...se... yo... siem... pre... es... ta...ré... con... ti... go... nun... ca... nun... ca... lo... ol...vi...des... te... quie...

Una lagrima solitaria... escapo por su mejilla... un suspiro.... y su cuerpo... quedo sin vida... después de ... tanto sufrimiento....

Los dos hombres la cargaron y la arrojaron a la hoguera dentro de la chimenea. Los restantes arrojaron al trenzado al piso. Corrieron a la cocina arrancando los tubos de gas y tirando otros envases con gasolina que se encontraban en un pequeño almacén donde guardaban las refacciones para la motocicleta del piloto. La cual estaba en reparaciones. Como ultimó detalle arrojaron un cerillo desde la puerta de la entrada.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió esa parte de la colonia seguido por una columna de humo negro la gente gritaba e inmediatamente se evacuaba alrededor del edificio donde uno de los departamentos se encontraba envuelto en llamas.

Continuara...

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo ¿?corto ¿? Largo¿? Entretenido ¿? Aburrido¿? O demasiado irreal ¿?

Soy una cruel despiadada por matar así a Hilde ella no me cae mal :( de verdad que no pero ni modo tenia que dañar a Duo :( espero no se enojen conmigo por eso

A poco creyeron que mataría al precioso piloto 02 ;)

Que sucedió con Duo ¿? Eso y mas en los siguientes capítulos


	5. Soledad

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews!!

Hisae – Gracias como siempre, si pobre Hilde TT, tendre en mente tu aviso/amenaza de no matar a Duo OOU

Valsed – Gracias por tu review ;) y tus comentarios me esforzare por hacerlos mas grandes jejeje

Lady Une Barton – Gracias por tu review OoU gracias veo que has publicado puros fics de gundam wing suerte ¡!

Ilhuikaltchan – Gracias por tu review :P como crees que mataría a Duo :((( jajajaja no yo no queria matar a Hilde pero pues se presto la ocasión Oo si si si Duo va a aparecer pero no muy pronto jeje y si es 1x2 3x4 5x? - bueno ese aun no se

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review ;) gracias, tus reviews han sido muy alentadores jeje ;)

* * *

La soledad destruye pero cuando te acostumbras a ella puede ser el eje de tu propia vida...

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 5. Soledad.

La destrucción de una mascara Segunda Parte.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió esa parte de la colonia seguido por una columna de humo negro la gente gritaba e inmediatamente se evacuaba alrededor del edificio donde uno de los departamentos se encontraba cubierto en llamas.

Duo se encontraba en un oscuro pasillo, no podía vislumbrarse absolutamente nada; Escucho una risotada al fondo, haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde creyó se encontraba el origen de ella pero esta se incrementaba y era difícil deducir de donde provenía. Exhausto se detuvo cuando todo se torno brillante: Hilde estaba en uno de los sillones del departamento leyendo una revista y sonriéndole.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Hilde Estas viva???!!! – le grito al momento de correr y abrazarla, permanecieron solo unos segundos en esa manera sintiendo ese lazo de cariño que se había creado y fortalecido durante el tiempo que vivieran juntos, este instante le pareció una eternidad al ex piloto _– Duo –_ le dijo tocando la larga cabellera color castaño de su compañero – Dime ... todo fue... una pesadilla Hilde... por favor... estoy despierto... lo demás... solo fue... un horrible sueño... – le insistió con lagrimas que mojaban la falda de ella mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo el regazo de su amiga.

_- Duo... no es tu culpa –_ le dijo Hilde que ahora sostenía el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos – ¡¡¡Pero si lo es!!! ¡¡¡Si hubiera estado contigo!!! ¡¡¡Si tan solo... – replico el trenzado sin terminar la frase, llorando mas amargamente -¡¡¡ Ahora estoy solo!!! –

_- ¡¡¡No Duo!!! ¡¡¡Nunca lo estarás... solo... recuerda... mi promesa!!! – _dijo Hilde al momento que se incorporaba y lentamente caminaba hacia la chimenea de la habitación – _¡¡¡¡Siempre.... estaré contigo... todos.... estaremos contigo!!! – _

Abrió sus ojos violetas solo para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de una enfermera – ¡¡¡Doctor!!! ¡¡¡Esta despertando!!! – dijo dirigiéndose al hombre a la derecha del piloto – Joven Maxwell ¿como se siente? – le pregunto al sentir la triste mirada de su paciente – ¿Donde estoy.... donde.... esta Hilde? – pregunto intentando levantarse mientras un fuerte dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo y la enfermera lo obligaba a regresar a la cama.

- Por favor, debe calmarse y descansar – le dijo cambiando el suero - ¿Desea que llamemos a alguien? – dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose hacia el impaciente muchacho.

Pensó muy bien esas palabras: a cualquiera de los otros pilotos que intentara comunicar su estado lo ignorarían. "A quien engaño... solo Hilde me soportaba... Wufei debe estar ocupado desde que se unió a los Preventers; Trowa tiene que mantener su espectáculo en el circo; Quatre ahora atiende los negocios de su familia y Heero a ese ni le importa si vivo o muero".

- No gracias... yo me comunicare... con ellos después – dijo con un tono melancólico – Muchas gracias – agrego fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Su recuperación fue muy lenta a pesar de su excelente condición física. Duo quedo devastado: Dejo de sonreír... solo algunas veces mostraba una sonrisa fingida. Yo iba seguido a visitarlo pero cada día era peor. Su depresión aumentaba, no probaba ningún alimento ni deseaba moverse o hablar, solo dormía y cuando se encontraba despierto permanecía viendo la televisión con la mirada perdida – agrego el viejo norteamericano cuya vista continuaba centrada en la ventana de su departamento.

- Su mirada perdió toda la vida y alegría que la caracterizaba. Con el transcurso de los días comenzó a comer de nuevo obligado por las preocupadas enfermeras que lo atendían. Al sanar sus heridas los médicos deseaban retenerlo un poco mas para ayudarlo con su depresión, pero al no existir impedimento alguno no podían detenerlo. Ese día lo acompañe del hospital hasta su antiguo departamento y le ofrecí una habitación para que viviera conmigo por un tiempo. Me dijo que deseaba hacer algunas cosas posteriormente se iría a otro lugar.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento:-

Duo entro caminando lentamente, examinando todo a su alrededor y centro su mirada en la chimenea... donde vio como fue arrojado el cuerpo de su querida amiga – Hilde – susurro. Su acompañante continuaba en la puerta admirando el lugar

-¿Quién me saco? – pregunto dirigiéndose al viejo – Yo... escuche un fuerte grito... vine lo mas rápido que pude... – le replico este al notar la frialdad de sus palabras – ¡Ah! gracias – fue su única respuesta antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Realmente deseaba detenerlo... pero si lo hacia... solo le ocasionaría mas daño. Duo salió ... y desde entonces... desapareció completamente de este lugar – el anciano no pudo continuar debido al copioso llanto. Los cuatro pilotos enfocaban sus miradas en el viejo americano; La alegría albergaba sus corazones al saber que el ex piloto del deathscythe continuaba con vida, sin embargo la rabia surgía al conocer lo ocurrido.

Heero miraba en sus manos el crucifijo luchando por contener el dolor que lo atormentaba, el no lloraría... "Porque Duo no quiso llamarme... yo habría ido con el si me lo hubiese pedido; Es que acaso fue tanta mi indiferencia, mi maltrato, el dijo que éramos amigos eso significaba que podía contar conmigo... es mi culpa".

Quatre sintió un sufrimiento... lo miro sin enfocar completamente a Heero, diviso compañeros: sus rostros contenían la misma tristeza que el "No es tiempo para detenerse a lamentar, nada ganaremos con eso" se dijo a si mismo al momento que se incorporaba de su asiento.

-¡¡¡Escuchen!!! Ahora que sabemos lo ocurrido que, debemos comenzar a buscarlo. Duo nos necesita y fue un error haberlo abandonado creyendo que estaría bien – dijo dirigiéndose a los tres extrañados pilotos: "Quatre no actúa normalmente"

Quatre sonrió al ver los tres rostros centrados en el suyo reflejando la incredulidad de sus palabras – Lo encontraremos y será el mismo Duo de siempre – dijo girando a ver al americano – Si estoy seguro que lo harán - fue su única respuesta al ángel frente a el.

Los otros jóvenes percibieron la fortaleza de su compañero. Ellos no eran débiles. Nunca se rendían antes de comenzar. Con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa decidieron apoyar al heredero Winner. –Muchas gracias por todo- dijeron al unísono. –La próxima vez que nos veamos..... deseo que Duo este con ustedes- les respondió. Segundos mas tarde John se encontraba solo. "Espero que estos muchachos puedan encontrarlo..."

Después de un viaje en silencio, los cuatro se encontraban de nuevo en la mansión Winner. Heero trabajaba sin descanso en su laptop; Quatre llamaba por teléfono a sus contactos procurando información sobre Duo; Trowa y Wufei regresaron al departamento indagando pistas que pudieran indicarles el paradero de su camarada.

Anochecía y aun no encontraban ninguna pista, a excepción del expediente medico del hospital. Quatre continuaba hablando pero ahora con Relena pidiéndole su ayuda para encontrar a su amigo desaparecido. El ama de llaves respetuosamente entro indicándoles que la cena estaría lista en unos minutos.

Heero estaba cansado. Dedico el día a revisar cientos de bases de datos sin éxito. Todo aparentaba que Duo se había encargado de desaparecer de cualquier registro. "Acaso el idiota de Duo sabia que lo buscaríamos; O lo hizo solo para desvanecerse. No lo entiendo... ¿cómo fue capaz de eliminar su vida de tal manera que ni siquiera yo pueda encontrarlo?".

La conversación de Quatre con Relena y los pensamientos del soldado estoico se vieron interrumpidos cuando Trowa y Wufei entraron a la habitación el primero cargaba en sus manos una pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada.

Continuara...

* * *

Mmm Quatre hablando con Relena ¿? Jeje a ver si resulta útil esa... Oo en fin

Lector(a) Gracias por leer este capitulo # 5 espero haya sido de su agrado

Lo siento este también quedo algo cortito UU

Bueno que es la caja ¿? De quien es ¿? Y que secretos oculta ¿? Eso y mas en los siguientes capítulos ¡! :)

Además porque Relena no anda buscando a Heero ¿? Huh ¿?

Mas misterios aparecen

Lea el siguiente capitulo el próximo jueves en esta misma comunidad


	6. El Diario de Duo Maxwell

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews ¡!

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review :) jaja estoy considerando atropellar a la relena Oo jeje pero no mejor vamos a ver si es util para algo por el momento ok voy a cuidar el dialogo te lo prometo

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios alentadores :) Duo ¿? Mm ejemm bueno Duo estara... después de todo es la esencia del fic pero ¿cuándo? jejeje no puedo revelar eso aun UU

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 6. El Diario de Duo Maxwell.

La conversación telefónica entre Quatre y Relena, los pensamientos del soldado estoico se vieron interrumpidos por el leve sonido de la puerta. Esta se abrió dando paso a Trowa y Wufei, quienes entraron a la habitación; el primero llevaba consigo una pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada, de un brillante color café oscuro.

Trowa cuidadosamente la coloco sobre la pequeña mesa de centro – La encontramos debajo de la cama, de una de las habitaciones; No sabemos de quien pueda ser – dijo el muchacho con coleta – No la revisaron - agrego el soldado perfecto apartando su laptop y dirigiéndose hacia el objeto en cuestión. El rubio se despidió rápidamente y oprimiendo un botón se dio por terminado el dialogo. Presurosamente se acercó a sus compañeros.

– Pues te parecerá absurdo Heero pero no pudimos abrirla – replico Trowa procurando ocultar la exaltación de compartir el mismo espacio con Quatre, quien se encontraba frente a el.

Los cuatro pilotos continuaron examinando la caja: aparentemente no existía cerrojo o abertura, solo la forma hundida de una cruz en una de las partes laterales. Transcurridos unos minutos los jóvenes se sentaron en los mullidos sillones de la sala observándola detenidamente absortos en sus pensamientos. El piloto 05 fue el primero en comentar la existencia de un olor muy peculiar despedido de la caja.

Heero continuaba con los brazos cruzados contemplándola mientras los otros se acercaban a la mesa a recibir el te proporcionado por uno de los sirvientes de Quatre. Este identifico el olor de la caja "Ese olor... es el mismo olor" se dijo a su mismo en el instante en que su mente viajaba a un tiempo atrás.

Aquella ocasión en que rescato a Duo de la base lunar: El momento en que posiciono su cuerpo contra el suyo y respiro el dulce aroma que desprendía Duo a flores, dulces... vida y alegría, una fragancia característica de el al igual que su larga trenza castaña y a su brillante sonrisa.

El rubio fue el primero en notar la profundidad de pensamientos y recuerdos en la que se hallaba sumergido el ex piloto del Wing Zero; Con un ademán atrajo la atención de los caballeros restantes. Heero sintió las miradas posarse en el, reaccionando de la manera mas lógica: Acercándose para tomar su taza pero sintió un intenso golpe en su pierna derecha detalle que atrajo su atención.

Introdujo su mano extrayendo el crucifijo, Heero permaneció unos segundos contemplándolo tiernamente. Enfoco su mirada en el punto colocado detrás de ella la caja."Después de todo no todas las llaves lucen igual" pensó olvidándose de su entrenamiento esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Heero se inclino tomando la caja en sus manos. El resto de los pilotos continuo mirándolo con extrañeza en silencio – Tenemos la llave – les dijo al orientarse hacia ellos mostrándoles la cruz. Con delicadeza la coloco en la parte donde faltaba el espacio quedando anonadados al ver que embonaba perfectamente.

Con cuidado la giro a la derecha; Al no ver movimiento la giro a la izquierda hasta escuchar un sonido indicando el levantamiento de varios seguros. Lentamente la tapa se abrió y un dulce tono invadió la habitación.

- Es una caja musical – dijo Trowa incrédulo

- Eso parece - agrego el soldado estoico

- Esperen hay algo mas ahí – dijo Quatre que se encontraba viéndola desde otro ángulo apuntando en dirección de la tapa.

Wufei no pudo contener su curiosidad levantando la tapa e introduciendo su mano. Obteniendo un grito al tiempo que corría sacudiendo su mano por la habitación

-Wufei no es tiempo de jugar – agrego secamente el soldado perfecto.

- No estoy jugando – dijo deteniéndose frente a el – ¡Ese maldito Maxwell! ¡Juro que pagara! – agrego mostrándoles su adolorida mano aprisionada con una trampa para ratones.

Después de un intento fracasado de los pilotos por contener la risa Trowa le quito el artefacto y el piloto 05 continuo gritando algunas palabras en mandarín que ninguno entendió, pero se sobreentendía que no eran agradables.

Cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna otra trampa Heero introdujo su mano; Extrayendo una carpeta cubierta por una tela negra. Lentamente removió la tela dejando a la vista su parte frontal que mostraba una leyenda escrita en tinta clara, contrastante con el oscuro de la portada. "Duo Maxwell Shinigami".

Los pilotos se detuvieron en silencio mirando el objeto con fascinación, curiosidad y culpa. El objeto frente a ellos ocultaba los pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos mas profundos de su camarada desaparecido.

- No debemos... eso es de Duo... es algo intimo – dijo el rubio con su mirada preocupada.

- Quatre tiene razón cometeríamos un error muy grave; Quizás Duo no nos perdone cuando lo encontremos – agrego el ex piloto del Heavyarms apoyando el comentario de su amado ángel dejando a la expectativa los comentarios de los otros dos.

Wufei permaneció en silencio, tampoco deseaba involucrarse de esa manera. Se levanto retirándose, demostrando así su deseo de no intervenir. Las miradas de Trowa y Quatre se centraron en Heero quien no perdía de vista la carpeta colocada en la mesa.

Heero no comento nada simplemente agarro el objeto; Introduciéndolo de nuevo en la caja... pero una hoja se desprendió cayendo sobre la mesa. Esto acelero los nervios de los pilotos dejándolos inmóviles. El ambiente se tenso nuevamente sintiéndose el aire denso permitiéndoles respirar con dificultad.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión Heero deposito la carpeta nuevamente en la mesa, tomo en sus manos la hoja girándola lentamente... su fría mirada adquirió una calidez nunca antes vista, una dulce sonrisa también apareció.

Los jóvenes restantes atónitos asombradamente lo percibían e invadidos por la curiosidad se levantaron reuniéndose con Heero para contemplar lo que había ocasionado esa reacción en el piloto impasible.

- Quien diría.. – menciono el piloto 05

-Nunca creí que observaría algo como esto – agrego el ex piloto del Heavyarms

-No pudimos notarlo – dijo el ángel rubio

El inmutable soldado permanecía en silencio.... fijamente observando los detalles contenidos en la hoja "Es realmente perfecto... no tiene ningún error" pensaba prosiguiendo con su examen.

- Es bastante bueno – dijo sonrojado al tiempo que bajaba su mano. Regresando a su habitual actitud de frialdad. Provocando la dispersión de sus divertidos compañeros en la habitación. Situando la hoja en la mesa y sentándose frente a ella.

Las líneas formaban un hermoso dibujo a lápiz: Los cinco pilotos de pie junto a un pastel, al parecer celebrando algo. Todos se veían radiantes... lo mas extraño era que Heero y Duo parecían una pareja....una imagen perfectamente ideada.

Los primeros eran Heero abrazando y mirando fija y amorosamente a Duo, sin embargo este mostraba su larga cabellera libre y esparcida por un fuerte viento; arriba de su cabeza podía notarse la imagen del Padre Maxwell y la Hermana Helen.

El siguiente era Quatre sonriente y agachado mirando su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua; a su derecha se encontraba Trowa cruzado de brazos mirando discretamente al rubio; el siguiente era Wufei sosteniendo su espada en su mano izquierda con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

Todos vestían un traje sastre, corbata negra y una camisa blanca; atrás de ellos un enorme pastel que tenía escrito "Feliz aniversario".

Quienes se dirigían a ellos era primeramente Relena sonriendo y vestida con el traje que utilizó cuando la nombraron Reina; A su derecha Sally con su traje de Preventer y sus ojos cerrados; A su izquierda se encontraba Noin y Milliardo ambos mirándose y vestidos igual que Sally, detrás de ellos se encontraba Hilde girando hacia atrás para visualizar a Duo.

En la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba una pequeña firma: DM, Noviembre A. C. 195. Las iniciales del artista, el mes y año en la que fue terminada la obra.

La increíble ilustración había impresionado a sus ex compañeros. Ellos siempre creyeron que era incapaz de realizar un trabajo artístico y hermoso. Los dibujos que Duo realizaba eran para molestarlos luciendo como si fueran hechos por un niño de kinder. Siendo este lo contrario: los trazos, brillos y contrastes se mostraban armoniosamente, estrictamente cuidados para no dar un mal aspecto.

El silencio continuaba. El soldado perfecto supo lo que realmente necesitaba hacer si deseaba recuperar a su amor secreto. Se levanto y tomando la carpeta salió de la habitación.

Continuara...

* * *

Que les pareció nuestro precioso Duo es un verdadero artista jeje

Pero...

Los secretos del 02, su vida oculta tras la mascara de felicidad, su pasado y los sentimientos mas profundos dentro todo eso y mas en los siguientes capítulos comenzando la saga de las memorias de un ángel de muerte...


	7. Memorias Parte 1

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

ATENCI"N: He estado leyendo algunos fics publicados que me han dejado bastante sorprendida, existen muy buenos escritores aquí espero lo sepan. Y también compare mi pequeño con estos, de verdad que no les llega jeje el caso es que pienso esforzarme mas en escribirlos, aunque sean capítulos cortos no pienso dejar cabos sueltos, aumentar los detalles y créanme van a ser muchos espero mantengan su interés en la historia y comprendan que nunca antes había mostrado lo que escribo por lo que aun no se que tan bien ando.

Y antes de que lo olvide, esta historia estaba basada en el anime de Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, el episodio Zero y Ground Zero, por lo mismo intento preservar los personajes pero claro hay pasado cuatro años y las personas cambian, conforme publique el resto de los capítulos se explicaran los cambios.

* * *

Reviews¡!

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review ;P sigo mejorando jeje porque no me la acabo con mi lector beta además ya es tiempo de darles algo con mejor calidad ;)

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review ;) jeje aunque ya entre a la escuela TT voy a hacer lo posible por continuar escribiendo las continuaciones jeje Duo viene pronto...

Bulma-chan Briefs – Gracias por tu review :) realmente me levanta el animo ver que existen personas de otros países que me apoyan con mi fic ;)

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 7. El nacimiento de Shinigami.

Memorias de un Ángel de Muerte Parte 1.

El silencio se prolongaba hasta que el soldado perfecto supo lo que realmente necesitaba hacer si deseaba recuperar a su amado. Se incorporo, recogió la carpeta; La introdujo en la caja de madera, la cerro y salió de la habitación dejando a los tres anonadados ex pilotos.

- Yuy ¿que demonios piensas hacer? – se escucho la voz de Wufei deteniendo el paso del magnifico expiloto del Wing Zero – Si queremos encontrarlo... necesitamos pistas dentro de esto – le dijo señalando el objeto

- Eso ya lo sabemos – agrego el piloto 05.

– Vamos Heero - se escucho la voz de Quatre que se dirigía hacia ellos acompañado de Trowa – No eres el único nosotros también tenemos derecho a conocer al verdadero Duo – agrego sonriendole – Es mucha información. No debemos dejar pasar ningún detalle, es mejor que la revisemos. – agrego con arrogancia el ex piloto del Shen Long

-Cuando Duo se entere no serás el único a quien desee matar – dijo finalmente Trowa.

Heero reservadamente estudio por unos momentos los argumentos de sus compañeros."Tienen razón... yo no deseaba involucrarlos... pero ellos pueden ayudarme Duo.... lo siento....estoy deseperado.....yo.....te....." pensó - Esta bien – fue su áspera respuesta. Volvió a la pieza, ocupando el mismo espacio al igual que la carpeta.

La curiosidad era excesiva. Aun cuando siempre peleaban con el por ser entrometido. Ahora los papeles estaba invertidos ellos eran los indiscretos. Demasiada tentación de abrir y leer los secretos ocultos de su amigo. Indecisos se miraban unos a otros esperando a ver quien tuviera el valor de dar el primer paso.

De nuevo las miradas se posaron en el soldado estoico que encogiendo los hombros y sin mas remedio la abrió; Dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de dibujos apilados con una abrazadera a la izquierda y en el espacio derecho una desgastada libreta. Debajo de la libreta se encontraban algunos papeles escolares. Heero recogió la libreta y comenzó a leer su primer pagina. Los otros jóvenes se dedicaron a escuchar con atención y Quatre a pedir café al mayordomo puesto que sería una larga velada.

_2 de Diciembre A. C. 187_

_"" No se porque le hice caso a la hermana Helen, esto es estúpido . Aunque ella tiene razón: No siempre puedes decir lo que piensas. Me hizo prometer que al menos lo intentaría. ;; Creo que debo dar un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo... mmmmhhhh por donde inicio... ya se! Mi nombre es Duo, no se quienes sean mis padres ellos murieron en la guerra por lo que soy huérfano._

_No recuerdo cuando empezó mi vida como ladrón en la colonia espacial L2. Pero se que pertenecía a un grupo de niños que nos dedicábamos a robar comida, dinero o lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, el líder era mi amigo Solo mayor que el resto de nosotros... en ese entonces yo no tenía nombre y solo los conocía a ellos._

_Aun no se exactamente lo que ocurrió pero mucha gente en la colonia empezó a enfermar y Solo bueno el se enfermo también. Cuando los médicos llegaron para curar nadie quiso ayudarnos dijeron que lo mejor "los huérfanos mueran", ya todos los demás estaban enfermos y no pensaba dejarlos morir, fue cuando me infiltre y robe las suficientes curas para todos._

_Cuando regrese se las mostré a Solo que ya estaba peor pero me dijo que no importaba que primero se las diera a los otros y lo hice cuando se la puse a el creí que estaría bien pero no fue así y mi mejor amigo murió... ahí... por culpa de esos malditos de la alianza. Le jure a Solo que estaríamos juntos y que nunca lo olvidaría mi amigo y yo, los dos. Así que decidí llamarme Duo, para cuidar a los huérfanos... siempre juntos._

_Hace algunos meses todo cambio: Un día mis amigos y yo como de costumbre robamos a un hombre cerca de nuestra calle. Pero yo tropecé con un ministro perdiendo la comida que traía en mis manos lo cual me enfureció. No tuve tiempo de nada el dueño casi me alcanzaba, así que me disculpe y salte por encima de el. Yo no iba a ser atrapado eso era seguro._

_Esa misma tarde nos encontrábamos comiendo en nuestro lugar habitual: Una casa vieja y abandonada dañada por la guerra. Propuse que al día siguiente entraríamos a robar en el almacén del ejercito, la idea les pareció bastante desquiciada pero me apoyaron. No recuerdo exactamente que fue lo que salió mal... los soldados nos estaban disparando y nos acorralaron diciendo que teníamos suerte porque la iglesia Maxwell había aceptado cuidarnos._

_Fue muy difícil adaptarse a vivir ahí. El primer día me dieron unas ropas extrañas y la hermana Helen estaba empeñada en cortar mi cabello!! Afortunadamente pude evitarlo. El padre Maxwell me sugirió que me lo trenzara algo que me hacia ver extraño pero me gusto porque así podía moverme con mas facilidad._

_También me obligaron a ir a la escuela . Presente muchos exámenes durante todo un día. ¬.¬ no se para que quieren saber todo eso. La escuela es muy aburrida . no me gusta estar ahí!!! Además tuve que golpear a unos niños porque ellos dijeron que olía mal y eso no es verdad . Los maestros me castigaron porque les dije que eran demasiado aburridos y no me interesaba lo que dijeran o hicieran._

_La gente es muy chismosa e hiriente. Al llegar a la iglesia la hermana Helen me regaño por haberles pegado a los niños diciéndome que solo los ignorada cuando ellos intentaran hacerme enfadar; Debía aprender a que existen cosas que no debes decir. Ella me regalo esta libreta envuelta en una carpeta. Nunca nadie me había regalado nada es extraño que te den algo sin tener que robarlo y huir ??""_

Heero detuvo la lectura al cambiar la hoja. Las siguientes páginas estaban cubiertas por dibujos: el rostro del padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen. Heero detenidamente los contemplo. "Comparados con el primero que encontramos estos lucen mas burdos; Sin embargo están hechos por la misma persona" pensó al dar vuelta a las hojas hasta que encontró algunos pequeños párrafos que leyó en voz alta a sus compañeros.

_14 de Marzo A. C. 188_

_""No ha habido muchos cambios en este tiempo. La verdad olvide esto... pero no quiero decepcionar a la hermana Helen, ella se ha convertido en una especie de madre, aunque en realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo es una madre, por eso volví a escribir._

_El padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen han intentado discutir durante varios días conmigo. Porque les dije que no creía en Dios: Nunca e visto un milagro pero si creía en el Shinigami "Dios de la Muerte" el dejaba a la vista sus acciones al dejarme ver cientos de cuerpos muertos. Les he dicho que si Dios existiera entonces detendría la guerra pero el padre Maxwell siempre dice ""Duo, Dios no empieza las guerras la gente lo hace"._

_Ir a la escuela se ha vuelto un verdadero suplicio: Los maestros dicen que soy un niño "Especial" y ya por eso me dejan mucha mas tareas que a lo demás "Para desarrollar mis aptitudes y habilidades". Me cambiaron a otro grupo, siempre dicen que somos los mejores de la escuela. A mi no me interesa eso yo solo quiero pasar el tiempo sin preocuparme por toda esa tarea aburrida... que me dejan; Cuando no la hago me regañan durante un par de horas castigándome durante los descansos ¬.¬ ¡¡¡Esto es una verdadera molestia!!!""_

_9 de Julio A. C. 188_

_""Ya no tengo que ir a la escuela. Las clases se suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso. Las batallas comenzaron de nuevo en la colonia. Me dedico a estar en la iglesia observando como el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen ayudan a los soldados heridos que no dejan de llegar. Ellos no se comportan bien aun cuando a muchos les han salvado la vida._

_Solo deseo que esta guerra termine y la paz nos deje vivir tranquilos -.-"""_

_18 de Julio A .C. 188_

_"" Es mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera robado ese mobile suite_

_Todo lo que tuve lo perdí.... Solo me queda esta carpeta y el crucifijo del padre Maxwell que encontré en sus manos.... Después del fallecimiento de la hermana Helen, mi hermana, casi mi madre......_

_Los malditos quemaron, saquearon y destruyeron la iglesia aun cuando los asistimos.... yo no pude detenerlos._

_Yo soy el culpable... si no hubiera robado ese mobile suite del ejercito de la federación. Ellos nunca nos hubieran atacado....el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen... estarían con vida...._

_Fueron mis actos estúpidos lo que ocasionaron todo esto... por eso estoy solo... y siempre lo estar""_

_23 de Diciembre A. C. 188_

_""He aprovechado lo que me enseñaron en la escuela. Diariamente entro a hurtadillas a uno de sus centros de computo para hacer algunas transferencias de dinero y averiguar un poco mas de la guerra. Quiero destruir a quienes mataron a mi familia. No me gusta tener que robar para vivir; Por lo que tomare una parte del dinero y lo usare para vivir viajando por un tiempo. Voy a seguir buscando opciones para vengarme del ejercito y de las que se hacen llamar fuerzas especiales""_

_5 de Febrero A. C. 189_

_""Ya he viajado por mas de seis colonias espaciales gracias a mi habilidad de polizonte. Es muy divertido. Me gusta hacerles bromas a los pasajeros y a la tripulación de la nave. En estos momentos me dirijo a la tierra. Fue un verdadero problema abordar esta vez... supongo que alguien importante debe viajar en ella. Eso no importa. En cuanto llegue conoceré la tierra de la que tanto se habla en las colonias espaciales. Talvez consiga un trabajo y entre en una escuela... Aun soy un niño aunque no creo que les parezca correcto ayudarme""_

_17 de Mayo A.C. 189_

_"" La tierra es realmente hermosa. Hay tanto que ver y admirar: El olor del mar, el sentir el viento fresco es algo incomparable. He vagado bastante tiempo. En mi búsqueda encontré algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre lo que paso en la iglesia. Las diferencias existentes entre los habitantes en las colonias y los de la tierra._

_No estoy cansado de estar en la tierra... es solo que ya es tiempo de que regrese al espacio. Realmente extraño el vacío y frío del espacio donde soy libre""_

_20 de Julio A. C. 190_

_""Es curioso he comenzado a tener pesadillas bastante feas. Talvez estoy obrando mal... aunque no creo.... debe ser que tengo la culpa de la masacre que hubo en la iglesia... si eso debe ser... lo merezco... merezco pagar por todo el sufrimiento que he ocasionado. Casi puedo sentir como si el crucifijo pudiera verme ¿que significa eso?. Este es solo un recuerdo del lugar donde alguna vez pertenecí: el hogar que perdí, la familia que lleve a la muerte._

_Prosigo vagando por la tierra y las colonias espaciales. Supongo que voy a entrar a una escuela... al menos por un tiempo. Aunque resulte ser un fastidio como siempre... realmente necesito olvidarme de todo esto""_

_6 de Enero A. C. 191_

_""Prosigo sintiéndome solo. Pero cuando veo el crucifijo es como si ellos estuviese conmigo. Los malos sueños son mas severos. ¿porque siempre se relacionan con fuego? No lo entiendo. Ya no he robado mas. Con el dinero restante puedo vivir sin complicaciones. Por otra parte la escuela si es un hastío: Apáticamente resuelvo problemas y ecuaciones fáciles, me adulan y yo solo les sigo el juego fingiendo sonreír siempre es la misma rutina. Aunque descubrí que si sonrío y hablo mucho los maestros dejan de enviarme con el psicólogo. Este si es una verdadera tortura durante horas intenta que le diga todo lo que pienso. Fingir me será de utilidad para que me dejen tranquilo._

_Las investigaciones que realizo de la historia de la tierra y las colonias espaciales no menciona la tragedia de la iglesia Maxwell. Eso me hace sentir furioso. En los periódicos si encontré información pero no acusa en ningún momento a nadie""_

_8 de Septiembre A .C. 191_

_""Encontré algunas cosas relacionadas a algunos proyectos interesantes. Ha sido difícil rastrearlos pero ubique los lugares donde se están desarrollando. También me entere de quién se encargo del ataque a la iglesia Maxwell se hacen llamar OZ. Solo quiero destruirlos._

_He viajado a la tierra de nuevo. Este planeta es casi una adicción. No entiendo que me ata a el. Es agradable estar ahí, aunque tengo que cuidarme bien. Se han levantado algunas sospechas al verme siendo un niño""_

_24 de Marzo A. C. 192_

_""Localice una nave que me llevo a la luna. Fue una odisea. Me infiltre pasando por sus sistemas de seguridad. En realidad no eran tan efectivos, en unos minutos los reconfigure y listo viaje gratis. Hubo un pequeño problema me atraparon y encerraron en una pequeña celda. Son demasiado exagerados pero me intriga la razón de su preocupación talvez transporten algo importante._

_Escuche como los dos guardias hablaban sobre mi. Al parecer la catástrofe de la iglesia Maxwell si tuvo mucha importancia. Ellos dijeron "Escuchaste el es un sobreviviente de la iglesia Maxwell", "Si debe tener algún pacto con Shinigami". El Dios de la Muerte... yo atraigo la muerte a donde voy, no tengo ningún pacto con nadie, soy igual que Shinigami yo soy el Dios de la Muerte._

_Aburrido me escape tenía hambre y no iba a dejar de comer solo por estar encerrado Como era lógico se enfurecieron les grité que me dejaran ir. Fui ignorado hasta que apareció un viejo que les dijo que me dejaran ir. El me pregunto como es que había podido pasar por su sistema de seguridad solo le respondí que era un secreto profesional._

_Me llamo mocoso después de eso, pero que viejo tan insolente. "Yo no soy un mocoso mi nombre es Duo, corro y me escondo pero no miento soy Duo Maxwell" Al parecer le causo mucha gracia porque me pregunto si era el pequeño demonio de Maxwell Yo no soy un demonio yo soy Shinigami._

Heero cerro la libreta dirigiendo sus ojos cobalto a sus compañeros. – ¿Porque te detienes Yuy? – le pregunto el piloto 05. El soldado estoico noto la intriga por seguir escuchando la historia en los ojos no solo de ese piloto sino del resto. – Es tarde lo mejor es analizar estos datos antes de continuar – contesto gélidamente.

- Pero... es.... que... – Wufei no terminaba de articular el enunciado cuando el rubio lo interrumpió – Heero tiene razón es mejor continuar mañana, hemos viajado mucho y debemos descansar -

Trowa continuaba en silencio, escuchando a sus compañeros hasta que decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación provocando un suspiro desairado de Wufei – Bah no importa – dijo.

La mirada del ex piloto del Sandrock se posaba en el soldado perfecto, quien recogió los artículos de Duo entregándoselos a su camarada – Es mejor que los conserves en un lugar seguro – la mirada fría poseía esa calidez de nuevo.

Apenas reaccionando ante la actuación frente a sus ojos Quatre le replico –Entonces es mejor que tu las tengas nadie podría cuidarlas mejor – agrego con una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y alejaba sus manos de su compañero entregándole los objetos.

Heero al tenerlos de nuevo embozo una pequeña sonrisa e inmediatamente salió. Dirigiendo a su previamente asignada recamara. Los coloco con cuidado encima de su laptop en la mesita de noche mirándolos detenidamente embozo una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada se torno llena de ternura "Mis tesoros" fue su último pensamiento antes de acostarse; Cayendo en un benéfico sueño profundo.

Continuara...

* * *

Nota: La historia del pasado de Duo esta basada en el Episodio Zero los detalles fuera son ficción de la autora ;)

Que tal, como están, pues aquí les entrego el 7 Oo este se encuentra basado en la vida de Duo claro que no solo en la que se mostró del anime jeje es una adaptación pero es necesaria para quienes no conocen bien la historia del 02 jeje espero que no se hayan aburrido, por otra parte excelentes noticias de la escuela a la que asistire solo de lunes a jueves siii estoy feliz y por ende tendré oportunidad de continuar mas pronto el fic.

Sueños¿? Pasado ¿? Promesas ¿? Amistad ¿? Los pilotos aclaran su mente en una larga noche todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo próximo jueves


	8. Lazos de Amistad

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews ¡!

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review :P jeje supongo que te arruine la sorpresa del Episodio Zero jeje pero al parecer lo disfrutaste gracias por tu apoyo ;)

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review :) claro que me puedes llamar asi jeje me da gusto que sea de tu agrado el fic y aun mas que no dejes de enviar tus reviews me acongojan jaja ntc gracias gracias :P

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 8. Lazos de Amistad.

Heero al tenerlos de nuevo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa e inmediatamente salió.

Dirigiéndose a su previamente asignada recamara. Los coloco con cuidado encima de su laptop en la mesita de noche mirándolos detenidamente "Mis tesoros" pensó antes de acostarse; Cayendo en un benéfico sueño profundo.

""Una suave brisa.

Una cabellera ondeando al viento.

Una caricia.

Un abrazo.

Un murmullo.

..... Heero ai shiteru.......

Un dulce y tierno beso........""

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A obscuras en su habitación se observaba la figura de un joven caminando lentamente. Con cuidado abrió el ventanal de cristal para salir al balcón. Este le presentaba una magnifica vista de la colonia, pudiéndola apreciar en todo su esplendor, decorada con cientos de luces pertenecientes a las casas y calles. Las mansiones de la familia Winner siempre se encontraban excelentemente ubicadas cerca de lugares paradisíacos y tranquilos.

Permitió que su mirada se perdiera en el hermoso paisaje al momento en que liberaba su cabellera azabache de la cinta que la aprisionaba y recargaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Una leve y fresca corriente de aire agitaba débilmente sus cabellos concediéndole una agradable y placentera sensación. "Que bien se siente el fresco de la noche en mi rostro" Era la relajación que nunca antes había podido obtener por su eterno combate mental y moral; Además de las batallas a lo largo de su vida... ni siquiera cuando estuvo esos momentos... años antes al lado de su joven esposa. Una inocente a la que no pudo proteger. La causa de su pesar oculto bajo la mascara de rudeza... "Nataku...".

Wufei jugueteaba con la argolla que usualmente se encontraba en su mano izquierda, manteniendo cerrados sus ojos "Maxwell... Duo... ahora entiendo... nunca fuiste como nosotros... creaste una mascara... una que nos demostrara lo contrario a tus sentimientos... tu esencia... tu no tenías nada... ni nadie... y al igual que yo a quien amabas no pudiste proteger..."

"Nataku... ayúdame a encontrarlo... se que sus bromas no soy para dañarme... son para recordarme que aun estoy con vida... no merece esto... merece encontrar la felicidad absoluta... con alguien que pueda amarlo plenamente y sin condiciones... y si es Yuy la persona indicada... el tiene que permanecer a su lado... puede ser que esto sea lo que el necesite... Nataku... ayúdame a localizar a Duo... mi verdadero amigo..."

Abrió sus ojos al notar una ligera lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Dando media vuelta nuevamente entro a la alcoba. Camino hasta encontrarse frente a su cama y vencido por un fuerte cansancio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo se dejo caer. En cuestión de segundos se traslado a la profundidad de sus sueños.

Sentado descuidadamente en uno de los sillones que conformaban la enorme sala de su mansión Quatre permanecía en silencio absoluto. La preocupación por sus amigos le impedía descansar, no sentía el dolor en el pecho que normalmente le indicaba que alguno de los pilotos se encontraba sufriendo y sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse alterado.

Durante largas jornadas de platica había conocido parte de la historia de Duo, lo que el decidió compartir. Aun se preguntaba como era posible que simulara tan bien ocultando su sufrimiento, pretendiendo ser risueño. Un engaño tan bueno que convenció a todos. Portaba una mascara perfecta... tan excelente que encerró al verdadero Duo en ella.

"Duo... ¿por qué nunca me dijiste? ¿por qué tu si me escuchaste? Después de todo mi vida no es tan dura como ha sido la tuya... siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme.. para conformarme... me demostraste que en realidad soy cobarde... por no luchar por lo que quiero... me diste la fortaleza en todas esas ocasiones... siempre con tu gran sonrisa sin que yo... ninguno supiera toda la fuerza necesaria para sonreír"

Levanto su mirada a la chimenea del salón donde se encontraba una hermosa pintura: el hombre asesinado por mantenerse neutral... repudiado por las personas que incontables veces ayudo. "Padre... se que estas conmigo... te imploro... ayúdame a encontrar a mi querido amigo..." las lágrimas corrían abundantemente por sus mejillas seguidas por débiles sollozos.

Intento contenerse en vano. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por el llanto y la presión en la que se hallaba. Reclinándose abrazo uno de los mullidos cojines percatándose de la grata percepción de su cuerpo ligero y la tranquilidad... de sus sueños.

Detuvo la melodía ejecutada en su flauta. ¡Imposible! Algo o alguien estaba afectándolo moralmente. No dejaba de sentir ese dolor... el mismo de aquella ocasión cuando destruyo el Gundam Deathscythe obedeciendo las ordenes de OZ. "Tanto dolor que ocasione a Duo" El piloto que no solo lo encontró sino que lo trajo de nuevo al camino de su vida cuando perdió toda su identidad... el loco trenzado que asistía algunas veces a las funciones del circo solo para gritarte y saludarlo desde las gradas, el mismo joven enfadoso e infantil que con sus bromas lograba crear en su rostro una sonrisa.

Trowa guardo el instrumento para salir de la sala de música y caminar a su habitación asignada "Duo.. tu me ayudaste.. me demostraste que estabas ahí cuando yo afirmaba que no le importaba a nadie... es tiempo de devolverte el favor amigo"

Pero su paso se detuvo al observar las luces de la estancia encendidas. Curiosamente se asomo "¿Quien no subió a dormir?" consulto su reloj "Ya es tarde" No se imaginaba que iba a ser el espectador de un hermoso espectáculo que le aguardaba. Intento dar un paso pero se detuvo en el mismo instante al reconocer a la persona que placidamente dormía... su ángel de cabello rubio... nunca antes tuvo el privilegio de admirar ese bello rostro de la forma en que se encontraba.

No permitiría que durmiera en ese lugar tan incómodo y sin darle importancia a las opiniones levanto el suave y hermoso cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos, cuidándolo como si se tratase de un objeto extremadamente frágil conduciéndolo a su recamara. Sin encender las luces lo colocó con cuidado en su cama quitándole los zapatos para luego cubrirlo con la manta.

Se permitió permanecer así solo unos minutos.

-Trowa..... –murmuro entre sueños; logrando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de este.

Si permanecía mas tiempo perdería el control de sus actos y no deseaba provocarle sufrimiento a su amado ángel. Desesperada y rápidamente salió cerrando cuidadosamente y deseando no despertarlo.

Llego a su propia recamara un intenso agotamiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Recostándose en la cómodo lecho "¿Tendré el valor de declarar mis sentimientos? ¿Seré correspondido?" Dejando parte de sus largas piernas tocar el suelo, parpadeo y bostezo permitiendo sumergirse en la paz de sus sueños.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unos brazos rodeando su cuello.

Un segundo y cálido beso.

.....no lo olvides.......

Un tercer beso.

..... siempre.....

.....eternamente.......

....ai shiteru....."

Débiles rayos solares entraron por la ventana que permaneció abierta la noche anterior. El resplandor lentamente subió hasta llegar al cuerpo del muchacho ojos color cobalto quien al sentir su calidez despertó "¿Qué clase de sueño es este? No puedo verle el rostro a la persona que me esta hablando.... Siento una calidez en mi corazón... esto es amor... ¿Quién es?....." Al dirigir su mirada al ventanal pensó: "De nuevo olvide cerrar la ventana" mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de la cama. Levantó su mano izquierda para tocar su frente sintiendo un frío que por un momento lo aterrorizo.

La separo rápidamente e inconsciente su mano se apuño. Después de unos segundos la abrió cuidando que lo que se encontrara en su interior no escapara "La cruz... pero... ¡¿Cómo llego a mi mano?!, no... debo tranquilizarme. Olvide cambiar mi ropa y probablemente estando dormido tan profundo debe haberme molestado y la extraje. Pero... ¿Porque mis labios saben a miel? ¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! Te estas transformando en un loco paranoico Heero. Es mejor que permanezcas calmado. Duo ¡Idiota! esto es culpa tuya..." pensó al dejar la cruz a un lado de la caja de madera para después colocarlas en la cama. Levanto la pantalla de su computadora para enterarse de la hora.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Me quede dormido hasta medio día?! – dijo con un tono lleno de incredulidad y sorpresa al notar el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla. Recuperando la calma pensó "Es extraño, normalmente tengo pesadillas relacionadas con las batallas y mi vida como soldado y esta vez solo recuerdo a esa persona que me abrazaba y me besaba con tanto amor...y yo le correspondía... porque también la amaba.... ¿o amo?.... ¡No Heero tu eres un soldado perfecto tu no DEBES amar! Aun así nunca antes sentí esa tranquilidad...al lado de esa persona.... es mejor que me apresure a ir con los otros"

Luego de alistarse tomo los objetos y bajo para encontrarse con sus camaradas en la sala. Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de centro cubierta por papeles. Escucharon los pasos bajando la escalera y al entrar a la habitación la voz de Wufei cargada de burla fue la primera en dirigirse al soldado estoico:

– Buenas tardes Yuy –

El siguiente fue Trowa – Vaya, y creímos que solo Duo era capaz de dormir hasta medio día, veo que ahora tu eres nuestro bello durmiente –

Al escuchar el comentario el piloto 05 soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras que el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda se dedico a continuar examinando algunos papeles con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No era normal que el soldado perfecto se quedara dormido ya que con o sin misiones era el primero en despertar y alistarse para el día. Así que las burlas de sus antiguos compañeros de guerra no eran mas que recordatorios de que ya no era el mismo piloto gundam decidido a pelear todo el tiempo. Sin saberlo Heero se iba transformando en un cálido ser humano. Todo esto le provocó un leve sonrojo apenas visible estando frente a el.

Para Quatre los comentarios de los otros pilotos fueron mentalmente de su agrado. Pero le pareció mas oportuno apoyar al soldado enamorado de su desaparecido amigo, y ocultando la alegría - No les hagas caso Heero, ve a desayunar y nosotros te esperaremos aquí – Menciono el rubio al momento que dirigía con sus ojos turquesa una mirada asesinas a los otros pilotos quienes al instante de verlo cortaron sus burlas y permanecieron en silencio. Aunque no se encontraban avergonzados. Al contrario al parecer esperarían una mejor oportunidad de seguir con sus comentarios.

El soldado estoico sonrió levemente al observar el cuadro y se retiro a la cocina, no sin antes dejar cuidadosamente la caja de madera y su laptop en un sillón. Tomando el crucifijo introduciéndolo en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Una clara señal de que nadie tocaría el contenido a menos de que el lo permitiese. Sus pensamientos ahora se ubicaban en su rubio compañero. Quatre en estos años se conecto en alguna forma con el y realmente apreciaba eso. Se parecía tanto a Duo... casi tan alegre como el...

Los pilotos restantes permanecieron en silencio. La noche anterior durmieron tranquilamente.. probablemente la primera vez en sus vidas. Lo más posible era que Heero también. Por un momento al despertar se sintieron culpables de ser capaces de descansar cuando su amigo necesitaba de su ayuda desesperadamente. Este hecho les brindo nuevos bríos y una nueva promesa para si mismos: Encontrar a Duo sin importar lo que suceda y protegerlo a pesar de lo que ocurriese entre el y el soldado perfecto.

Por su parte el ex piloto del Wing Zero una vez que termino de almorzar se dirigió nuevamente con sus compañeros de misión. Wufei y Trowa revisaban información de la historia de la colonia usando una laptop. Quatre buscaba en periódicos viejos. Heero tomo asiento, esta iba a ser una larga y agotadora jornada; encendió su propia portátil para empezar a analizar datos de nuevo. Trabajaron incansablemente durante algunas horas.

- Aquí esta – pronuncio el rubio levantando un periódico y colocándolo en la mesa mientras que los pilotos restantes se acercaron a verlo. En la parte inferior izquierda se encontraba una fotografía de la iglesia en ruinas y abajo un pequeño texto que Quatre comenzó a leer en voz alta – Incendio en iglesia local deja 245 muertos. Solo se registro un sobreviviente, un niño de aproximadamente 8 años consignado a las autoridades y que según los informes mas tarde desapareció. Se especula que el sobreviviente fue testigo de todo, por lo que las autoridades correspondientes comenzaran la búsqueda para aclarar lo ocurrido -

- ¿Viene la dirección? – pregunto fríamente el soldado perfecto a su compañero ojos color turquesa

- No... solo dice... – no termino su enunciado cuando el piloto 05 interrumpi

– Aquí viene la dirección – para luego voltear su mirada a la laptop – Y otras cosas mas – agrego el ex piloto del Heavyarms colocando la pantalla de la computadora para que Heero pudiera observarla.

Era una fotografía en blanco y negro. La iglesia destruida, en el medio de la toma se encontraba un niño agachándose y recogiendo con su mano un crucifijo. Arriba de el pequeño se divisaba una estatua de un ángel arrodillado, esta se hallaba flameada y maltratada. Una clara muestra de los daños que había recibido el lugar al ser envuelto por las llamas. El rostro del pequeño no podía distinguirse, solo la oscuridad de su ropa y una larga trenza. Finalmente en la parte baja de la imagen se encontraba escrito un mensaje "Imagen única del sobreviviente de la tragedia de la iglesia Maxwell A. C. 188 Lugar: Calle 7, #142 Colonia L2"

- Bien eso servirá – menciono Heero al momento en que continuaba contemplando detenidamente la imagen, buscando el rostro del niño. Analizando cada aspecto dentro y fuera de el y del lugar a su alrededor. Ensimismado en sus pensamiento se quedo admirándola en silencio por algunos minutos, coloco su portátil a un lado de la otra para comenzar a establecer una conexión entre ellas y traspasar la imagen.

Una vez terminado el proceso tecleo rápidamente sin descanso ante las miradas atónitas y silenciosas de sus compañeros. Quienes sospecharon de algún descubrimiento por parte del soldado perfecto e inmediatamente se colocaron alrededor de el. Quatre a su derecha Trowa a su izquierda y Wufei en sus espaldas todos motivados por la curiosidad de la actividad del ex piloto del Wing Zero.

La fotografía se agrandaba al tiempo que Heero la hacía mas nítida. Llegando al punto que el soldado ideal deseaba, este se detuvo. Sus compañeros aun confundidos y anonadados continuaban mirando en silencio. La fotografía revelaba la presencia de un hombre uniformado, escondido en la dañada entrada de la iglesia. El rostro de esa persona era ilegible pero su mirada se posaba notoriamente en el niño trenzado.

- ¿Un soldado de OZ? – pregunto casi en afirmación aun incrédulo el ex piloto del Shen Long

- ¡Imposible! en las batallas de la colonia L2 nunca intervino OZ... la Alianza tenía una gran cantidad de ejércitos distribuidos en toda la colonia – menciono Trowa que al igual que el soldado perfecto continuaba estudiando minuciosamente la imagen.

- Entonces ¿de quien se trata? ¡Yuy ¿maldición que no puedes ampliar mas la imagen?! – agrego Wufei algo desesperado

- No – respondió secamente provocando un suspiro desairado por el piloto 05 – Es una fotografía demasiado antigua y dañada. Me tomara algún tiempo obtener una imagen mas clara, tendré que trabajar en ella todos los días– agrego el soldado estoico.

- Hmm ¿Que haremos entonces? – dijo decepcionado el muchacho de la coleta mientras caminaba hacía una de las ventanas de la habitación

- Utilizaremos esta información para encontrar mas pistas, tal vez alguien nos pueda proporcionar información si vamos al lugar donde estaba la iglesia – menciono el ángel de cabello rubio con su rostro serio y preocupado que muy pocas veces mostraba.

No se encontraban lejos de la mansión, esta fue la razón por la que decidieron caminar hacia su destino. Siendo la primera vez que caminaban por las céntricas calles. Encontrándose en estas una gran cantidad de personas y establecimientos que ofrecían toda clase de productos a precios módicos. Su preocupación ocasiono que les fuera indiferente el panorama.

Fue difícil encontrar el lugar. Sobre todo cuando se enteraron que después de las batallas en la colonia hubo una gran reconstrucción por lo que tuvieron que reubicarse las calles. Este hecho obligo a los jóvenes a regresar e investigar en mapas antiguos. La frustración de los cuatro fue mayor cuando llegaron a la ubicación deseada: La iglesia había sido demolida y en su lugar encontraron un alto edificio de oficinas del gobierno que borraba cualquier rastro del incidente ocurrido anteriormente.

Comenzaba a oscurecer. Al parecer no existía manera alguna de obtener pistas que indicaran algún detalle de su amigo desaparecido. Malhumorados decidieron regresar a la mansión Winner y continuar con la búsqueda de información al día siguiente.

Continuara...

* * *

NOTA: AI SHITERU--- TE AMO :)

No tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo, espero les haya gustado...


	9. La Cena

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews ¡!

VALSED – Gracias por tu review :) estoy trabajando en eso

Eli-Chan1 – Gracias por tu review :P en el proximo capitulo comienzaran a esclarecerse tus dudas

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 9. La Cena.

Confesiones Parte 1.

Comenzaba a obscurecer y al no existir manera alguna de obtener pistas que indicaran el paradero de su amigo desaparecido decidieron regresar a la mansión de Quatre y continuar con la búsqueda de información. El estado de animo de los cuatro había empeorado encontrándose de muy mal humor.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso y tenso. Se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ellos nunca habían conocido el amargo trago de la derrota y era un golpe muy fuerte para un grupo de jóvenes guerreros que en ninguna ocasión habían fallado en sus misiones. Todo parecía indicar que esta vez podría ocurrir. El júbilo de las personas a su alrededor los enfurecía enormemente.

Era odio... un odio oculto por si mismos al sentirse tan impotentes, sus rostros lo reflejaban. Mientras continuaban andando por las banquetas las personas los observaban atemorizadas, era claro que nadie debía acercarse en esos momentos a los cuatro jóvenes. Todos incluyendo los niños y ancianos optaban sensatamente por hacerse a un lado y cederles el paso.

Las personas los observaban con atención y admiración: las esculturales apariencias, y la variedad de físicos y vestimentas; todos eran unos jóvenes muy atractivos. Su actitud rebelde y hosca incrementaba grandemente su atractivo y el numero de espectadores, quienes los analizaban detenidamente en silencio de arriba a abajo.

Sus pensamientos y pasos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de un diminuto balón que fue recogido por un niño pequeño. Este regreso corriendo y gritando a la compañía de sus amigos. Al encontrarse tan ensimismados no se habían percatado del parque que se encontraba a su derecha.

Continuaron su camino en silencio observando la silueta del pequeño que se acercaba a los otros presumiéndole por medio de gestos para después comenzar a correr alrededor del lugar; Una actitud tan familiar, infantil e inocente que no era la primera vez que miraban. El odio en si mismos desapareció convirtiéndose en culpa al sentir el agudo dolor de la derrota, una derrota por no esforzarse al máximo. En ese momento comprendieron de que esta no era la misión de destruir cientos de mobiles suites o mobiles dolls, la verdadera razón flotaba en sus mentes acompañada de un pequeño regocijo de felicidad. Percibían claramente que la misión era encontrar su humanidad a través de su compañero perdido.

Al acercarse al enrejado de la entrada notaron una limusina negra, no le dieron importancia ya que normalmente las hermanas o Quatre mismo usaban ese tipo de transporte. El único sorprendido fue el heredero Winner quien prudentemente guardo silencio y sonrió levemente mientras pensaba "Llego demasiado pronto, espero que no haya problemas". Encontrándose a su derecha Trowa observo su rostro de ángel rubio adornada con una maliciosa sonrisa, este hecho le genero dudas mientras sentía el aguijón de los celos. Sin embargo no lo cuestiono y continuo en silencio analizándolo de reojo.

Llegaron a la entrada principal donde uno de los sirvientes abrió apresurándose dispuesto a atenderlos, llevándolos hacia el salón donde continuarían con sus investigaciones. Horas mas tarde el mayordomo llamo a Quatre y ambos desaparecieron saliendo por una de las entradas del salón, despertando aun mas sospechas del piloto ojos esmeralda acerca de un posible misterio. El joven permaneció por unos instantes observando la dirección donde anteriormente se había marchado el heredero Winner.

Solo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando apareció de nuevo el sirviente avisándoles que la cena ya estaba lista. Poniéndose de pie lo siguieron en silencio, este se había convertido en un cómodo lenguaje entre ellos.

Llegaron al comedor principal, uno de los salones mas hermosos de la mansión: estaba decorado con grandes cantidades de flores frescas, los muebles eran pocos y de exquisito gusto, las paredes estaban cubiertas con hermosos y maravillosos murales que daban la apariencia de encontrarse en medio de un bosque inclusive el techo estaba pintado como si fuera el cielo. La sorpresa fue la presencia de una joven rubia de cabellera mediana y ojos azules vestida con ropa formal de colores claros.

- ¿Relena? – pregunto con incredulidad y algo de sorpresa el soldado estoico que permanecía de pie en la entrada.

- Hola Heero – le respondió con una sonrisa acercándose – Siempre es un placer verte – agrego antes de mirar a los otros dos pilotos que igual se encontraban medio anonadados – Trowa ¿Cómo estas?, Wufei tenia varios meses sin verte -

Relena Darlian o Peacecarft aun guardaba la compostura y la frialdad en sus actos que la había caracterizado durante el tiempo de la guerra, no era la misma niñita tonta, boba y caprichosa dedicada a perseguir sus objetivos como lo hizo al empeñarse en el piloto 01. La paz era una realidad y el precio de lograr su utopía lo detallaba su demacrado rostro. Ella aparentaba 7 años mas de su verdadera edad y el vestuario que usaba le añadía mas edad. Relena lucía como una señora mas que como una joven, contrario a ella los pilotos gundam ostentaban juventud y belleza. Relena cada vez se alejaba mas de lo que pudo haber conocido como tener una vida.

- Bien – Trowa murmuro supuestamente una respuesta que por mas que lo intento Relena no pudo entender.

- Tengo una nueva misión, nada que te importe – le respondió el piloto 05 caminando a la mesa olvidándose de mostrar respeto alguno a la visita.

Relena solo lo miro alejarse y sonrió retirándose a su propio lugar asignado. El ex piloto del Wing Zero con discreción y recelo busco su asiento examinado con detalle la escena que transcurría.

"Es extraño, ¿Qué esta haciendo Relena aquí? No lo entiendo, ella debería estar atendiendo sus conferencias y esos asuntos que le conciernen como viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores. Seguramente Quatre la llamo. Pero ¿Relena no puede ser de utilidad para encontrar al baka de Duo o si? ¿No se supone que ella lo desprecia?" El pensamiento del soldado perfecto fue interrumpido al ver a Quatre hablar con esta desagradable mujer y sin mucho interés comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación; Analizaría cada uno de los detalles que se hablaran eso era seguro.

- Y bien, ¿Tuvo buen viaje señorita Darlian? – la cuestiono el rubio irrumpiendo el silencio que ya se encontraba cargado con un poco de tensión.

- Por favor Quatre, ya te he dicho que no llames con tanta formalidad, eres mi amigo puedes llamarme simplemente Relena – le replico la importante y molesta mujer en la historia de la paz; sin desperdiciar tiempo agrego – Si fue buen viaje aunque algo largo, pero vale la pena al estar aquí con ustedes – lo último mirando hacia Heero y al notar que el la miraba con frialdad y un fuerte análisis regreso al anfitrión – Tu mansión en esta colonia es muy bonita-

- Gracias – respondió Quatre sin evitar observar lo ocurrido a la joven ante la mirada del soldado estoico. Por la reacción de ella pudo imaginarse que ambos no se encontraban en buenos términos."Talvez debí haberle dicho a Heero antes de llamarla... supongo que eso ya no importa" pensó mientras luchaba con un sentimiento de culpa. "Espero no haber cometido un grave error".

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, solo se escuchaba la incesante conversación mantenida por Quatre y su invitada. Wufei intervenía en esta con algunos agudos y audaces comentarios; El le reclamaba a Relena sus descuidos con su seguridad personal, hecho que lo obligaba a mantenerse a su lado en muchas ocasiones. Mientras que los otros dos pilotos continuaban en su silencio habitual. La única diferencia notable era que Trowa miraba sutilmente cuando escuchaba la voz de su hermoso ángel y Heero seguía con su mirada de frialdad, análisis y desprecio los movimientos de la joven Darlian.

Los temas continuaban profundizándose e involucrando a sus oyentes. Wufei y Relena eran igual de argumentativos en sus comentarios y rápidamente la cena se convirtió en un lucha de quien de ellos tenía la razón. Confundido y resignado Quatre opto por mantenerse del conflicto. Finalmente la palabra mas temida por los presentes fue pronunciada... "Paz". La conversación ahora se transformaba en una discusión acalorada entre el chino y la rubia. Aburrido y hastiado el resto prosiguieron en silencio buscando la forma mas sencilla de huir.

En un intento por suavizar la situación, Quatre procuro departir con alguno de los otros dos pilotos, pero al ver a Heero con la mirada perdida se resigno y al dirigirse a Trowa noto la concentración en el ex piloto del Sandrock. Así que resignado el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda cruzo sus brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. La "charla" entre ellos consistió en un monologo de Quatre con una variedad de gruñidos o palabras cortantes por parte de Trowa.

El soldado perfecto se encontraba centrado en sus pensamientos después de optar por ignorar a todos los presentes en especial las insistencias de la rubia por cambiar su opinión sobre la paz. "Definitivamente no todo son unos ojos azules..." Aun se preguntaba porque razón no la había asesinado en todo este tiempo "¿Me habría ahorrado algún problema si hubiera jalado el gatillo en esa ocasión? Ahora no tendría que soportar todas las sandeces que esta diciendo aunque talvez lo mejor fue dejarla con vida. Ella ha colaborado con el fin de la guerra y los nuevos tratados entre colonias. Debo admitir que para eso si es" buena", estos han avanzado gracias a ella. Aunque en momentos como estos preferiría haberla matado en aquella ocasión".

Recordaba bien ese día. Ese momento seis años atrás, tanto tiempo y aun le dolía la parte del brazo donde entro aquella bala. La bala disparada por la persona que se había convertido en su tormento. Lentamente subió su mano izquierda para colocarla en la parte superior del brazo derecho. Ese día... su mundo cambió dando un giro de 360 grados, donde descubrió la existencia de una persona en su interior... el verdadero humano... el verdadero Heero.

Cerro los ojos buscando escapar a las emociones que aparecían ininterrumpidamente en su alma, encontrándose con la imagen de quien tanto anhelaba ver. Ahí estaba el, vestido de negro sosteniendo firmemente en su mano derecha un arma mientras ocultaba su hermoso y fino rostro bajo la sombra de una gorra tan obscura como la noche sin luna que solo ocasionaba mas brillo en el violeta de sus ojos; Su principal característica era esa larga trenza de color castaño que adornaba su espalda. Y sus labios... esos hermosos y delicados labios.... llamándolo.... para.....besarl... "¡Que estoy pensando! ¡Heero a ti no te interesan los labios de Duo!" Bebió un poco de agua para aclarar sus pensamientos y continuo con su meditación.

"Ahora que lo pienso el momento en que conocí a Duo le salvó la vida a Relena cuando yo iba a asesinarla. Duo pensó que era lo correcto para ella y fue la primer persona que llego a herirme físicamente Quien diría que Relena debería agradecerle eternamente que la haya salvado en ese momento". Esbozo una sonrisa descubriendo ante sus acompañantes los ojos color cobalto inundados de nuevo con la calidez que tan solo Quatre había apreciado unos días antes.

Aun manteniendo sus argumentos Relena perdía la discusión con el chino -como era la costumbre- aunque esta vez la discusión se había alargado por lo que había agotado todos sus argumentos convirtiendo la discusión en una aburrida perorata. Ella le enviaba mensajes que eran hábilmente rebatidos por la firme obstinación del piloto 05. Relena procurando ser apoyada como una doncella en peligro –que no es- buscaba el apoyo de Herro –que no iba a llegar- Al notarlo detenidamente ella dirigió su mirada a la profunda cobalto, sus cansados ojos se agrandaron y abrió su boca en un gesto mudo ¿como era posible que el piloto mas frío, el soldado perfecto sin sentimientos, el príncipe del hielo como lo llamaban algunas veces estuviera ahora sonriendo tan cálidamente?

Wufei detuvo sus comentarios al ver la expresión asustada y casi horrorizada de la rubia – Ey! Tu! Mujer! Responde! – no hubo reacción por parte de la joven - ¿Relena? – pregunto con inquietud e instintivamente miro en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba una pasmada ex reina de las naciones mundiales.

No era muy común observar al soldado estoico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Infinidad de veces durante la guerra contra OZ el piloto 05 había sido testigo de algunas. Sin embargo esta vez mantenía un significado demasiado distinto, ¿Verdadera alegría?¿Acaso Heero expresaba los sentimientos que durante toda su vida oculto bajo la mascara de soldado?

El joven chino abandono su mirada de sorpresa fingiendo indiferencia mientras que dentro de su mente entendió el objeto del 01 por encontrar al trenzado desaparecido "Si esto es causado por esa molestia de Maxwell. Talvez ... esto no resulte ser una perdida de tiempo después de todo". La mirada aqua lo extrajo de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente regreso a su eterno bombardeo de comentarios en contra de la paz distrayendo a la princesa del reino de Sank que se encontraba evidentemente concentrada en la actitud del joven ojos cobalto.

La actitud del soldado perfecto tampoco paso desapercibida para los otros dos pilotos. A Trowa le fue mas sencillo mirar de reojo en una ocasión y sonreír levemente, al cerrar sus ojos sabía exactamente la razón del comportamiento de Heero de hecho lo entendía perfectamente. Por su parte el rubio, al sentir el silencio en la habitación opto por dirigirse a Wufei, quien momentos después reanudo su batalla verbal con la joven Darlian molestándola en busca de su atención, aunque no entendía porque solo sentía que era su deber hacerlo.

Durante unos segundos la mirada del ex piloto del Wing Zero parecía demostrar amor, mucho amor y brindándose falsas esperanzas le pareció correcto convencerse que esa mirada estaba dedicada solo a ella por su presencia. Aun cuando sospechaba la realidad que mas tarde confesada le rompería en mil pedazos su corazón y sus fantasías mantenidas por años con grandes esperanzas.

En medio de sus pensamientos sobresalía su razón egoísta de poseer a su lado al soldado perfecto "Heero esta feliz de verme... aunque nunca antes lo había visto así pero debe ser porque estoy aquí... aunque puedo estar equivocada pensando en que exista algo entre el y Duo... además no creo que sea..... y tampoco Duo debe serlo. Después de todo el vivía con Hilde.... aunque no creo que no pasaran cosas entre ellos... además Heero siempre me ha protegido y no pudo matarme en todas esas ocasiones durante la guerra... eso debe significar algo". Sintiendo seguridad en sus pensamientos sonriente escucho de nuevo los comentarios del chino y decidida comenzó responder para que la discusión volviera a surgir en la mesa.

El soldado perfecto no se entero de las miradas de sus compañeros. Al encontrarse realizando una excursión mental. En su mente podía ver claramente las imágenes de los últimos días: el dibujo... el diario... la cruz... el departamento de Duo y Hilde... y deteniéndose en la imagen del trenzado en la última ocasión que lo vio... el día cuando fue a visitarlo en el hospital al que Relena lo llevo después de la batalla contra el ejercito de Marimeia...

La despedida... el rostro dulce e inocente del joven ojos color violeta que utilizando miles de artimañas logro hacerlo aceptar su propuesta de encontrarse un año mas tarde para celebrar la paz. Después de unos momentos de silencio le brindo una sonrisa nostálgica antes de decirle "Nos veremos pronto Heero" y besárle tiernamente ambas mejillas ante una sorprendida Relena. Acto seguido salió por la puerta para no volver. Ese era el último momento en que ambos se habían encontrado.... hacía mas de cuatro años.

Sintió una fuerte pesadez en sus parparos, seguida de una fuerza succionante que lo atraía al piso. Esto lo dejó inconsciente por unos momentos. Cuando despertó ninguna persona se encontraba su lado solo una tenebrosa y alarmante oscuridad lo rodeaba. Sus sentidos lo traicionaban provocándole el deseo de mirar en todas direcciones asustado y paranoico. De nuevo el soldado perfecto se estaba descontrolando y eso no era nada útil.

"Recuerda tu entrenamiento soldado. Solo las personas normales le temen a lo desconocido y no importa de que se trate. Si no estas preparado entonces morirás". Las palabras de su maestro y tutor durante su niñez Odin Lowe aparecerían recordándole como actuar. Poco a poco el ex piloto del Wing Zero recobro su fría postura manteniéndose alerta a cualquier suceso fuera de lo normal. Mientras caminaba tranquilo desconociendo su destino.

- Heero... Heero... – se escucho a lo lejos con una dulce y melodiosa voz parecida a la de una mujer.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la oscuridad tornándose en un extenso, verde y hermoso jardín. Todo lucía como un juego cruel y burlesco el reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba... el mismo que lo atormentaba durante sus pesadillas. En ese parterre destruyo la vida de una inocente acontecimiento que determino el resto de su existencia, originando dentro de su controlado y frío corazón un sentimiento... el arrepentimiento.

Sin desearlo miro hacia atrás y se encamino hasta encontrarse con una reja que protegía el acceso a una inmensa base militar. "Sacrificios, ¿por qué tuvo que ser de esta manera?¿es que acaso algún día podré olvidarlo? Si yo solo... cumplí la misión... no fue mi culpa que ella estuviese..."

Aun después de todo esos años angustiosos de batallas sostenidas contra OZ y Marimeia Krushrenada. Después de los incontables homicidios realizados, solo se castigaba por esa muerte. Que aprecia una y otra vez en su mente sin importar todos sus intentos por olvidarla.

- ¡Heero! – escucho de nuevo la voz mas cerca de el distinguiendo un tono acústico masculino.

- ¿Quién eres? – calmadamente y sin utilizar un tono exigente o agresivo inquirió.

- Heeeeeeero... – apareció de nuevo la primer voz diferente a la anterior, esta se escuchaba burlona como si quisiera jugar con el soldado estoico, probablemente la dueña se encontraba divertida llamándolo.

Por otra parte, Heero por mas esfuerzos que realizaba cada vez era mas difícil mantener la calma. Ciertamente se estaba "humanizando" después de estos cuatro años de la posguerra.

- ¡¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?! – esta vez exigiendo una respuesta inmediata. El tono de su voz demostraba su perdida de paciencia, era un grito desaforado y rabioso. No hubo respuesta alguna ocasionándole reflexionar rápidamente por su actuación.

Espero unos momentos mas en busca de algún sonido que le indicara donde se encontraba el dueño o mas bien los dueños de las voces. Decepcionado decidió caminar de nuevo perdiéndose en la inmensidad del jardín. Conforme transcurría el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba solo rodeado por el verde del pasto y algunas flores.

A lo lejos diviso una figura y decidió correr a encontrarla. La desesperación lo invadió al encontrarse frente a su objetivo, nada le ayudaría a conocer el camino de salida de ese laberinto interminable.

Levanto sus ojos cobalto reaccionando ante el descubrimiento... "Ese es... el... mismo... es el ángel" sus ojos se agrandaron dibujando en su rostro una expresión de asombro. Ahí se encontraba frente a el ángel, el mismo al que Duo mirada tristemente el día de la tragedia en la iglesia Maxwell.

- Heero – se escucho decir a una voz detrás de el colocándolo a la defensiva dirigiéndose con rapidez y coraje a su objetivo.

En la dirección se encontraba la dueña, tranquila y sonriente como siempre la había visto en las pocas ocasiones en las que ella se acercaba a los pilotos. La niña de cabello azulado que sostenía eternas discusiones con su trenzado. La amada amiga de Duo cruelmente asesinada tiempo atrás.

- ¿Hilde? – se encontraba incrédulo al ver a la joven caminando hasta encontrarse a su lado pero enfocando su mirada en lo alto de la estatua.

- Hola Heero – volteo a verlo después de unos segundos mostrando una sonrisa sincera parecida a la del piloto desaparecido. Ella vestía de blanco: unas sandalias, un pantalón capri y una blusa; Su atuendo era sencillo y fresco.

Continuaba estupefacto "¿Qué se supone que pasa? Hilde esta muerta, ¿Qué es que acaso ya he perdido la razón?". Todo esto era muy confuso talvez se tratase de un sueño o algún juego mental.

- No te preocupes muchacho, no deseamos volverte loco – escucho de nuevo la voz masculina saliente de uno de los extremos de la estatua. Efectivamente se trataba de un hombre viejo que se encontraba vestido de negro con una cinta blanca alrededor de su cuello. El soldado perfecto reflexiono al analizar la ropa, era igual a la de Duo, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

- ¿Es usted el Padre Maxwell? – ya tranquilo al darse una idea cercana de lo que ocurría.

- Si muchacho – le respondió en un tono amable y bondadoso.

- ¿Podrían explicarme que esta ocurriendo? Esto resulta algo desconcertante, aun para mi – al escucharlo el Padre miro a Hilde quien le correspondió. Ambos eliminaron la alegría en su rostro dejando solo un rastro sombrío de preocupación.

- Veras... Heero... yo... quiero decir nosotros, estamos muy preocupados – acompañando a sus palabras la mirada de Hilde se centraba en los ojos cobalto quien al corresponderla no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Se trata de Duo? – lucho por que su voz no reflejara las emociones que lo embargaban recordando de nuevo las enseñanzas de Odin.

- Si... muchacho, no eres el único que se encuentra preocupado por el – la intromisión del Padre Maxwell y la honestidad de sus palabras había provocando un sonrojo en el soldado estoico que se contenía para no sentirse nervioso.

- Lo se – dijo manejando serenidad y seguridad en sus palabras – Pero cómo pueden ustedes... – no termino el enunciado pensando en herir con su comentario a las "personas" frente a el.

Hilde y el Padre Maxwell no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las palabras del ex piloto 01. Esto sería difícil... eso era seguro.

- Bueno Heero, lo que sucede es que aunque estemos muertos... nosotros prometimos acompañar siempre a Duo – los ojos de la joven centellaron de alegría al pronunciar el nombre de su fiel acompañante en vida.

- Pero... no lo entiendo – reclamo ya con una voz temblorosa.

- Es una larga historia muchacho. Resumiéndola se debe al objeto que posees en tu mano – el Padre Maxwell señalaba a la mano izquierda de Heero.

- ¿De que habla? Yo no tengo... – levanto su mano para examinarla mas de cerca y quedo en silencio al ver la cruz de Duo sostenida dentro su mano – Na...da... -

La risita inocente de Hilde se escuchaba rompiendo el silencio y asustando mas al soldado perfecto.

- Tranquilo Heero, ya te dije que esto no es para asustarte ni mucho menos para hacer que necesites realizar una visita al psiquiatra – el infantilismo de Duo acompañaba las palabras de la joven eliminando el miedo dentro de la mente del soldado.

Por su parte Heero sintió alivio al reconocer la familiaridad y se permitió embozar una sonrisa.

- Lo que pasa es que... – Hilde de nuevo mostró su preocupación y su joven rostro se transformo en una muestra de seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – decidió intervenir el piloto ante el silencio.

- Talvez esto pueda sorprenderte muchacho, no te preocupes Hilde yo me encargare – la joven solo asintió ante las palabras del Padre Maxwell.

Al verlos el soldado estoico solo pudo esperar a que se explicara todo el significado de la situación, aunque sabía que después de saberlo su vida cambiaria.

Continuara...

* * *

Como que ya siento que me van a linchar si no aparezco a Duo jeje pero ya fuera de broma pronto viene... tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo espero que me disculpen.


	10. Mi Amado Angel

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews!!

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review jeje espero que te guste este capítulo.

Tsubaza Winner – Gracias por tu review jaja fijate que yo no odio a la reinita OO jejeje upsss espero te guste la continuación

VALSED – Gracias por tu review jeje han venido a ayudarlo

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 10. Mi Amado Angel.

Confesiones Parte 2.

Al verlos el soldado estoico solo pudo esperar a que se explicara todo el significado de la situación, aunque sabía que después de saberlo su vida cambiaria.

Hilde permanecía de pie recargada en la pared debajo de la estatua, mostrando una melancólica mirada. Esto no pasaba desapercibido al piloto que se encontraba sentado en el suave y fresco pasto bajo de la sombra creada por la estatua del ángel. La situación distaba mucho de ser algo relajante, aun así se mantenía tranquilo al saber que las personas frente a el no le ocasionarían daño alguno.

Su noción del tiempo se encontraba perdida pero sentía que habían transcurrido algunos minutos en absoluto silencio. Heero centro su mirada cobalto en el sacerdote, quien la correspondió de una forma sincera, para después dirigirse a la joven y colocar su mano sobre su cabellera azulada acariciándola suavemente, una muestra de tierno y verdadero afecto; como el de un padre a una hija.

Heero no perdía detalle de la escena presentada ante sus ojos, aun no comprendía el vínculo existente entre el Padre Maxwell y Duo. Aun así se encontraba deseoso de conocerlo. En estos días el se había percatado de su poca cantidad de conocimientos del verdadero piloto debajo de su falsa actuación. Se sentía obsesionado por saber cada aspecto de la vida del piloto 02. Duo siempre fue un vicio para el soldado perfecto, uno intoxicante, difícil, hermoso, apasionante y puro. Solo que testarudamente lo negó durante mucho tiempo.

No distinguió las palabras que el padre susurro a Hilde inmediatamente ella desapareció caminando hacia la parte trasera de la estatua. El antiguo tutor de Duo se sentó a la derecha del soldado estoico al mismo tiempo que reclinaba su espalda y cabeza contra el frío concreto, permaneciendo en silencio unos momentos logrando una nueva ola de preocupación y tensión en el piloto.

- Creo que estas enterado de los terribles acontecimientos que acaecieron en esta iglesia – su rostro se encontraba sereno y serio al comenzar la conversación. Heero solo asintió decidido a estudiar cada una de las palabras.

- Duo... siempre fue un buen niño... noble y bueno... – las palabras preocuparon al piloto, principalmente: ¿es que significaba que el trenzado estaba muerto o muriendo?, "No, eso es irreal, debes concentrarte Heero" se reprimió mentalmente mientras enfocaba su mirada en el Padre Maxwell.

- Si el... lo hubiera deseado, fuera el mejor sacerdote conocido en la historia – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre al terminar sus palabras. – Es inteligente Heero... demasiado... pero – interrumpió mirando el verde pasto debajo de sus pies – Esta confundido... tanto que ya no vive – una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro enmudeciéndolo.

El soldado perfecto sintió su cuerpo helarse y no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante esas palabras. Se encontraba demasiado nervioso perdiendo el valor para controlar su voz y permaneciendo incapaz de comunicarse. "¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! Duo... Duo esta... ¡¿Muerto?! Pero ¿¿Cómo?? ¡¡¡No es posible!!!". Recuperaba lentamente el control de su cuerpo solo al notar que el miedo y dolor se transformaba en rabia.

Fue una escena conmovedora para el Padre Maxwell al ver la sinceridad de los sentimientos del muchacho frente a el y al ver que el odio entraba en la mirada cobalto decidió proceder con sus palabras evitando que el piloto argumentara. Heero había pasado una prueba muy dura, merecía una ayuda... merecía a Duo. Tal vez..... juntos ellos podrían ser felices.

- Escucha Heero. Antes de que comiences a buscarlo debes saber que ya no es el mismo que conociste... en medio de su confusión ha perdido la luz en su camino y se ha rendido en las garras de la oscuridad de su propia vida – no importaba lo anteriormente dicho, al joven solo le interesaba el hecho de que el ex piloto del Deathscythe Hell continuaba con vida, el resto no significaría nada... "Nada ni nadie existente podrá detenerme para completar con éxito esta misión... nada... ni nadie...".

- Eso no importa – recargo su cabeza sintiendo el frío de la estatua y cerro sus ojos sin enterarse de la expresión de asombro y satisfacción del sacerdote – No me importa en que lío se haya metido ese baka yo... yo lo traeré de vuelta a como era antes... usted... quiero decir ustedes ¡deben confiar en mi! – Aun asombrado el Padre Maxwell solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario y mas aun al apreciar el sonrojo en el rostro de Heero.

- En ese caso... debes estar preparado para lo que viene Joven Yuy – se colocó de pie sacudiendo su ropa y encaminándose hacia la parte donde Hilde había desaparecido hacia solo unos instantes. Al ver esto el soldado procedió a seguirlo.

- Nos veremos pronto muchacho – agito su mano en señal de despedida.

- Oiga... ¡¡Espere!! ¡¡¿Cómo saldré de aquí??¡¡ - su grito fue en vano al desvanecerse la imagen del Padre Maxwell.

- ¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!! – escucho un fuerte reclamo de una voz familiar.

* * *

- ¿Wufei? – dio media vuelta y ahí se encontraba frente a el con una expresión de fuerte preocupación.

Con ligera dificultad enfoco sus ojos en los rostros a su alrededor: Trowa continuaba mirándolo secamente y estudiándolo, Relena y Quatre se encontraban asustados. Enseguida movió su cabeza en diferentes direcciones tratando de ubicarse pero un fuerte dolor que recorría desde su cabeza hasta su espalda se lo impidió. "¿Qué esta pasando?" intento débilmente ponerse en pie.

- Espera Heero... no te levantes – la mirada de Quatre y el tono en su voz era suplicante. Una mano apretó fuertemente su hombro, al mirar en ese dirección se encontró con la figura de Relena, la preocupación no le asentaba a su rostro ya demacrado por su largo y arduo trabajo.

Aparto su vista con desprecio mientras analizaba a sus compañeros buscando algún rastro de la imagen de su ángel trenzado. El no se encontraba ahí... decepcionándolo de nuevo. "¿Fue un sueño?".

Ante la indiferencia y el repentino cambio de actitud tanto Relena como los otros ex pilotos gundam solo pudieron sentir una fuerte frustración.

- ¿Qué diablos te esta pasando Yuy? – Wufei rompió el silencio perdiendo su (poca) paciencia y gritando descontrolado. Al no encontrar una respuesta por parte del soldado estoico se incremento su frustración reaccionando con rabia.

- ¡¡Maldición, no se porque todavía me preocupo por preguntar!!!- fue el ultimo comentario antes de salir de la habitación y dejarla en silencio de nuevo.

* * *

- Heero... – se escucho el susurro tras unos segundos, este provenía de la ex reina de las naciones mundiales.

El soldado estoico agito su cabeza, se sentía muy confundido por esa especie de visión o sueño que momentos antes lo había transportado a un lugar lejano dentro de su mente; Aunque aun se encontraba sin poder comprender su significado. "Ellos, ¿Es que eran fantasmas... espíritus? No... eso es imposible... los fantasmas no existen... además ¿Qué tiene que ver la cruz de Duo en todo esto? O es porque...." fue interrumpido al sentir los dos fuertes brazos de Trowa levantándolo despacio del suelo y acomodándolo de nuevo en la silla que ocupara antes de que se "desmayara" como lo vieron sus compañeros.

- Gracias – con su muy conocida frialdad.

Trowa se extraño por la reacción: Primero, el soldado no era una de las personas que se desmayaba y en segundo, tampoco acostumbraba agradecer o mostrar respeto hacia algo hecho en su favor. De hecho en todo el tiempo durante la guerra y en los espacios que se encontraban reunidos el nunca antes había dado las "gracias" a alguien.

Algo ocurría con el soldado perfecto, pero el no se encargaría de averiguarlo. No tenía porque irrumpir en los asuntos de su compañero aunque de continuar al margen solo significara prolongar su preocupación. Se alejo murmurando un débil"de nada".

Quatre y Relena proseguían estáticos al borde de un shock, sus pálidos rostros advertían que si no se tranquilizaban pronto, ellos se desvanecerían. Lentamente recuperaron el control y prolongaron el silencio mirando con incredulidad y temor a Heero.

- No fue nada... solo estoy cansado – habló finalmente rompiendo el silencio y ahogando la curiosidad e impresión de los acompañantes, que sabiamente decidieron no objetar el serio comentario.

- Es mejor que me vaya a descansar – continuo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba encaminándose a sus aposentos, dejando al rubio y a la viceministro mas intranquilos y una escrutinadora mirada esmeralda.

- Heero... – un suave y compasivo murmullo fue emitido por el mas sensible de los pilotos mientras levantaba su mano colocándola en su pecho, la señal del dolor de alguien mas.

La desesperación invadió al aparentemente tranquilo Trowa. Odiaba la idea de ver a su pequeño rubio sufrir de esa manera, esto le producía un dolor indescriptible. Intento cambiar un poco la situación con la finalidad de tranquilizar un poco al 04.

- Estará bien Quatre... Heero es fuerte, puede soportar esto y más – existía una fuerte sinceridad en sus palabras, pero no eran lo suficiente para convencer al ex piloto del sandrock. Trowa tuvo la necesidad de cambiar de estrategia atrayendo la total atención del rubio hacia él, colocando su mano encima del pequeño pero fuerte hombro repitiéndole – Estará bien -

Una corriente energética bajaba desde el lugar donde se encontraba la mano del piloto provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento y extrayéndolo de todos sus pensamientos colocándolo frente a ese muchacho el mismo de todos esos sueños...

- Si... – una sola palabra pronunciada marcando el choque entre ambas miradas, la aqua y la esmeralda y con ella felicidad. No se necesitaban mas palabras solo tiempo para continuar admirándose, el resto no importaba.

La ex reina de las naciones mundiales miraba la escena con entretenimiento y algo de asombro. Era realmente interesante, lo suficiente para olvidarse de sus planes y del soldado perfecto por un rato. "Uy cuanta tensión parece que esto se va a poner bueno, aunque claro que no esperaba que ellos fueran... ¿lo sabrá Catherine, y las hermanas de Quatre, y que hay de Heero y Wufei? Estas vacaciones serán muy entretenidas, aun así... ¡Que desperdicio!" termino suspirando con decepción.

El ambiente se había vuelto extremadamente frágil. En esos momentos cualquier palabra marcaría el rumbo de los días ó meses e incluso afectaría para siempre la supuesta "amistad" entre ambos pilotos. Un descuido sería fatal y optar por el silencio era la opción mas viable por el momento.

Trowa comenzaba a perderse dentro de la profundidad de los ojos aqua que le correspondían con una expresión que aun no comprendía. El solo comenzaba a perder su autodominio, pero aun no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle... Inseguro y arrepentido reunió todas sus fuerzas para escapar de la mirada que tanto le provocaba soñar. Silenciosamente rehuyo de todo contacto con el rubio caminando a la salida de la habitación evitando una despedida cara a cara.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte Trowa? – la astuta y maliciosa voz de Relena retumbo como un fuerte golpe en los oídos de ambos pilotos estremeciendo aun mas al rubio.

Pero el piloto 03 no le respondió ni tampoco se preocupo por devolverle la atención en ninguna manera a la mal intencionada e ignorada Relena. El tono utilizado por ella había sido un ejemplo claro de que sus intenciones no eran muy buenas en esos momentos.

El daño de su acción no fue hecho en ella mas bien a alguien que no lo merecía.

- Buenas noches... Trowa... – Quatre no supo como mantuvo la calma para decir el mensaje, se encontraba humillado y despreciado. Deseo no haber sido escuchado por ninguno de los presentes.

Por otra parte, la sádica rubia se encontraba divertida con la escena, (definitivamente le hace falta un poco de SM para que deje en paz a los demás . ) no por el claro dolor del piloto 04, sino por la presentación de la situación entre ellos. "Mejor que cualquier telenovela... quien diría". Pero sus prioridades continuaban siendo las mismas recordándole su "camino" hacia el soldado perfecto. Quatre carecía de importancia... continuar con su mas reciente plan.... era la razón de sus vacaciones... después de este pensamiento egoísta (para variar -.-) procedió a despedirse de su abatido anfitrión.

- Creo que también estoy cansada – permaneció unos minutos al lado del rubio esperando una respuesta a la mirada perdida y dolida del heredero Winner; – Hmmm, ¿Quatre? – tomo la blanca y delgada mano entre las suyas provocando la reacción inmediata del joven.

- Discúlpeme señorita Relena... si tiene razón... también yo me siento algo agotado, la acompañare a la puerta de su habitación – aun no entendía como pero sonreía al tiempo que hablaba. Era como una especie de piloto automático que hacía cuando mas deseaba romper en llanto por toda la frustración y dolor contenidos en su ser. Sin embargo no lo haría enfrente de ella, jamás lloraría enfrente de Relena."Si tan solo estuvieras aquí... Duo...".

- No te preocupes, puedo llegar sola – lo mejor era escapar, la falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del rubio que cambiaba completamente su imagen de ángel a demonio era realmente atemorizante.

Escapo antes de recibir una respuesta aun manteniendo la idea de que "Su Heero" le amaba y le pertenecía. Atravesó por el pasillo principal hasta encontrarse con la entrada a su habitación previamente asignada y se introdujo en ella comenzando a preparase para lo que significaba en ella su mayor esperanza.

* * *

Se encontraba de pie recargado en la puerta de su amplia habitación, perdiendo su mirada cobalto en los rincones obscuros de la misma. La suave brisa que entraba por la ventana era realmente agradable.

El dolor en su cabeza no paraba, "fue un golpe bastante duro... pero..." se interrumpió caminando al baño. Encendió las luces dejando a la vista el excelente y cómodo diseño en el interior, la familia de Quatre no dejaba de ser una de las mas ricas de las colonias y la tierra además el soldado perfecto tampoco se encontraba alejado de las lujosas satisfacciones de la vida.

Llego hasta el espejo comenzando a analizar su rostro detenidamente. "¿Me desmaye y todo eso fue un sueño?, ¡¡un momento!! Fue un sueño... no fue real ¿Por qué dudo de ello? No... esto no esta funcionando, primero no se porque me desmaye... mi cuerpo no reacciona nunca en esa forma... debo... debo pensar claramente...".

Recostó su adolorido cuerpo en la suave cama colocando su mano en la nuca y dando un pequeño masaje en el mismo lugar. "Debo analizar la situación: Primero... Hilde y el Padre Maxwell están muertos por eso es imposible que se comuniquen conmigo, mucho menos que sepan algo de Duo... Segundo... ¿Qué quiso decir con que todo se debía a la cruz? Aunque pensándolo mejor esta nos ha revelado muchos secretos últimamente, talvez exista una clave para encontrar al baka 02 utilizándola; y por ultimo..." espero unos minutos antes de continuar mientras recordaba lo sucedido momentos antes en el comedor "¿Qué demonios hace Relena aquí?".

Su mirada se centro en dirección de la ventana abierta, sintió tranquilidad al observar el ritmo suave con el que sus cortinas ondeaban por la entrada de viendo. "Bien, creo que tengo las soluciones mas lógicas para esto... en cuanto a los dos primeros objetivos... seguramente me impresione por los descubrimientos en el diario de Duo, incluso imagine como era el Padre Maxwell influido por los dibujos que hizo ese baka. Con respecto a Hilde no hay problemas puesto que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla" permaneció con una pausa.

"En cuanto a Relena... de seguro Quatre la llamo creyendo que puede ser útil pero no creo que permanezca mucho tiempo... además ya debe haber olvidado su obsesión enfermiza conmigo... no debo ser la causa de su visita... ella y Quatre son amigos desde hace tiempo, además ella no sabe que soy..." se detuvo al escuchar golpes en la puerta de acceso.

- ¿Quién es? – empleó su tono frío y cortante normalmente utilizado para deshacerse de las conversaciones y escapar tranquilo a su ermitaña forma de vida. Un soldado es siempre un soldado y aun en tiempos de paz siempre buscaba mantenerse protegido introduciendo su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y extrayendo un pequeño revolver.

- Soy yo, disculpa que te moleste – la voz había sido identificada por el usuario y ex piloto gundam 04. Heero bajo la guardia guardando el arma antes de abrir para después quedar frente al rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede Quatre? – ya no se expresaba frío y cortante sino mas bien amistoso, bueno lo mas amistoso que podía ser.

- No... no es nada, solo que al parecer olvidaste algo – le extendía ambas manos, una con la caja de Duo y la otra conteniendo la cruz.

¡Imposible! el soldado perfecto se sintió avergonzado agradeciendo a la oscuridad de la habitación por ocultar su fuerte sonrojo frente al ex piloto del Sandrock mientras recuperaba con sus manos los amados objetos.

- Gracias – finalizó volviéndose en dirección contraria a Quatre.

- De nada... es extraño Heero... pero encontré la cruz en el piso, de hecho la vi caer de tu mano cuando Trowa te levanto del suelo – hablaba en serio como si conociera lo que le ocurría asustando al soldado.

Heero permanecía en silencio, no deseaba que nadie se enterada de lo ocurrido. Es decir, cualquiera lo marcaría como un orate y prefirió no responder.

- Pero estoy seguro que hay una explicación muy buena para eso... buenas noches Heero – sonrió el rubio normalmente y salió sin dar oportunidad a una réplica por parte del soldado estoico.

* * *

En medio de las penumbras dentro de la mansión se divisaba un bello y antiguo reloj que comenzaba a anunciar con sus campanadas la media noche... el inicio de un nuevo día. El sonido retumbaba por todo el salón que acostumbradamente utilizaban los cuatro pilotos para su investigación en el caso de su nueva misión.

Un silencio sepulcral era lo único que permanecía cuando los golpeteos se detuvieron por completo. Una apariencia aterradora solo se admiraba en el lugar. Aun en penumbras ninguno de los habitantes se encontraba dormido... atravesaban por momentos extrañamente expectantes imposibles de permitirles conciliar el sueño.

Una figura delgada atravesaba el pasillo, caminando sigilosamente sin emitir ruido alguno hasta detenerse frente a su objetivo. Se permitió unos minutos mas hasta reunir el valor suficiente para entrar al lugar en la ocasión que mantenía viva dentro de su mente durante todos esos largos años. Finalmente todo sucedería...

Entro a la habitación sin preocuparse por tocar antes y cerciorarse de no molestar al individuo dentro. Aun mas sigilosamente cerro la puerta tras ella quedado de frente a la figura del piloto estoico tendido en la cama aparentemente durmiendo, se sonrojo ante el descubrimiento y sus propios pensamientos al tiempo que la pálida luz de luna reflejaba en el piso creando un débil brillo en todo el lugar. Aun indecisa mentalmente dejo que sus sentidos se ocuparan del resto de su plan caminando hasta donde se encontraba tendido el piloto.

* * *

No se encontraba despierto pero tampoco dormido. Su cuerpo relajado al igual que su mente ambos soñando despiertos con la presencia de la persona que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. La inalcanzable figura del muchacho con ojos color violeta manteniendo su sincera sonrisa con la mas pura inocencia que ninguna personas en la tierra o las colonias espaciales pudiera igualar y el olor a flores que ni el mas grande y exótico jardín en la tierra se atrevería a despedir.

La figura se encontraba subiendo a la cama lenta y cuidadosamente. "Esta dormido, le alegrara que sea yo quien lo despierte". Finalmente sus planes se realizarían y su mayor anhelo de poseer al soldado perfecto junto con ellos. Acerco su rostro nerviosa pero cuidando su respiración para que esta no se sintiera demasiado acelerada. Cerro sus ojos "Por fin...", acercando su rostro al aparente durmiente.

Heero sintió una calidez a su alrededor, acercándose lentamente a su cuerpo y luego a su rostro. No le haría caso, la imagen de su ángel de muerte aun se encontraba dentro de su mente y no deseaba perderla ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La presión sobre su cuerpo aumento acompañada de otra en su rostro. Algo aprisionaba sus labios y finalmente abrió sus ojos agrandándolos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Relena? – aun incrédulo una figura extra en la habitación atrajo su atención divisando una sombra enfrente de su cama. Parecía que esta se entero de su mirada y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la ventana, al llegar al borde la brisa se intensifico extendiendo la larga cabellera antes de saltar por el balcón.

Arrojo sin darle importancia el cuerpo de la rubia corriendo hasta el mismo lugar desde donde había salto el visitante pero no encontró nada. "Duo..." Comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y lo poco que entendía de ellos, frustrado busco a la persona mas cercana para culparla.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – por primera vez la ex reina sentía una fuerte humillación y decepción, ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese rechazada? "Esto no esta sucediendo". No contesto al soldado comenzando a enfurecerlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando Relena? – continuaba buscando una respuesta y esta vez la obtendría sin importar que necesitara.

- Yo... – las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Yo solo creí que... tu... que tu me.... – termino de sentirse fuerte y rompió en llanto y sollozos.

- ¿Qué yo te amo? ¿Por qué creíste eso? – no pudo evitar sentir pena al ver a la rubia llorando pero eso no lo ablandaría mucho – Estas mal Relena, ¿Es que acaso no has entendido nada? Tu no me interesas entiéndelo – cruel y directo aun cuando no deseaba escucharse tan despiadado.

- Pero es que tu... y yo creí que... ¡Tu me salvaste tantas veces! – termino gritando eufórica la rubia

- Lo hice porque era mi deber – se le escapo haciéndolo arrepentirse de inmediato – Escucha Relena... tu no eres para mi lo que supones... solo eres un amiga... yo no puedo darte lo que tu deseas – le destrozaba escuchar las palabras y por mas que lo intentaba, controlar sus lágrimas era difícil comenzando a mojar su rostro. – Lo siento Relena -

- Esta bien, será como tu lo desees Heero – aparto los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro lloroso – Pero escucha... el nunca podrá darte lo que yo... espero que consideres eso – (si como no, para eso existe el yaoi ) comenzó a apartarse lentamente del lugar escapando aun indignada y degradada.

- Eso no me importa... solo quiero que este a mi lado... – la imagen del sonriente piloto regresaba a su mente – Mi amado ángel... – el susurro llego a los oídos de la joven destrozando aun mas sus esperanzas.

Ya no tenía el valor para responder el comentario hecho abandonando rápidamente el lugar. "¿por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?...". desapareció en medio de las penumbras de la mansión escondiéndose en su propia habitación buscando un refugio a su mente y a las palabras vacilantes en ella, rogando para que nada hubiese sido cierto.

* * *

"Que ha sido del tiempo.... el espacio... nos parecemos tanto... ambos obscuros, y solos... sin importar a nadie que se encuentre alrededor... solos... siempre solos... eternamente solos" Permanecía sentado a la orilla de su cama observando la negrura del espacio fuera de su lujoso camarote, alejo sus largos mechones de cabello lejos de su rostro exponiendo por completo su rostro y sus ojos violetas.

"¿Por qué sigo pensando en ellos? Creí que olvidaría todo lo que se relacionaba a esos tiempos y aun no lo he logrado... además en que me importa lo que estén haciendo, no creo que les interese mi ausencia, esto solo ha sido un loco sueño y nada mas... solo otra pesadilla y Heero... porque me importa lo que le pase Relena es su mejor opción ( . ) ¿pero que estoy pensando? ¿por qué cuando pienso en el mi corazón late mas aprisa? ¿por qué?" agito su cabeza buscando eliminar las imágenes dentro de su mente.

Continuara...

Ups siento la demora por haber durado 21 días haciendo el capítulo y luego también mi lector beta no tenía "tiempo" para revisarlo jeje

Como la ven espero que les haya gustado

Relena ¿? Bueno de verdad que no me cae mal se los juro pero pues ni modo xD.

Próximamente continuando la saga de memorias de un angel de muerte la segunda parte Deathscythe.


	11. Deathscythe

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews!! Ya llego a los 30

Dark – Siento la demora de verdad jejeje pero fue por falta de tiempo Oo

Bulma-chan Briefs – Mil gracias por tu apoyo :)))

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review amiga aquí te entrego la siguiente parte :P

Ah si un detalle, siento no haberme fijado en la opción para recibir reviews anónimos ya la active jeje espero pueda tener mas siii

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 11. Deathscythe.

Memorias de un Ángel de Muerte Parte 2.

"¿Por qué sigo pensando en ellos? Creí que olvidaría todo lo que se relacionaba a esos tiempos y aun no lo he logrado... además en que me importa lo que estén haciendo, no creo que les interese mi ausencia, esto solo ha sido un loco sueño y nada mas... solo otra pesadilla y Heero... porque me importa lo que le pase Relena es su mejor opción ( . ) ¿pero que estoy pensando? ¿por qué cuando pienso en el mi corazón late mas aprisa? ¿por qué?" agito su cabeza buscando eliminar las imágenes dentro de su mente.

Busco cerciorarse de la hora en el reloj en la mesita de noche, - 5: 30, Pronto será hora de trabajar no tardaran en llamarme... lo mejor es permanecer despierto – ubico de nuevo su mirada en el frío y oscuro espacio al otro lado de su ventana. "¿Por qué no puedo olvidar?".

* * *

Los tenues rayos del astro rey comenzaban a cubrir a la colonia. No se apreciaba movimiento alguno en la mansión Winner sin embargo ninguno de los habitantes había logrado conciliar el sueño. Exceptuando a la servidumbre, ellos se encontraban ajenos a la tormenta de emociones en la que se encontraba el dueño de la mansión y sus invitados. Los jóvenes se encontraban recostados sumidos en sus pensamientos esperando obtener un descanso no solo para su cuerpo sino también para su alma.

La discusión entre Relena y Heero no había sido muy privada como ella esperaba, ambas confesiones durante ese altercado fueron escuchadas por el resto de los jóvenes ex pilotos gundam. (Aunque la del caballero era silenciosa). Realmente resultaría demasiado difícil ocultar a la rubia la humillación pasada gracias al soldado perfecto.

El silencio y la aparente tranquilidad continuaron durante un par de horas hasta que los domésticos lo irrumpieron con un aviso "El desayuno esta listo". El personal no solo era eficiente sino discreto y extremadamente silencioso, por lo que los jóvenes no se habían percatado de los preparativos de este. Sufriendo los estragos del insomnio los pilotos fueron bajando uno por uno siendo la ultima la odiosa rubia cuya cara parecía un pez globo debido a la hinchazón y sus enrojecidos ojos demostraban que su pésimo aspecto se debía a que lloro toda la noche.

La tensión en la mesa y el ambiente continuaba, de hecho parecía que se estaba incrementando. Ninguno sabía que decir para no provocar altercado, parecía que se encontraban caminando sobre una frágil capa de hielo que amenazaba con romperse. Sus mentes se encontraban confusas en una mezcla de emociones para quienes la vida solía ser bastante simple antes de reencontrarse y comenzar con la misión que los mantenía enlazados.

Continuaban en silencio, el ambiente era demasiado incomodo principalmente para el piloto 05. Ninguno de los presentes levantaba su mirada de la mesa. Lo realmente extraño era la forma en que Quatre evitaba mirar y hablar con Trowa y viceversa, aun cuando ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro. "Entiendo lo de Yuy y la molestia Darlian pero ¿Qué esta sucediendo con estos dos? No recuerdo que se hayan peleado, a menos que sucediera cuando fui a dormir... de cualquier manera esto ya es demasiado molesto..."

- Oye Yuy – alejo al resto de sus pensamientos, al escucharlo la mirada cobalto se centro en la suya.

- ¿Qué sucede? – con su tono frío habitual.

- Necesitamos más información, ¿Has encontrado algo? – haciendo referencia indirecta al diario de Duo, un secreto entre ellos que al estar cerca Relena lo obligaba a revelarle.

- Aun no – regreso a su plato evadiendo la interrogante mirada de la rubia. – Mas tarde – concluyo ante las mirada de aceptación de los pilotos y la interrogante de la rubia que buscaba incesante una explicación al dialogo.

* * *

Terminaba de acicalar su acostumbrada trenza con tranquilidad y calma, cuidando que ningún cabello quedara fuera de lugar. Permaneció unos instantes analizando a la figura revelada en el espejo.

Han sido cuatro años..... desde que vago en medio de la guerra, piloteo mobiles suits, escapo una y otra vez de las garras de la muerte que el mismo profesaba ante sus contrincantes, cuatro largos y aburridos años de paz.

Disperso con su mano los largos mechones que antes se pronunciaban como fleco en su rostro y ahora llegaban hasta su barbilla. ¿Dónde se encontraba el rostro alegre y optimista del piloto del Deathscythe? Ahí solo estaba el reflejo de una mirada opaca y un rostro frío, estaba tan acostumbrado a mantenerse así que una sonrisa lo deformaría.

Tomo su chaqueta acomodándola al paso que salía de la habitación. Se detuvo en las escaleras analizando su casa... grande, ordenada y limpia. Perfectamente distribuida de iluminación un exquisito diseño arquitectónico. Se coloco de espaldas recargándose en el pasamanos.

Frente a el se encontraba un amplio ventanal que conectaba la vista al espacio exterior y al puerto espacial de la colonia. Los vidrios de este formaban figuras como lo eran una iglesia, un sacerdote, una monja, un grupo de niños, un verde pasto y abundantes árboles.

- Señor Shbeiker, ¿Se encuentra bien? – la voz lo irrumpió abruptamente.

Centro la mirada de análisis en el sirviente, aun cuando le tenía un cierto grado de confianza no aceptaba la idea de mantener cerca su presencia. Sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo viajaba o se enfocaba en los avances de su trabajo y requería de ese individuo para asegurar el mantenimiento de su casa entre otras funciones de vigilancia.

- Estoy bien ¿Qué hora es? – cualquier persona que le hubiese conocido en la guerra y lo comparada en esos momentos no creerían que fuesen el mismo, talvez porque en cierta forma ya no lo era.

El mismo soldado perfecto se congelaría ante la frialdad e indiferencia de la actitud y tono de voz. Existía una ventaja de todo eso, le evitaba las conversaciones y a sus fieles acompañantes... los problemas.

- Son las 7:30 señor – con el usual temor - ¿No desea desayunar? – termino proponiéndole amablemente.

- Comeré mas tarde gracias. Tengo que hacer un viaje, no esperes que regrese en algunos días – recordaba el mensaje recibido la noche anterior "Ya es tiempo, comenzara en 72 horas".

- Entiendo señor entonces... – ignoro las palabras partiendo abruptamente.

* * *

Heero colocaba ágilmente la cruz en el orificio de la caja ante una estupefacta Relena y los impacientes pilotos. Extrajo el cuaderno y lo abrió saltando las páginas ya leídas al igual que aquellos con dibujos.

_"18 de Enero 194 A.C._

_"Estos tiempos han sido muy interesantes. Tengo mucho que contar... creo que debo hacerlo..."_

* * *

Continuaba caminando por las calles, una débil ráfaga de viento soplaba ondeando su larga trenza. Sus ojos examinaban todo su alrededor a su paso, buscando desperfectos para posteriormente ordenar su reparación. En ciertas ocasiones se detenía a observar a los obreros trabajar con cortos lapsos de descanso, siempre platicando anécdotas de su pasado... amigos... familia, todo lo que indicaba una verdadera vida normal.

Construir una colonia era parecido a mantener un tipo de hermandad por un espacio de tiempo. Una cooperación buscando el objetivo común, realizar una obra magna. Observar esa unión le daba sentido a su vida, mantenía la esperanza de un futuro pacífico y verdadero. Un futuro en el que se vería una nueva era de tranquilidad y desarrollo.

* * *

_"Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado. Me desconozco!. No han sido cosas malas, es decir, me han enseñado tanto que en verdad no se como agradecerles. No deseo que piensen que no he valorado. Es una oportunidad imposible de desaprovechar y se que podré pagarles en el futuro... aun cuando lo único que posea sea mi vida. _

_Debo dejar de ser tan estúpido y no sentirme solo. Como me dicen el padre Maxwell y la Hermana Helen en mis sueños, ellos siempre estarán conmigo... nunca estaré solo..."_

Un fuerte escalofrío de temor detuvo la lectura del soldado perfecto al reaccionar ante las últimas palabras. Al parecer los encuentros con los muertos no solo le sucedían a el, sino que eran característicos de Duo. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, su pequeño tesoro lo mantenía en secreto como muchos aspectos de su vida.

Fingió aclarar su garganta para evitar levantar sospechas del miedo que se encontraba apoderado en su mente. Quatre le proveyó un vaso con agua y continuo leyendo.

_"Realmente ya no se que debo pensar de todo lo que esta ocurriendo..._

* * *

...me suceden muchas cosas extrañas, talvez este perdiendo la razón pero en realidad es como si no perteneciera a este mundo..."

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, semejaba a un túnel por la falta de iluminación adecuada y la longitud. Terminaba de acomodar el traje espacial que vestía sin prestar atención a las diferentes miradas que se centraban al paso de su varonil y exquisito cuerpo. "Será un largo viaje... el último que..."

- Señor – frente a el estaba uno de los encargados del mantenimiento del puerto espacial y las aeronaves así como de la nueva generación de mobiles suits de uso exclusivo para carga y trabajo en el espacio exterior.

- ¿Si? – reacciono con la habitual molestia de cuando alguien alteraba su meditación sin preocuparse por mirar al individuo entrometido.

- Hemos preparado la nave tan como lo indico... ¿esta seguro que no desea que lo acompañe alguno de nuestros pilotos? – le escoltaba nervioso ante la actitud de su jefe.

- No!! Interrumpiría los avances en la navegación y manejo de recursos! Puedo hacerlo solo! – claro, frío, seguro y lo suficientemente cortante para que no continuara con sus preguntas.

- Pero señor, es un viaje muy largo y... – aun continuaba con insistencia.

- Lo se. Estaré bien. Te agradezco tu preocupación – necesitaba acortar esa intervención para que no retrasara su labor.

- Pero... – se detuvo al quedar el trenzado frente a el mirándolo con una mas que evidente molestia.

- Es mejor que no pierdas mas tiempo y regreses a tus ocupaciones. Quiero tu informe en mi oficina cuando regrese. – fue una orden directa en demostración de la perdida de su nula paciencia.

- Si señor! – asintió - Buen viaje! -

- Gracias – lo dejo atrás ignorando de nuevo a su alrededor y entrando a una de las salas de abordaje.

_"Es aun mas extraño que me persigan los recuerdos de mi pasado. He buscado analizar esos detalles pero no existen documentos científicos que comprueben todos esos tipos de teorías... tantas pesadillas se han vuelto agotadoras... demasiado"._

La nave era bastante pequeña pero continuaba siendo diferente a la antigua cabina del desaparecido Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Aunque despertaba una antigua familiaridad en sus adormilados sentidos y sentimientos experimentados como un piloto de guerra, sensaciones que recurrían a el cada vez que subía a ese compartimiento.

- Aquí nave VY529 lista para despegar – un aviso para que prepararan la salida de la nave. Una oportunidad mas en sus manos para pilotear.

- Entendido nave VY529 use la salida 4A, buen viaje joven Shbeiker! – le respondió uno de sus ayudantes, acostumbrado a preparar la nave y salida acostumbradas del piloto trenzado.

- Gracias – no podía evitar ser agradecido. Recordaba siempre en las enseñanzas de la iglesia las largas horas de discusión que solía mantener con la hermana Helen sobre los buenos modales.

_"Ahora vivo en la colonia L2. Por las mañanas algunas veces voy a la escuela y en tarde acompaño al profesor G, el comenzó a enseñarme muchísimas cosas. Principalmente me ayudo a pulir mis estrategias de espionaje pero igual a diseñar sistemas electrónicos y de construcción. No quiero que se preocupe pero la otra ocasión..."_

Despego sintiendo la fuerza de los motores... las experiencias que lo conectaban al pasado, su pasado.

- Duo... Duo vamos despierta – un brazo sacudía con fuerza de su hombro acompañado de la voz de un hombre familiar para el.

- Hum que sucede – aun bostezando y frotando sus ojos intentando despertarse rápidamente.

- Eso quisiera saber ¿acaso no dormiste anoche? – no era una brillante deducción..... infinidad de veces había observado como el trenzado pasaba la noche en vigilia o despertaba asustado.... no tenia el valor para preguntarle la razón por la que ocurrían esos casos. Ese hecho era muy personal para el muchacho.

- Ah lo siento mucho profesor G – comenzó a excusarse - Es que tenía mucha tarea retrasada.... – no podía mentir así que utilizar una verdad a medias funcionaría perfectamente. Después de todo mentir era un pecado....

- Bueno vamos tengo una misión que asignarte – intento conformarse e ignorar lo que le ocurría al joven - Viajaras a la tierra – "Esto le alegrara"

- Perfecto! Tengo muchas ganas de ir al mar! – Brinco de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Lleno de energía como si momentos antes no hubiese estado dormido.

- Oye no son vacaciones presta atención – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

_"El profesor G me pidió que trajera unas refacciones desde la tierra, dijo que eran muy importantes para su proyecto. Le pregunte de que se trataba pero se negó a responderme solo me dijo que después lo entendería. A veces descubro que esconde muchos secretos aunque ya es bastante sospechoso que siempre este solo, ¿no tendrá amigos?"._

Heero cambió a la siguiente hoja encontrándose una fotografía. Duo con su típica vestimenta negra pero mucho mas joven de lo que el recordaba. El muchacho sonreía animada y sinceramente, sostenía en su mano un algodón de azúcar y en la otra unos peluches con el fondo lleno de luces. "Una feria". La dejo a un lado y continuo la lectura.

_"Como decía... me mando a esa "misión" como las llama, fue la primera ocasión en que pilotee una nave... bueno solo sin la supervisión del profesor G o Howard. Esta fue una experiencia inolvidable para mi, el sentir la capacidad de maniobrar solo y volar por el espacio es maravilloso. El volar es libertad._

_Por supuesto que lo hacía con suma cautela. Cuidando de que los radares de la alianza no me detectaran. Aun no entendía, pero siempre que realizábamos las "misiones" nos basábamos en las técnicas de espías y evitábamos cualquier tipo de contacto. Por eso cuando iba al cine a ver las películas de espionajes y misiones imposibles sentía que yo era uno de ellos. Es genial!._

_Supongo que es ahora cuando debo aceptar que no soy un niño normal. Bueno... estoy conciente de que nunca lo he sido... el ser huérfano desde que recuerdo... no me convierte en la persona mas común del mundo verdad?._

_Bueno en fin... varias veces después me continuaron enviando por otros viajes iguales. Eran remesas bastante extrañas, básicamente piezas muy singulares. Supuse que de mobiles suits. En varias ocasiones intente revisar pero Howard o el profesor G siempre aparecían de la nada distrayéndome UU ...creo que saben de mi característica curiosidad desmedida._

_La hermana Helen estaría orgullosa de mi: soy un buen chico, ya no me he infiltrado en las cuentas bancarias ni he tomado mas dinero tengo todo lo que puedo desear mientras no me encuentre solo. Pero nunca voy a estar solo el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen siempre estarán conmigo._

_Es solo que... no puedo dejar de odiarme por lo que le paso a ellos. Jamás me perdonare... porque en verdad fue mi culpa... al igual de lo que le sucedió a Solo y los otros huérfanos... aun cuando lo intente jamás podré olvidar el pasado._

_La situación de la guerra y la represión en la colonia es terrible. Esos payasos asesinos de la alianza se creen los amos de la tierra y supremos gobernantes de las colonias. Pero algún día me vengare de ellos. Aun cuando me enseñaron que la venganza no da a ganar nada es la opción que me da ánimo para continuar. Los extraño demasiado._

_Cambiando de tema... como dije casi al principio me suceden algunos casos extraños. Tratare de explicarme lo mas que pueda... no son solo las pesadillas y los sueños con el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen. He investigado y no tengo síntomas de un desorden psiquiátrico pero si es como si alguien me hablara en algunas ocasiones._

_Talvez solo estoy obsesionado con la muerte y estoy permitiendo que me afecte mucho. Debo tener cuidado..."_

El soldado perfecto se detuvo al dar vuelta a la siguiente página, esta vez asombrado ante una nueva revelación que atrajo a los presentes a colocarse cerca para admirar el descubrimiento.

* * *

Mas de dos horas continuas de viaje y aun no mostraba ningún indicio de fatiga o aburrimiento. Se encontraba decidido a aprovechar cada momento de libertad en esa ocasión. Cuanto le costaba aceptar su vida diferente de las personas pero por un instante como este todo valía la pena... todo tenía sentido.

Solo un sentimiento albergaba en su alma "Como te extraño Deathscythe amigo. Solo tu me completabas, dándome el poder para hacer mis sueños realidad. Haciéndome olvidar toda la soledad que me rodeaba... Heero y los otros al final que podían entender de mi. En el espacio solo éramos tu y yo Deathscythe...".

_"Todo cambio repentinamente. Shinigami me dio la oportunidad de cumplir que lo que mas deseaba en la vida. No fue hace mucho tiempo..."_

Dejaron a un lado el dibujo aun sorprendidos por lo detallado de la imagen. Heero comenzó a leer de nuevo ignorando las impresiones en sus compañeros.

_"Fue una ocasión en que no encontraba al profesor G. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de días que el tenía encerrado en uno de los almacenes del laboratorio a los que no me daba acceso. El detalle que mas me intrigaba es que había introducido muchas piezas extrañas por las que el viajo personalmente. Me sentía muy interesado sin poder evitarlo._

_Debo admitir que sus sistemas de seguridad fueron mucho mas difíciles de derrotar a diferencia de los que utilizó en la nave espacial cuando me atraparon. Pero esta vez yo no cometería los mismos errores. Me tomo varias horas pero al final logre infiltrarme en esa habitación tan extensa y obscura. Mi hallazgo transformo todo mi mundo para siempre._

_Ahí estaba completo, apagado como un gigante dormido, descansando para lo que le vendría. Muchas veces había escuchado de ellos, los fabulosos Gundams y nunca espere encontrarme con uno tan cerca. Una verdadera obra de arte de la ingeniería... una maquina realmente maravillosa._

_Me cerciore de que ninguno de los sistemas de protección me detectara y accese a la cabina de mando. Recuerdo que me sentía como en un sueño. Todo el poder para dar un nuevo futuro no solo a la colonia sino posiblemente a la tierra rodeándome. Escuche algunos ruidos así que decidí escapar y dejar todo como se encontraba antes._

_Cuando llegue a mi habitación aun corría por mis venas ese sentimiento de estar tan cerca de una maquina capaz de destruir y a la vez crear una nueva vida. Pero cambie de parecer que caso tendría hacerlo si la paz se consigue a través de las guerras. Eso no nos convierte en seres mejores que quienes usan la guerra sino iguales. En ese instante tome una decisión: destruir esa maquina, solo destruyendo las armas de la guerra puede detenerse la guerra. Aun cuando el profesor G se enojara conmigo._

_Lo planee con infinitas precauciones. Me infiltre en los servidores protegidos del profesor en donde encontré que en los planos del Gundam se encontraba un dispositivo de auto-detonación. Lo único que debía hacer sería alejar a los inocentes y la maquina desaparecería junto conmigo. Si, una misión suicida pero con un buen objetivo._

_Aun me pregunto como pero el profesor G me descubrió justo cuando oprimí el botón de auto-detonación. Ese viejo zorro siempre oculta un as bajo la manga. No hubo ninguna explosión porque supo de mis planes y lo desactivo antes."_

* * *

El trenzado miro a lo lejos la colonia, su antiguo hogar en varias ocasiones. El mismo que abandono primero para pelear contra OZ y luego por la soledad de perder a su amada hermana.

- Duo... que estas haciendo – el piloto brinco ante la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto.

- Es mejor que se aleje profesor G – sujeto con fuerza la palanca donde se centraba el dispositivo de auto-detonación - Pienso volar su artefacto – sonrió maliciosamente y apretó el botón cerrando sus ojos en espera de una fuerte explosión que nunca sucedió.

- Pero que muchacho tan ridículo – lo miraba con seriedad pero sus palabras contenían cierto grado de burla - Duo este es Deathscythe, es un Gundam ¿Te gustaría aprender a pilotearlo? – una propuesta interesante que dejo sin palabras al joven.

* * *

_"Este es Deathscythe y es mi Gundam, juntos le daremos un nuevo futuro a la humanidad. Es hora de empezar a prepararme para mi misión"._

El soldado estoico se detuvo de nuevo analizando las palabras. La misión de Duo era en realidad ofrecer un cambio en la vida de todos, una misión en la que sin saberlo tuvo éxito. Uno mas allá del que podría imaginarse.

Continuara...

* * *

Si ya se que van a decirme que como fue que Duo utiliza el apellido de Hilde y los otros chicos guapos no lo encontraron. Solo acuérdense de que ellos no investigaron nada respecto a ella. Así que la opción mas obvia es la que todas las personas no nos damos cuenta de las respuestas mas simples cuando buscamos algo.

No van a creer lo que me ha sucedido, verán tengo un compañero de salón en la universidad que también es fan de gundam wing pero lo increíble es que le gusta el shonen-ai e incluso a veces lee yaoi pueden creerlo¿? Claro que casi me fusila por como puse a Relena en el otro capitulo pero aquí la mayoría somos chicas así que el siendo minoría que se aguante a que muchos no soportan a la reinita :P

Cambiando de tema me disculpo con ustedes por la demora pero se me atravesaron las elecciones de dirección de la escuela y algunas exposiciones para varias materias, además tuve que andar correteando a mi lector beta que tampoco tenía tiempo ;; espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen sus alentadores y críticos reviews de cualquier manera ayudan como siempre ;)

En el próximo capítulo las revelaciones de Duo. En Capitulo 12: La guerra, OZ y los pilotos Gundam. Memorias de un Ángel de Muerte Parte 3.


	12. La Guerra, Oz y los Pilotos Gundam

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Reviews ¡!

Dark – Gracias por tu reviews bueno Duo esta confuso pero no te preocupes ya veremos si se resuelve o no.

VALSED – Gracias por tu review, suele suceder cuando quedas solo

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review jeje discúlpame por no actualizar muy seguido pero me han exigido mucho en la escuela

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 12. La guerra, OZ y los pilotos Gundam.

Memorias de un Ángel de Muerte Parte 3.

El soldado estoico se detuvo de nuevo analizando las palabras. La misión de Duo era en realidad ofrecer un cambio en la vida de todos, una misión en la que sin saberlo tuvo éxito, mas del que podría imaginarse.

* * *

"La mayor parte de las personas viven solo por el hecho de vivir como si de inercia se tratase, ajenos a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Al parecer no distinguen la diferencia entre vivir y morir. En cierta forma algunas veces es envidiable pero creo que... yo... nunca habría podido existir así".

La pequeña nave se acercaba lentamente a la entrada del puerto espacial de la colonia. "¿Qué habría sido si nada de esto hubiera pasado?". Sonrió melancólicamente. "Seguramente el padre Maxwell me habría convertido en sacerdote... me hubiera gustado... pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? Si esto es lo que debía suceder me resignare a aceptar mi destino".

- Nave. Por favor identifíquese – surgió la temblorosa voz de un pequeño transmisor borrando la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del piloto, tornándola en frialdad. Lentamente se acercó el aparato a su boca.

- Trasbordador de carga VY529 solicitando permiso para entrar a la colonia – la coartada debía ser perfecta y al entrar legalmente a la colonia lo facilitaba. Ciertamente era un plan sumamente complicado pero no imposible.

- Concedido. Utilice entrada 7B. Bienvenido a la colonia señor Schbeiker – aparecieron varios mapas en la pantalla indicándole el camino a seguir, estos se encontraban acompañados de un pequeño símbolo que indicaba la legalidad de su entrada.

No respondió, se limito a dejar el aparato en su lugar correspondiente. La aflicción comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente y su corazón. Nada era comparable a la libertad de volar en el espacio. Sin embargo la perdía al regresar al tedioso sistema de vida y paz... "¿yo pertenezco a esto?" – se preguntaba una y otra vez. Se sentía como un ave enjaulada que no lograba ajustarse a esta nueva vida. Sus sueños eran su válvula de escape de esta indeseable realidad porque aunque lo negaba... su verdadero deseo era huir. El aburrimiento de una vida normal y pacifica era un suplicio para un aventurero indomable.

* * *

Heero observo rápidamente las hojas llenas de dibujos satíricos del Gundam Deathscythe, Duo y en ocasiones el Profesor G. Deteniéndose al encontrar uno bastante diferente a los otros: El piloto 02 de espaldas pero mirando hacia atrás abrazando con su cuerpo una hoz, una melancólica sonrisa adornaba su lindo rostro... esta mirada.... la sonrisa.... era la misma que habían admirado en la fotografía encontrada como el único sobreviviente de la tragedia de la iglesia.

_5 de Febrero 198 A.C._

_"Como escribir todo lo que ha transcurrido en este tiempo... pero algo si puedo afirmar con certeza: La guerra... después de tanto tiempo, ha llegado a su fin. Al menos yo... colabore para conseguirla, aunque el precio que he pagado es demasiado alto. Algunos no coincidirán conmigo diciendo que no es para tanto pero siento haber perdido algo muy importante._

_He vuelto a la colonia L2, Hilde y yo vivimos en un pequeño departamento en un barrio de gente... normal. Hilde, bueno ella es muy buena amiga, la quiero mucho..."_

El soldado estoico detuvo su lectura al escucharse a si mismo repitiendo esas palabras con sarcasmo. Sintió como su sangre corría de prisa por su rostro ruborizándolo, lo que mas le molesto fueron las carcajadas de Wufei. Después de recuperar su autodominio le dedico una gélida mirada deteniendo la risa de este.

Mas no pudo conseguir escapar del dulce y sonriente rostro de Quatre, quien propicio un nuevo rubor en Heero al sentirse descubierto. A Trowa lo mejor era no verlo en este momento, aun con su seriedad le mostraría una sonrisa que lo avergonzaría aun mas. Y por ultimo la persona mas desagradable de la galaxia a la que no quiso dirigirse la menor atención: la antipática ministro Darlian, claramente podía imaginar la ira y confusión en su horrible rostro "una niñata realmente espantosa, sobre todo en su gusto de vestir . " –pensó para si. Así que aclaro su garganta y continuo leyendo.

_"No me gusta ser muy cruel... pero no es muy buena en la cocina ;; mas me ayuda en el deposito de chatarra y mantiene limpio este lugar :P así que creo estar a mano con ella. Hasta que llega y me grita por el desorden en mi habitación siempre es "Duo como puedes tener esta devastación si ayer mismo lo limpie" supongo que eso origina frustración en cualquier persona._

_Hmmm, aun no entiendo pero de verdad por mas que lo intento... no logro mantener la organización en mi recamara... tal parece que me nace hacer un desorden. Es más! cuando menos de doy cuenta ya lo tengo hecho. Soy inocente de lo que me acusan UU._

_Bueno supongo que ya me fui bastante lejos... ah si, ¿Cómo conocí a Hilde? Es una larga historia relacionada a todo este tiempo: Después del duro entrenamiento del Profesor G para pilotear el Deathscythe, el dijo que mi misión comenzaría y que para ello, viajaría de nuevo..."_

* * *

Terminaba de quitarse el traje espacial en la habitación donde otros pilotos también se preparaban para salir al espacio o llegaban de un viaje a través de el, ahí mismo se les asignaba oportunamente un locker de tamaño suficiente para guardar el traje y otras cosas necesarias.

Aun sintiendo el frío del espacio exterior tan cerca decidió utilizar su chaqueta extrayéndola de una pequeña maleta, caminando indiferente hacia la salida del puerto espacial.

_"Pero esta vez, todo sería diferente, y en verdad lo fue. Después de algunos días de mas ordenes preparo la cápsula con Deathscythe dentro. Eso fue en el año 195, no remembro bien que día, lo que si recuerdo es que me encontraba muy nervioso, mi oportunidad para cambiar todo no debía no podía fallar._

_El viaje no tomo mucho tiempo, esa cápsula era bastante rápida y como me encontraba dentro del Gundam el profesor la programo en autopiloto. Ese viejo mañoso me dio algo con un tranquilizante antes de irme y no supe ni como llegue porque me dormí en todo ese lapso. Ahora que lo pienso ese profesor es un desconfiado creyó que podía arruinar el viaje y mejor me narcotizo . ._

_En fin, cuando llegue fui con Howard. El sería el encargado de darle los toques finales al Gundam y lo preparada para la lucha en la tierra. Mientras yo aprovechaba para jugar al turista y visitar algunos lugares. El ser un piloto Gundam no significaba que no pudiera divertirme. Al menos eso pensaba yo y al parecer nadie mas."_

Entraba en el elevador sin prestar atención al cuchicheo detrás de el por parte de unas jovencitas impresionadas por su atractivo físico. Vestía unas elegantes y estilizadas botas negras que llegaban a media pantorrilla, unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que delineaban exquisitamente sus muslos. Una apretada camisa gris oscuro que dibujaba perfectamente sus bien trabajados músculos. Una chaqueta a la medida del mismo color que la camisa. Su cabello perfumado y trenzado y unas gafas para sol que combinaban con el pantalón. Un bombón de chocolate al que cualquiera desearía quitarle la envoltura .

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente con una misión tan importante por cumplir?! – gritaba por el altavoz el creador del Gundam Deathscythe.

- Pues no es eso... es solo que tenía muchas ganar de ir a pasear – intentaba excusarse el joven trenzado sabiendo que necesitaba algo mas que eso para escapar de la furia de su tutor. Al parecer lo volvería a castigar dejándolo sin postre ;;

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Siempre crees que son vacaciones! ¡Eres un caso perdido Duo! – se agacho vencido por la actitud despreocupada del piloto.

- No se enoje Profesor G – con mirada de cachorrito regañado – Además ya estoy aquí ¿Qué se le ofrecía? – insistió.

- ¬¬U ... – suspiró – Prepárate, esta será tu primera misión –

* * *

_"Vamos, no hay nada de malo escaparse y regresar hasta la madrugada para pilotear en una misión un par de horas mas tarde. No me importaba hacer eso, pero no. Siempre los regaños para el pobre, inocente, cariñoso y amable de Duo TT"._

Heero avanzaba a la siguiente pagina con un nuevo descubrimiento: un dibujo detallado a blanco y negro del Gundam Wing. Recordaba como si fuera ayer..... mas ahora que se encontraba capturado por las palabras de Duo en su diario. Su llegada a la tierra... el primer encuentro con Zech... la primera vez en la que se enfrento a la muerte y consiguió la victoria escapando... la playa... la ambulancia y la mano extendida de esa patética y llorona cría... Relena.

_"La misión consistía en fastidiar un poquito a los de la alianza militar y a OZ que se encontraban buscando algo en el mar... y lo hice... claro matar no esta bien. Pero ellos eran los malos y debían morir._

_Nunca creí lo que me encontraría en ese mismo lugar de hecho ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Si el profesor G lo sabía no entiendo porque lo oculto de esa manera".

* * *

_

- Con que esto estaban buscando – analizo la figura parpadeante del Gundam - Es igual al mío¡ Tiene el dispositivo de auto-detonación en el mismo lugar – maniobrando la hoz del Deathscythe para detener la detonación - No lo destruiré... lo guardare para refacciones ¡soy genial! -

Caminaba por las calles de la colonia envueltas en sus actividades normales, las personas conversando, otros comprando en las tiendas, los niños y jóvenes con trajes escolares anunciando la salida de estudiantes de sus respectivas escuelas. "Ese día nos conocimos Heero. Nunca lo olvidare".

* * *

_"Ahí estaba ese Gundam, casi igual mío. Después de destruir mas naves programe al Deathscythe para que lo llevara a la superficie mientras yo atendía otros asuntos en la base de la orilla para después regresar con Howard. Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo sin la intervención de ese déspota, cerrado, aburrido, mal humorado y siempre odioso de Heero.... ese idiota arruinó todos mis planes (para variar . ) y lo peor es que se cree regalo de los dioses . ._

_Tiene una pésima actitud necesita trabajar en esta. Lo que mas me molesta es su estúpida paranoia de creer que lo quiero matar, por favor¡ si hubiera querido eliminarlo ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho. Conozco muchas formas de matar así que mas vale que no me fastidie.... "_

Las risas de Wufei se escuchaban casi por toda la mansión de Quatre, el ni siquiera se preocupaba por respirar la cara del soldado Estoico era demasiado para soportar la burla. Heero estaba sonrojado pero no por vergüenza, sino por coraje. Después de todo lo pasado entre el y el piloto 02, Duo lo había descrito exactamente igual a como se comportaba con el cuando se conocieron.

Quatre también reía pero con mas control comparado al del 05, al recordar perfectamente cada una de las palabras usadas por el trenzado, todas ciertas. Relena aun confundida (si ya se le circula lento la sangre en el cerebro -.-) tampoco había podido soportar el efecto de la descripción riendo levemente al igual que Trowa.

_"Ups.... er.....creo que no debería haber escrito todo lo anterior ... pero se lo merece¡ me trata mal¡ .... bueno ya basta...Heero Yuy es el piloto "01" como nos llamo OZ, alias el soldado perfecto. Risas Yo quisiera saber porque perfecto porque con mucha facilidad le hice un par de agujeros con mi pistola, si la venganza es tan dulce.. (para que todos sepan que no es tan perfecto) cuando estaba a punto de matar a Relena (supuesta víctima algo psicópata al perseguir a Heero que luego pensé mejor lo hubiera dejado matarla)"_

La sonrisa de Relena desapareció en el instante que menciono la palabra novio mientras la de Wufei aumentaba ahora abrazando su estomago con una mano y con la otra apuntando a la rubia ya algo enfurecida.

_"Bueno bueno... Relena es la hija adoptiva del viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores que fue asesinado por OZ cuando intentaba la paz entre las colonias. En realidad es la descendiente de la familia Peacecraft una aburrida familia pacifista que fue destruida junto con su reino, el famoso reino de Sank y también hermana de Zech o Milliardo que se llama en realidad. Ese sujeto en verdad ocasiono problemas, bueno no tantos para mi fueron mas para Heero._

_OK, ya me revolví. Hmm bien, pues ese desgraciado de Heero después de hundir los dos Gundams fue capturado por la alianza porque Relena lo llevo a un hospital perteneciente a ese grup. Para no hacer largo el cuento me infiltre en el edificio, use un par de bombas, unos cuantos soldados golpeados y listo. Saque a ese sujeto de ahí, escapamos arrojándonos por un agujero en las ventanas provocado por una de mis bombas._

_Entendí que "Heero" era elástico o algo parecido porque aun cuando le di un paracaídas no lo abrió. Bueno si lo hizo.... pero espero al último momento cuando ya no era útil. Creí que iba a quedar como tortilla en el piso pero se salvo rodando por el acantilado. Ese sujeto debería estar en un manicomio. Después lo lleve a la base para rescatar los dos Gundams y todavía el muy sádico se reacomodo los huesos el solo y sin tomar ni siquiera algo para el dolor. nota mental: Nunca intentar SM con Heero_

_De ahí en adelante, continuo haciendo sus maldades conmigo. Debo aclarar que no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con este hombre. Además me robo las partes de mi Gundam, me amenazo y no quería jugar Básquetbol conmigo ;;. Era un completo patán y para colmo, nerd de computadora. Las pocas oportunidades que tuvimos para divertirnos un rato las utilizaba para estar ahí pegado buscando información de OZ que terminaban enviándonos en las misiones -.-"

* * *

_

Observaba la cristalina agua de la laguna en medio del parque "Pero nunca fue de mal corazón, de hecho al parecer carecía de uno... lo ocultaba porque había olvidado la definición de sentimientos. Heero siempre estuvo confundido". Continuo a paso tranquilo como el de una persona que no tiene prisa... hasta llegar a un hotel lujoso donde uno de los trabajadores corría a su encuentro.

- Buenas tardes señor Schbeiker – le recibió haciendo ademanes a otros empleados.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Esta todo listo? – impaciente en la búsqueda de paz y distracción de sus pensamientos.

- Si señor. Como lo ordeno. Bienvenido a... – le entrego la pequeña tarjeta mas no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido abruptamente por el gesto del joven el cual desaparecía rápidamente de su vista.

- Por favor. Deseo no ser molestado. – fue su última orden antes de cerrar súbitamente la entrada del ascensor.

Esa actitud odiosa y arrogante, propia de una alta autoridad era su mejor arma. La más útil para ser obedecido y mantenerlo aislado de los demás."La guerra, OZ y los pilotos Gundam son parte del pasado. No logro comprender la razón por la que siguen apareciendo en mis pensamientos. Ya no soy un piloto de batalla. No soy el dios de la muerte. La guerra ya termino ¿o no?".

* * *

_"Después de una larga cadena de batallas, se volvió muy difícil mantener una comunicación frecuente con el profesor G. Por lo que no pude preguntarle lo que sabía sobre el otro Gundam llamado Wing. Fue en ese lapso cuando me entere de nuevas cosas: no éramos los únicos pilotos, existían tres mas._

_También originarios de colonias espaciales. Nos conocimos cuando nos traicionaron las colonias espaciales al ser manipuladas por OZ. El 03 Trowa Barton y su Gundam Heavyarms, 04 Quatre Reberba Winner y su Gundam Sandrock, y por último el 05 Wufei Chang y su Gundam Nataku._

_Trowa es parecido al fastidioso de Yuy... un poquito menos molesto. Es igual de callado pero puedes platicar sin temer que te asesine, realmente es mas agradable que el "soldado imperfecto". Pase algún tiempo con Barton viajando después de la guerra antes del ataque de Marimeia. Lo genial era ir al circo donde trabaja porque siempre me permitían la entrada gratis. Que mas puedo decir, amo el circo!_

_Quatre es genial, puedes hablar durante horas con el, y no te aburres ni el se cansa es un buen amigo. Es hijo de una importante familia de negocios en todas las colonias y la tierra. Lo supe cuando vi su apellido y en verdad no quisiera decirle que en muchas ocasiones tuve que robar dinero de cuentas bancarias estas pertenecían a su familia para comer ;; lo cual me da mucha vergüenza._

_Wufei es como una versión de quiero ser Heero pero presumido. No soporta ninguna broma por eso me gusta hacérselas a el jaja es mi diversión particular.... sobre todo aquella vez que le cambie el shampoo y su cabello lucia como una mota de algodón teñida de negro jajajajaja el recordarlo me mata de la risa. Siempre me amenaza con su katana desafortunadamente.....no me intimida y puedo correr antes de que me atraviese. No he pasado mucho tiempo con el pero siempre se dirige a mi por mi apellido._

_Ninguno de ellos se ha portado mal conmigo, a excepción de unos cuantos golpes de cuando me capturaron con Marimeia pero eso es otra historia. Hay muchas cosas que pasaron durante la guerra que no voy a ponerme a escribir, si lo hiciera entonces no sería un diario sino un libro.... aunque ahora que lo pienso Trowa si me hizo algo. Aconteció cuando regrese al espacio y el se unió a OZ, al mismo tiempo en el que conocí a Hilde._

_Yo estaba herido, mi Gundam descompuesto y sin energía. El profesor también capturado, así que decidí reanudar mi misión suicida... de nuevo y desafortunadamente para mi la auto-detonación no funciono y fui capturado. Me golpearon, me bañaron con agua helada..... pero lo peor fue que no me permitieron usar acondicionador . mi cabello lucia horrible.... .... creo que ya me fui por otro lado..... continuando: Me exhibieron en televisión pero no les dije nada, aun no se la razón pero Heero me rescato y curo mis heridas._

_Luego vi como destruían a mi Deathscythe... no pude detenerlos. Entonces comencé a planear mi venganza, solo debía ir a la base lunar. (Después me entere que fue Trowa quien destruyo a Deathscythe e iba a golpearlo pero me dio flojera. El imaginarme con acercarme a ese cabello maltratado y tieso..... que pesadilla ) Fui al puerto espacial y estaba Hilde, era miembro de OZ porque pensaba que de esa forma contribuiría a la paz._

_Fue difícil pero logre convencerla de que era mentira y finalmente me ayudo a llegar a la base donde volvieron a capturarme (Esa mujer no soportaba ninguna de mis bromas) Pero no fui el único Heero también estaba capturado y Wufei._

_Después de un tiempo los profesores todos creadores de Gundams que también estaban capturados reconstruyeron a mi Deathscythe y al Nataku. Al escapar pudimos regresar a la batalla. Quatre había auto-detonado el Sandrock (que después fue reconstruido por sus amigos árabes) y al regresar a la colonia asesinaron a su padre. Creyó que entonces todas las personas eran el enemigo y construyo el Wing Zero y se divirtió un rato destruyendo algunas colonias hasta que se enfrento a Trowa y Heero con el Mercurius y el Vayette. (Por supuesto ninguno se compara a mi fabuloso Deathscythe .)_

_Ahí comencé a sospechar algo entre Trowa y Quatre. No hay nada de malo en eso pero al parecer ninguno quiere aceptarlo. La realidad de ellos es que: Trowa esta loco por Quatre y Quatre esta loco por Trowa; hacen una bonita pareja. Y tu te preguntaras como me he dado cuenta. Fue muy fácil, una noche salí de mi habitación porque se me había terminado el agua ;; y al pasar por las recamaras de ambos pude escuchar claramente como se llamaban uno al otro en sueños que la parecer eran de clasificación XXX.... gemían y lloraban de una manera.... Fue tan kawaii que dure riendo casi una hora"._

La risa de Wufei se había detenido completamente y ahora el, Relena y Heero miraban acusadoramente a Trowa y Quatre quienes evitaban responderles a toda costa. Ambos sonrojados, el 03 fingió levantarse a ver por la ventana mientras el rubio continuaba nervioso indicándole al soldado estoico que continuara.

_"La guerra no termino cuando Heero destruyo la nave Libra creada por Zech. El se hacía llamar Milliardo, lo único bueno fue que ese sujeto se quito la mascara ridícula. Aunque no se que era peor si la mascara o el hacerse llamar "conde relámpago" cuando ni siquiera podía maniobrar el Tallegease bien al principio. Ese tipo realmente causo problemas con su idea de una "lección" para la paz: estrellar una nave gigante a la tierra es algo extremista y pasado de moda._

_Ah y lo olvidaba también dirigió una organización llamada Colmillo Blanco una especie de híbrido extremista con un viejo que se creía el mas inteligente de la galaxia y con Dorothy como segunda al mando, por Shinigami, esa mujer si que estaba obsesionada con la guerra, loca UU._

_La guerra... aun pienso que no ha terminado. Ese tipo de sucesos continúan viviendo dentro de las personas. La verdadera paz va mas allá de destruir los mobiles suits".

* * *

_

_"No puedo decir que me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado... solo de una cosa: el haberme separado del Deathscythe. Han pasado unos meses y me siento incompleto y algo vacío al no vivir en las batallas._

_Un par de años después de la destrucción de la nave Libra en navidad surgió Marimeia Krushrenada. Una niña manipulada que por ser hija de Treize creían sería la nueva líder de una organización como OZ. Los Gundams iban a ser destruidos hasta que ella apareció y secuestro a Relena. En este tiempo la Srita. Darlian era la importante viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores y Heero fue corriendo a salvarla (como siempre) Es una relación un poco enfermiza, pero quien soy yo para juzgarla._

_Total que esta niña diabólica hizo de las suyas, tuvimos que pelear de nuevo hasta que sucedió algo increíble, las personas pidieron la paz. Se levantaron renegando al desarrollo de una nueva guerra y todo termino aparentemente. Por fin auto-detone al Deathscythe y regrese a este lugar"._

La vista de toda la colonia se apreciaba desde la terraza de esa suite. Un privilegio al ser uno de los mas importantes diseñadores y constructores de colonias: los lujos. "Regrese como tantas veces lo hice antes solo para recordar todo lo vivido. Todo el transcurso de mi vida como huérfano, piloto y ahora supuesto humano. Mas cuando eres por una ocasión un piloto ya no puedes escapar de eso". Se acercó a una mesita donde se encontraba apagada una laptop.

* * *

_"Extraño mi antigua vida. Extraño a los pilotos y sus disparates. El incesante tecleo del obsesivo Heero en su laptop hasta que le gritaba y cortaba la luz del edificio. Esperaba a que se terminara la batería hasta que descubría que poseía casi una docena de ellas. Todavía no termino de entender como no utiliza lentes con tanto tiempo invertido en la computadora. Trowa y su entrenamiento continuo en las mañanas que en realidad su cuenta me ayudaba a dormir de nuevo era un remedio infalible para el insomnio. Quatre y sus refinados modales además de sus sociales hermanas y esas largas tardes tomando te o de compras. Definitivamente Quatre y su familia son sumamente agradables.... me gustaría verlos mas a menudo....._

_Wufei y su demacrado sentido del humor y claro su pésimo peinado que requiere de toneladas de pegamento y por supuesto varios días sin bañarse. Zech y su egocentrismo. Relena y su típica persecución de Heero._

_Catherine (la hermana de Trowa) y su deliciosa comida aun cuando siempre se enojaba por mis bromas. Al profesor G y su típico grito desesperado cuando descubría que quemaba muchos circuitos de sus aparatos extraños. A Howard intentando que no le robara las lanchas rápidas para escaparme a alguna fiesta y regresar de madrugada._

_Pero mas extraño a Deathscythe mi amigo...mi único y verdadero amigo.... quien me dio la capacidad de pelear por un nuevo futuro y ser el verdadero Dios de la Muerte. Daría todo por tener ese tiempo de nuevo, talvez sea demasiado egoísta al pensar algo así por los sacrificios que se hacen con las personas.... pero deseo tanto volver a ser el Dios de la Muerte. Aun cuando las pesadillas continúen.... al menos en ellas poseía una verdadera identidad._

_Ahora. Solo soy Duo el "normal" solitario e incompleto Duo que finge con su mejor mascara estar feliz. Siempre actuando cuando en la guerra de verdad se sentía feliz porque sabia... ellos estaban ahí para ayudarlo y el para ayudarlos"._

-Es todo... ya no hay mas - pronuncio con decepción el soldado perfecto cerrando la libreta e introduciéndola en la caja. Detenidamente observo a sus acompañantes centrando su mirada cobalto en las interrogantes.

Si la intención de Duo era crear suspenso, lo había logrado. Mas sus revelaciones sobre la guerra y sus involucrados resultaron bastante características a su forma de expresarse cuando ellos lo conocieron. Y aun así pudo ocultar su infelicidad todo ese tiempo en el que intento creer que la guerra simbolizaba su felicidad.

* * *

Verifico de nuevo el contador cronometrándolo con el reloj de su teléfono celular. En poco tiempo comenzaría de nuevo. La nueva oportunidad de mantener la decisión de morir o vivir en tan solo ese tiempo indicado.

De pronto apareció un cuadrito parpadeante en una de las esquinas del monitor, "Un aviso, ¿tan pronto?". Lo abrió sorprendiéndose de la imagen hallada, era la fotografía de la persona que pronto se convertiría en victima sin ninguna opción para detener el terrible asesinato.

Estaba sorprendido no desea que esa persona muriera. Pero no debía involucrarse, aun no era tiempo. En sus manos solo estaba la remota esperanza de que alguien mas detuviera el incidente. Talvez así no habría que luchar. Cerro la imagen centrándose profundamente contando cada segundo menos del contador.

- 53 horas 34 minutos 25 segundos -

* * *

Una fuerte presión se apodero de su pecho obligándolo a abrazarse a si mismo e inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante. Esto atrajo atención de los otros pilotos y la mentecata rubia, obligándolos a acercarse preocupados por el estado de salud de su cercano amigo.

- Quatre ¿Estas bien? – Trowa fue el primero en sostenerlo al encontrarse mas cerca.

- Si... es solo que... – centro su mirada aqua en la ventana – Alguien esta sufriendo -

El significado era obvio, ya que Quatre solo lo sentía con respecto a sus amigos... el piloto trenzado se encontraba cerca y afligido. Heero sintió como cada gota de su sangre corría acelerada e hirviente. Su cuerpo se encontraba dividido entre dos emociones: el dulce sentir de que Duo estuviera cerca y mas la terrible ira de pensar que alguien lo estuviese dañando.

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar Winner. Trowa acompáñalo no vaya a lastimarse – ordeno el piloto 05. Se pudiera haber esperado una objeción por parte de alguno de los dos pilotos pero no fue así y ambos salieron cabizbajos de la habitación. Obviamente preocupados por Duo.

Wufei había captado la esencia en las palabras de Duo, apoyar a sus amigos a encontrarse. El procuraría hacerlo por todos los medios posibles. "Quien diría Maxwell. En verdad tienes un corazón de oro, espero que no me decepciones". Instintivamente miro al soldado perfecto y sonrió ante su pensamiento. "En ningún momento menciono el hecho de estar enamorado de Heero... aunque por las miradas que le dirigía.....se demostraba lo contrario..... quien lo pensaría..... Duo y Heero se aman...."

El estado de Heero era bastante claro, la derrota estaba frente a la ex reina de las naciones mundiales y no existía una opción diferente mas que aceptarla. Relena agacho su espantoso rostro buscando el valor para decirle las palabras que figuraban en su mente. Y finalmente lo decidió colocando su mano en uno de los hombros del soldado perfecto atrayendo la mirada cobalto en ella.

- Si Duo esta aquí es mejor comenzar a buscarlo – unas palabras de aliento de quien menos esperaba ayuda. Ahora si sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- Si – "Te encontrare y no te dejare ir nunca" – Misión Aceptada – termino murmurando el soldado estoico antes de salir por la habitación.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Porque a mi no...

Por otro lado me estoy medio ahogando en trabajos de la escuela y en lugar de eso me puse a escribir xD eso es ser jefa!! O mas bien irresponsable pero no... no creo este fic es una responsabilidad por ustedes lectores así que no soy para nada irresponsable ;)

Después de mi pequeño ataque de ansiedad continuo ya normal

Bueno les agradezco sus reviews como siempre y me disculpo por el tiempo sin actualizar pero no encontraba digamos la inspiración pero ya descuiden se acerca el fin del semestre y el tiempo libre e inspiración abundara muajaja.

Avances:

Comienza la cuenta regresiva en el destino del piloto 02. ¿Podrán Heero y los otros ayudarlo? Próximamente el encuentro con el piloto que destruyo su mascara de bromista.

Pero antes: El sonido de una flauta y un violín, la melodía de unión y promesa.

En Capítulo 13: Música, el amor entre los dos. La última parte de Confesiones.


	13. Musica, El Amor Entre los Dos

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Bueno, quiero disculparme con ustedes por haber tardado, se que no hay perdón pero les explicare, verán un amigo de la facultad ocupaba editar un video para entrar a un concurso en Alemania y por azares del destino en ese tiempo le entro un virus de memoria a la laptop que me inutilizo la computadora y tuve que formatear para eso perdí casi 2 semanas afortunadamente había grabado unos días antes los fics en un cd así que no se perdieron :)

Pero pues también se atravesaron las fechas decembrinas y con ellas los deberes en la casa, créanme no he tenido vacaciones jeje. Espero sea suficiente para que no se enojen conmigo y les prometo que no vuelve a pasar tanto tiempo sin que actualice. :P aunque es tarde lo se Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes espero que este año sea bueno para ustedes.

* * *

Reviews!!

Dark – Gracias y disculpame jeje aquí esta la siguiente parte feliz año nuevo ¡! :)

Kotetsu – Gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, en realidad me da mucho animo para continuar y hacer mas fics, te deseo feliz año y espero que el resto de esta historia siga siendo de tu interes ;)

Eli-chan Gracias por tu review disculpa la tardanza y feliz año!!, ya sabes contra viento y marea seguire actualizando jeje

DUO V.P.V.M. – Gracias por tu reviews, disculpa mi tardanza ya no se ni como disculparme jeje te agradezco tu interés y el de tus amigas, son alentadoras :) espero que te agraden las siguientes partes feliz año ¡! ;)

Alba-chan – Gracias por tu review, y si también se que es un lento haberlo dejado asi pobre Duo, disculpa la tardanza y feliz año ¡! :P

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 13. Música, el amor entre los dos.

Confesiones Parte 3.

- Si Duo esta aquí es mejor comenzar a buscarlo – unas palabras de aliento de quien menos esperaba ayuda. Ahora si sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- Si – "Te encontrare y no te dejare ir nunca" – Misión Aceptada – termino murmurando el soldado estoico antes de salir por la habitación.

* * *

"El tiempo y su importancia". Tomo una copa que contenía uno del mas fino vino tinto y agitándola suavemente para tratar de no ver su reflejo en el cristal comenzó su andar hacia la terraza. "Una nueva batalla... la última de Shinigami". Suspiro observando las calles y personas alejadas de la altitud en la que se encontraba. La iluminación en la colonia disminuía anunciando la llegada del anochecer.

- Duo... – el piloto miro a su alrededor ante el llamado pero solo encontró su propia presencia. Entendía claramente el significado y mas aún conocía esa voz.

Ingirió el contenido del trago antes de avanzar de nuevo dejando la copa vacía en la mesa de la sala que se encontraba a un lado de la recamara principal. Lentamente continuo hacia el dormitorio, esta era la ventaja de su posición podía darse el lujo de llegar a las mejores suites y penthouses de la galaxia. La amplia habitación era realmente confortable. Fijo la vista en el amplio ventanal al lado del lecho donde podía divisar las estrellas mientras perezosamente se recostaba en la suave cama. El agotamiento del viaje surtía sus efectos sin importar la juventud y resistencia del piloto.

- No deben preocuparse por mi... yo... pronto terminara... Hilde, Solo, Hermana Helen y Padre Maxwell pronto estaré con ustedes – sonriendo amargamente y cerrando sus grandes ojos violetas le dio la bienvenida a la inconciencia.

* * *

Nuevamente el dolor se apodero de su pecho sin embargo en esta ocasión con mayor intensidad obligándolo a sostener su peso recargándose en la pared. De inmediato sintió los fuetes brazos del piloto 03 que sujetaba sus hombros firme y delicadamente.

- Quatre... – el murmullo llegaba a los oídos del rubio junto a la calidez de su aliento ocasionándole un sonrojo ante tal acercamiento.

- Creo que Duo... – se separo abruptamente fingiendo estar recuperado y haciendo un esfuerzo –esperando que el otro joven no lo notara- para subir los escalones dejando atrás al piloto 03.

- ¿Que hay con el? – sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón al observar el desprecio de su ángel. Sin embargo Trowa sabía muy bien el motivo: su amor no deseaba preocuparlo, claramente podía observar el dolor en el rostro de Quatre. Angustiado continúo siguiéndolo en silencio. No debía demostrar angustia.... por el.

* * *

El soldado perfecto observaba de pie por el balcón de su habitación. En su mente continuaban repitiéndose las últimas palabras del trenzado: _"Ahora. Solo soy Duo el "normal" solitario e incompleto Duo que finge con su mejor mascara estar feliz. Siempre actuando cuando en la guerra de verdad se sentía feliz porque sabia... ellos estaban ahí para ayudarlo y el para ayudarlos"._

Finalmente había obscurecido en toda la colonia y las pequeñas luces de los edificios y casas en los alrededores resaltaban. No superaban a la magnificencia de las estrellas pero si logrando un aspecto aceptable. "_En la guerra de verdad se sentía feliz porque sabia... ellos estaban ahí para ayudarlo y el para ayudarlos"._

- Aun estamos aquí para ti baka... como pudiste dudarlo... – se acercaba a su cama haciendo a un lado su preciada laptop antes de recostarse y fijar su mirada en el techo.

- Si hubiera sabido que eras tan sentimental nunca me habría marchado – una pequeña sonrisa figuro en su rostro al terminar la oración. "Pero fui cobarde... creí que escapar de todos los sentimientos y rechazarlos era la mejor opción. Que equivocado estuve al vivir todos estos años engañándome al pensar que no me importabas".

* * *

Trowa abrió la puerta de la inmensa habitación en penumbras. La única iluminación provenía de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Unas pequeñas ráfagas de aire movían suavemente parte de las cortinas que la cubrían. El rubio fue el primero en entrar ya que estaba acostumbrado al lugar rápidamente desapareció de la vista del piloto 03, el cual se encontraba distraído buscando los interruptores de luz.

- ¿Quatre? – observaba con cuidado el resto del lugar ya iluminado pero sin la presencia del rubio. - ¿Quatre? – al no recibir respuesta comenzaba a desesperarse hasta notar la apertura entre las cortinas señal de que alguien había salido a la veranda.

Se asomo observando la figura del piloto 04 de pie con sus hermosos ojos color aqua centrados en los edificios ubicados a lo lejos. Trowa camino sigilosamente hasta colocarse a su derecha recargado en la protección del balcón. El delicioso aroma de los jardines de la mansión recién rociados invadía los sentidos de ambos aún en silencio.

- Es curioso – finalmente se escucho la voz del heredero Winner, atrayendo toda la atención de su acompañante – Hace cuatro años luchábamos por la paz... era nuestro único objetivo, y cuando la obtuvimos no fuimos verdaderamente felices – termino con voz agridulce.

- Solo éramos soldados preparados para esa batalla Quatre... nadie nos enseño el resto... a ser humanos – las palabras resultaban coherentes aunque el se encontraba profundamente abatido por lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio.

Sabía que respondía con la verdad más profunda que su corazón creía inexistente. Nadie le había mostrado el verdadero significado de la felicidad en una vida similar a la del soldado perfecto: pelear y matar por ordenes de otros. Los recuerdos del pasado aparecían en su mente, las imágenes de todas las batallas: los mobiles suits de Marimeia, Colmillo Blanco, OZ, la Alianza, Trowa Barton.

Ese tiempo tan duro cuando fue acogido en su ejercito. Se le enseño como pelear y porque hacerlo. El haber sido asesinado por la traición de esa niña, quien de nuevo lo había dejado solo.... sin un rumbo fijo por el cual decidir pero.... con un nuevo descubrimiento: su nombre.

- Parece que de nuevo me he quedado sin nombre – Trowa observaba la explosión y los restos de los tres gundams aún en llamas.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas Trowa? – el rubio lo miraba sonriente.

Salió del pequeño trance al sentir la permanente mirada aqua sobre su rostro.

- Trowa... – el murmullo se escuchaba lleno de dolor, este sentimiento se reflejaba en la mirada y el rostro al borde del llanto del rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede Quatre? – el silencio domino el lugar al terminar la pregunta.

- Trowa yo... lo lamento – irrumpió el rubio tomando por sorpresa al otro piloto.

Ambos correspondían las miradas como antes. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión no había dos gundams que reparar, ni una guerra por la cual preocuparse.

- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Quatre? – no dejaba de sostener la mirada contra esos ojos aqua que amaba, los cuales continuaban frente a el. Los débiles rayos de la luna que acariciaban las mejillas de Quatre dejaban ver el ligero tono rojizo que las comenzaba a teñir. Como le gustaba ver a ese rostro angelical sonrojado era simplemente maravilloso. Instintivamente Trowa abrazó tiernamente a Quatre... sus labios a escasos centímetros....

- Trowa yo... yo... – el ruido entre los árboles detuvo la confesión atrayendo toda la atención de ambos. Que se separaron rápidamente.

Una familiar figura cruzaba despreocupada por el medio del jardín. Una sombra a la que solo podían distinguirse vagamente sus rasgos. Siendo sorpresivo para los estupefactos pilotos que la observaban pasear con suma tranquilidad.

* * *

- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – ambos continuaban en la misma posición sin importar el transcurso del tiempo - ¿Relena? – Wufei insistió ante al silencio de la chica que solo asintió como respuesta.

El piloto se recargaba tensamente sobre la silla. La rubia estaba triste ya que existían buenas y bastantes razones para ello. Aunque rayaba en la obsesión ella amaba limpiamente al soldado perfecto y unos momentos antes había aceptado no solo perderlo sino que también ayudarlo a encontrar a Duo Maxwell: su rival.

El rostro serio de la ex reina de las naciones mundiales transformaba por completo su imagen. Ella ahora no aparentaba ser la niña caprichuda y malcriada por el fallecido viceministro Darlian. Relena lucía mas como lo que era una mujer.

Wufei detenidamente la estudiaba. Durante los últimos cuatro años como preventer había tenido que ser su acompañante y guardaespaldas en fiestas y reuniones con otros líderes en innumerables ocasiones. El había conocido la otra Relena: la importante y siempre decidida a hacer lo correcto por otros.

Un extraño sonido distrajo a ambos de sus pensamientos. Volvieron sus miradas hacia el pasillo permaneciendo boquiabiertos al observar la sombra que cruzaba tranquilamente como si fuera un hecho cotidiano transitar por ahí.

* * *

- ¿Qué es eso? – el rubio señalaba la sombra humana que entraba a la mansión por una de las puertas del jardín. Deseando que el abrazo no terminara nunca.

- Vamos a averiguarlo – con cuidado Trowa soltándose de Quatre al momento que tomaba la mano izquierda de el y dándole un fugaz beso a esta lo llevo en busca de la solución de el misterio que acababan de presenciar. Debían aclarar el significado e identidad de la misteriosa presencia.

"Trowa ha besado mi mano...."–sonrojo-"Trowa..... aishi....teru..."

"Creo que me deje llevar..... espero que no se moleste conmigo" –al pasar por uno de los espejos pudo observar como el tono rojizo no disminuía en la cara de Quatre. "Lo amo....tanto......"

* * *

- Wufei ¿Qué fue eso? – la rubia se levantó tan rápidamente que la silla termino en el piso.

- ¡No lo se! Pero es mejor que vaya a investigar – el piloto comenzaba a correr cuando sintió una mano aprisionar uno de sus brazos deteniendo su marcha. Miro en la dirección para reconocer el rostro temeroso de Relena.

- No me dejes aquí por favor – Wufei sintió enternecerse por la suplica y la imagen atemorizada de la viceministro. Relena tenía razón en estar asustada muchas personas deseaban su muerte y ella al igual que cualquier ser humano no deseaba morir.

- ¡Bien! vamos – le ofreció mejor su mano para que ambos se alejaran en la misma dirección que la sombra había tomado.

* * *

Caminaba por un lugar extraño y desconocido invadido por las penumbras y a pesar de todo le resultaba familiar. Desconocía la razón por la que se encontraba ahí o que camino tomar simplemente algo le llamaba y curiosamente su cuerpo continuaba su travesía por el sitio sin complicaciones. Observo al final del pasillo un espejo al que se aproximo lentamente, por unos minutos permaneció mirando con detenimiento analizando cada aspecto de su imagen reflejada en el objeto.

"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" – Duo...- fue claro el murmullo que llamo su nombre proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Sentía desconfianza pero no temor al acercase a la puerta y escuchar de nuevo el llamado a su nombre – Duo... – abrió permaneciendo en el marco de la puerta observando a la persona que insistía en llamarlo.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía durmiendo? Lo desconocía. Lo único importante era que se encontraba en ese lugar de nuevo, conocía perfectamente la razón por la que lo visitaba. Y quienes lo llevaban ahí, solo debía esperar a que ellos aparecieran. Cerro sus ojos recargando su cabeza en la base fría de la estatua.

- Hola Heero – la chica frente a el sonreía amablemente.

- Hilde – hizo un ademán antes de colocarse en pie y acercarse a ella.

- Sígueme Heero – Hilde comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la parte trasera de la estatua.

El soldado se detuvo al observar el lugar parecido al verde pastizal anterior pero que en diferencia poseía grandes árboles frondosos y estáticos.

- Vamos – apresuro su paso al escuchar el llamado de la buena amiga de Duo.

- ¿Qué es esto? Luce muy diferente.– no podía contener la curiosidad que cegaba el normal comportamiento y raciocinio característicos de el.

- Este es un lugar que Duo creo para nosotros – la chica parecía indiferente ante sus palabras.

- Pero... – no pudo terminar de articular el enunciado confuso en sus propios pensamientos "¿Duo? Eso no es posible, no tiene sentido".

- No hay razón para que lo tenga Heero – Hilde lo miraba de nuevo sonriente – Pero creo que al menos mereces una breve explicación -

- Hmm – el piloto asintió intrigado por todos los misterios que parecía querer aclararle la amiga de Duo. Aunque todavía no comprendía en su totalidad.

El viaje continuo por un largo tiempo que en realidad para el piloto fue poco ante la amena charla de Hilde. Ella le aclaraba muchas cosas del pasado, presente e increíblemente del futuro al que debía prepararse Heero si deseaba rescatar al "viejo" Duo de nuevo. Finalmente se detuvieron al llegar a una iglesia la cual reconoció el ex piloto de inmediato: el templo donde Duo estaba en aquella fotografía "La Iglesia Maxwell".

- Así es Heero – reafirmo Hilde dirigiéndose a la entrada.

- ¿Cómo es que tu? – se sentía vulnerable al imaginar que ella leyese todos sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se lo que piensas? – la chica sonrió – Como anteriormente te lo he comentado aquí no hay secretos Heero. ¡Ven! Hay algo que debo mostrarte – entro al edificio desapareciendo de la vista del anonadado piloto.

Recuperándose de la impresión decidió entrar a la parroquia. En muchas ocasiones había visitado otras iglesias sin embargo existían detalles bastante peculiares en esta que no dejaban de provocar una confusión en sus sentimientos. El decorado extraño del lugar consistía en el color blanco cubriendo completamente las paredes y techo incrementando la iluminación que entraba por un inmenso vitral colocado en la pared detrás de una cruz. Los asientos de madera brillaban con la combinación del barniz obscuro y la luz entrante.

Era extraño observar al final de cada línea de bancas en los extremos cerca de las paredes laterales un espejo. Hilde había desaparecido y el lugar le atraía demasiado, principalmente esos espejos que no producían reflejo solo un espacio blanco. Se adentro en una de las filas hasta colocarse frente a uno de ellos, iba a tocarlo con su mano cuando un grito lo detuvo.

- ¡¡NO!! – observo en dirección donde provenía el sonido encontrando al Padre Maxwell acompañado de Hilde, una mujer vestida de monja y un muchacho.

- Aléjate de ellos Heero – Hilde suplico con el rostro serio y preocupado a lo que de inmediato y sin dudarlo obedeció el soldado.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – señalo en dirección de los extraños objetos.

- Son trampas de Shinigami – el muchacho analizaba a Heero creando algo de molestia en el piloto obviamente reflejada en su rostro – Yo soy Solo, Heero Yuy -

Como respuesta solo se escucho un gruñido del piloto antes de ignorarlo y caminar hacia el Padre Maxwell quien lo miraba con paciencia.

- ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? – demandaba al mismo tiempo que conservaba su voz controlada y calmada.

- Deseas encontrar a Duo ¿no es así? – con el tono amable habitual del Padre Maxwell – Bien. Entonces esto es lo que queremos mostrarte muchacho – se hizo a un lado dejando una imagen que Heero jamás olvidaría durante toda su vida.

* * *

Finalmente entraba a la habitación sin perder de vista al durmiente que continuaba llamándolo. Camino hasta estar frente a su cama "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mismo? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar todo esto? ¿Por qué Heero? Si nunca signifique nada para ti, a excepción de un estorbo al que deseaba matar. El baka que estuvo a punto de errar y hacerlo fracasar en las misiones. ¡Por favor detente! No me llames mas... mi destino esta muy lejos de encontrarse cerca del tuyo y ya ha sido elegido...aunque yo....yo....".

* * *

Todo figuraba a una bruma de mal gusto, irreal y absurda pero que en realidad mostrada los profundos pensamientos del piloto 02.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – intento acercarse al trenzado mas no pudo lograrlo por un grueso vidrio que lo aislaba.

Rodeo tocando todo el espacio que aún siendo transparente poseía la apariencia de un cuadrado en el que Duo estaba dentro. Duo se encontraba simplemente de pie con su larga cabellera suelta y su rostro agachado, rodeado de una tiniebla que helaba el vidrio a su alrededor. Su rostro no demostraba tranquilidad mas bien abandono.

Un espacio obscuro al que toda la luz de la iglesia no lograba penetrar y al parecer nada ni nadie mas lo lograría. Heero comenzaba a inquietarse por la situación recordando cada una de las explicaciones de Hilde. Desesperado dio un fuerte golpe con su puño a esa especie de caja, esto propicio un estruendo que estremeció toda la iglesia y preocupando a las cuatro personas que presenciaban.

- Es mejor que te tranquilices – aun sintiendo furia y frustración el soldado perfecto no podía mas que aceptar las palabras de Solo, todavía no llegaba el tiempo de luchar para sacarlo de ese lugar. Resignado se alejo en silencio.

- Heero – la voz de Hilde expresaba decisión – Ya es tiempo. Recuerda todo lo que te dije... pronto comenzara, si en verdad deseas ayudar y sacarlo del lugar al que no podemos entrar deberás estar preparado.... para todo y..... pagar cualquier precio... -

- Lo estoy – el piloto asintió con su rostro inexpresivo pero sus ojos color cobalto reflejaban coraje y deseos de lucha.

- No te atrevas a defraudarnos soldado – Solo utilizo un tono un tanto agresivo pero serio a la vez que demostraba su aceptación al piloto 01.

- Nosotros estaremos ayudándote en lo que necesites – el Padre Maxwell sonrió.

- Cuídelo mucho por favor joven Yuy. Cuidad de Duo por favor. No permitas que desperdicie mas su tiempo con esto – el rostro triste de la mujer al decir esas palabras fue finalmente reconocido por el piloto al recordar los dibujos.

- No deben preocuparse... yo protegeré a Duo.... y me encargare que sea realmente feliz, Hermana Helen... al costo que sea – sintió su cuerpo ligero como si flotase en el interior del agua o en el amplio universo y entrecerro sus ojos.

Enfoco de nuevo su visión encontrando la figura de una sombra a la que sin poder distinguir su rostro podía sentir la mirada fija en el. Lentamente levanto su cuerpo para analizarla. El temor no existía pues ya conocía el significado de esos extraños sucesos gracias a Hilde.

- ¡Yuy! ¡¿Estas bien?! – los gritos de Wufei al otro lado de la entrada alertaron a ambas figuras aunque el soldado perfecto continuaba inmutable.

- ¡Heero! ¡Por favor responde! – una suplica de parte del rubio Winner, pero sin respuesta del piloto 01 concentrado observando las reacciones de la sombra.

- ¡Heero vamos a entrar! – el mensaje decidido de Trowa había hecho avanzar al ente en dirección de la ventana buscando escapar.

El soldado perfecto salió de su cama y se acercaba a la asustada sombra extendiendo su mano revelando sus intenciones de ayudarla. La puerta se abrió súbitamente como consecuencia de una patada del chino. Los pilotos y Relena quedaron estáticos al observar la escena que aún en penumbras distinguía le extraña silueta y el soldado acercándose. Relena al encontrarse mas cerca del interruptor de luz decidió aclarar el misterio.

- ¡No! ¡Esperen! – fue una reacción demasiado tarde de Heero al ver como la iluminación desvanecía por completo la existencia del visitante.

* * *

Duo despertó fatigado, sudando, con el arma automática que como de costumbre guardaba bajo su almohada sujeta firmemente en su mano señal del temor que invadía su mente. Analizo su alrededor en busca de algo fuera de lo normal antes de devolverla a su lugar de origen.

Tomo el celular verificando la hora "Apenas son las 10 de la noche... tan temprano y ya estas pesadillas" lo puso de nuevo en el lugar antes de levantarse "Iré por un trago con eso dormiré mejor". Extrajo un cambio de ropa antes de desaparecer por la entrada del baño en la habitación.

* * *

- Creo que esta vez si nos debes una buena explicación Yuy – Wufei no abandonaría su insistencia tan fácilmente.

Aunque el silencio continuaba con el soldado perfecto sentado a la orilla de su cama aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Quatre se acerco hasta ocupar un lugar a su lado extrayéndolo del trance al colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Heero pero de nuevo con una respuesta silenciosa dirigida con la mirada cobalto.

- No es tiempo para explicar – interrumpió el silencio con su habitual frialdad.

- Heero al parecer no has entendido. Duo va a terminar haciéndonos perder la razón – aunque se conocía la seriedad un poco mas de burla se entendía del mensaje de Trowa quien continuaba de pie fingiendo indiferencia.

- Mañana les explicare – resulto extraño observar el cambio en la actitud del soldado estoico mas relajado e inclusive al borde de una sonrisa.

Vencidos y para nada convencidos los tres pilotos y Relena abandonaron la habitación. Trowa y Quatre eran los menos persuadidos pero no les quedaba mas que esperar.

* * *

"Que torpe, digo, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¡No! Fue bueno haberme detenido antes de que lo dijera sabiendo que me arrepentiría mas tarde". Abrió el estuche colocado en la mesa frente a el revelando un fino y hermoso violín, el mismo que guardaba con recelo desde hacia tantos años. Con el que había hecho dueto con Trowa en medio de la guerra con OZ.

- ¿Quatre? Es tarde – el joven latino lo observaba desde la entrada.

El piloto 03 se encontraba atormentado al no poder olvidar lo que ocurría antes del incidente de la sombra. Su pequeño ángel le intentase confesar algo demasiado importante para ambos. Lo había buscado por casi toda la mansión después de que desapareciera, solo faltaba un espacio: la sala de música.

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero no estoy cansado Trowa – una falsa sonrisa dibujaba el rostro del rubio antes de comenzar a entonar una melodía con el instrumento ignorando al otro piloto.

Para Quatre lo único que importaba en ese momento era el sonido de su música, aunque egoísta la necesitaba... el olvidar todo... sus responsabilidades, sus amigos, el sentimiento mas importante que le aprisionaba en el pecho acompañado de un fuerte dolor.

"No me ignoraras ni tampoco desechare esta oportunidad Quatre. Hemos sido demasiado cobardes, nos amamos... desde hace tanto...". Hacía seis años de la guerra con Marimeia. Todo ese tiempo de separación, de avance y ese mismo instante parecía ser completamente igual al de cuando ambos pasaron la tarde juntos, tocando esa melodía en una de las bases de la familia Winner.

El piloto 04 se detuvo dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación "No debo hacer esto, esta mal...", una mano le sujeto en el hombro con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo comenzó a observar el rostro frente a el: las líneas dibujadas alrededor de los ojos esmeraldas, la fina nariz y su boca, de la que tanto anhelaba escuchar dos simples palabras. Sintió sonrojarse al verse descubierto por la mirada fija de Trowa en sus ojos e inmediatamente condujo los ojos aqua a otra posición dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué... que sucede Trowa? – Quatre estaba nervioso pero aun mas curioso por toda la reciente actitud del otro piloto.

- Yo... – Trowa tomaba con ambas manos el pálido rostro del heredero Winner, acercando lentamente el suyo y cerrando sus ojos sin apreciar la sorpresa del otro.

* * *

"Hace tiempo que no visitaba esta colonia, espero que ese lugar siga abierto". Aparentaba estar distraído en sus pensamientos pero no permitía pasar nada de su alrededor analizándole cuidadosamente. "Un día de fiesta", la nostalgia se apodero de su mente al observar todas esas familias platicando con alegría, conviviendo sin sentir nada parecido a los pesares que atormentaban sus sueños y si vida en general.

"El destino... solo depende de cómo construyamos el pasado. Es por eso que un piloto Gundam siempre lo será".

* * *

Aún sentía la calidez de su aliento y del dulce aroma del rubio. Ciertamente no había sido sencillo aceptar sus sentimientos mucho menos expresarlos con palabras... pero talvez con ese beso bastaría para entenderlos. No importaba si era precipitado para ambos. Necesitaba hacerlo... lo amaba y era imperativo decírselo.

Los suaves brazos de Quatre lo rodearon abrazándolo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro al recargarlo sobre Trowa. Era tan placentero estar así juntos como un sueño. Pero no. Por fin estaban como pareja... una magnifica y preciosa realidad que tanto habían esperado desde aquella ocasión tocando la melodía. Tantos años desperdiciados por la cobardía.

Continuaron de esa manera hasta el amanecer recargados en uno de los sillones. Ambos dormidos arrullados por el dulce sonido de sus latidos. Esta unión de dos almas y corazones no sería rota por nada o por nadie. A partir de ahora no se separarían jamás y no dejarían de amarse nunca. Empezaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas: ser una pareja.

* * *

La colonia se iluminaba a su alrededor en la señal del amanecer. Miro el reloj en su celular pero batallando por los efectos del alcohol nublando su visión. "Las siete de la mañana creo que debo dormir un rato, fue una excelente despedida". Curiosamente fuera de la visión ningún otro de sus sentidos se encontraba alterado por el estado embriagante del piloto que avanzaba normalmente por las calles apenas visitadas por algunas personas.

* * *

Los cuatro pilotos estaban ya alistados para tomar el desayuno en la mansión cuando Relena los detuvo en la entrada del comedor principal.

- ¡Oigan! Que les parece si hoy variamos – la rubia sonrió sosteniendo una mano asemejando una señal de detención al transito.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Darlian? – se le acerco intrigado Wufei.

- Vamos a un restaurante y a visitar la ciudad y maravilloso lugar en el centro. Necesitamos distraernos un poco para continuar con nuevos bríos con nuestra investigación. –las visitas era el estilo de vida acostumbrado de la viceministro de relaciones entre las colonias y la tierra. Pero mas que eso Relena quería que la nueva pareja tuviera mas tiempo a solas y que mejor oportunidad que organizar una escapada a la ciudad.

Los pilotos accedieron reconociendo el buen gusto tradicional de la chica rica en cuanto a la elección de lugares. Después de todo durante toda su vida había sido acostumbrada a ello.

* * *

Entro como de costumbre ignorando todo a su alrededor, deseando correr hasta su cama por la debilidad de su cuerpo en señal de fatiga. Casi terminaba de cruzar el lobby cuando uno de los empleados se colocó desesperado enfrente irritando para nada agradable humor.

- ¿Si? – deseaba la tranquilidad de su habitación sin los estorbos y lo demostró en toda su expresión facial y de tono en su voz.

- E.. este... yo... le llego este paquete y venía a entregárselo personalmente señor, lo... lo lamento – la actitud nerviosa del empleado le era evidente al hacer juego con el sudor y pálido color en su rostro.

Duo con calma y paciencia lo tomo antes de pasar por la izquierda y dejar atrás al inocente trabajador. No abrió el sobre algo no estaba bien. Podía percibir una presencia conocida una fuerte mirada postrada en su cuerpo. Inconscientemente identifico el lugar de origen fingiendo no sorprenderse por los ojos cobalto y el rostro del soldado estoico. "Maldición".

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído, espero les haya gustado.

Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera batalla para recuperar a Duo.

En el siguiente capítulo: "Maldición, es genial... Heero cuando menos lo esperada... y debe estar acompañado de los otros". Suspiro apartando arrogantemente con su mano libre los mechones largos de cabello que cubrían su rostro...

En Capitulo 14: Encuentro con el piloto perdido. Sin Mascara Parte 1.


	14. Encuentro con el Piloto Perdido

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Reviews!

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review:) lamento la demora y no es por hacerte sufrir jajaja tuve semanas difíciles por un maestro que me tacho un trabajo con decenas de errores ortográficos por eso no tuve mucha cabeza para continuar el fic

Cyndi-lps – Gracias por tu review �:P muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad me has avergonzado por tanto apoyo jajajaja espero me disculpes la demora y que te agrade este capitulo ;)

Dark – Gracias como siempre por tus reviews:D como no lo mate? Es una buena pregunta digamos que soy paciente jajajaja pero me las cobrare mas adelante en la escuela pierde cuidado ;) lamento la tardanza

Sakuri-Yuy-Maxwell – Gracias por tu review �! Disculpame por haber tardado en actualizar; Y tu ofrecimiento me parece genial :) pero como mi hermana es lector beta es bien celosa y luego se pone triste, pero no te preocupes ya esta historia se esta acercando a su desenlace y optare por continuar varios capítulos en menor tiempo para ver si puedo subir uno por semana como antes o mínimo cada quince dias jaja trabajare marchas forzadas ;)

Alba-chan – Gracias por tu review �! xD jajaja siento lo de Quatre y Trowa pero es que fui planeando todos los capítulos y eran menos, pero como iban quedando algunos cabos sueltos tuve que ir metiendo y de ahí me quedo hasta el 13 jajaja siento mi demora en actualizar :O

Vickyng – Tenía tiempo que alguien me decía unas palabras como las que tu pusiste en el review y por eso te estoy muy agradecida, ha decir verdad después de leerlo comencé con este capitulo, me encanto tu análisis y tu apoyo, muchas gracias por tu review de verdad :), en cuanto a la historia, aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos donde se revelara todo jejeje y un WufeixRelena �? Jajajajaja eso aun no esta decidido pero creo que les gustara ;) disculpa que me haya tardado en actualizar y ojalá que este también te parezca bueno.

En realidad son ustedes los lectores que dan su apoyo quienes hacen mejores a todas las historias.

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 14. Encuentro con el piloto perdido.

Sin Mascara Parte 1.

"Maldición, es simplemente genial... Heero: el soldado perfecto cuando menos lo esperaba y lo mas seguro es que se encuentre acompañado de los otros". Duo suspiro apartando con su mano libre y con arrogancia los mechones largos de cabello que cubrían su rostro, al parecer esa siesta tendría que esperar un tiempo más.

"Esto no esta en mis planes, tendré hacer algunos cambios". Ambas miradas continuaban fijas respectivamente en uno y el otro, "Heero... es bueno saber que estas bien después de todo este tiempo", analizo la figura del soldado perfecto... casi idéntica a como lo recordaba en aquellos años pasados: la misma cabellera rebelde, el cuerpo atlético, la formal vestimenta, esos labios carnosos...deseables... y aquellos ojos azules: fríos y decididos.

"Un momento.. esa no es la típica mirada de Heero. Hay algo extraño en ella, acaso es... ¿Calidez?" sonrió para sus adentros, "No. Es imposible. No puedo permitirme fallar en la misión debo tomar nuevas medidas para que ellos no interfieran".

Heero no identificaba con claridad los sentimientos que fluían por su amado Duo: Coraje al finalmente haber encontrado a su trenzado; Desesperación al recordar todo lo que Hilde había explicado. Y el mas fuerte el que estremecía su pecho era el amor que causaba un gran regocijo por volver a verlo, de estar en la misma habitación y respirar el mismo aire...el deseo de abrazarlo y no dejarlo nunca... nunca mas...

Este era su mayor deleite: encontrar al ser mas hermoso conocido en su existencia... solo que ahora era distinto. Todas esas sonrisas sinceras, amables, nerviosas, de todos los tipos ahora desaparecidas dejando un rastro de tristeza y rencor en el rostro decorado con esos ojos violetas fríos como el espacio mismo. Por primera ocasión sentía el mismo desdén que en tantas ocasiones había expresado a otros congelando sus pensamientos.

Continuo analizando: definitivamente el cuerpo del piloto 02 se había desarrollado a la edad adulta apuestamente... parecía un adonis... No supo si fue por la impresión de la larga cabellera pero le pareció mas alto que el mismo. La vestimenta de cuero negro delineaba mas exacto el cuerpo: sus largas piernas, brazos firmes, pecho delicado... ¡pero como podía pensar en eso! sonrojoCuriosamente Duo se ejercitaba, era fácil deducirlo al observar que su cuerpo era fibroso con poco músculo luciendo atractivo sin verse exagerado.

- Heero – interrumpió la rubia sin notar a quien mirada el soldado y distrayéndolo del rostro de Duo que sonreía con burla para después oprimir el botón que llamaba al elevador.

- Vamos ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Relena acostumbrada aprovecho para colgarse de su brazo y jalarlo hacía la entrada del restaurante, donde Quatre, Trowa y Wufei esperaban.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia del trenzado por estar concentrados en otras cosas. Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron tocando al mismo momento un timbre suave que causo reacción en el soldado estoico.

¡Duo! – pero el piloto 02 continuo fingiendo no escucharlo ¡Duo¡DUO! – esta vez el grito retumbo por todo el lugar.

Dentro del elevador dio la vuelta para marcar el piso deseado al mismo tiempo que observo como Heero comenzaba a correr en su dirección. Tranquilamente cerro las puertas no sin antes analizar las miradas de los otros pilotos y la rubia, todos completamente sorprendidos por su aparición. Sonrió para luego ocultar los ojos violetas bajo sus párpados.

¡Tu! – Heero se refirió al empleado que había entregado el sobre al trenzado incrementando el efecto nervioso en el.

- Puedo... ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – la mirada del 01 resultaba escalofriante al contener una extraña mezcla de frustración, frialdad y coraje. El empleado sentía helar su cuerpo y comenzaba a invadirle el temor por su propia vida.

¿En que habitación se hospeda ese hombre al que acabas de darle el sobre? – el soldado perfecto hablaba con cierta lentitud asegurándose de que se entendiese su mensaje y el significado de "te voy a matar sino lo dices".

¿Quién? ... El... el ¿Señor Schbeiker? – el intimidado empleado se recargo sobre la pared al no poder escapar de la terrible presencia que le atormentaba haciéndolo sentir como un criminal condenado.

¿Schbeiker? – "Hilde... que torpe... como pude cometer semejante error" – Si... dime el numero de su habitación, debes saberlo – "Que astuto Duo... subestime tu inteligencia y usaste a Hilde cuando sabias que a ella no la investigaríamos".

- El... el señor Schbeiker se hospeda en el penthouse B... señor – Heero aprovecho para acercarse mas al temeroso empleado.

- Bien. Gracias – le sonrió y murmuro antes de entrar al elevador seguido por Relena y los otros pilotos. Todo el misterio y desaparición se aclararían pronto, y con esa nueva vida lejos de mantenerse inmersa en la guerra y todo aquello que antes podía separarlos. Nada mas que la felicidad con Duo le importaba.

* * *

Nadie mas estaba dentro y tranquilamente continuo su travesía. Dejo que su cuerpo se relajase con la música de piano ya que después de esa larga noche vagando por la colonia era necesario un descanso físico de al menos un par de horas. Sin embargo los pilotos y la rubia estaban ahí, sabía que eso le complicaría mucho en los siguientes pasos. Medito un poco mas antes de escuchar el timbre de nuevo anunciando la llegada al piso deseado.

"No esperaba encontrarlos aquí, ponen en riesgo la misión... ¡No! No lo permitiré. Tarde o temprano sucedería, el enfrentamiento entre nosotros es inevitable... es bueno saber que están bien. Al menos espero que Quatre y Trowa hayan confesado sus sentimientos, que Wufei continúe al lado de Sally y Heero... te deseo suerte con Relena".

La puerta metálica se abrió revelando el solitario pasillo de poca iluminación con pocas puertas distribuidas. Reconoció la suya y entro tranquilamente cerrando sin colocar seguros. Sabía perfectamente que ellos no tardarían mucho tiempo y recogió todo aquello que indicara algo concerniente a su misión y astutamente lo escondió en la caja fuerte que se encontraba detrás de la televisión de plasma de 50 pulgadas incrustada en la pared. "Que sueño tengo... y por lo menos en un rato no me dejaran descansar".

Se recostó sobre la cama mirando el techo, "Conociendo al soldado perfecto no tardara unos minutos en llegar e interrogarme. Sin olvidar claro las amenazas de muerte y el típico Duo baka...". Bostezo extendiendo su mano al espacio vacío del mueble y tomar el control remoto de la televisión la encendió y aburrido pero mas agotado brincaba por los canales.

* * *

El ambiente en el siguiente elevador resultaba realmente terrible para los involucrados que viajaban dentro. Bastaba con observar al soldado perfecto para entender la situación, como nunca antes visto reflejaba furia dejándose llevar por el impulso ante el rechazo del piloto 02 y olvidando todas las palabras que Hilde había explicado. 

Los acompañantes optaban por guardar un prudente silencio, observando por pequeños lapsos el rostro de Heero y después regresar su visión al piso. Los cuatro confundidos por el reciente descubrimiento y la actitud de los otros dos pilotos. Después de unos pocos minutos se escucho el timbre anunciando la llegada al piso deseado y la puerta no terminaba de abrirse cuando el soldado perfecto ya había salido. Wufei y Relena seguían a Heero y un poco mas atrás Quatre y Trowa quien lo sujetaba con un brazo sobre el hombro del pequeño rubio.

¡DUO¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE! – el 01 se encontraba en un estado irreconocible, demandando desde la puerta de entrada a la habitación del trenzado ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO DUO, ES MEJOR QUE ABRAS! – pero del otro lado continuaban ignorándolo, incrementando su desesperación y furia.

Con la poca paciencia que le restaba colocó la mano sobre la perilla girándola solo para descubrir que los seguros no estaban puestos. Una entrada libre e intencional del habitante de nuevo demostrándole que podía hacerlo quedar en ridículo con los mas simples y habituales detalles.

Soltó el frío metal y la puerta termino de abrirse revelando gran parte del lugar: una cómoda sala con varios instrumentos musicales, un bar surtido con todo tipo de vinos y bebidas, pinturas y replicas famosas en las paredes, una salida directo a la terraza y con una pequeña piscina, la barra y una pequeña cocineta, y finalmente un pasillo; todo conservado intacto como si nadie lo habitase.

Solamente el sonido del aparato televisivo delataba la presencia de otra persona dentro. Despacio siguieron en busca del lugar de origen hasta encontrarse al final del pasillo con la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones a la que dudando un poco entraron. Ahí estaba el trenzado, acostado sobre la cama con el rostro serio y la mirada perdida mientras continuaba apretando los botones del control remoto y brincando de canal en canal.

¡DUO BAKA! – Heero de nuevo era ignorado – ¡Déjate de juegos baka¿Tienes idea de cuanto te hemos buscado! – se situó bloqueando la imagen del aparato, atraería la atención a como diera lugar.

Pero el trenzado solo bostezó recargando su rostro sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos, "Ahí vamos con el sermón".

¡Eres un verdadero baka¿Acaso no sabes que como pilotos y soldados debemos conservar el contacto entre nosotros para el momento en el que seamos necesarios de nuevo? Se suponía que te enseñaron lo más básico de entrenamiento e ignoras todas las reglas!. Dijiste, no, nos obligaste a prometer que nos reuniríamos cada año para mantenernos en contacto y faltaste a tu promesa. ¡Y TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A IGNORARME CUANDO TE HABLO¡ERES UN IDIOTA DUO! – Heero había perdido el autodominio completamente y miraba mas furioso al piloto que continuaba ignorándolo, al parecer mas concentrado en escuchar el programa de noticias.

En otro arranque de ira, el soldado perfecto desconecto el enchufe de la luz del aparato televisivo. Este era un Heero nunca antes visto, en ninguna batalla, bajo el cuidado de nada, completamente descontrolado. Un Heero humano al menos para los otros 3 pilotos y Relena que observaban asombrados. El 01 se acercaba al trenzado.

Duo sintió la proximidad y extrajo con el brazo en el que estaba recargado, el arma automática apuntando tranquilo al soldado y abriendo lentamente los ojos, no sin antes bostezar a causa del cansancio y aburrimiento que pronto terminaría sometiendo su cuerpo. El ex piloto del Wing permanecía estático. Esta no era una broma mas del trenzado, en muchas ocasiones le habían apuntado con un arma mas nunca antes provocándole esa terrible punzada en su pecho.

¿Fue todo tu discurso? Esperaba algo mas largo Heero. Veo que aun estas aprendiendo a hablar, lastima que no correctamente. Aunque considerando que es un incremento al uso de tu voz a la cual creía inexistente debo sentir satisfacción – el muchacho de los ojos violetas recargo su rostro sobre la mano libre ¿Qué se les ofrece pilotos gundam y viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores-

- Duo... – la mirada violeta cedió ante el murmullo suave y preocupado del rubio. Y sintió algo de culpa al tenerlos que hacer pasar por esa situación, finalmente bajo el arma pero la mantuvo en su mano y cerca de su cuerpo. Ningún sentimiento se interpondría para su protección.

El silencio se apodero del lugar por unos minutos, aunque ya el ambiente se encontraba menos tenso al igual que los pilotos y la rubia. Era el tiempo de las explicaciones, al menos así lo creían los visitantes. Duo se reacomodo en la suave cama mientras que Quatre y Trowa tomaban asiento en un pequeño sillón. Relena en la otra orilla de cama y tanto Heero como Wufei continuaban de pie con cierta desesperación.

¿Y bien? – el chino rompió el silencio dirigiéndose al piloto 02.

¿Qué? – la respuesta inmediata hizo notar que el norteamericano se encontraba a la defensiva con respecto a la cercanía.

¿Como que qué? – como si nunca hubiera dejado de haberse visto, Wufei perdía toda su paciencia con las palabras del trenzado al igual que antes con sus bromas.

- Pues ¿que? – Duo por dentro sonreía al estar jugando a sabiendas que pronto acabaría haciendo estallar en furia el chino, pero sin demostrarlo en las facciones de su rostro.

- ... AAAhhh �¡Maldito Maxwell solo estas jugando! – todas las suposiciones estaban acertadas y ahora Wufei lo señalaba acusadoramente.

- No se de que hablas – el 02 bostezo despreocupadamente – ¿Les importaría irse? No he dormido y quisiera descansar unas horas antes de atender asuntos laborales -

- No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que nos expliques que esta sucediendo – el silencioso Trowa entro a la conversación al encontrar el poco avance.

- Adelante. Yo dormiré – Duo se recargo de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerro sus ojos. Pero manteniéndose alerta, sabía a la perfección que estaba a salvo pero tampoco podía confiar en ellos.

- Tu no – Wufei se detuvo al observar la mano de Heero esta la señalaba el alto a su ataque verbal.

- Esperaremos – el soldado estoico dio su mensaje con decisión mientras analizaba el resto de la habitación sin saber exactamente que buscar en ella.

Poco a poco el norteamericano cedía ante la necesidad de sueño, relajando su cuerpo con calma y atento al silencio en la habitación.

- Yo... debo irme – Relena se puso en pie, todo el asunto de Duo no terminaría en un buen rato. Los 3 pilotos la miraron interrogantes – El ministro encargado de esta colonia me ha llamado para una reunión personal a medio día -

- Te acompañare Peacecraft, aunque quiero saber que pasa por la cabeza de este bromista conociéndolo no despertara hasta unas horas y tampoco dirá nada, tendremos que someterlo con otras estrategias – al chino le preocupaba la seguridad de la rubia. Todavía mas por la experiencia con la sombra y su rostro atemorizado, ahora la veía demasiado vulnerable.

"36 horas 35 minutos" aun recordaba esa cuenta de tiempo, después de todo como olvidarla si en ella se escribiría su destino.

* * *

Heero analizo por quinta ocasión en esas horas la habitación, observando cada detalle en ella. Todo en perfecto estado sin señal de objetos que perteneciesen al durmiente. Las palabras de Hilde bailaban por su mente al observar al dios de la muerte dormido tan placidamente pero sujetando su arma.

"_Hace tiempo Duo creo este lugar, no solo para nosotros, sino para el mismo... para huir. Durante la guerra fue incrementando la fortaleza y protección en si mismo, escondiendo todo bajo el disfraz de felicidad, dijo que nunca mentiría y en verdad no lo hace pero para que una mentira sea verdad basta con decirla mil veces y creerla... eso fue lo que uso Heero, una mentira que comenzó como broma y termino siendo una mascara a la que todos conocimos._

_Pero curiosamente ese extraño sentimiento de soledad que le obligaba a creer la mentira iba desapareciendo después de que termino la batalla con colmillo blanco... y después de la pelea con Marimeia, estaba cambiando, y ustedes eran la razón de ello, por eso les pidió que nunca le abandonaran y que prometieran volver a verse"._

Salió de la habitación en dirección de la sala donde Trowa y Quatre platicaban animosamente pero con murmullos. En realidad era mas la charla del rubio y una que otra palabra del latino. Heero sonrió al observarlos. Tan felices... tan completos uno con el otro, y sin embargo, tan temerosos de sus sentimientos al grado de que la intromisión del diario de Duo los había obligado a confesarlos.

¿Sigue dormido? – la firme y serena voz de Trowa interrumpió todos los pensamientos del soldado estoico.

- Si – el muchacho de los ojos cobalto se dirigió de regreso a la habitación.

* * *

Duo despertó frotando su rostro con ambas manos, preocupado por su misión y de inmediato reviso el tiempo en el celular dentro de su chaqueta. "29 horas 19 minutos 03 segundos, creo que dormí lo suficiente para resistir los próximos días", guardo el aparato de nuevo al sentir la proximidad de otra persona situando su mirada violeta sobre la entrada de la habitación en la cual después de unos segundos surgió la silueta del ex piloto del wing zero.

¿Por qué desapareciste Duo? – el soldado se recargo en el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados y sin perder de vista los movimientos del recién encontrado piloto.

- Eso no te importa Heero – sincera y tranquilamente el trenzado respondía, sin pensar en consecuencias solo hablando por necesidad... por huir.

- Claro que me importa- la mirada cobalto reflejaba dolor, herida por las tristes pero firmes palabras del piloto 02.

- No soy idiota Heero. No se porque me buscaron... – Duo permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de cambiar completamente el tono en su voz llenándola de resentimiento y coraje.

- Lo hicimos porque eres nuestro amigo – Ninguna excusa parecía funcionar mientras continuaba considerando las explicaciones de Hilde:_"Cuando yo morí... Duo sintió mucha decepción y creyó que a ninguno de ustedes le importaba en realidad, de hecho esperaba que Quatre al menos el lo acompañara, pero no fue así". _

- En este momento no me siento bien para esas tonterías soldado perfecto – libero su larga cabellera al sentarse a la orilla de la cama y dejar su pies tocar el frío piso.

- Ya no soy un soldado... y nunca he sido perfecto... eso ya lo sabes – Heero demostraba estar ofendido... al menos lo intentaba, apelando al antiguo y noble corazón de su compañero.

Por los siguientes minutos solo permaneció el silencio entre ambos. El 01 sin perder de vista al ex piloto y un descuidado análisis del otro quien parecía estar meditando con los ojos violetas perdidos en los espacios de la habitación.

- Un piloto gundam siempre será un arma de guerra – el murmullo llego débilmente a los odios del ex piloto del Wing Zero mientras que Duo se ponía en pie quitando su camisa y revelando sus bien formados músculos.

¿Qué... que estas haciendo? – por continuar ignorando a Heero, el Dios de la Muerte no pudo apreciar el sonrojo y nerviosismo que se habían apoderado del rostro del soldado.

- Tomare un buen baño, si no te molesta – suspiro con tranquilidad en dirección a una de las puertas laterales de la habitación.

Después de que este se perdió dentro y se escuchaba el correr del agua, Heero salió de nuevo encaminándose a la sala donde se encontraban Trowa y Quatre. Había perdido todo el control en su forma de actuar... esto comenzaba a hacerse mas frecuente al encontrarse con el trenzado.

Ahora le parecía ridículo el haberse sentido tan nervioso cuando vio a Duo quitar su camisa; aclaro su garganta con un gruñido que atrajo la atención del latino y el árabe antes de ocupar un lugar en los sillones de alrededor.

* * *

Transcurridos varios minutos y aun continuaba inmóvil bajo la caída constante pero relajante del agua recorriendo todo su delgado cuerpo. En realidad no lograba sentirse libre de la tensión y lo reflejaba con ambas manos apuñadas con fuerza y ambos ojos cerrados.

¡Hilde! – Duo llegaba corriendo abrazando con fuerza a la chica que al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta se había puesto en pie.

¿Qué sucede Duo? – la fiel amiga solo sonrió y correspondió, acostumbrada a las sorpresivas muestras de afecto del piloto.

- He hecho que Heero y los otros me prometan algo – soltó el cuerpo riendo a carcajadas y tomo una manzana del frutero colocando en la mesa a la izquierda de ambos.

¿Por eso estas tan feliz? – Hilde regresaba su aparente concentración a los recibos y otros papeles en sus manos.

¡Si! Pero ¿No vas a preguntarme que fue? – Duo era hábil al manipular su rostro, y de ser sonriente hacia unos momentos, ahora lo dejaba casi al borde del llanto. Con eso ganaría toda la atención de su compañera de casa.

¿Qué te prometieron Duo? – la chica derrotada por la tierna imagen abandono las hojas permaneciendo a disposición de las nuevas locuras con las que seguramente saldría el trenzado.

- Hice que me prometieran que nos reuniríamos cada año, y que también nos comunicaríamos para estar en siempre en contacto!tengo todos sus e-mails! – el piloto 02 mantenía levantado su brazo con un pequeño fragmento de papel y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que aquello fuese la victoria mas importante de su vida y no la de días antes al derrotar el ejercito de Marimeia y detener la nueva guerra.

- _Duo..._ – escucho el murmullo en su oído arrancándolo de sus recuerdos y de inmediato abrió sus ojos buscando por todo el cuarto de baño al emisor.

- La promesa de felicidad – agacho de nuevo su rostro con una sonrisa melancólica.

* * *

Terminaban de cumplirse diez minutos desde la llegada del soldado estoico a la pequeña sala y ninguno comenzaba la conversación.

¿Despertó? – el rubio acostumbrado al silencio habitual y característico de los otros dos pilotos inicio la conversación.

- Si – una respuesta seca del soldado estoico además de la expresión enfurecida en su rostro captada a la perfección Trowa que se inmediato se puso en pie.

¿Qué sucede Trowa? – Quatre estaba sorprendido pero los ojos esmeralda lo miraban expresando la mejor opción en aquella situación que concernía mas a Heero y Duo.

- Olvide que Catherine quería que la acompañáramos al centro – la intención del piloto 03 era mas clara y el indeciso rubio opto por ayudar. A fin de cuentas, si alguien podía ayudar a Duo era Heero.

Sin alargar mas tiempo ambos salieron del penthouse. Aunque no significo mucho para Heero aun divagando por las explicaciones de Hilde y la forma en que estas encajaban con la realidad.

* * *

- Existen muchos misterios rodeando a Duo. En realidad no sabemos como es que sobrevivió todas esas batallas y enfermedades – Hilde relataba detalladamente mientras que Heero la seguía silenciosamente – Esa sombra que ven... – giro para quedar de frente al soldado

¿Es el cierto? – aunque formo mas una afirmación que pregunta controlo su nerviosismo al recordar las veces y los encuentros pasados con la extraña silueta ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así-;

- Como te dije Heero, hay muchos misterios rodeándolo, y desafortunadamente Duo no es un libro abierto. Ninguno de nosotros alcanzamos a conocer completamente lo que esconde en su mente – la chica continuó caminando – Solo puedo afirmar que es la forma en que materializa lo que desea hacer en realidad -

- Lo... lo que desea – Heero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar como lo visitaba por las noches, como si lo que deseara fuese estar a su lado.

- Permanece atento -

* * *

La absorción de sus pensamientos no pudo hacerlo evitar notar que el trenzado vistiendo un traje sastre color negro, camisa blanca y corbata combinada al color del traje, con su larga cabellera seca y trenzada caminaba en dirección a la pequeña cocina. Tomaba una lata de lo que parecía jugo de frutas. En todos sus actos demostraba esa arrogancia y seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

No pudo contener mas su desesperación y se puso en pie al notar las intenciones del 02 por salir. Duo de inmediato percibió el análisis y espero en silencio.

¿A dónde iras? – por primera ocasión escuchaba la voz del soldado perfecto con tono amable e interesado.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer – también cambio el tono de su voz trasmitiendo casi una disculpa en ella, y sin perder mas tiempo salió del lugar dejando con abandono la mirada cobalto.

* * *

El soldado perfecto ya no podía detenerlo mas. Pero entendía claramente que regresaría a ese lugar. Sintió una gran satisfacción, lo había encontrado, vivo. Y después de unos minutos opto por salir en dirección a la casa de Quatre, caminando tranquilo por las calles de la colonia invadidas por el trafico y las personas.

- _Heero _– levanto el rostro hacia el frente encontrando a Hilde quien lo miraba con preocupación.

- Oye Yuy – el llamado y la mano sobre su hombro lo hizo voltear inconscientemente en dirección contraria a la de la chica, era Wufei. Cuando recordó la presencia de Hilde regreso la vista a donde ella se encontraba, mas nadie estaba ahí.

¿Qué sucede Wufei? – intentó ser mas frío pero no podía eliminar el tono de amabilidad que antes había utilizado.

- Relena quiere que la acompañemos a una fiesta hoy en la noche – el chino sonrió por la reacción tan cambiante de tan solo una horas de haber encontrado al Shinigami trenzado.

¿Hoy? – por primera ocasión Heero había transformado su rostro en un puchero estilo Duo Maxwell.

- Si. Por Maxwell no te preocupes, ya revisamos la lista de invitados y el tal Max Schbeiker debe asistir – esta vez la cara del piloto 05 demostraba una extraña felicidad.

- Bien. Entonces iremos, habrá que avisarle a Trowa y Quatre, fueron con Catherine – al concientizarse de su actitud el soldado perfecto luchaba por mantener su rostro serio y controlado aunque era un poco tarde para ello.

- Yo me encargare – Wufei dio media vuelta caminando con rapidez en sentido contrario a las personas que se aproximaban.

El soldado estoico asintió observando como se retiraba el chino por el lado contrario a su destino, "Duo...yo..." "Hice una promesa Hilde, y la cumpliré".

Continuara...

* * *

Se acaba el tiempo en el reloj de Duo pero ¿Para que es esa cuenta¿Qué sucederá dentro de esas horas¿Quién era la persona en la fotografía enviada¿Por qué siente Heero tanto temor con las palabras del Hilde?

Muchas dudas? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, donde la verdadera historia comienza.


	15. Alarma, Asesinato

Primero y antes de cualquier otro comentario de nuevo agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con la redacción ;)

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Antes que nada lectores, feliz día del amor y la amistad, aunque no nos conozcamos mucho espero que lo pasen bien con las personas cercanas a ustedes; me da gusto que tengan la dedicación de leer esta historia y si pueden dejar un comentario/ crítica/ amenaza de muerte como review se les agradece :D

* * *

Reviews!

Eli-chan1 – Gracias por tu review jaja pobre Relela digo Relena, no entiendo porque todos la odian jajaja :S espero que te guste este capítulo porque te compensare varias cosas xD

Alba-chan – Gracias por tu review :P paciencia, paciencia, Y.Y que mas quisiera que escribir todo lo que falta pero cuando estoy en esto si vi algo raro y hasta puede pasar un mosquito, seme quita algo la concentración ToT

Dark – Gracias por tu review jajja matar �? Matar a quien? Jajajaja eyyy eso de espero otro pronto no lo quiero para el año que viene me hizo conciencia y luego me senti culpable :S jajajaja ten paciencia, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes.

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 15. Alarma, asesinato.

El estallido de una nueva guerra.

16 horas 00 minutos

Escucho el inquietante sonido de la ambulancia que rápidamente se alejaba perdiéndose entre las calles, lo único que percibía eran los murmullos y quejas de las personas a su alrededor... aquel cuadro tan espantoso y a la vez familiar despertaba los viejos sentimientos que años antes había enterrado.

- La vida da muchas vueltas Heero – pausadamente observo en todas direcciones buscando a la persona dueña de la voz solo para encontrar que esas palabras se encontraban dentro de su mente.

Dio media vuelta permaneciendo de frente al edificio parcialmente en ruinas de las cuales emanaban humo, un siniestro recordatorio de la razón por la que se encontraba en ese estado. Un bombero cargaba uno de los cuerpos inertes victima del ataque, sus ojos cobalto no pudieron dejar esa imagen acompañada de la opresión en su interior: La lucha del soldado por reencontrar su camino.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no percibió la silueta poseedora de esos ojos violetas que lo miraba con detenimiento, la larga cabellera cubierta de polvo al igual que su vestimenta oscura, que ahora lucia de color claro. Después de unos minutos partió en dirección contraria a la de los grupos de rescate. En unas horas comenzaría.

"Hice una promesa Hilde, y la cumpliré".

* * *

24 horas 15 minutos

Tenía un par de años asistiendo a esas largas, tediosas y metódicas juntas, sin embargo en ninguna de ellas se había distraído, no como en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Por quinta ocasión observo la superficie de la mesa, brillante y lisa casi un perfecto espejo de los otros integrantes que acompañaban y observaban atentos al expositor. Solo pudo esforzarse por no mostrar su aburrimiento a través de un bostezo y finalmente su mente comenzaba a alejarse... divagando.

Sin comprenderlo ahora se había trasladado a otro lugar, uno en la tierra lo supo al observar el hermoso cielo decorado con las finas nubes que junto a la luz solar creaban un maravilloso espacio de vida que tanto anhelaba habitar.

"_Kaeranai itsu demo hito-bito ga kiete" "L_a gente desapareciendo eso nunca cambiara"

"_Nokosareru kaze sae ima tomatte iru" "_Aún los vientos dejados atrás se detienen"

"_Tatakai to yasuragi kurikaesu itsu mo" "_Siempre guerra y paz repitiéndose"

"_Owarinaki toki sae ima wa yasunde iru" "_Aún el tiempo sin final ahora duerme"

Una voz entonando una extraña y dulce atrayente melodía. Comenzó a seguir la tonada hasta encontrar un pequeño sendero. Llego a un claro entre los árboles y en el medio de ese sitio se encontraba una burbujeante fuente, cuya agua fluía lentamente a los lados. El cuerpo de una persona se divisaba del lado contrario de esta. Al centrar su mirada en la larga cabellera color castaño obscuro pudo deducir el piloto que se trataba de una mujer.

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-yasumi no kisu wo shite ageyou" _"Te daré tu beso de buenas noches"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-yasumi no kisu wo shite asu ga kuru made" _"Te daré tu beso de buenas noches hasta que venga mañana"

Duo decidió rodear la fuente para descubrir la identidad de esa persona. No se encontraba equivocado, era un mujer sentada en el piso vistiendo un largo vestido blanco y con la larga cabellera suelta. Estaba inclinada abrazando algo junto a su pecho de una manera protectora mientras entonaba la armoniosa melodía con melancolía.

"_Wasurenai itsu demo omoide to ieru"_ "Memorias inolvidables puedo decir"

"_Ano hito no namae wo kaze wa yonde iru yo" _"Llamo el nombre de esta persona como viento"

"_Mata hajimeru tame" _"Para empezar una vez mas"

El piloto sonrió al reconocer la imagen de una madre resguardando a su pequeño, una de las relaciones mas puras que podían existir. Pausadamente continuaba caminando intentado reconocer el rostro de la dama que estaba agachado y cubierto de largos mechones de cabello.

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-yasumi no kisu wo shite ageyou" _"Te daré tu beso de buenas noches"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-yasumi no kisu wo shite asu ga kuru made" _"Te daré tu beso de buenas noches hasta que venga mañana"

El pequeño se movió inquieta y graciosamente haciendo que su madre lo retirase y levantase sujeto con ambas manos revelando la verdad que buscaba el piloto.

"_WIND Kaze ga fuku tabi" _"Viento, cuando el viento sopla"

"_Namida sae tobashite kureru"_ "Lo hace lejos de mis lágrimas"

Duo estaba sorprendido al contemplar esa nueva imagen. La mujer era realmente hermosa: su rostro estaba dibujado por finas y delicadas facciones y para coronar semejante belleza poseía un par de brillantes amatistas por ojos. Estos se encontraban fijos en su pequeñuelo quien no dejaba de sonreírle y estirar sus manitas hacia ella. En la carita del bebe podía reconocerse que era casi un recién nacido y a pesar de eso se apreciaba el inicio de una cabellera lacia igual a la de su madre con la ligera diferencia de ser de un color mas claro y no solo eso el infante era heredero de muchas de las facciones de su progenitora y lo más impresionante: los ojos iguales a unas hermosas lilas.

Una voz distante indicaba que el final de esa visita se acercaba. La obscuridad también surgía por todo el lugar cubriendo incluso a ambas figuras y dejando al piloto solo pero aun escuchando la dulce voz y su melodía.

"_O-kaeri MY BOY"_ "Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY"_ "Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-yasumi no kisu wo shite ageyou" _"Te dará tu beso de buenas noches"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-kaeri MY BOY" _"Bienvenido a casa, mi niño"

"_O-yasumi no kisu wo shite asu ga kuru made"_ "Te daré tu beso de buenas noches hasta que venga mañana"

Fingiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido cerro sus ojos. Al abrirlos se descubrió en la sala de juntas con el expositor abordando los últimos detalles de su discurso. Afortunadamente nadie había notado su distracción, eso lo hizo sentir aliviado.

- Eso es todo, gracias – después del enunciado los oyentes comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias, algunos hablaban entre ellos pero siempre con frialdad y por medio de murmullos.

- Max. Espera por favor – Duo no perdería mas tiempo y escapando camino hacia la salida hasta que lo detuvo una voz.

¿Sucede algo señor? – Dio media vuelta observando detenidamente a quien le llamaba. Era un hombre alto de complexión grande, vistiendo un traje de color beige, ojos verdes y cabello corto color castaño obscuro. Su rostro marcado por pequeñas arrugas revelaban su mediana edad, el trenzado lo reconoció de inmediato: su jefe.

- No. Nada. Solo quería asegurarme si recibiste la invitación para la fiesta de esta noche – el sonriente caballero recordaba la llamada recibida unos minutos antes de que comenzara la reunión - Por favor¿Podrías asegurarte de que asista? Es que hay un asunto que desearía tratar solo con el – "No entiendo porque al joven Quatre le interesa que vaya Max a la fiesta".

- Por supuesto señor – el piloto trenzado ignoro la insistencia y sin mantener sospecha continuó su travesía. "Ahí estaré. Esta noche no puedo perderla", apretó su mano con el fólder que sujetaba.

* * *

15 horas 55 minutos

Heero se acerco a una pequeña barda destruida en la que estaban sentados Trowa y Quatre. El primero con el rostro lleno de polvo y mas serio de lo normal sujetando con su brazo alrededor de los hombros al rubio que lloraba desconsoladamente con el rostro bajo.

¿Están bien? – Wufei los mirada de pie, aún mantenía su rostro con restos de polvo pero el traje antes cubierto del mismo y sangre lo había cambiado por el uniforme oficial de preventer.

- Si – el piloto 03 murmuro mientras que el soldado estoico solamente asentía afirmativamente.

¿Cómo esta ella? – finalmente Quatre detuvo sus sollozos esperando una buena respuesta que pudiese contra restar todo lo malo que sucedía en esos momentos.

- Aun no lo sabemos – suspiro el chino antes de mirar al edificio destruido – Solo nos queda esperar -

- Todas esas personas... trabajamos tanto tiempo... todos ahora están muertos, de nuevo a manos de quienes desean la guerra – Quatre endureció su rostro tal como la ocasión en que había visto morir a su padre.

Los cuatro volvieron a quedar en silencio sumamente confundidos por la situación pero plenamente concientes de lo que pasaría después. Por su parte Heero observaba sus manos con desconfianza, recordando lo que de ella había escapado.

- Duo... -

* * *

21 horas 06 minutos

La adaptación sola en la colonia espacial comenzaba su anuncio del final del día. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido en el lugar. Solamente se dedicaba a observar el pequeño lago frente a el, casi igual a los que en tantas ocasiones contemplaba durante sus estancias en la tierra... el hermoso planeta que tanto amaba. Se recargo en el respaldo de la banca extendiendo un poco sus brazos y observando los árboles alrededor donde debajo de ellos estaban personas, niños jugando con sus mascotas.

"¿Qué fue esa visión? No se parece en nada a las otras"- por más que lo intentaba, no podía olvidar la escena.- "¿Quién? No ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Creo que tengo una vaga idea pero no se si me encuentre en lo correcto"- se puso en pie tomando uno de los caminos de piedra que adornaban el parque- "Ese niño... no puede ser, es imposible. Yo... ¡no puedo ser ese niño! es solo una broma mas de mi mente, solo eso". Levantó su rostro observando el hotel ubicado al otro lado de la calle ¿Era ella mi madre -

* * *

19 horas 19 minutos

- Vamos Quatre ¿Todavía no esta lista? – Wufei vestido formalmente con un traje obscuro y como en pocas ocasiones se apreciaba su cabellera suelta se encontraba recargado en el pasamanos de la escalera señalando con una de sus manos el reloj ubicado en la pared.

- Ya casi termina – se asomó el rostro delicado del rubio sonriente por la puerta de una de las habitaciones y desapareció de nuevo por el mismo lugar.

�¡Llegaremos tarde! – esta vez el capricho del chino fue acompañado de un golpe al piso que retumbo por espacioso lugar creando réplicas del mismo. Al sentirse ignorado y vencido opto por bajar en busca de los otros pilotos.

Sentados tranquilamente en la sala estaban el piloto 03y el soldado perfecto. Ambos en silencio con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados: una conversación típica entre ellos. El chino solo suspiro y tomo un lugar casi arrojándose a uno de los sillones y dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás.

- Si hubieran premios a personas desagradables los ganaras todos Wufei – el comentario tomo por sorpresa al chino haciéndolo levantarse inmediatamente en dirección de la persona emisora.

El piloto 05 se había quedado sin palabras al ver a la rubia. Esta lucía radiante para la fiesta: su cabello recogido y levantando resaltando los pendientes y la gargantilla de diamantes, el vestido blanco al cuerpo que delineaba su figura le resultaba impresionante, también lo fue para el resto de los pilotos. Relena podía resultar algo molesta pero una vez con los accesorios adecuados le brotaba su estirpe de niña rica.

¿Tardaste tanto para esto? – Fue intencional del chino para enojar a la rubia y funcionó a la perfección apreciando como subía un color rojo al rostro de Relena.

¡Como que tanto para esto�¡Eres un infeliz! – la viceministro mantenía ambos brazos rígidos y sus manos empuñadas con una mirada asesina como acompañante – Me veo bien, lo se – transformo toda su expresión ahora manteniéndola sonriente.

- Mujer vanidosa – Wufei termino cruzando sus brazos con expresión de arrogancia.

- Vamos – finalmente interrumpió Heero algo desesperado por las eternas discusiones de Relena y Wufei. Sentía que perdía tiempo valioso para reencontrar al trenzado.

* * *

18 horas 39 minutos

La limusina se acercaba a la entrada de un edificio no muy alto hecho de vidrio y acero realmente vanguardista. En la entrada se divisaba una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría fotógrafos y trabajadores de la prensa. Wufei salió del auto acostumbrado a la actividad de guardaespaldas de la chica. Mas el resto de los pilotos se encontraban nerviosos al no estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de atenciones.

- No se preocupen – irrumpió la rubia al notar la inseguridad en sus acompañantes – No muerden – varias miradas asesinas se enfocaron en ella mientras salía del vehículo.

Wufei la recibió y acompaño hasta la entrada manteniéndose siempre observador y analizando a las personas que se acercaban. Relena respondía algunas de las preguntas de los periodistas, solamente aquellas que no fuesen a perjudicar a fondo las relaciones entre la tierra y las colonias. Les seguían no muy de cerca el resto de los pilotos logrando pasar desapercibidos ante el completo interés de los otros por la viceministro.

Finalmente aguardaron detrás de la entrada. Aparentemente era normal que esos bullicios existieran en las reuniones y fiestas importantes. Les llamo la atención el caballero que bajo de otra limusina negra, unos años mayor que los pilotos, cabello negro pasivo ante tanto bullicio. Este hombre inmediatamente entro acompañado de otros dos hombres vestidos de negro: sus guardaespaldas.

Busco mantenerse al lado de Relena disculpándose con los interesados y comenzando a acompañarla en dirección de la entrada. Este personaje no era peligroso, no para el piloto 05 que conocía perfectamente la posición del desconocido: el ministro de esa colonia, tan importante como un presidente encargado de todo lo que sucedía y los recursos que entraban y salían de ella.

- Debo agradecerte, fue un rescate formidable Kenneth – Relena sonrió mientras aceptaba y tomaba el brazo que el recién acompañante había ofrecido.

- No hay nada que agradecer Relena, no entiendo como es que logras acaparar siempre toda la atención de los medios – ambos comenzaron a caminar por el corto pasillo seguidos por los cuatro pilotos pero mas cerca se encontraba el chino – y dime ¿Quién es tu nuevo guardaespaldas? – miro de reojo al piloto 05 que caminaba despacio sin perderlo de vista.

- No es nuevo, ya lo conoces es Wufei Chang – la heredera Darlian apenas había logrado evitar que su voz quebrara por las insistentes ganas de reír.

¿Wufei Chang? Vaya que luce distinto sin el cabello recogido como acostumbra, ha logrado engañarme – el ministro volteo y sonrió al piloto acompañando su expresión de un ademán respetuoso que el chino correspondió al inclinar su cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron al salón y las puertas principales de cristal les fueron abiertas por dos empleados fácilmente identificables como oficiales preventers en cubierto, al menos así fue para los ex pilotos Gundam. Un extraño sentimiento albergaba la entera situación para ellos, talvez al recordar los tiempos pasados en la guerra en los que siempre las grandes reuniones atraían innumerables desgracias.

Wufei se relajo un poco al divisar del otro lado a dos mujeres bastante familiares, la primera de cabello rubio y largo recogido ataviada un vestido negro que le llegaba a los talones y zapatillas del mismo color con un pequeño bolso de mano. De inmediato sintió la mirada, lo supo cuando los ojos azules le correspondieron al chino. La otra era de la misma edad, un poco mas baja y con el cabello azulado cayendo por su frente, lucía un vestido tinto del mismo largo que su compañera.

Ambas charlaban hasta que sintieron la insistente mirada del chino y le correspondieron con aceptación. Posteriormente Wufei se dirigió a ellas separándose del resto de los pilotos, mezclándose con los invitados hasta llegar con las damas.

- Mujeres paranoicas ¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí? – Wufei se acerco a ambas hasta encontrarse frente a ellas y haciendo que interrumpieran su charla.

- Te extrañábamos Wufei, siempre tan insolente querido – Sally tocó suavemente la cabellera oscura del chino.

- No hemos recibido amenazas, no entiendo que esperan o ¿Ya les dio por ir a fiestas? – se arrepintió por el tono burlesco al sentir el fuerte pellizco que sutilmente Sally le había dado mientras controlaba su rostro para no expresar el dolor.

- Precisamente por eso Wufei, porque no tenemos nada, es demasiado sospechoso – Noin sonrió al notar como se controlaba al chino.

* * *

- Joven Quatre, es un honor disfrutar de su compañía esta noche – se acerco ofreciendo cordialmente la mano el que de inmediato reconoció el rubio como el jefe de Duo. No porque le hubiese presentado, sino porque al investigar sobre el trenzado y su trabajo bajo el nombre de Max Schbeiker había encontrado que la empresa a la cual pertenecían era afiliada a las empresas Winner.

- Demian, que gusto encontrarte – el rubio se acerco saludando separándose un poco de los otros pilotos – Ah, pero que descuidado, Demian te presento a Trowa Barton y el es Heero Yuy. Muchachos es el encargado de una de las empresas dedicadas a la construcción de colonias, es el jefe del diseñador que buscamos – termino con cierto grado de insistencia para que captaran la importancia del recién presentado.

- Mucho gusto – el piloto 03 saludo con frialdad concentrándose mas en la forma en que se expresaba su pequeño rubio.

- Hmm – el soldado perfecto opto por sus acostumbradas monosílabas ya intrigado por el movimiento de Quatre ignorado hasta hacia esos momentos.

- Mucho gusto. Respecto a eso joven Quatre, Max aun no ha llegado. Lo vi algo distraído, creo que todavía se encuentra agotado por el viaje. Pero el no es el único diseñador que cuenta la compañía podemos.. – el rubio detuvo las justificaciones con un ademán conociendo la dirección que comenzaban a tener.

- Lo esperaremos, no hay problema. Es que vi uno de sus diseños para viviendas en la tierra y deseaba que aceptara crear uno para mi – Quatre continuaba con su plan logrando confundir a la perfección al empresario.

- Ya veo. En ese caso, no se preocupe no tardara en llegar sino me comunicare pronto a su teléfono móvil – lo último atrajo la completa atención de los pilotos, era una opción en bandeja de plata.

¿Serias tan amable de darme su número? – la mirada sutil de Heero a Quatre había funcionado y el segundo ahora pedía la forma para localizar al trenzado.

- Si claro – todos se acercaron a la barra donde el empresario anotaba los datos en

un pequeño pedazo de papel – Siempre trae el móvil consigo, por lo que nunca tendrá problemas al localizarlo -

* * *

15 horas 33 minutos

¿Es el último cuerpo? – uno de los bomberos se acerco a otro que salía del edificio en ruinas. A una distancia considerable de la pequeña barda donde descansaban los cuatro pilotos, pero atrayendo mas la atención del soldado estoico.

- Eso creo, talvez cuando removamos mas escombros encontremos los restantes - empujaba una camilla cubierta por una sabana blanca que a su vez ya mostraba manchas de sangre.

- Aunque de acuerdo a la lista de invitados ya casi todos han sido recuperados – comenzaba a contar los nombres en una hoja.

- Recuerda que hubo fuego, y los más cercanos deben haber sido consumidos. Por lo que talvez nunca los encontremos que desgracia. – jaló de nuevo la camilla como intentando justificarse por la desaparición permanente de otros.

Heero reacciono ante esas palabras, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

17 horas 51 minutos

- Ah, ahí esta. Justo a quien esperábamos – Demian se alejo de los pilotos en dirección de la entrada lugar donde el trenzado se encontraba.

Miraba todo el lugar con detenimiento pero también con desconfianza. No desapercibido por el soldado estoico que lo analizaba desde la barra aún acompañado del rubio y el latino. El piloto antes creído perdido vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca pero sin corbata, con toda su larga cabellera sujeta pero no como trenza sino en una coleta, de alguna manera resaltaba su atuendo como casual no tan formal como otros.

- Señor, buenas noches – Duo extendió su mano al encontrar la presencia conocida frente a el.

- Hm ¡Pero que formal, vamos unos clientes te están esperando – Demian dio media vuelta atravesando la pista de baile - Por un momento pensé que no llegarías -

- Le asegure que vendría, me extraña que dude de mi palabra – Duo sintió varias miradas sobre el que decidió ignorar al seguir a su jefe, aunque algo parecía no estar bien. Alguien mas estaba ahí.

¡Claro que no dudo, es solo que has viajado demasiado talvez necesitas vacaciones – se detuvo el hombre cubriendo la visión completa del piloto y después dejo a la vista a quienes menos esperaba encontrar.

- Estoy bien – el dios de la muerte utilizo su voz con frialdad e indiferencia mientras miraba fijamente los ojos cobalto que le correspondían.

- Max, te presento al joven Quatre Reberba Winner, y sus acompañantes Trowa Barton y Heero Yuy – Demian señalo cortésmente a cada uno de los silenciosos pilotos.

- Max Schbeiker ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? – una extraña y diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Shinigami, dándole un aspecto un poco terrorífico mientras extendía su mano y saludaba a cada uno.

- El joven Quatre esta interesado en un proyecto residencial, y ha solicitado a mi mejor diseñador – el jefe de Duo observo a una mujer desde mas lejos que le hacía ademanes, llamándolo - Los dejare por el momento. Disfruten la velada – sin mas se alejo acompañando a la dama que le esperaba.

Permanecieron en silencio por otros minutos ya que ninguno se atrevía a comenzar la conversación. Ni siquiera sentían la suficiente fuerza para mantener su cordura y equilibrio sin caer en la frustración y gritos para el otro piloto que había borrado todo indicio de felicidad en su rostro y ahora los estudiaba con frialdad.

- Hola Duo – sorprendiendo a todos Heero fue quién comenzó manteniéndose tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Heero, creí que nunca iba a verte en fiestas como estas – No necesitaría de mucho para impacientar a los otros, especialmente al soldado estoico así que con poca arrogancia pronto estallarían – Relena se ve muy bien con ese vestido – termino viendo en dirección de la rubia que charlaba con otros personajes importantes de la política, observo a Wufei caminando en dirección de ellos.

- Extraño Duo, yo creí que estabas muerto. Digamos que son agradables con la compañía adecuada – la batalla de palabras con tonos sarcásticos comenzaba entre Heero y Duo arrancando solo suspiros de los otros dos pilotos ubicados literal y figurativamente en medio – Realmente le sienta bien ese vestido – miraba indirectamente el rostro del Shinigami esperando una reacción diferente a la frialdad que jamás encontró.

- Si ya sabes, muerto un día, vivo al otro, la historia de mi vida. Es bueno saber que ahora te agrada ser mas social – suspiro mientras tomaba una de las copas con la burbujeante bebida en ellas, ofrecidas por un mesero – Wufei, te queda bien el cabello suelto – dio un corto trago con mucha elegancia.

Un poco enojado pero más fascinado se encontraba el soldado perfecto al contemplar la medición de las palabras de acuerdo a la situación. Cualquiera podía ser engañado con esa perfecta actuación de arrogante y a la vez serio completamente contraria a la conocida un tiempo antes durante la guerra.

- Maxwell¿A que estas jugando? – el piloto 05 ahora estaba erróneamente dentro del juego de Duo que lo utilizaría contra los otros.

- Hmm – puso una mano sobre su barbilla semejante a estar pensando – Bueno, a que estoy en una fiesta elegante plenamente de intereses laborales¿A que juegan ustedes? – la respuesta del Shinigami dejo algo confuso al chino que no pudo reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez necesaria.

- Sencillo, a que te encontramos y de una vez nos dices lo que traes entre manos – Heero regresaba a la jugada con mejor preparación al haber examinado los comentarios hacia el chino.

- No traigo nada – puso la copa en la barra mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del saco su pequeño teléfono móvil – Disculpen un momento – levantó la cubierta y pulso uno de los botones ¿Si?... ¿En donde, ya veo, no... no... espera – se alejo saliendo a una pequeña terraza – Lo haré, nos vemos pronto -

Al terminar la llamada se aseguro que ninguno de los pilotos lo viera mientras esperaba que una pareja que se encontraba alrededor regresara con los otros, fingiendo que enviaba un mensaje con el celular cuando en realidad utilizaba otras funciones del aparato. Una vez solo subió por los alrededores del balcón hasta alcanzar una cajita arriba de la marquesina que cubría la entrada.

Fue delicado y requirió de excesiva paciencia pero pudo lograr desactivar la bomba escondida dentro, dejando la evidencia como si esta hubiera fallado por defectos propios. "Aquí comienza el espectáculo de muerte y horror". Entro de nuevo observando todo su alrededor y las personas en el, la forma tan tranquila en la que convivían, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que esperaba.

Los cuatro pilotos le observaban y comenzaban a acercase, su mirada ya no era fría, sino melancólica y preocupada lo que provoco una gran impresión en ellos.

- Lo siento – leyeron en sus labios antes de que los estruendos comenzaran y la luz eléctrica fuera completamente reemplazada por fuego y humo con la combinación horrible de los gritos.

En unos instantes que parecieron minutos enteros para Duo pudo contemplar con detenimiento la escena que involucraba a sus cuatro compañeros de guerra: Wufei corría desesperado en dirección de Relena, Trowa jalaba con fuerza a Quatre contra su cuerpo para protegerlo mientras se acercaban a la ventana y Heero corría velozmente hacia el, pero era diferente a aquellas misiones... en su rostro solo podía ver la desesperación y el deseo de proteger a la persona que mas ama en el universo... el anhelo de no dejarla ir... el querer vivir con el... para siempre...

Los otros materiales bélicos hicieron su aparición estallando por los alrededores pero sin sincronización, "Nunca hay paz mientras existan los soldados, mientras las personas continúen necias y guarden la ambición y rencor dentro de sus corazones", una última bomba estallo cerca de donde se encontraba Relena pero fue protegido gran parte de su cuerpo por el de su acompañante.

"No importa cuantas veces se intente, siempre deben existir los guerreros, aunque sea para luchar por la paz, luchar... siempre...", sintió como fue envuelto por unos fuertes brazos, estos pertenecían al soldado perfecto quien intentaba protegerlo mientras ambos permanecían contra la pared, "Heero..." – Lo siento – murmuro en su oído cuando la mas fuerte de las explosiones cubrió el lugar con polvo.

Heero abrió los ojos una vez que el silencio le rodeaba y de inmediato miro hacia quien había intentado proteger, mas no encontró la presencia que buscaba. Sin poder evitarlo derramo unas cuantas lagrimas de desesperación "Duo ¿estas bien?" Dio media vuelta, Quatre y Trowa estaban a su izquierda, igual cubiertos de polvo y apenas reaccionando, pero sin heridas en sus cuerpos solo cubiertos de polvo.

Los sonidos de ambulancias y entradas abruptas de paramédicos y bomberos despertaron a los presentes de su trance. Surgió un grito de auxilio, era Wufei cargando a Relena en sus brazos, esta inconciente con su vestido blanco ahora bañado en sangre.

* * *

16 horas 00 minutos

Alejado lo suficiente para no ser reconocido por las personas, periodistas y otros que rodeaban la cruel escena miraba al soldado perfecto y los otros pilotos. "Se hubiera existido otra forma... otra manera... pero yo no podía hacer nada... lo siento, por favor, discúlpenme". Dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre las sombras de los callejones.

Solo recordaba en medio de su silencio la forma en que Heero le había protegido, con aquel tacto, como si le importara mas que su vida, "No, no" sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, y de nuevo regresaba ese sentimiento, esa extraña calidez al sentirse protegido al tener tan cercano el cuerpo amado y la mirada cobalto sobre la suya. Inconscientemente sus ojos lloraban... lloraban por un amor imposible...

Sonrió nostálgicamente al observar el lugar al que finalmente había llegado.

- Hilde, ahora comienza el principio del fin que debo cambiar -

* * *

15 horas 02 minutos

"– Siempre trae el móvil consigo, por lo que nunca tendrá problemas al localizarlo- ", recordó las palabras de Demian, "Eso es".

¿Quatre, esta cerca alguna de tus oficinas- Heero se puso en pie con el rostro diferente, los otros pilotos lo miraron con extrañeza.

- A un par de calles¿Qué sucede Heero? – el rubio estaba sorprendido por el cambio de reacciones pero algo le indicaba en su interior que esto no había terminado.

- El teléfono – el soldado perfecto le señalo uno de los bolsillos laterales del saco recordándole el pequeño papel con el número.

Momentos mas tarde se encontraban en una de las amplias oficinas de la empresa perteneciente a la familia Winner. Afortunadamente habían cambiado de ropa gracias a Wufei y Sally prevenidos con ropa extra para el piloto chino. Heero tecleaba ágilmente entrando a las redes de telecomunicaciones investigando el número del móvil del trenzado.

- Bien – sonrió mientras el resto de los pilotos se acomodaba para ver la pantalla en la que se señalaba un punto y sus respectivas coordenadas.

El chip de posicionamiento y manejo de datos les señalaba justo el lugar donde se encontraba el aparato que recordaban el dueño siempre traía consigo.

¿Por qué ese lugar-

* * *

Termino de acomodar el paquete dentro de la mochila y reviso de nuevo el tiempo en el móvil, "14 horas 27 minutos". Con un pequeño espejo analizo su vestimenta y aspecto, no debía parecer que se había encontrado en un ataque terrorista.

¿Por qué no explicas de una buena vez lo que esta sucediendo? – El trenzado volteó rápidamente hasta la entrada, suspiro con impaciencia. Los ojos cobalto estaban heridos lo sabía y habiendo sido descubierto ya no ocultaría mas su misión.

Continuara...

* * *

Uy, no tienen idea, a este capítulo le fui agregando las partes en el transcurso de los días para que quedara muy coherente, también quería que dejara una impresión distinta ya que se empieza con la idea original de toda la historia, por eso les dije que apenas comenzaba.

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad :D y ya que estoy inspirada continuare los siguientes para que no pierdan el interés y tampoco se revuelvan.

Pronto:

El tiempo se termina y un extraño aparece para revelar toda la verdad.

Capitulo 16. La verdad detrás de una ambición. Sin Mascara Parte 2.


	16. Ambicion

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Ok, ahora si me colgué un poquito pero antes de que se enojen permítanme explicarles lo que ocurrió en estos 1,2 hmm xX, mejor lo dejamos en varios meses de ausencia. Resulta nada mas y nada menos que acabo de terminar el cuarto año de carrera (de 5 que son en total) y además debía hacer el servicio social (480 horas tiradas a la basura) a eso agréguenle que el francés se puso un poquito mas difícil cosita de nada (aja) y como broche de oro, las andanzas y tonterías de mis "amigos" que solo quitaban el poco espacio mental para escribir… 

Para no hacerles mas largo el cuento, todavía me falta por hacer la memoria del servicio (alrededor de 60 paginas de puro rollo y mas que nada mentiras porque solo me hacían ir, quedarme en la oficina y perder toda la tarde observando el estacionamiento de la facultad), estudiar lo pendiente y para cerrar comenzar a preparar documentación y metodología para el proyecto de investigación que necesito dentro de un año e irme a estudiar un posgrado al extranjero. Pero en fin, ya son vacaciones, ya me libre de mis "amigos" dejando de entrar al Messenger, y finalmente solo me queda hacer superficialidades vanas como ir al gym etc. Y escribir. Por lo tanto les aseguro esta historia termina pronto.

Mil disculpas y espero que continúen leyendo y dejando reviews para los próximos capítulos de esta historia :) y finalmente les advierto que me oxide y este capitulo no quedo como realmente quería… pero compensare con los siguientes lo prometo meto.

* * *

Reviews! 

Azela Chan: Lamento la demora¿Qué Duo mate a Relena? Uy, para que ensuciarse el las manos mejor que lo haga Wufei :P Felicidades, quedo muy bien tu fic Escuchar al Corazón. Espero que continúes publicando nuevos!

Aru-Chan: Saludos, me disculpo contigo, mas por ese no te tardes tanto en el mensaje pero ya vez se atravesaron demasiadas ocupaciones OO, pero este verano ya termino. Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias :)

Cyndi-lps: Saludos, mil disculpas por la tardanza. ¿Porque termina en lo más interesante? Jajaja adoro el suspenso jojo. Descuida esto pronto se aclara je.

Eli-Chan1: Uy, no tengo descaro ni pena pero con la poca que me queda arrumbado aquí en la habitación te ofrezco muchas disculpas por no haber continuado en estos ejem, dias? Je. Bueno se acerca el final (parezco el cuento de Pedro y el lobo) pero es para que no pierdas el interés je. Saludos!

Dark: Me la cobre con otras cosas jaja, como no avisarle de tareas y trabajos de algunas materias en la que efectivamente reprobó jajajaja soy perversa je. Bueno, efectivamente estoy dándole ya los toques a los siguientes capítulos para que sigas leyendo, mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero arrancan las vacaciones y ya no me pierdo :P

Alba-Chan: Je, Saludos, oh si, hermosa confusión en las lectoras (Sera brinca celebrando) bueno, solo te diré antes de que leas este capitulo ¿realmente crees que sea un terrorista? Me disculpo por la tardanza y espero contar con tu atención para los siguientes ya finales! xD

Vickyng: ok, definitivamente amo el suspenso xD, pero ya siendo seria, me disculpo contigo por no haber continuado antes. En realidad no se como fue este capítulo simplemente las letras e ideas aparecían justo como ustedes lo leyendo, pasado-presente y viceversa. Puedo decir que yo también me sentí satisfecha al leerlo terminado y mas precisamente por lo que dices, ya tiene mas forma la historia. Los errores de ff espero ya hayan terminado su etapa crítica je pero en cuanto tenga un tiempo subiré de nuevo ese cap. Para que quede bien legible. Tu review es realmente alentador no importa lo extenso que sea, se siento muy bien que las personas tengan la paciencia y voluntad de dejar un mensaje de ahí agradezco a todas las otras lectoras :) También espero que estés bien y hayas pasado en estos meses ejem mejor digo tiempo que no publique. Espero que este y las siguientes partes no te decepcionen jejejeje te mando un saludo y un abrazo desde mzt!

Cafi: jajaja Saludos, se que esta quedando un poquito largo eso me agrada, que se muere relela? Digo relena, jajaja ya veremos digo el ciego. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en publicar espero que sigas leyendo y comentando :)

DUO V.P.V.M: Saludos y Gracias por tu review jajaja y por fin aquí esta el siguiente. Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto :P

* * *

"Sin Mascara" 

Por sErA

Capitulo 16.Ambición.

Sin Mascara Parte 2.

- ¿Por qué no explicas de una buena vez lo que esta sucediendo? – El trenzado volteó rápidamente hasta la entrada, suspiro con impaciencia, los ojos cobalto estaban heridos lo sabía y habiendo sido descubierto ya no ocultaría mas su misión - ¿Qué haces en este lugar Duo? -

El trenzado suspiro de nuevo y cerro sus ojos para después dar la espalda al intrigado soldado perfecto. Deseaba no tener que enfrentar la situación y revelar todos los secretos porque conocía perfectamente la forma en que ellos responderían, si, ellos ya que detrás de Heero se encontraban los otros pilotos esperando a que este cruzara el umbral.

Duo se recargo silencioso en el marco de una ventana observando con tristeza el exterior, mientras que los otros se esparcían por el lugar.

- ¿Cómo esta Relena? – el trenzado rompió el silencio después de un corto rato.

- Su estado de salud es delicado, se debate entre la vida y la muerte – Heero hablo despacio y con tono bajo casi en murmullo.

- Lo siento... – los cuatro se sorprendieron al observar como empuñaba con fuerza su mano en señal de impotencia, frustración y coraje.

- Duo, por favor, dinos que esta sucediendo – esta vez Quatre insistía.

- Es mejor que se vayan... ¡pronto! – una figura moviéndose en el interior del edificio y provocando cortos sonidos no fue desapercibido para el trenzado, y la melancolía en los brillantes ojos violeta fue reemplazada por odio.

- ¡No¡Ya no nos iremos hasta saber que esta sucediendo¡Basta de misterios Duo¡Tu sabias de esa desgracia y pudiste advertir! – la poca paciencia y tolerancia del soldado estoico se había terminado.

- Tontos, es por su bien, váyanse ahora que pueden – por un momento parecía una suplica por parte del trenzado que de nuevo confundía a los otros pilotos.

- Dinos que esta sucediendo Duo – intervino Trowa, siempre procurando respetar los intereses de los otros solo que esta vez se necesitaba de su ayuda al ver la desesperación y tensión reinante.

La reacción del Shinigami solo consistió en extraer su arma automática apuntando en la dirección de sus acompañantes, inmediatamente helándolos con la mirada posesa de odio y frialdad.

- Yo puedo explicarlo – una voz distinta hizo su aparición impresionando a los cuatro pilotos que creían estar solos con Duo.

- No te atrevas a tocarlos. Quédate en donde estas o no dudare en hacerte un agujero en medio de la frente – fue una fuerte advertencia del Shinigami con su voz completamente cambiada ahora déspota y cargada de odio – Heero, Wufei, Quatre y Trowa vengan hacia acá -

Los cuatro pilotos obedecieron hasta quedar al lado del trenzado y mirar a quien apuntaba con tanto resentimiento. Se sorprendieron al descubrir la presencia del mismo hombre que les había revelado lo sucedido en el apartamento donde se encontraban.

- Duo... pero si el es John tu amigo ¿Por qué lo amenazas? – aun sin deducir lo que sucedía Quatre insistía en abandonar la actitud de pelea.

- ¿Eso les dijiste? – Duo no respondió al rubio, en lugar de ello se dirigió al hombre aún sosteniendo con firmeza el arma.

- ¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer? – el viejo sonrió, no se apoyaba en el bastón ni tampoco lo acompañaba su perro, mas que el comportamiento de anciano días antes mostrado, se comportaba en actitud y forma como un hombre joven – Sabes, esperaba tu regreso, no puedes evitarlo, es parte de ti no poder escapar del pasado -

- ¿Les contaste la bella historia de cómo salvaste mi vida? Cuando en realidad solo la destruiste – la rabia radiaba notoriamente en el trenzado pero solo se expresaba con tranquilidad contradictoriamente.

- No he venido a pelear contigo muchacho – el hombre agachó el rostro como si se encontrase decepcionado de la actitud del piloto – Solo he venido a decirte que se perfectamente lo que planeas, pero lo siento no podrás detener nada, sería mas sencillo si te unieses a nuestro grupo -

- Olvídalo, solo dices incoherencias. Lo que haces esta mal y yo voy a detenerte – Duo desvió un poco su mirada de su enemigo analizando alrededor - ¿Dónde están tus perros fieles? -

- Hmm, ocupados, en fin, solo quería avisarte y ofrecer por última ocasión... pero veo que no tiene caso – el hombre dio media vuelta - Aun así Duo, las puertas de la organización están abiertas por si decides ingresar – termino saliendo por la entrada principal.

Por unos minutos mas el trenzado continuaba apuntando con el arma hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida y el resto del rostro melancólico. Miles de imágenes corrían con rapidez por su mente: recuerdos, visiones y finalmente una mirada... fría y persistente sobre todo su cuerpo, deseando provocar un daño físico... e incluso emocional, ese día... la iglesia en llamas... la despedida de la Hermana Helen.

Ninguno de los pilotos se atrevía a tocarlo en pleno conocimiento del estado mental tan peligroso por el que atravesaba, en completa defensiva hacia cualquier suceso fuera de lo normal a su alrededor.

- Hace cuatro años – el trenzado bajo el arma pero sin dirigirse a los otros pilotos – Cuando Hilde y yo solíamos vivir en paz, creí que era el fin de mis días como piloto Gundam – se recargo de nuevo en el marco de la ventana – En ese tiempo de post-guerra... con los últimos suspiros de deseo bélico por parte de los soldados...

- Las actitudes en los habitantes tanto de la tierra, como en muchas colonias espaciales se había convertido en tranquilidad obsesiva... todo cambió... los pacifistas cazaban a quienes hicieran algo que pudiera relacionarse como causa de un problema o guerra, y los niños en las escuelas eran instruidos excesivamente para mantener la paz... se convirtió en el concepto único de significado en la vida -

* * *

"Durante mucho tiempo al igual que a todos los exsoldados, fuimos observados para evitar nuevos brotes de violencia vigilando siempre que fuera una vida normal. En el transcurso de los meses descubrí los instrumentos que utilizaban, los micrófonos, agentes en cubierto pasando habitualmente en los alrededores de este departamento y del depósito de chatarra. 

Finalmente me había acostumbrado a ello, aunque las sospechas tampoco fueron erróneas ya que no me mantuve lejos de las actividades como soldado. Durante varios meses estuve rastreando por las redes hasta encontrar a un pequeño grupo que se hacían llamar los Soldados del Nuevo Orden, religioso e institucionalizado bajo enmiendas de superioridad de razas, casi creyentes de la pureza de sangre y completamente en contra de la paz.

Pero jamás imagine que ellos sabrían de mi..."

* * *

- Hilde – el trenzado entraba al departamento revisando la correspondencia que minutos antes había recogido en el pequeño buzón colocado en la entrada del edificio. 

Era un día largo, uno de los típicos tan llenos de trabajo en el deposito de chatarra que podía pensar que no terminaría, nuevos embarques, clasificaciones, pedidos, todo exigiéndole la máxima atención al mismo tiempo solo sofocándolo y de nuevo devolverle el sentimiento de tristeza al creerse abandonado por todos. Suspiro al encontrar el lugar vacío y silencioso, aunque agotado le restaba hacer la comida para ambos. Camino hasta la cocina de nuevo regresando a los sobres, ahí estaba uno fuera de lo normal que llamo su atención.

Era completamente de color blanco sin remitente ni destinatario, solo un pequeño sello o mas bien logo de una paloma en el centro de un globo terráqueo. Las primeras expectativas se tornaron hacia los grupos de paz y otras organizaciones derivadas de los ideales de Relena la ya viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores, sonrió por ello, al recordar a la chica siempre le acompañaba el rostro agridulce del soldado estoico.

Continuaba observando el sobre cuestionándose si el mensaje era o no igual a los otros, a todas esas invitaciones para unirse a las casi religiones de paz. Finalmente lo abrió resultando extremadamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Una decena de fotos cayeron acompañados de una pequeña hoja, Duo se extraño al observarlas, eran imágenes de el mismo por la calle, en el trabajo, en el balcón del departamento, jugando con los niños, pero le aterro mas descubrir las siguientes, estas pertenecían a Hilde.

Sentía miedo, más al recordar que la chica no había regresado en todo el día, y el pánico se incremento al observar el mensaje en ingles escrito manualmente con una letra tipo manuscrita solamente con un enunciado "Nos perteneces". Los sentidos despertaban aun recientes por la guerra y el temor se convertía en deseo de pelear pero la preocupación por Hilde no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

Recogió todo antes de guardarlo en su habitación, tomar el arma semiautomática y casi correr en dirección de la puerta, pero justo cuando abrió esta, ahí se encontraba la persona por quien se había preocupado.

- ¿Duo? – Hilde pregunto intrigada al observar el extraño semblante de su amigo mientras retiraba la mano del interior del pequeño bolso en el que buscaba las llaves - ¿Qué pasa¿A dónde vas¿No me digas que olvidaste comprar lo necesario para la comida? – le termino reprochando pero sonriendo.

- Hilde ¿Estas bien? – el trenzado dejo de sujetar el arma mientras observaba alrededor de donde se encontraban.

- Claro que estoy bien, solo muy cansada¿Puedo pasar? – la chica no dejaba de sonreír mas algo parecía no estar bien, conocía al piloto, por una buena razón se encontraba en tal estado.

- Ah lo siento – Duo se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron no sin antes revisar por ultima ocasión – Hilde¿Por qué te desapareciste todo el día? – todavía manteniéndose con el rostro serio.

- No me desaparecí, Duo¡Que distraído eres, te dije que necesitaba arreglar unos datos en la cuenta bancaria y que eso me tomaría todo el día, pero por estar viendo la televisión no me pusiste atención para variar – Hilde renegó un poco fingiendo estar desesperada.

- Uhmm creo que lo olvide – el trenzado sonrió un poco mas tranquilo pero aun con cierto resentimiento por el extraño descubrimiento – Ah, la comida¡se me hace tarde! -

* * *

"Los días transcurrieron, pero los mensajes no dejaban de llegar, siempre con el mismo aspecto pero diferente contenido. En ocasiones eran otras imágenes fotográficas de mi tiempo en la guerra, inclusive de mi Gundam Deathscythe, y de los otros pilotos... sin embargo yo tampoco me mantuve cruzado de brazos inmóvil ante ellos. 

Comencé a investigar sobre la organización, los Soldados del Nuevo Orden se encontraban dispersos por toda la tierra y colonias espaciales, y resultaba difícil rastrearlos, principalmente porque alguien con mucho dinero les patrocinaba. Por otra parte, no permitiría que cometieran un daño a Hilde, pero por más que lo intentaba, ella se negaba a dejarme ir, por eso tome la decisión de protegerla a toda costa.

Durante mucho tiempo discutíamos por la misma razón, ella sentía mucha presión por mi presencia, pero yo no podía evitarlo Hilde, mi amiga y pequeña hermana talvez no de sangre pero si de afecto y compañía jamás debía permitir un daño a causa mía. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que el enemigo siempre se encontrara cerca... habría sido diferente.

Justamente ese día, había confiado en que ella no saldría del departamento ya que se encontraba resfriada, y yo... pues manteniendo todas mis sospechas fui a trabajar, seguro de que si algo malo sucedía sería solo en mi contra".

* * *

- ¡Ya llegue! – El trenzado casi arrojaba la puerta cargando varias bolsas llenas de comestibles mientras las equilibraba sin dejar que se rompieran o regaran el contenido, el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo - ¡Hilde! – grito mas desesperado seguro que la chica saldría enojada a callarlo. 

No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo y opto por decidir ir a fastidiarla a domicilio, después de todo le resultaba divertido. Todo estaba tranquilo y en orden, siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones y primero toco la puerta con suavidad, al no recibir respuesta entro observando a la chica sobre la cama cubierta por la colcha.

- Hilde, despierta – el trenzado la movía con fuerza pero jugando – Vamos despierta ya fue suficiente tiempo para dormir – sonrió al observar como la chica despertaba pero lo miraba con preocupación, la sangre del trenzado se helo al reconocer esa mirada mas fue tarde y un golpe fuerte le dejo inconsciente.

* * *

"No existía la forma de imaginar que ellos atacarían es ese día, pero fue culpa de mi descuido... si tan solo hubiera sabido que se encontraban mas cerca de lo que imaginaba... mas por ser distraído nunca percibí la claridad con la que el enemigo acechaba".

* * *

- Ya registramos todo el lugar y no hay señal de lo que buscamos – escucho entre un nivel de inconciencia pero a la vez despierto. Sus brazos dolían demasiado al igual que su cabeza, permanecía fingiendo hasta que el mareo desapareciera y atacar. 

- Supongo que entonces recurriremos a la siguiente opción – Duo sintió la fuerza de dos brazos que lo sujetaban sobre el piso, aun sin poder quitar el nudo que le aprisionaba solo le resto enfrentar la situación y abrió sus ojos centrándose en el abominable hombre que le miraba con odio y desprecio manteniendo una sonrisa cínica en su rostro - ¿Dónde esta la llave? -

- ¿Cuál llave? – el trenzado pregunto despreocupado y arrogante incitando a la próxima furia de sus agresores. Pero solo arrancando una sonrisa malévola en ellos, preocupando al piloto acostumbrado en que esas situaciones, la falta de estallidos en las actitudes de los atacantes solamente indicaba una presencia a su favor.

- Vaya, quieres que sea de la forma difícil – de nuevo el terrible hombre sonreía antes de asestar un golpe en el abdomen del piloto haciendo que este comenzara a toser por la falta de aire.

- ¡No se de que llave están hablando¡Porque no mejor se largan de este lugar y nos dejan tranquilos! – Duo comenzaba a perder la paciencia gritando sin detenerse para recobrar el aliento.

- Lo haremos cuando hayas dicho todo lo que sabes, Bishounen – se acercaba despacio un segundo hombre manteniendo una expresión desairada bastante familiar para el trenzado - Veras, es una llave que necesitamos. Realmente importante para nuestro desarrollo en armamento, como tu comprenderás piloto gundam -

- Tu… yo… no tengo ninguna llave – el rostro ya era conocido, se trataba justo del vecino que habitaba en el departamento al otro lado de la calle, Duo se maldijo al no haberlo previsto, relajando su propia expresión y suspirando decepcionado.

- Hmm, veo que me has reconocido, soy John tu buen vecino, y bueno, si insistes en no decir nada entonces debemos tomar otras medidas – esa expresión no fue desapercibida por los atacantes, y el extraño de inmediato se comunico por medio de ademanes con el resto de sus ayudantes que desaparecieron por el pasillo en dirección de las habitaciones, y minutos mas tarde regresando con el cuerpo debilitado y mal herido de la fiel amiga y compañera del piloto.

- ¡Hilde¡Malditos¿Qué le han hecho! – con fuerza y brillo el odio resplandecía en los ojos amatista, el cuerpo completo vibrando de rabia al borde de la distorsión intentando ser controlado por dos de los atacantes y sin embargo no parecía perder fuerza entre los reclamos.

- No pierdas el tiempo luchando, esa niña ya no tiene remedio, esta agonizando – John suspiro fastidiado, el trenzado continuaba inquieto en demasía sin importar que ahora tres personas intentaban contenerlo, y con otro ademán les indico que lo arrojaran hasta donde se encontraba la joven herida.

- ¡Hilde! – Duo se arrastro hasta permanecer cerca de ella sin abandonar los esfuerzos por remover las cuerdas ya causantes del enrojecimiento y pérdida de piel en sus manos.

- Duo… - la chica se acurrucaba cerca del cuerpo del piloto, tomando su rostro y dejando caer lentamente su mano hasta tomar el crucifijo que colgaba del cuello. La sensación de la muerte aproximándose no resultaba desconocida, Duo sabía a la perfección al observar el rostro de Hilde.

- Muy bien ¿En que estábamos, ah si dinos donde esta llave y no compartirás el mismo destino de esta chica – advirtió de nuevo el agresor ahora jugando con un arma semiautomática entre sus manos.

- ¡Ya les dije que no se de que llave hablan! – el piloto comenzaba a desesperarse por la situación principalmente el estado de salud de la chica sintiendo como la sangre brotaba por sus propios brazos de tanto esfuerzo al intentar quitar las sogas que le ataban.

- Claro que lo sabes, veras fuiste el huérfano mas cercano a nuestro ex miembro y líder Sergei Maxwell, o como tu lo conociste alias el Padre Maxwell – varias figuras aparecieron alrededor del terrible hombre todas cínica y sádicamente sonrientes pareciendo disfrutar de la situación completa principalmente con la confusión en el piloto al revelar ese secreto.

- ¿Qué diablos¿Intentan decirme que el Padre Maxwell fue un soldado? – la iluminación y golpes en su rostro no favorecían para contemplar a la perfección lo que en esos instantes sucedía, mas no evito que el trenzado estudiar y grabar cada uno de ellos en su mente - Eso es imposible… - Duo regreso su atención a Hilde que ahora respiraba pausadamente, su agonía se alargaba solo un poco quizás unos minutos a lo mucho.

- Nada es imposible o acaso no imaginabas que ese sujeto que fue tan bondadoso contigo no ocultaba un pasado terrible, vamos, no seas ridículo si tú mismo obedeces ese mismo cuadro de vida – los seis atacantes rodearon arrojando otros envases hacia los lados, todos con un pequeño mensaje en sus lados que decía en letras con fondo amarillo: Inflamable.

- Ya no importa, arrojen el cuerpo de la chica al fuego, tenemos ordenes de no lastimarte pero creo que solo un poco no nos ocasionará problemas a ninguno – la sangre del piloto sintió primero helarse antes de correr efusivamente por las venas sin que este reaccionara solamente acercándose lo más posible a su agonizante amiga.

* * *

- Ellos obedecieron las ordenes y al llevarse el cuerpo de Hilde para arrojarlo a la chimenea pero al estar cercana ella arranco de mi cuello el crucifijo, fue su último aliento de vida. Esos miserables no permitieron tan siquiera despedirme – Duo fingió no mostrar el dolor en su rostro mientras recogía la maleta y le colgaba en su hombro. 

Era demasiado silencio, y peor al estar mezclado con la tensión de la triste realidad que acompañaba semejantes acontecimientos. En verdad ninguno se atrevía a hablar, no existían palabras coherentes que no hiriesen al piloto que siempre había aparentado estar desubicado.

- Entonces decidiste desaparecer para cazarlos posteriormente – entro valientemente el soldado estoico acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos con Duo.

- Heero… ellos pagaran por el daño que le hicieron a Hilde, y a los otros antes… - un grito de auxilia vibraba en el interior de los ojos amatistas demostrando la inmensidad de la herida en el.

- ¿Cuáles otros? – Preguntaba Heero acercándose con precaución a donde se ubicaba el otro piloto pero sin obtener gesto o respuesta de este - Toma, esto te pertenece… - dijo al estar frente a Duo extendiendo su mano.

- Es… - con astucia el trenzado transformo su rostro convencido por la sorpresa "Sabía que Heero lo conservaría. Todo resulta como fue planeado" sonrió - Te lo agradezco Heero -

Distante y sublime pero lejos de la frialdad fue el corto roce entre ambas manos al entregar uno el crucifico y el otro tomarlo para comenzar a analizarlo, reconocerlo y recordar todas las imágenes que viajan por su mente, distrayendo al piloto 02 de la mirada fija cobalto y la decisión pero nerviosismo al borde de la expresión. La escena comenzaba a incomodar al resto de los pilotos pero curiosos continuaban observando en las lejanías.

- Duo yo… - parecía que finalmente confesaría el resto de los acompañantes permanecieron perplejos al notar el sonrojo que cubría el rostro del soldado estoico, a excepción del trenzado concentrado en el crucifijo – Duo yo quiero decirte que -

- Escuchen, lo que sucedió en la fiesta es parte de su ataque pero esto ya no les concierne – Duo interrumpió fingiendo no hacerlo intencionalmente pero conciente de lo que el otro iba a decir y acomodando la maleta en su hombro - ¿Les quedo claro? Ustedes ya no son pilotos ni soldados, solo personas normales – un resultado increíble el cambio de los estados expresivos en el trenzado al que ninguno era capaz de responder ávidamente.

- ¿Estas loco? – fue difícil aceptar que Heero no respondería por lo tanto Wufei decidió entrar a la discusión para detener las intenciones aun no aclaradas del supuesto piloto perdido – Maxwell, esos sujetos son peligrosos mira lo que hicieron -

- Se los advierto – Duo volvía a interrumpir esta vez apuntándole al chino con el arma semiautomática y manteniendo la misma serenidad e inexpresión termino su advertencia - Manténgase alejados o me veré en la necesidad de eliminarlos -

- ¡No permitiré que pelees contra ellos tú solo! – la impotencia y frustración regresaba al soldado estoico intentando acercarse de nuevo pero conciente de que el piloto 02 era realmente capaz de dispararle sin ningún tipo de piedad, justo al igual que aquella ocasión cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez, en la que Relena se había colocado como escudo humano.

- Esta no es una cuestión en la que puedes decidir intervenir Heero – la fría y serena actitud provocaba verdadera desesperación en los otros, Duo estaba complacido contemplando todos y cada uno de los gestos de preocupación dibujados en su excompañero estoico - Es algo que debo de hacer. Ya saben lo que en realidad esta pasando, déjenme terminar la misión y si sobrevivo, entonces con gusto volveremos a vernos para aclarar sus dudas -

- No Duo, no escaparas en esta ocasión – casi furioso Heero le advertía mientras los tres pilotos le ayudaban a comenzar a rodear al trenzado a sabiendas del uso de alguna forma para escapar.

- No intentes detenerme Heero, esto va mas allá de lo que puedas hacer – una sonrisa apareció en la pequeña boca de Duo, y demostrándoles cuan equivocados estaban en sus suposiciones de que este escaparía por la entrada del departamento hecho a correr hacia la ventana para después saltar de ella.

- ¡DUO! – el grito fue inútil, Heero solo pudo ver la figura alejándose por la calle con agilidad y rapidez, no tenía caso perseguirlo en esta ocasión, una decisión era clara: No le dejaría pelear solo.

- Ese Maxwell ha perdido la razón – el chino suspiro desairado alejándose de la ventana y vagando por el resto del lugar.

- Trowa – Heero llamo en murmullo ubicando su atención en el latino.

- ¿Heero? – los ojos esmeralda intercambiaron mensajes con los cobalto, compartían el mismo resultado de los análisis.

- Si – asentio el soldado estoico - El anticipo todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos al igual que los del enemigo, la pregunta es ¿Qué planea en realidad? – "Duo… ¿Por qué no revelaste toda la verdad?"

* * *

Corría concentrado en lo pasado, y en lo próximo a suceder, las calles de la colonia estaban desoladas por los estallidos ocurridos en la fiesta. Podía respirar el miedo en los habitantes todos con sus hogares en completa obscuridad y cerrados como fortalezas. "En verdad desconoces mucho Heero… pero tu y los otros son lo último que poseo en la vida y soy incapaz de permitir que entren en esta batalla innecesaria". 

El camino familiar despertaba los viejos recuerdos, memorias de la infancia de regreso a un lugar muy importante. "Siempre supe cual era la llave, y por primera vez en mi vida fui capaz de mentir porque lo que el Padre Maxwell escondió era capaz de brindar un nuevo futuro, bueno o malo eso dependía de las manos en las que cayese".

"El nunca me hablo sobre ello, fue durante una de mis andanzas cuando descubrí su secreto… por esa misma razón me convertí en piloto, algún día la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar el destino llegaría con seguridad a mis manos. Hilde, cuando tu cuerpo fue arrojado al fuego en verdad creí que el crucifijo desaparecería".

Duo se había detenido, frente a el estaba un edificio suplantando el lugar que por tan solo unos segundo creyó era el de sus recuerdos, con las campanas asomándose de entre las torres, tocando todas las mañanas. "Después de todo una llave nunca es como se espera. Y con esto Hilde, Padre Maxwell, Hermana Helen, Solo… cumpliré la promesa¡Cambiaré el destino al que fui planeado desde el momento en que llegue al mundo!".

La alarma en el teléfono móvil comenzaba a sonar mientras que los latidos del piloto trenzado aumentaban con cada timbre, el tiempo se había terminado.

00 Horas 00 Minutos

En todas las televisiones se detuvieron las transmisiones siendo reemplazadas por las de un extraño hombre reconocido por los pilotos.

- ¡Escuchen! Para instaurar un nuevo orden y libertad es necesario eliminar a todos aquellos que crean que la paz es la solución. Ríndanse colonias y tierra, acepten la llegada de una nueva era para los que deseamos un cambio real -

Continuara…

* * *

Próximamente: 

Reaparecen dos antiguos soldados buscando instaurar el orden en riesgo. ¿Quién esta detrás de los ataques a la tierra y las colonias espaciales¿Por qué es tan importante para Duo enfrentarse con ese líder? En Capitulo 17. Los Ángeles del Pacifismo.


	17. Los Angeles del Pacifismo

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Reviews!

Jotaru Hibari Yui – Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, los errores ejem, antes tenia una lector beta pero la despedí (mentiras) es que se pierde mucho tiempo en arreglarlo y como deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar creo que ya publicar los últimos es lo que mas merecen ustedes los lectores jejeje. Espero que te guste este y los siguientes capítulos y contar con mas reviews jejeje sobre todo cuando descubras mas cosas, saludos ;)

Salmabell – Gracias por tu review y si, es bueno saber contar con buenos amigos… snif, creo que me da envidia Duo, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que continues leyendo los siguientes capítulos :P saludos.

Syrande – A ver, ya ya, aquí esta el siguiente eso de colapsar espero no te haya sucedido jejeje, gracias por tu review y te quedaste hasta las 4am ? Vaya, y se me hace un fic cortito Oo jaja saludos espero que te guste también este capítulo.

Dark – Vamos no fue una venganza completamente perversa, malo hubiera sido que robara su coche y lo chocara o le escondiera las llaves por un par de días jajajaja muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo amiga, te agregue ya a mi lista de contactos de Messenger y con gusto te envío el mail con la fecha de mi cumpleaños, aunque falta muuucho je. Saludos.

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

- Deseo escuchar una explicación coherente a lo que sucedió Chang – el silencio fue roto en ese pasillo del hospital despertando la tensión e intercambio de miradas cargadas de impaciencia y arrogancia.

- En el informe que envié a los preventers esta relatado todo lo que ocurrió – Wufei se acercaba al interrogante marcando fuertemente los pasos manteniendo ambos brazos cruzados – No hay mas que decir, Merchise -

Un extraño brillo figuraba en los azules ojos del ex conde relámpago, como si estos contuvieran la furia y odio. Ninguno de los pilotos restantes opinaba al estar "ocupados" en sus propios problemas. Una forma de considerar la frustración pero a la vez fascinación del soldado estoico en cuanto a la nueva y extraña actitud del trenzado, tan humano y expresivo sin importar cuanto fingiera y los hermosos ojos amatista.

Un poco mas alejados pero al lado de Heero se encontraban Quatre y Trowa ambos ensimismados en su conversación, o mas bien la charla constante del rubio y la mirada esmeralda fija solo asintiendo, claramente concentrado en estudiar los juegos y movimientos de todas y cada una de las suaves facciones que conformaban al piloto 04.

Ya era más notoria la energía negativa en batalla alrededor de Zechs y Wufei, pero estando al tanto de lo sucedido alrededor incluso la casi silenciosa salida de Noin vistiendo al igual que todos los uniformes de preventers y de inmediato encaminándose a donde se encontraban el expiloto del Tallgeese y el chino rebelde.

- Estable por ahora – Noin utilizó su voz casi deseando golpear con ella a ambos al instante que tomaba una posición atemorizante en medio de ellos obligando a detener ese pequeño duelo de liderazgo y obediencia. Wufei cedió no por temor demostrando al rubio platinado aburrimiento además de una corta palabra ofensiva en mandarín.

- Te lo agradezco Noin – sintiéndose un poco victorioso Zechs se dirigió a ella con los gestos un poco relajados pero cargado de preocupación por la salud de la viceministro.

- Si Relena no se dio por vencida al perseguir a Heero hace unos años, es incapaz de permitirse ceder ante algo como esto Zechs, lo superara y dentro de unos cuantos días regresara a su estado habitual de política rica – para Noin, Relena era importante, mas nunca igualaría su importancia a la del compañero de batallas en su vida, y al observarlo tan preocupado ella misma sentía abatirse completamente. Debía hacer algo, tomo su mano y sonrió deseando que el correspondiera y por solamente unos segundos el exconde relámpago lo hizo.

- En un momento regreso – Zechs entro a la misma habitación de la que saliese momentos antes Noin olvidando por completo la discusión con uno de los pilotos gundam.

Era un sitio cubierto de colores claros en tonos suaves y una pequeña ventana cerrada hasta la mejoría del convaleciente, el resto del lugar se encontraba invadido por los diferentes aromas de las flores enviadas por conocidos, líderes y personas que apreciaban el trabajo de la viceministro, en total un ambiente bastante cómodo tanto para los visitantes como los postrados en camas reposando hasta recuperarse.

Zechs camino hasta encontrarse cerca de Relena aparentemente dormida rodeada de maquinas producentes de diferentes sonidos reflejados vibratoriamente en los monitores. De nuevo se desesperaba por la imagen presenciada de su pequeña hermana con las líneas de sueros y marcaras de oxigeno cubriendo el rostro. Apenas había alcanzado a tomar la suave mano cuando el llamado en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar en defensiva, para después controlarse al observar el médico y una enfermera acompañante, pero sin abandonar la posición cercana de Relena.

- Usted debe ser el pariente que se nos aviso vendría – inició la conversación el médico examinando los monitores detrás de la cama.

- Si, soy Milliardo Peacecraft, hermano mayor de Relena – Zechs respondía tranquilo, aunque antes Noin le había informado que la salud de la rubia era estable, sabía que al presentarse con parentesco le darían el verdadero conocimiento de lo que pasaría con ella.

- Bien – suspiro el médico colocándose frente al exconde relámpago – Joven Peacecraft, tengo serias noticias para usted sobre la viceministro, quiero decir su hermana Relena, pero… quiero que este preparado porque ella -

* * *

Noin permanecía mirando la puerta en la que momentos antes se desvanecía su amado expiloto del Tallgease, un par de minutos transcurrieron antes de que reaccionara en lo que faltaba. Desde que ella y Zechs llegaron al pasillo del hospital al encontrarse con los expilotos gundam daba la ligera impresión de que algo andaba mal, tomo un par de minutos mas analizar lo que faltaba observando a cada uno de los silenciosos jóvenes.

- ¿Dónde esta Maxwell? – una simple pregunta de Noin que provocaba la atención inmediata de los cuatro hacia ella.

* * *

Capitulo 17. Los Ángeles del Pacifismo.

- ¡Escuchen! Para instaurar un nuevo orden y libertad es necesario eliminar a todos aquellos que crean que la paz es la solución. Ríndanse colonias y tierra, acepten la llegada de una nueva era para los que deseamos un cambio real no solo en la historia de la humanidad sino también en el futuro de nuestras vidas. En este momento nuestro ejército de Mobiles Suits se encuentra disperso vigilando todos y cada uno de los puertos espaciales, aquellos que se resistan serán eliminados – Noin detuvo la grabación en la pantalla del televisor dejando la imagen fija del terrorista líder que amenazaba con iniciar un nuevo periodo de guerra y muerte.

De nuevo excesivo silencio dominaba la estancia, Noin se puso en pie en dirección de una pequeña cafetera no sin antes dar una ojeada rápida de análisis en los rostros de los pilotos, todos concentrados en la imagen prevaleciente en la pantalla y de inmediato buscando otro punto al notar la persistencia de la mujer.

- Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que esconden algo – empezó la de cabello azulado sirviendo elegantemente café en su taza.

Realmente ese corto comentario incomodaba a los pilotos ya que los cuatro se reacomodaban en los asientos, algunos con molestia como los casos de Heero y Wufei, Trowa intentando demostrar no tener importancia pero con cierta tensión conservada y terminando con el nerviosismo del rubio moviendo rítmicamente los dedos de ambas manos.

- Vamos, chicos, no me hagan atarlos e inyectar unas cuantas series de jeringas con suero de la verdad – continuo Noin ya seria tomando un lugar frente a ellos – Esto se encuentra relacionado con Maxwell, no intenten conservar tal información como secreto – revelo antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido oscuro observando de reojo a los cuatro impresionados.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Noin? – era tarde para Wufei poder contener la intriga sobre la indagación afirmada de la exmiembro de OZ.

- Primero por la extraña ausencia de Maxwell, y después por esto – Noin señalo el rostro en la pantalla sorprendiendo de nuevo a los pilotos al saber que no reconocer al terrorista no solo concernía a ellos.

Como no reconocerlo si en el figuraban las facciones un poco toscas y gestos del trenzado además de esa vivacidad en su mirada aunque de color diferente; con el color de cabello mas claro y corto, ojos azules y mas pequeños, ese hombre era el trenzado aproximadamente con 15 o 20 años mas.

* * *

Pequeñas y numerosas aves volaron asustados del vasto ruido, alejándose de la inmensa casa rodeada de bellos jardines vagamente iluminados por decadente luz solar señal del atardecer. Las aves escapaban principalmente de la ira predominante del dueño y pocos pero duros reclamos de su esposa. Mensajes perturbadores para la quietud ahora en juego con el llanto de un bebe.

- ¡Basta! No tengo razón para continuar esta discusión contigo Aline, no puedes elegir ni tampoco detenerme – el fuerte hombre sujetaba los hombros de la joven mujer agitándola ferozmente, deteniéndose y abrazándola al notar el rostro temeroso y cubierto de llanto y sufrimiento en la frágil dama – Mañana partiremos para unirnos al grupo, ahí tu y el niño recibirán el entrenamiento adecuado para la nueva vida que construiremos -

- Pero esto no es bueno Len… - sollozo la mujer dejando de cubrir su rostro para aferrarse al regazo de su arrepentido esposo.

- No… escucha, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el, de cualquier forma la guerra comenzara y al menos de esta manera podremos protegerlo – la opción era equivocada, trastornaría la vida de su familia para siempre, pero no podía detenerse y continuaba intentando convencerla.

- Nos convertiremos en asesinos – la bella dama se separo acercándose a la cuna donde yacía el pequeño, deteniendo su llanto al contemplar el cariñoso abrazo de su madre.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar por unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación mirando por última ocasión el cuadro de la adoración y verdadero amor que su esposa mantenía con el pequeño. Murmuro un poco audible "Lo siento" antes de salir cabizbajo, conmovido pero no confuso.

Medianoche en la tierra anuncio con campanadas el reloj en la estancia por toda la silenciosa casa, obscura con excepción de una pequeña lámpara en la cocina con una muy delgada figura desesperada incapaz de detenerse guardando documentos y artículos para el cuidado del bebe en un bolso. Finalmente pareció descansar sobre una silla y la débil iluminación del aparato se detuvo sobre una mesa, alumbrando el movimiento de la delgada, blanca y suave mano escribiendo sobre un corto pedazo de papel.

Cortos y ahogados sollozos aparecieron con el brillo de las lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro y los grandes, hermosos ojos amatistas sufrían por la decisión tomada, soltó la pluma despacio tomando el bolso y saliendo del espacio hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía placidamente el bebe, su bebe. Con extrema delicadeza lo arropo y mantuvo de inmediato abrazado hasta desaparecer por completo de la casa compartida con el hombre que tanto había amado, su esposo y compañero, irremediablemente y aunque negándose aun amaba.

- Por favor, perdóname, no puedo permitir que tu destino sea el de un asesino, si esta en mis manos poder cambiarlo lo haré – hablo al pequeño mientras corría alejándose hasta subir a un auto partiendo inmediatamente.

El viaje en el vehículo creaba la impresión de ser lento aumentando la desesperación en la delicada mujer, figuraba una eternidad conociendo a la perfección la reacción que su huida crearía en el hombre al que había jurado acompañar hasta que la muerte les separase, de un momento a otro sumergida en sus pensamientos olvido el alrededor apenas "despertada" por el chofer repitiendo el aviso de la llegada al puerto espacial. Bajo del auto pagando antes al conductor dirigiéndose a la entrada sin esperar el cambio, solo una decisión viajaba por su mente con fortaleza: Comenzar de nuevo para proteger a su hijo.

Para su fortuna en las salidas para viajar al espacio era común observar mujeres u hombres solos en muchas ocasiones acompañados de sus hijos o bebes listos para encontrar a sus parejas en las colonias espaciales adaptándose a los estilos de vida implicados. Olvido todo el nerviosismo al solicitar los boletos para el trasbordador a la colonia L2, en unos minutos ya abordaba observando por la ventanilla el amanecer.

Los viajes a las colonias no eran tan costosos en comparación con los que actualmente solamente podían costear las familias de mayor capacidad económica o los políticos como el caso de Relena. Una nueva era comenzaba con las colonias recién creadas esperando poblarse, y las opciones para habitarlas eran ridículamente sencillas, de manera que cualquier viajero o viajera permanecía bien recibido y era la misma sencillez de viajar la que sin saberlo permitiría el asesinato del líder mundial Heero Yuy, con las consecuencias en el cambio de un futuro que la mayoría aseguraba mantener pacíficamente.

Amanecía y la luz solar entraba por la ventana no cubierta debidamente por una cortina casi golpeando el rostro adormilado del hombre rubio, despertó observando a su derecha el espacio de su esposa vacío. Se puso en pie, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos e instintivamente caminando en dirección de la habitación del bebe. Un mal presentimiento lo invadía al encontrar el lugar aun con los muebles y juguetes pero carente de la vida proporcionada por el pequeño.

Llego hasta la cocina desconociendo la razón exacta para tomar ese camino, quizás por la tradición de su esposa dedicada a preparar con una calma y tranquilidad considerada hasta tenebrosa los alimentos; pero tampoco encontró a su familia en el lugar divisando la nota sobre la mesa, se acerco y la tomo entre sus manos, leyendo en repetidas ocasiones el mensaje como si no entendiera a la perfección. El silencio se mantuvo largo rato roto con un fuerte grito estremecedor y la figura del hombre corriendo, el papel quedo tirado en el piso, arriscado y semi destruido.

* * *

- Así que ellos asesinaron a Hilde y ahora Maxwell poseído por la venganza desea acabar con todos, aunque le cueste la vida intentarlo – Noin suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón con la mirada perdida.

- Si – asintió y reanudo su charla Quatre – Por lo tanto, señorita Noin usted comprenderá nuestra desesperación, queremos ayudarlo talvez pelear, porque por dejarlo solo todas estas cosas malas le han sucedido -

- Entiendo su preocupación, pero lo que ustedes piden no soy capaz de brindarlo – sostuvo la de cabello azulado mientras observaba la colonia por la ventana, enfocando poco al rostro de Heero invadido por la impotencia – Creo que no han entendido a la perfección la intención de Maxwell – termino sorbiendo el liquido oscuro en la taza conservada entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – casi saltó el soldado estoico olvidándose de todo autocontrol en expresiones y sentimientos.

- Piénsenlo bien – aseguro aun tranquila Noin – No esta haciendo esto solo, por egoísmo, sino por protección – hizo una pausa dando otro trago al liquido con los atónitos rostros de los pilotos – Vamos¿no se han dado cuenta? Lo hace porque ya ha perdido a muchos seres amados a causa de la guerra, y conociendo a Maxwell ustedes son lo último que posee, no permitirá que peleen. Esta vez debo apoyarlo, su decisión es correcta – continuó – la mejor forma de ayudarlo es permitirle cumplir esa misión que tanto anhela: salvar la paz, cumplir su venganza y asegurar que ustedes, mas bien, todos tengamos un mejor futuro lejos de las guerras. Ustedes ya son personas normales, tienen una buena vida un formidable destino, el no desea que lo pierdan – se detuvo al observar como Heero salía enfurecido del lugar.

- Esta molesto – dijo Trowa con calma como si nada sucediese – Usted comprenderá, Duo es su mejor amigo, el único capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa y despertarlo como humano -

- Lo entiendo – la mujer sonrió – Si que lo entiendo -

Suaves golpes avisaron en la puerta después con el rubio platinado entrando por ella dirigiéndose a Noin con el rostro interrogante y con saludos cortos a los expilotos gundam.

- ¿Qué le dijeron a Yuy, porque vaya que salió hecho peor que una fiera? – dijo con una leve gracia no desapercibida para los oyentes.

- Solo que ellos no entraran en esta guerra Zechs – respondió Noin sirviendo otra taza con café y entregándosela al conde relámpago.

- Ya veo – se detuvo Zechs agitando el objeto con su mano – Entiendo… ustedes tienen sus razones, por lo tanto deseo pedirles un favor en especial – hizo una corta pausa con un sorbo al contenido de la taza – Quiero que nos ayuden desde aquí -

Las pilotos no respondieron, agradeciendo mentalmente la falta del 01 en la sala que de inmediato habría extraído un arma y disparado media docena de veces al cuerpo del hermano mayor de Relena, primero por solo tenerlo de frente, a el, a su eterno rival, y en segundo por que este le quisiera su ayuda pero no como piloto sino un simple soldado.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – interrumpió el de ojos esmeralda con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible para Quatre a su lado.

- Cuiden de mi hermana… estoy seguro que esos sujetos volverán a intentar algo; este lugar, esta base de los preventers es segura pero no totalmente, saben a lo que me refiero. Relena ya fue trasládala a uno de los pisos, espero contar su apoyo – termino Zechs con la voz un poco cansada.

- Bah – Wufei dijo unas palabras en su idioma natal y se puso en pie caminando por la habitación con ambas manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta hasta llegar a la ventana antes utilizada por Noin.

- Lo haremos Sr. Merchise – mencionó Quatre – Pero, necesitamos algo de usted – Tanto Noin como Zechs se sorprendieron por la actitud y palabras del pequeño rubio – Queremos que traiga a Duo de regreso, con vida.

* * *

Heero había vuelto a la mansión de Quatre en la colonia, desplomándose sobre el primer sillón visto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Las palabras de Noin aun bailaban vacilantes repitiéndose en infinidad de veces. ¿Era cierto¿Eran lo último con significado verdadero en la vida del piloto trenzado? Odiaba admitirlo pero su actitud indiferente encajaba a la perfección… Noin… tenía razón.

Permaneció observando el techo del lugar, el dolor ya reducido a una simple molestia en la parte frontal, señal de tensión, y presión. Cerro ambos ojos de nuevo con aquella pesadez sobre su cuerpo como nunca sentida ni siquiera al finalizar las batallas y esforzarse en el sistema Zero. No pudo percibir con claridad cuando dejo de controlar su propio cuerpo alrededor solo había silencio, era un estado cercano a la inconciencia.

Fue interrumpido al sentir la palma de una mano, cálida y muy suave, con un aroma característico brotando de ella, mantuvo la calma al no poder mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo decidido a concentrarse en abrir ambos ojos cobalto. Ahí estaba, frente a el la figura completa del trenzado, observándolo pero careciente de color ni en sus ojos, como una visión fantasmagórica variante de las tonalidades grises y negras. Quito lentamente la mano de la frente del soldado estoico con esa mirada oscura y vacía, entonces Heero sentía recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto el soldado estoico suponiendo que tal ente poseía la capacidad de expresarse.

Mas no hubo respuesta por la sombra, solamente extendió su mano como petición de su acompañamiento. El piloto vacilo desconfiado por un par de minutos accediendo después y sujetando la cálida mano ofrecida, todo alrededor se trasformo en oscuridad. Heero se descubrió de pie con la ensombrecida figura de Duo a su lado ambos cubiertos de un rayo de luz blanca y una extraña pero dulce voz de una mujer que aparecía sin saber exactamente su provenir.

_Querido Len:_

_Mi amado esposo, jure ante dios el permanecer a tu lado sin importar lo que sucediese, ni hambre, ni guerra, nada en lo absoluto sería capaz de separarnos. Ahora me odio y lo haré siempre por romper ese juramento porque debo alejarme de ti, debo continuar para que no sea nuestro hijo quien pague las decisiones equívocas que hemos elegido. Aunque eso parece ya inevitable._

_No puedo pedir tu perdón, como tú tampoco el mió, dijiste que protegerías nuestro amor, nuestras vidas y solamente del hombre que prometió tantas bellas cosas desapareció movido por las vanas ilusiones de la guerra. Si en la decisión que has tomado es la correcta entonces no pienso intervenir. Continua, tu hijo y yo partiremos lejos no intentes buscarnos, a menos que en tus manos crezca el verdadero deseo de verlo crecer en paz, no como un guerrero, no como un asesino._

_Lamento tanto que sea de esta manera, lamento romper el juramento que hicimos en esa capilla, pero jamás romperé la promesa de amarte para siempre. _

_Aline._

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Heero interrogante regreso a la sombra, recibiendo como respuesta la forma en que esta apuntaba a un punto en la oscuridad.

* * *

Zechs estaba confundido por la extraña petición de los pilotos, busco la respuesta en Noin a su lado que asintió.

- Esta bien, traeré de regreso a su amigo – finalmente dijo con extraña seriedad pero sin desconfiar en la respuesta dada.

- Confiamos en usted – respondió el rubio hablando con un aire angelical pero serio y tenebroso, poniéndose en pie en dirección a la salida seguido de Trowa y Wufei.

- Wufei – llamo Noin cuando se alejaron los pilotos 03 y 04 – Tenemos un asunto que tratar contigo -

- Los Ángeles están preparados – pronunció Zechs con tranquilidad – Esperamos contar contigo -

- Creí que tu deseo era que permaneciera protegiendo a Relena – Wufei tomo asiento en uno de los brazos del sillón frente al de Noin y Zechs.

- Confío en Barton y Winner – sacudió un poco la larga melena platinada – Además, estoy seguro que Yuy también vendrá – agrego recargando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la mujer a su lado.

- Chang, tu ángel espera – dijo Noin sonriendo - ¿Cómo lo llamarás? Espero que no consideres Sally – terminó riendo intentando eliminar la tensión de la nueva guerra.

- ¿Cómo llamas al tuyo? Espero que no sea ni Milliardo ni Zechs – respondió el chino con toda la intención de despertar la atención del expiloto del Tallegease en el.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió vivazmente Noin – lo llamare relámpago -

- Noin – rió Zechs fingiendo avergonzarse.

- ¿Qué? Venga Zechs ¿Cómo llamarás a tu ángel? – pregunto ansiosa Noin buscando alguna respuesta que delatara el estado de animo menos tenso en su compañero.

- Pegaso – respondió después de vagar por unos segundos en silencio – Igual que en la mitología griega, el hijo de Poseidón e indomable corcel -

- Fénix – irrumpió Wufei antes de que Noin olvidara por completo su presencia.

- ¿Fénix? – pregunto Noin intrigada por ambos pilotos.

- Si – dijo Wufei – Ustedes ya lo saben, el ave mística capaz de regresar y renacer de sus propias cenizas, y siendo que yo de todos peleare y ayudare a Maxwell, merece llevar el símbolo de lo que somos no solo Heero, también Duo, Quatre, Trowa, yo y… estoy seguro que Relena -

* * *

El cambio de oscuridad a un nuevo lugar fue extremadamente veloz para la percepción de Heero; resultaba familiar, quizás demasiado. El Duo grisáceo permanecía a su lado en silencio y con la mirada fija en la que parecía entrada, - Bienvenidos a la Colonia Espacial L2 - se escucho al fondo al instante en que esa puerta se abría dando paso a decenas de personas de diferentes edades y nacionalidades. "Es el puerto espacial de la colonia" pensó el soldado caminando para buscar la fecha y hora en las pantallas pero siendo detenido por la mano de la sombra sujeta a su brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto de nuevo observando que la versión gris del trenzado cambiaba la dirección a la entrada de abortantes.

Tomo poco tiempo antes de que Heero entendiera al encontrar la figura destacante de la mujer, con los ojos amatistas y la larga cabellera castaña oscura sujeta en una trenza, si creía antes que Duo mantenía un parecido con el terrorista, esta mujer era increíblemente igual al piloto. Rasgos finos, grandes y expresivos ojos, pero probablemente lo más característico resultaba el largo de la cabellera curiosamente sujeta de la misma manera que el piloto la utilizaría.

El bebe en sus brazos se movía haciendo que ella tuviera que soltarlo un poco del agarre contra su cuerpo, quedando sus ojos del mismo color a su madre, centrados en los del piloto estoico. Heero quedo anonadado al notar como el niño extendía los brazos hacia el con esa sonrisa habitual y familiar, era Duo Maxwell.

Pero la madre del pequeño no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo en el lugar extrayendo un papel y revisándolo antes de guardarlo de nuevo y comenzar a salir apresurada del lugar. Heero la siguió acompañado del Duo gris hasta verla perderse por las calles a bordo de un auto conducido velozmente como acostumbraban los transportistas públicos.

De nuevo sin pistas volteó a la sombra y todo el lugar cambio de nuevo esta vez pudo contemplar como ellos eran quienes se trasladaban a los diferentes sitios, hasta detenerse en el interior de un departamento.

- Entiendo – escucho la voz de una primer mujer – Puedes quedarte aquí Aline, tu y tu pequeño estarán seguros -

Heero llego a la estancia observando ambas mujeres sentadas una frente a la otra, observando a los pequeños que jugaban sentados en la alfombra, es decir el bebe futuro piloto y otro niño muy familiar para el soldado estoico.

- Zoe veo que Solo ha crecido bastante – dijo la de ojos amatistas sonriendo dulcemente al ver a los niños.

Cada vez, en cada imagen eran nuevas revelaciones para Heero, sorprendiendolo en todas las ocasiones enfrentando el pasado de Duo puesto a sus ojos. "¿Solo? Ella conocio a Solo… o mas bien esa otra mujer era la madre de Solo, quiere decir que entonces ellos estuvieron juntos desde pequeños".

* * *

- Aquí esta – murmuro el trenzado apuntando con una pequeña lámpara hacía el interior del lugar apenas caminando sigilosamente por la oscuridad.

- Bien Duo, nosotros nos encargaremos – respondió una voz perteneciente a un anciano pero cargada de vida y energía, como si disfrutara a plenitud lo que ocurría.

- Cuento con eso – aseguro despacio el piloto esforzándose por mantener una miserable sonrisa en su rostro. Después daba media vuelta encaminándose a la salida con las perplejas miradas sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Oye¿A dónde vas? – grito otro de los ancianos, demandando una explicación a la partida súbita del trenzado.

- Debo hacer algo antes, regresare pronto - rápidamente Duo corría por las calles solitarias hasta frías, finalmente tenía sentido, la última pieza del rompecabezas aparecía y era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad escondida bajo toda una vida de mentiras. "Estas aquí, no puedes escapar del pasado al igual que yo".

Se detuvo en las afueras de un extenso jardín, observando con cuidado la figura de un hombre en pie debajo del árbol con una gran roca, todo en medio de la plantación. Continuó hasta mantenerse a una distancia considerable estudiándolo con mayor detenimiento.

- Aleja tu asqueroso cuerpo de la tumba de mi madre -

Continuara…


	18. Angel de la Muerte

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Bueno, primero me disculpo sinceramente con ustedes al no haber actualizado en tantos meses… y les deseo lo mejor para este 2006, no intento dar excusas pero si les contare un poco lo que sucedió. Inicie el noveno semestre de mi carrera, penúltimo realmente, tuve que hacer la memoria del servicio social, tomar materias optativas y cumplir con las oficiales bastante pesadas, ya se imaginaran taller de producción en radio 2 y taller de producción audiovisual 2, grabamos radio revistas, y un cortometraje que después tuve que editar en la facultad. También cumplía con otra carrera que inicie y el frances que estudio por las tardes, realmente me saturaron de trabajo y problemas lloviendo por todos lados. La laptop no funcionaba, tuve que borrar varias veces y editar partes del cortometraje en ella, examenes, trabajos, campañas publicitarias, fotografías de práctica y sus revelados, y clases literalmente mañana, tarde y noche. Y los fines de semana ? Pues bien acabada con tanto estrés… y cuando por fin sali de todo con algunos trabajos restantes para este enero y posiblemente febrero, y en diciembre que operan a una de mis dos hermanas… se me acabo más la inspiración y regreso el cansancio. Esto es para que no crean que la he pasado tranquila y olvidada de los fics, si todo sale bien estare entregándoles el final al menos en febrero.

Disculpen que esta vez no responda los reviews pero tengo muy poco tiempo para subir y demasiadas interrupciones llamandome en la casa. Pero les agradezco en verdad que dejen sus opiniones y no saben como me encantan las suposiciones e imaginar que piensan ustedes que sucedera :P

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 18. Ángel de la Muerte.

Gundam Shinigami.

La fuerza de un rayo rojizo ilumino el recién creado campo de batalla cuya principal celebración yacia en la muerte; los tres pilotos pertenecientes a los mobiles suits blancos observaron perplejos el origen del luminoso ataque, ninguno intercambio palabras simplemente se dedicaban a sorprenderse por aquella magnifica maquina destructiva y su piloto. Era dificil distinguir la forma exacta, solo captaban lineas en la oscuridad igual e incluso mas profunda que el espacio mismo. El inicio del desafío fue marcado con las naves nodrizas esparciendo sus correspondientes tropas en seguida enfilándose a los tres mobiles suits y el oscuro restante.

- ¿Piensan permanecer ahí para siempre? – se escucho por las frecuencias la voz del piloto antes de brillar excesivamente y viajar en dirección a sus enemigos cuyas armas ya dirigían centenares de ataques.

* * *

- Aleja tu asqueroso cuerpo de la tumba de mi madre – la voz del trenzado revelaba odio en demasía terminando el enunciado con tono de sentencia mortal al crujir un arma semiautomática conservada en su mano y apuntando firmemente al intruso anonadado.

- Escucha Duo, no es como crees – respondió con tranquilidad avanzando hacia el piloto deteniendose al resonar una bala que apenas había cruzado al lado izquierdo, una clara advertencia – Yo no fui quien la asesino – termino intentando mantener su voz firme – Dejame explicarte -

- No hay nada que explicar – respondió Duo con brusquedad pero sin rabia inclinándose al suelo y bajando la semiautomática.

- Fue mi culpa, es cierto, pero no de la forma que imaginas – suspiro el extraño pasando una mano sobre su frente y depositándola en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- Deja los rodeos, tienes unos minutos para intentar convencerme o morir – sentenció el trenzado con los ojos cerrados.

- Cuando ella se fue, creí que perdería la razón… no solo porque era mi esposa quien abandonaba, también se llevaba a mi único hijo. Pero era ridículo pensar que ese era el problema Duo. Arriesgaba demasiado… la vida de ambos… solo… si yo la encontraba podía protegerles incluso de ellos, pero fue tarde…

* * *

y le cazaron como a una liebre -

- Sabes, esto no es por mi propio gusto… pero debo cumplir or… - comenzó a justificarse la mujer con el arma en sus manos

- ordenes, lo se – completo la otra completamente serena.

- ¿Por qué no preguntas nada mas? – "¿Acaso lo sabía¿Sabía de mi traición?" cuestionaba mentalmente la agresora con miradas fugazes sostenidas a la otra, y es que por mas que lo intentaba no desaparecía la culpa – Lo siento en verdad Aline, pero tanto tu hijo como el mío pertenecen a algo y no podemos¡no debemos interponernos! – el arma temblaba muestra del nerviosismo traicionando su cuerpo.

- Un destino… - sonrió – Cuan equivocados se encuentran – murmuro desconcertando a las dos personas frente a ella -

- Dinos de una buena vez donde los escondiste Aline – irrumpió desesperado el hombre ubicado al lado de la madre de Solo – No intentes jugar a llevar secretos hasta la tumba -

No hubo respuesta, los atacantes se observaron entre ellos y luego volvieron su atención a la hermosa mujer continuaba tranquila con los grandes ojos amatistas cerrados parecía descansar a pesar de lo dificultosa de la situación. Viajando por su mente hacía todas las imágenes que descansaban acompañadas de cariño, su vida en la tierra antes de las guerras y conspiraciones, su esposo… su pequeño hijo.

* * *

El piloto trenzado observo la hierba, su madre bastante tiempo antes salvó su vida, la primera persona en salvarle, protegerlo, en amarlo… le corrió un fuerte escalofrío por la espalda cuando dirigió su mirada de nuevo al hombre que se hacía llamar "su padre".

Heero observaba y escuchaba en silencio escondido entre los árboles, aun no diferenciaba si estaba dormido o despierto, pero lo real era estar presente en aquel parque obscuro. Ya conocía a la totalidad la historia de la madre de Duo, sin desearlo momentos antes presenciaba incluso su muerte, el mismo tema tratado por el padre del piloto y el trenzado sin dejar de apuntarle.

Solo entro corriendo por el lugar en dirección a la habitación de su madre, "bastante extraño" penso Aline al haberlo visto – Solo, Solo – decidió seguirlo.

- Ya veran, con esto les mostrare… se arrepentiran – dijo bajando de la silla antes utilizada para alcanzar una caja mediana de zapatos.

- Solo¿Qué sucede? – la mujer se acerco extrañada por la conducta del niño que continuaba agitado emitiendo amenazas. Ella jamás olvidaría ese extraño sentimiento de culpa y temor al contemplar aquella arma de fuego que el pequeño extraía de la caja pero conservo la calma – Solo… deja eso por favor -

- ¡No puedo! Ellos dijeron que mi padre fue un cobarde… se burlan porque el murió ¡Se burlan de mi! Pero con esto entenderan – señalo al objeto bélico con sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse por el dolor.

- Sabes que no es verdad… Solo, tu padre fue muy valiente, no debes creer lo que esos niños te dicen, lo hacen por molestarte – Aline quito el arma de las pequeñas manos y colocándola en uno de los extremos de la cama para posteriormente tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo cariñosamente – La violencia nunca resolvera nada, lo ha olvidado la gente por esta época de guerra, eres fuerte Solo, muy fuerte. Por eso nunca debes permitir caer en el error que todos llegan -

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, con los apenas audibles sollozos del pequeño y los murmullos de la mujer diciendo "todo estara bien". Solo lamentaba no haber conocido años atrás a quién cariñosamente llamaba tía Aline, una persona dulce y noble incapaz de dañar aunque se lo propusiera, en realidad ella se comportaba como si fuese su hijo, detalle no desapercibido para su madre. Finalmente unas risas provenientes de otra habitación despertando la atención de ambos.

- Oh no, si "el lloron" se encontro con mi tarea estara gozando en destruirla tía – dijo Solo secando su rostro

Ella sonrió al escuchar el apodo de Solo al otro pequeño, soltando el agarre y observando como salía rápido de la habitación. Se puso en pié analizando el arma, bastante familiar, tomo la caja y continuo observando fijamente su contenido. Su temor no era mal infundado aquel objeto además del arma guardaba bastante dinero en efectivo pero le atrajo mas la atención los papeles que salían por unas esquinas.

Los extrajo cuidadosamente distinguiendo con claridad el contenido: fotografías de ella y su pequeño, impresiones con datos del vuelo espacial que había tomado y un telegrama donde las órdenes eran precisas. Ese tormentoso abatimiento continuaba, guardo con tranquilidad todo el contenido colocando la caja de regreso al lugar donde Solo había tomado.

"Traicionada…" penso saliendo de la habitación "no tengo forma de escapar ya, pero" escucho las risas de ambos niños observando como Solo jugaba con el bebe "moriría por salvarlos a ambos".

- Esa tarde – Duo se dirigió a su padre – ella tomo a Solo y a mi y nos escondió en un lugar que nunca imaginaste – sonrió satisfactoriamente – nos dio lo suficiente para sobrevivir unos años antes de iniciar nuestra vida en las calles, como huerfanos y de todas maneras ni tu ni ellos podían encontrarnos – solto una carcajada – no te das cuenta que ella me enseño como habría de acabar contigo. Ese fue su último deseo – cambió la expresión de su rostro transformando una sonrisa en dolor – Ella murió… Solo también… tu pudiste haberlo evitado, tenias el poder suficiente para que no fuera asesinada y sin embargo… lo permitiste -

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – grito rabioso el otro.

- Claro que lo es, te cegaste por la ira, nos decepcionaste… mi madre lo sabía, yo lo sabía. En algún lugar de esta colonia continuamos como huerfanos y de todas maneras cuando esa epidemia llego no hiciste nada por ayudarnos. Deseaste que finalmente estuviera muerto, así la única voz capaz de evocar a tu conciencia nunca te diría lo que digo justo ahora – el trenzado suspiro – pero… no te odio, aunque mi mente lo dictamine, ella dice lo contrario – señalo a la piedra bajando el arma – no he venido a matarte, lo hare cuando las circunstancias y sean las víctimas quienes lo pidan. Shinigami hace justicia, no venganza –

- ¡Espera¡Duo! – grito desconcertado y ligeramente lloroso el hombre

- Nos veremos en el campo de batalla padre – sentenció alzando la mano en señal de despedida – Shinigami estará esperando por tu juicio -

* * *

Heero despertó sacudido por un fuerte escalofrío, salió corriendo la dirección era clara. El escondite del trenzado o mas bien de su madre le había sido revelado solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Los pasillos parecían eternos hasta que entro a una habitación

- Quatre necesito tu ayuda – dijo al entrar sorprendiendo a los otros dos expilotos trabajando en una portátil.

- Heero… pero… ¿Qué sucede? – apenas pronunció el rubio extrañado por el aspecto desesperado del otro.

- Se donde esta y que piensa partir a la batalla. Quatre debo detenerlo – replico en tono de súplica algo nunca antes visto en el una vez conocido como piloto estoico.

Minutos más tarde conducía apresurado por las calles desoladas de la colonia, incrementando la fuerza en el pedal del acelerador contando los latidos desesperados de su corazón y con la frente sudorosa.

- ¿El puerto espacial? – pregunto Trowa dirigiendose al rubio.

- Si. Hay una nave privada, la familia Winner siempre conserva una en cada colonia espacial para los casos de emergencia. Di que vas de mi parte, yo me encargare del resto Heero – termino acercándose al piloto.

- Gracias – dio media vuelta listo para partir.

- Espera – llamo Quatre – Heero, no vayas a cometer un error -

- Descuida -

"Un error…" pensaba divisando el puerto espacial donde decenas de personas corrían con maletas en pleno pánico a una nueva guerra. Llego hasta la entrada y bajo perdiéndose entre la multitud y escuchando los reclamos que entre ellos hacían.

- Se ha formado un ejército -

- ¡No! Ya no deben existir más guerras -

- Por dios, dicen que la Viceministro Darlian esta muy grave, que pronto morira -

- La historia se repite, todos vamos a morir -

- No queremos más guerras -

- ¿Por qué todo inicia de nuevo? -

Salió de la terminal central en dirección de las salidas privadas siguiendo las direcciones que el heredero Winner había brindado amablemente.

- ¡Señor Yuy! – grito a lo lejos un empleado señalandole la puerta y sin darle oportunidad de hablar – El señor Winner me ha contado, todo esta listo es por ahí -

- Gracias -

* * *

- Quatre – llamo Trowa intrigado por las palabras a la salida hacia Heero - ¿Cuál crees tu que pudiera ser error? -

El rubio guardo silencio unos minutos ligeramente molesto, toda la situación comenzaba a fastidiarle. En primer lugar se estaba jugando la soberanía de las colonias y la tierra, esa paz lograda en bases sangrientas de miles muertes pasadas, en segundo hacia cuestiones personales podía perder a varias personas queridas, incluyendo a la chica herida tendida cerca de ellos quien durante esos años se había ganado aprecio por su labor pacifista y centrada.

- Trowa, si Heero detiene a Duo el jamás podra estar en paz con las almas de sus seres queridos además es el único que puede proteger a las colonias y a la tierra ademas de Noin, Zech y Wufei, pero si no lo detiene Heero se odiara el resto de su vida – se volvió centrando los ojos aqua humedecidos en los esmeralda.

El expiloto 03 brindo de inmediato un cariñoso abrazo, en esos momentos comprendió las palabras de despedida. – Duo lo sabia ¿cierto? – sintió asentir al rubio.

- Por fin acompañaría a quienes le amaron sin olvidar restaurar la paz, Trowa, el planeo todos estos años una mision suicida -

* * *

- ¿Por qué nos vamos? – pregunto Solo cargando una pequeña maleta.

- Escucha Solo, a veces suceden cosas que no podemos controlar, totalmente fuera de que hagamos nada les cambiara – Aline se inclino sujetando a su bebe entre ambos brazos.

- ¿Mi madre¿Ella es mala? – miro directamente a los dulces ojos amatistas de la mujer.

- No Solo, ella no es mala, simplemente hara lo que sabe que debe – suspiro – Cuando crezcas lo entenderas, y también el porque de mi actuación -

Entraron por un orificio de las paredes de la iglesia aparentemente abandonada por feligreses y predicadores católicos. Caminaban a obscuras escuchando el sonido de los zapatos golpear el suelo, aumentando conforme se movían el frío del ambiente.

- Este lugar es seguro – sentenció Aline acomodando las pocas cosas.

- El espacio – corrió Solo observando por unas pequeñas ventanas.

- Solo, permaneceran aquí un tiempo, sera nuestro lugar secreto esta bien – la mujer entrego al pequeño en una pequeña cama y posteriormente abrazando al niño mayor.

- ¿Te quedaras con nosotros? – pregunto con inocencia pero sintiendo ese dolor, era extraño, era una despedida.

- No puedo hacerlo – sollozo Aline – Cuidalo mucho Solo, ambos son mis pequeños, mis niños, por nada dejes que ellos los atrapen – se separon bezando la frente y partiendo de inmediato por uno de los pasillos que antes había tomado.

* * *

- La antigua área de construcción de la colonia, utilizada mayormente para carga y descarga de materiales habituales durante los inicios estructurales del lugar – murmuro Heero.

Un escondite perfecto alejado y abandonado completamente hacía décadas, una parte pocas veces vista desde el espacio exterior, con el tamaño suficiente para abrigar maquinas de construcción de algo muy especial y familiar. Maniobro la nave sin sorprenderse al contemplar abrirse el puerto de descarga. Sin embargo fue otra la cosa la que le dejo helado.

* * *

- ¿En donde se han colocado esos bastardos? – renego Wufei por el comunicador mientras accionaba los motores de su "angel".

- Se han reagrupado en dirección a la tierra – replico Noin apareciendo en unas de las pantallas en el área de control – Creo que te agradara verlos – rió transmitiendo las imágenes directas de la imensidad de mobiles suits acumulados.

- Esto se pondrá divertido -

* * *

- Heero¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó intrigado uno de los ancianos caminando en su dirección.

- ¿Doctor J? – no podía controlar la impresión – Se supone que ustedes estan muertos – agrego desconcertado.

- De nosotros puedes suponer muchas cosas muchacho – sonrió el Profesor G - ¿Contemplas nuestra obra maestra? – señalo al inmenso artefacto.

- Ustedes ayudaron a Duo – reclamo amenazador.

- No – Respondió el Doctor J al instante en que los tres científicos se acercaban – Duo fue quien nos ayudo -

- El nos contacto hace unos años – continuo el Profesor G.

- Nos entero de la guerra que vendría – menciono el Doctor S

- Y nos pidió que le ayudaramos a proteger a las colonias y la tierra – siguió el Instructor H

- Nos reunió de nuevo para producir el gundam perfecto de esta era – Master O señalo al espacio del otro lado de un ventanal.

- Y lo hemos logrado – sonrió el Doctor J satisfecho por la perfección de su obra.

* * *

_"Yo no quería que todo fuera de esta manera _

_solo deseaba protegerte, deseaba con todas mis _

_fuerzas verte crecer, hecho un hombre de bien_

_no un asesino, por eso me fui de su lado hijo_

_y si por mi error debía pagarlo con la vida_

_no importa ya" _

Continuó ajustando su traje espacial diseñado y construido de materiales especiales al igual que su gundam, recordando las palabras, aquellas escritas suavemente relatandole la verdad de su pasado. Por instante incluso le pareció escuchar el sonido de un disparo, un disparo… solo uno como su madre había recibido además del grito y súplicas por parte de la madre de Solo, por traicionar también pagando el mismo precio a manos del verdadero asesino. Llego frente a un espejo contemplando al "otro" Duo, con la mirada fija pero sin vida.

- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? – entro Heero figurando también en el espejo.

- Al finalizar la guerra y regresar a esta colonia – respondió el trenzado – me llamaron, conduciendome a este lugar, sabes perfectamente quienes lo hicieron -

Heero permaneció estupefacto ¿Cómo sabía Duo que el también veía a esos fantasmas?

- No tienes porque ocultarlo Heero, no se porque ellos creyeron que debían establecer un vínculo entre nosotros -

- Es porque me importa lo que hagas -

- ¿Qué has decidido Heero¿Dejarme ir o detenerme? -

- Por supuesto que te detendre -

- ¿Por qué¿No eres un soldado¿No importa más la paz? -

Quedaron en silencio, cruzando miradas amatista y cobalto. Armado de valor el trenzado tomo el casto y se dirigió a la salida.

- Dije que no te dejare ir – el expiloto del Wing Zero sujetaba uno de los brazos del otro piloto – Duo, no puedo permitirlo – y sin dar oportunidad de protestar o escapar atrajo el delgado cuerpo formando un cálido abrazo – Duo… no puedo perderte -

Heero sintió destensarse a Duo continuando en la misma posición soltando lentamente su aprisionamiento hasta contemplar como el rostro del trenzado descansaba bajo el cuello del japones.

- Se que no le permitirias Heero – susurro antes de levantar su brazo y propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, con las suficiente fuerza para quitarle el aliento.

Intento mantenerse en pie, esforzandose al máximo, esforzando su cuerpo solo para darse cuenta de que este no respondía como quisiera cayendo de rodillas en el piso mientras sujetaba la parte abdominal con ambas manos. Observo al trenzado, este le devolvía la mirada pero esta vez sonriente.

- Lo siento en verdad, desearía quedarme tal vez tendría la vida que nunca pude, pero… - camino hacia la salida – Tengo una misión -

Estaba en silencio arrodillado a una distancia un poco lejana pero frente al espejo contemplando su propio rostro, era increíble lágrimas rodaban de sus mejillas, el soldado capaz de controlar sus sentimientos a la perfección lloraba sin poder contenerse, lágrimas decorando el rostro derrotado de un soldado nunca antes vencido hasta ahora. Bajo sus manos hasta tocar el frío piso metálico mientras caía un pequeño pedazo de papel del lugar donde antes golpeara Duo.

* * *

- Grupo Alfa permanezcan cerca de la colonia, debemos protegerla a como de lugar – ordenó Zechs a bordo de su mobile suit blanco.

- Zechs lamento informarte que existen preventers suficientes para ese ejército – dijo Wufei con cierta burla – Tendremos que cambiar de táctica -

- Chang, jamás imagina que fueses tan pesimista – entro en la charla Noin con mayor burla en sus comentarios – Sabes perfectamente que no estaremos los preventers solos en esta batalla -

- Dejense de juegos, no necesitamos al super héroe para hacer nuestro trabajo – interrumpio molesto el conde relámpago – Grupo Beta y Gama rodeen el sector no dejaremos que esos miserables escapen – regreso a las ordenes.

- Vamos Noin, dile a tu dama de compañía que no se enoje, después de todo Fénix y yo nos encargaremos – el chino rió confiado en sus habilidades como piloto aunque sabía que en esta batalla ocuparía mas que eso para sobrevivir.

Las naves nodrizas parecían brillar por las cantidades exorbitantes de mobiles suits salientes de sus hangares primero formando decenas, centenas y finalizando en miles. Un poder destructivo claramente construido bajo perfectas conspiraciones.

Milliardo Peacecraft alias Zechs Merchise no se mostro sorprendido era tal como lo había dicho Duo Maxwell en el encuentro mantenido años antes, al finalizar la guerra, al creerlo de nuevo desaparecido al igual que Lucrecia Noin. Ambos navegaban de colonia en colonia estableciendo cuarteles y reclutando nuevos preventers hasta que ese día el trenzado les había encontrado visitando la misma oficina que utilizaban para sus actividades.

- Vaya, es verdad, se trata de Duo Maxwell – dijo Noin saludando al trenzado – No ha pasado tanto tiempo¿Cómo nos encontraste? -

- No fue difícil para quien tiene acceso a todas las colonias estructuralmente hablando – presumió el piloto mostrando una credencial.

- ¿Max Schbeiker¿Estrenando identidad eh 02? – soltó en una risa la mujer.

- Llama a Zechs Noin, hay algo muy importante que deben saber – dijo tranquilamente tomando lugar en un cómodo sofa.

- ¿Importante? -

La conversación entre los tres continuó el resto de la tarde, con el trenzado como locutor principal detallando los planes y por menores de un grupo supuestamente "secreto", con décadas manteniendo deseos fervientes para controlar la tierra y colonias espaciales. La proximidad de una nueva guerra, el despertar de viejos soldados mercenarios y el fanatismo de los fieles a la causa.

"Es tu deber Zechs, mas que el mio o el de cualquier otro piloto gundam, tu debes proteger la tierra, ellos también intentaran asesinar a tu hermana". Se puso en pie escapando de las miradas atónitas de sus oyentes.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Maxwell? – pregunto el conde relámpago observando al piloto ubicado a espaldas.

- Pelear, porque esto también es personal – volteó su rostro para mirar a los ojos azules del otro con una expresión seria hasta considerada como aterradora en los amatistas – Recuerden Zechs, Noin, cortar la cabeza -

Después de ese encuentro no sabían nada del piloto, con un trabajo reconocido y sin embargo parecía haberselo tragado el espacio mismo. A veces trabajando en colonias alejadas y al día siguiente en la tierra. Devolvio su mirada al próximo campo de batalla, aguardandole en el su destino como guerrero y protector de la paz, siempre compartiendo el destino de la familia.

* * *

Camino con velocidad hacia el coloso obscuro descansando en el área amplia de su base privada, perturbado al tenerse que despedir de esa manera tan abrupta. Aunque todo su interior le rogaba quedarse, escuchar y sentir todo lo dicho y lo que no debia decirse. Duo sonrió colocandose el casco le aguardaban los cinco ingenieros.

- Duo, como sabes el sistema depende totalmente de ti, entre mas fuerza tengas mas poder proyectara este gundam pero… - se detuvo el profesor G – Si lo dañan sera como herirte, el enlace neurológico es demasiado fuerte -

- No se preocupen se exactamente que hacer – paso de largo intentando no mirar atrás, todo lo que dejaba – Cumplire mi misión – y con un ademán desapareció en el interior del imponente artefacto.

Arrancaron los motores creando un fuerte estruendo mientras los ancianos se alejaban hasta un lugar seguro cerrando todos los accesos a ese depósito principal el cual abría su entrada con lentitud y observando melancólicamente la salida del gundam, su mayor obra, el mas hermoso y mortifero de todos con el aspecto de un angel y a la vez un demonio, negro como el espacio mismo, con iluminación solamente en los motores y los ojos de la moustrosa bestia.

Sosteniendo en sus manos el pequeño pedazo de papel Heero observaba desde una de las ventanas, en verdad ese gundam reflejaba al dueño e inmediatamente supo su nombre – Shinigami – murmuro justo cuando este se alejaba a gran velocidad de la base y las puertas iniciaban el proceso de cierre.

Y sin embargo, una verdadera satisfacción y tristeza se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo pues esta vez había encontrado al verdadero Duo, sin ninguna máscara, el ser humano real y también lo perdió.

"_En el mar de estrellas te esperare._

_Ai shitteru Heero"._

Continuara…


	19. Decepcion

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Reviews!

Dark – Saludos amiga como estas? Sube mas dibujos a tu fotolog estan preciosos.

Yaeko – duo muerto? Jajjaja saludos gracias por el apoyo ;)

Forfirith-Greenleaf – Saludoos y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, pues ya pronto termina el fic, debo decir que lo mas sencillo es el final, muerto duo? Jajajaja

Blenn – saludos y gracias por tu review, jajaja duo morira? Tiruriru tiruriru

* * *

Les aviso este capitulo quedo pequeño, les agradezco el apoyo de verdad ;)

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 19. Decepción.

Sin Máscara Parte 3.

El extraño soldado observaba por uno de los cristales al espacio exterior, veterano de guerra pero nunca antes herido, y sin embargo ahora se encontraba de esa manera, herido por las palabras. Por aquellos nobles reclamos provenientes de esa boca tan parecida a la de su esposa, herido por los ojos violetas transparentes en sentimientos… y ahora iniciaban los momentos de decisiones finales.

- Comandante, los escuadrones están por terminar el vuelo de reconocimiento – interrumpió un joven oficial de bajo rango con un ligero comunicador abarcando desde la oreja hasta su boca.

- Señor, tenemos un problema – indicó otro de los soldados señalando al monitor principal.

Observo con detenimiento a los mobiles suits buscando entre ellos algún indicio de su propio hijo con el cual sabría pelearía en contra - ¿Cuántos son aproximadamente? -

- Unos cientos señor, nuestro ejército les supera en número – respondió uno de los soldados sonriendo complacido por el pequeño grupo enemigo y confiado en el numeroso a su favor.

- ¿Por qué sonríes soldado¿Te parece graciosa una situación de vida o muerte? – replicó moderando el tono de su voz evitando demostrar la molestia ocasionada.

- Pues… yo… disculpe señor, pero ¿Cómo pueden creer detenernos? Ellos están actuando al igual que unos suicidas -

- ¿Suicidas? Estas totalmente equivocado – cerro ambos ojos - Pelearan para defender lo que creen, eso les otorga poder, son preventers, guerreros de paz y tienen fe en ello – "las guerras ya no son como antes, los soldados han perdido objetividad" pensó mientras centraba su mirada en la expectante del otro – Deberías estar atento, puedes morir en un instante aun al estar en el interior de esta fortaleza -

La sentencia levanto un aire de inseguridad por toda el área borrando la sonrisa de confiabilidad en el soldado también aplastando las esperanzas de los otros por secundarlo en el desprecio y subestimación de sus enemigos.

- Cielo santo, a veces puede ser demasiado pesimista comandante – irrumpió la voz de un nuevo soldado recién llegado.

Con una de sus manos extrajo un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos mientras con la otra quitaba los anteojos de su rostro, Len lo reconoció de inmediato sintiendo una fuerte punzada de asco en su estómago.

- Coronel – simulo saludar apoderándose el odio de su interior.

- Teniente Comandante, esperaba una mejor actuación de su parte en cuanto a las tropas – limpiaba casi desganado los pequeños visores vidriosos claramente evidenciándolo frente a las tropas.

- El subestimar al enemigo es un grave error coronel, solo estoy dejando en claro ese punto – fingió no importarle las miradas atónitas postradas en ambos – ese fue el error de Oz y esa niña Marimeia Krushrenada con los gundams hace algunos años -

No hubo respuesta, a pesar de tener un rango inferior, el padre de Duo era reconocido por su veracidad y certeza como líder capaz de imponerse ante cualquier tipo de persona argumentando correctamente. Esa misma sensatez le había otorgado el control del plan sobre la invasión total a la tierra y las colonias espaciales.

- Escuchen – llamo levantando su voz el resto permaneciendo en silencio absoluto – No deben subestimar a esos cientos de mobiles suits, ellos pueden ser pocos en comparación pero han sido entrenados y son ahora dirigidos por dos de los quizás más importantes soldado que alguna vez pertenecieron a Oz. Hablo de Zechs Merchise o Conde Relámpago como se hizo llamar un tiempo y Lucrecia Noin teniente y entrenadora en la desaparecida base del Lago Victoria, pero eso no es todo – hizo una pausa recordando las palabras duras del trenzado – les acompaña un piloto gundam: Wufei Chang o 05, uno de los que ustedes saben vale por varias de decenas probablemente centenas de los nuestros -

- Señor¿Qué hay del rumor? De ese "ángel" que juro aparecería – pregunto envalentonado uno de los soldados.

- Solo un intruso ya destruido hace años, nos quiso jugar una broma, no deben preocuparse nada místico, no, ningún ángel aparecerá -

* * *

_Cuando era niño, hace tanto tiempo ya de ello… no puedo creer lo que ha sucedido desde entonces, ni a cuantos habría de encontrar en mi camino. Siempre creía que la única forma de ver la realidad era a través de los sueños, en ellos de hecho viaje lejos, demasiado lejos… mentiría al decir que recuerdo cuando comencé a tener "visiones" y visitas, solo afirmo que era pequeño y el inicio de una historia trágica pero incapaz de ser cambiada._

_Todo comenzó en la tierra, el más hermoso planeta conocido dentro del sistema solar y en manos de la desequilibrada humanidad eternamente sedienta de poder aunque para obtenerlo desarrollaran una guerra igual que su deseo: eterna; con cientos de miles y millones perjudicados multiplicándose con el transcurso de los años. Familias enteras desaparecían, otras se rompían dejando suelto y naufrago alguno de sus integrantes principalmente niños. Parecía que al hablar de esa época citara a mi propia niñez, mas fueron distintos; en el año 163 A.C. dos años antes de ser Heero Yuy escogido representante de las colonias espaciales._

_La Alianza controlaba la tierra dedicando la mayor parte de sus gastos en armamento y preparación militar mientras que viudas, niños y ancianos así como veteranos inválidos de alguna manera llegaban en ocasiones a morir de hambre, la población mundial disminuía rápidamente por la misma causa y el creciente escape a las colonias en busca de un mejor nivel de vida._

_En una región alejada de las naciones principales incluso del Reino de Cinq resplandeciente tal cual cuento de hadas, luchando con sus caballeros neutrales para salvaguardar la paz… que maravillosos tiempos dorados se vivían en sitios pertenecientes a la familia Peacecraft. _

_Aquella región alejada se perdía del trópico más cercana al frío ártico cubierto de paisajes contrastantes entre montañas, valles y un inmenso océano, territorio divino solían llamarle sus habitantes. Un sitio gobernado por religiones quienes aseguraban llevar a cabo el mandato de dios a como diera lugar, hombres y mujeres no mal intencionados pero que la historia juzgaría y acusaría como conspiradores de guerra, villanos de la humanidad._

_Durante décadas se habían dedicado a recoger y dar asilo solamente a mujeres y niños de todas las nacionalidades albergándolos en inmensos edificios para vivienda, educación y entrenamiento. Fue en ese lugar donde Aline conoció a Len, ahí se conocieron mis padres._

_Aline… una noble, dulce y tímida niña de origen francés llego al asilo cuando contaba con apenas 5 años de edad, sus padres amigos cercanos de la familia Preacecraft ambos yacían muertos en un ataque militar al barco en que viajaban unos días antes. Arrancados de la vida con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera habían podido despedirse correctamente de ella y creando un vacío que jamás en su corta vida llenaría._

_Mi padre, Len, se intrigo de inmediato cuando la vio por vez primera; principalmente cautivado por esos bellos ojos amatistas y la apariencia frágil, transparente en todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. El era todo lo contrario en comportamiento, totalmente extrovertido, luchando por destacar, demostrar y validad todas y cada una de sus creencias, un renegado bajo los ojos de las y los religiosos de ese lugar._

_No fue fácil acercarse a ella siempre reservada y apartada del resto de la gente, normalmente Len solía buscarla y permanecer durante horas con monólogos en los que ella asentía mientras leía un libro u observaba paisajes. Creo que por ser todo lo contrario fue que se enamoro tan perdidamente, a veces creo que repetí la historia.

* * *

_

- No importa la diferencia, no iniciaremos el ataque – Zechs se escuchaba un poco rabioso, después de todo mantener durante ya 10 minutos la discusión con el desesperado chino acabaría con la paciencia de cualquiera.

- ¿Esperaremos como unos cobardes? – replico Wufei impaciente.

- Si atacamos será iniciar la guerra, somos preventivos, agentes de paz, la guerra 05 siempre es la última opción que tenemos – argumentaba el conde relámpago con palabras similares al discurso de los Peacecraft.

- Pero alguien debe iniciar la batalla – continuo a oídos sordos el chino después de todo estar próximo a una batalla no resultaba mas atractivo que fastidiar a Zechs.

- Vamos Zechs, Chang, no es momento de discutir pelearemos cuando sea necesario ni un minuto mas. Vaya chicos que urgencia tienen por enfrentarse a la muerte – entro Noin a la comunicación adoptando el papel de madre regañona.

* * *

_Y el tiempo siguió su curso… para cuando ellos cumplieron 16 y 14 años respectivamente supieron el verdadero significado del "refugio", las personas religiosas en realidad les entrenaban para ser soldados de un ejército "celestial" basado en la creencia de la instauración de un nuevo orden mundial. Las colonias espaciales consideradas como desafío a dios, una burla del hombre a su omnipotencia._

_Cualquier ideal puede ser bueno siempre y cuando sepa conducirse, sin caer en los vacíos y tormentosos extremos. Los verdaderos culpables de las guerras siempre son malos líderes, manipulados por ese momento exacto en que el poder llena sus cabezas hasta hacerlos creer ser invencibles, un error que desvió el original concepto de aquel grupo iniciándolo por siglos en preparación para una guerra que algún día pelearían._

_Como si fuese su destino preescogido mi padre destaco entre el resto de sus compañeros, un maravilloso soldado capacitado para cualquier tipo de situación incluso viajar al espacio, esto gracias a las naciones mundiales y el acuerdo con la sociedad religiosa de un "servicio militar". Por otra parte, a mi madre se le instruía en estrategias, psicología y otras ciencias humanas en la tierra, la mejor de su clase y considerada por algunos de sus compañeros como lo más cercano a santidad bajada del mismísimo cielo. _

_Al llegar a la mayoría de edad ambos entrenados y laborando como parte de ya un inmenso grupo secretamente militar las esperanzas y persistencia de mi padre rindió frutos al aceptar contraer matrimonio, una hermosa pareja que dos años mas tarde tendría su primer y único hijo, replica masculina de su madre y a futuro ejemplar de guerra._

_Los preparativos aumentaban a una guerra de purificación planeada a estallar en las décadas siguientes, la estrategia consistía en reducir primero el poder de la alianza de naciones mundiales, asesinar al representante de las colonias manipulando al grupo OZ y apoyar en secreto fuerzas paramilitares con el objeto de destruir a las cabezas principales de dicho grupo, hasta finalmente tomar el control entero de la galaxia._

_Con un bebe en sus brazos Aline ya no pensaba igual, la creencia en el idea de instauración basificado en su coraje por haber quedado sola a manos de la alianza ahora se había transformado en tolerancia y perdón, la guerra solo atraía dolor y lo que menos deseaba era que su pequeño viviese el mismo horror. Mas Len… pensaba distinto, sosteniendo que era la única forma de lograr paz eterna en la humanidad, serían cruzadas en las que todos debían aprender, porque así era la forma de aprendizaje de la humanidad: darse un fuerte golpe y caer en lo más espantoso para poder valorar la verdadera belleza de un cielo limpio de armas de guerra, tierra cultivada para alimentar a miles y un espacio libre._

_La misma noche de esa fuerte discusión ella se fue a la colonia espacial en busca de un destino conocido para su hijo, no existía forma de evitarlo, solo puedo decirte que ambos no, los tres fuimos culpables de todo lo que ha sucedido, de esta y las otras batallas…_

_No fue mi padre quien la asesino sino su oficial mayor cuando el era todavía Teniente y el otro Comandante, fue tarde cuando la encontró agonizando bañada en sangre como resultado del balazo en su estómago, ella no merecía morir de esa manera. Pero pudo despedirse de mi padre, le aseguro que yo estaría bien y que algún día el y yo nos encontraríamos aunque no fuera en las mejores circunstancias._

_En ese pequeño parque en construcción cavo su tumba colocando una piedra como señal, mentiría al decirte que a mi padre no lo invadió el odio, pero ¿Qué podía hacer¿Vengarse asesinando a su oficial superior? O peor ¿Suicidándose? Solo y sin esperanzas de encontrarme decidió dedicarse a la futura guerra, el final de decenas de años de muertes._

_Los primeros planes del grupo fueron exactos, la familia Peacecraft fue destruida, Heero Yuy asesinado y posteriormente la Alianza fue reducida a soldados aventurados rebeldes perdidos por la tierra y las colonias espaciales mientras OZ tomaba el control como la máxima fuerza militar de la galaxia. Fue cuando aparecimos nosotros los pilotos Gundam asombrando a todos incluso al grupo militar de mi padre._

_Al detener a OZ cambiábamos la historia, también estuvo la aparición de Relena Peacecraft poco a poco demostrando su legado sanguíneo al fallecer su padre adoptivo el viceministro de relaciones exteriores Darlian. Con estrategias, batallas, traiciones y miles de muertes terminamos con la guerra y OZ, todo parecería ir en camino a la paz pero no a una duradera._

_Los planes se retomaban adaptándolos a la situación, las bases secretas continuaban desapercibidas, hasta una fecha de ataque fue planteada pero llego Marimeia y puso todo de cabeza de nuevo secuestrando a Relena y amenazando la paz con cientos de mobiles suits que por supuesto derrotamos._

_Con respecto a la historia de mis padres siempre estuve al tanto de la verdad, no te diré como pues es un secreto que solo mi madre y yo conocemos; en uno de mis tantos viajes a la tierra durante la guerra con OZ utilice los canales para averiguar un poco. Quede al descubierto cuando el viejo Deathcythe Hell Custom estallo en la tierra, fingí sorprenderme cuando las notas anónimas aparecían por el lugar donde acampaba en la tierra._

_Pero si algo lamento en verdad es la muerte de Hilde…

* * *

_

- ¿En donde estas? – murmuro Len observando por la ventana de su camarote "Se que no fallaras a tu promesa como tampoco lo haré".

Algo molesto por el tenso ambiente del puente de mando había vuelto a su habitación, los preventers no tenían intenciones claras de atacar todavía pero restaba el ángel de la muerte, el cual sabía vendría listo para hacer la justicia que tantos años había temido. Sumido en sus pensamientos salió del lugar listo para enfrentar de nuevo su puesto de control en toda la operación, mayormente ignorando a los soldados de los pasillos movilizándose con rapidez.

- Len – lo interrumpió la voz de su oficial superior, ese odioso hombre.

- ¿Si? Coronel – respondió tragándose su propio odio y desprecio.

- ¿Estas seguro que deseas controlar esta misión? Puedo hacerme cargo si lo deseas – ofreció casi amablemente intentando ocultar su propia ambición por ser su nombre el que apareciera en la historia.

- No es necesario, es lo que he esperado toda mi vida – "Finalmente venganza" sonrió mientras decenas de imágenes de su esposa aparecían por su cabeza mientras retomaba su cabeza en dirección al puente de mando.

- ¿Por qué no has ordenado el ataque? – interrumpió aun calmado el otro oficial.

- Quiero que todos estén en posición – replico impacientándose por la inesperada charla.

- Ya lo están – continuo buscando opciones para desequilibrar mentalmente al padre de Duo.

- Realmente no entiende lo que esta a punto de suceder ¿verdad coronel? – dio media vuelta mirándolo directo a los ojos – Estamos por iniciar una masacre que con tacto y negociación puede ser pospuesta, si vamos a reescribir la historia ¿no debe ser buscando la paz mayormente¿No es ese el ideal de nuestra organización? -

* * *

_Mi padre no fue responsable de la muerte de Hilde, mi muy buena amiga, de hecho tenemos algo en común y es ese hombre, el individuo que nos arrancó nuestra familia. El primer encuentro con mi padre no fue sencillo, ni siquiera se enteró de ello pues lo espiaba con las habilidades que aprendí durante mi niñez._

_No fue nada sencillo pero me infiltre en una de las bases de su organización precisamente en la que el habitaba, después de investigar un poco también logre localizar los planes secretos para la futura invasión y guerra. Por una torpeza active una de las alarmas pero escape exitosamente refugiándome en la casa de el; regresaron decenas de recuerdos no solo míos también de mi madre en ese lugar similar al que habían habitado en la tierra._

_Antes de volver a con Hilde, contacte a Noin en otra de las colonias y viaje para encontrarlos, avisarles de la amenaza se había convertido en mi principal objetivo. Afortunadamente lo logre y ellos de inmediato iniciaron los preparativos correspondientes aunque sin poder diseñar mobiles suits al nivel que ellos merecieran._

_Fue cuando busque a los cinco ingenieros constructores de gundams, sencillo realmente pues todos vivían en un mismo lugar escondido en una de las colonias más alejadas y nuevas. Al contarles de los catastróficos planes aceptaron ayudarme y en cuestión de días enviaron los planos exactos para los nuevos mobiles suits que pilotearían Zechs, Noin y Wufei; el último no sabía nada de mi paradero, antes le dije a Noin para protegerme._

_El resto de la historia ya lo conoces… hasta este momento claro. _

Continuara…


	20. Despedida

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

Ahora si les debo una disculpa por no actualizar el fin teniendo el final casi terminado pero como explicación puedo decirles que el último semestre no fue nada sencillo, con apenas 2 materias pero muchas responsabilidades. Y cuando sali de "vacaciones" inicie la tesis la cual aún no termino ja. También tuve varias salidas de la ciudad lo cual desconectaba por algunas semanas totalmente, porque si, es una portátil pero no me gusta llevarla a otras ciudades.

* * *

Reviews!

Dark – Saludos amiga, no creas que no veo tus mensajes en el Messenger y no es maldad pero no siempre estoy, dejo bajando películas y musica y también el mensajero encendido para mantener una velocidad en Internet disculpa en serio. Tus fotologs se me perdieron las direcciones :( para variar un virus… entro y me arruino el cd-rom y me vi obligada a dar formato al sistema.

Forfirith-Greenleaf – Gracias por tu apoyo :) este fic esta por terminarse, espero no le pierdas el interés eh!

Ryoko Yuy – Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo ;) el fic se acerca a su fin y ya casi tengo terminado lo subo pronto.

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 20. Despedida.

El final del Dios de la Muerte.

"_En el mar de estrellas te esperare._

_Ai shitteru Heero".

* * *

_

"_No estoy nervioso, es solo un frío campo de batalla pronto cubierto de sangre y silencio… el espacio" pienso mientras dejo que Shinigami me lleve hasta mi destino, aunque este ya es nuestro destino. "Creo que a Heero le encantaría como soldado maniobrar un sistema como este, en el que un Gundam es uno con su piloto" sonrío al recordar esos ojos cobalto, esos malditos ojos… "pero ahora necesito concentrarme, debo hacerlo"._

_Los motores principales de Shinigami disminuyen su potencia al mínimo, ambos estamos ocultos en el espacio, una habilidad sensacional igual e incluso superior a la del viejo Deathscythe Hell custom, aunque en este caso Shinigami esta mas preparado. Armas perfeccionadas y aleaciones de gundamio casi indestructibles y livianas. Su forma es diferente a los gundams de la pasada guerra._

_Es como un ángel, pero bastante diferente al Zero custom claro, Shinigami es el dios y ángel de la muerte, lo somos. Veo claramente el campo de batalla y los bandos ya divididos en su totalidad. Al menos Zechs si preparo un buen grupo de ataque, ahí están dirigiendo el, Noin y Wufei, los tres mobiles suits blancos, oficiales altos de preventers, pasados y por siempre soldados de paz._

_Odio la idea de haberles tenido que involucrar en esta batalla pero necesito de ellos para entretener a las tropas, debo cortar la cabeza. Shinigami avanza gracias a las ordenes de mi subconsciente al parecer la batalla aun no inicia, veo que ningún bando tiene las intenciones de iniciar. Los radares son incapaces de mi detección, es la ventaja de haber reunido a esos cinco ingenieros, solo espero que lo hayan adecuado correctamente._

_Es el momento decisivo, quien inicie la batalla será juzgado por la historia futura, por un lado están los invasores hasta cierto punto villanos, y por el otro los defensores protectores… los buenos.

* * *

_

- ¿Cómo puedes definir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal? –

- Shinigami nunca actúa con mal, siempre esta en lo correcto -

- Duo, hablas como si conocieras al dios de la muerte -

- Es real Padre Maxwell, lo he visto, siempre me acompaña a donde quiera que voy, estaba ahí a mi lado el día que murieron mis amigos, Shinigami viaja conmigo, jamás me abandona -

El padre Maxwell quedo mudo intentando convencer al pequeño de las creencias contrarias, nunca antes había demostrado tener fe en algo, pero durante todas esas cenas al llegar al tema, Duo sacaba a colación su creencia en el dios de la muerte, superior a cualquier otra deidad conocida.

- ¿Por qué cree usted en ese dios? – soltó de inmediato ante la sorpresa de la hermana Helen y el sacerdote.

- Porque su obra es la creación de la humanidad y el buen camino que esta tome, además encontré refugio en el cuando lo necesitaba – suspiro - ¿Por qué crees tu en Shinigami? Entendiendo que lo veas pero explícame tu verdadera razón -

- Porque devolvió a mi madre y ofreció este destino -

* * *

_"Convertirme en un guerrero, proteger a las personas, cambiar la historia y enseñar una valiosa lección para el pasado". De acuerdo a sus órdenes mentales la coraza del gundam levantaba un poco la sección de su brazo conteniendo un cañón, despreocupado centro el área de disparo en una de las naves cercanas a la nodriza del enemigo.

* * *

_

- ¿Todo esta listo? – Len pregunto desde la parte superior del puente de mando

- Si señor – respondió metódico uno de los soldados de la parte baja.

- No pierdan de vista esos radares – sugirió un poco inquieto, en cualquier momento el desdichado piloto aparecería para causar una revuelta mundial, no podía confiarse ni un solo momento.

Y de nuevo la tensión reinaba en el lugar, conociendo de antemano el poder de los pilotos gundam y las habilidades del exsoldado de Oz o Milliardo Peacecraft como en ocasiones utilizaba, dos guerras ganadas siendo un grupo minoritario. Imaginar que lo mismo sucediera en esta ocasión alteraba al personal completamente concentrado monitoreando al enemigo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas perderemos Comandante? – irrumpió en la sala el hombre con anteojos.

- El que sea necesario - respondió sin buscar el rostro del otro.

- ¿Qué esta esperando¿Qué aparezca un fantasma? O el "Dios de la muerte" – suscito burlonamente, esperando despertar una fuerte molestia.

* * *

- Es posible – sonrió Len indicando a un soldado el atender su puesto, para ellos la situación resultaba rara al extremo, no solo por la actitud de sus jefes sino por sus constantes charlas en código.

El sonido de las maquinas monitoreando los signos visuales desde hacía horas se había tornado insípido para los dos pilotos que aguardaban el despertar de la rubia; ubicados en la sala de espera continua la observaban por los grandes vidrios tan pacífica como nunca antes rodeada de arreglos florales y mensajes de apoyo mientras ella continuaba sumida en sueños decisivos entre la vida y la muerte.

Enfermeras y médicos visitaban el área cada determinado tiempo, en algunas ocasiones Quatre y Trowa alcanzaban a escuchar los lamentos y demás opiniones, Relena era una persona demasiado importante. En pocos años transformada en símbolo de la paz mundial y de la fé permanente en la humanidad, con influencias superiores a las de cualquier nación por mayor que fuese, simplemente aceptada y seguida por millones de personas.

Si ella moría¿Quién salvaguardaría la paz mundial, al igual que ese grupo de ataque surgirían otros, tiempos turbulentos regresarían, miles y millones de cuerpos sin vida llenarían los cementerios físicos y espaciales. No. Por el bien de la humanidad no podía morir.

Quatre recargo su cabeza contra el frío vidrio separatorio cerrando ambos ojos, demasiada tensión y sentimientos arraigados de sus otros amigos comenzaban a fatigarlo lo cual no era desapercibido por el dueño de la mirada color esmeralda.

- ¿Cuándo terminara esta pesadilla? – murmuro el rubio.

* * *

Había que admitirlo, mas que molesto el chino aliviaba un poco la situación con sus eternas discusiones contra Noin y sus intentos desobedientes como orgulloso piloto, mofándose de los pobres soldados estudiantes de la exmaestra de Oz. En parte por escucharlos Zechs se conformaba, una pequeña diferencia de edades y comportamientos infantiles le recordaban esa relación única entre hermanos, una que ni siquiera el desarrollaba con Relena.

Observo la pantalla de nuevo analizando aquellas naves enemigas, con su propia experiencia sospechaba un poco de la actuación correspondiente a los bandos y la próxima entrada del misterioso gundam que habría de poner todo de cabeza. Pero justo cuando lograba concentrarse un poco en la batalla regresaban las imágenes: su familia muerta… su hermana herida posiblemente agonizante y su reino desquebrajado totalmente por las guerras humanas y conspiraciones.

Al escuchar la voz imperativa de Noin regreso a la realidad, ella era realmente impresionante mas allá de una soldado modelo una mujer capaz de imponerse y pelear por un ideal aceptado ya ni se dijera de pelear por aquellas personas a las que quisiera, y como broche de oro siempre mantenida cerca de su lado fiel y perseverante.

- Noin – dijo por el comunicador apareciendo de inmediato la imagen de la mujer.

- ¿Si? – respondió aparentemente ignorando los comentarios del chino.

- ¿Cuántas horas mas Chang y tu duraran en su duelo de respuestas? – dijo guardando todas las ganas de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

- ¡Oye! No tengo la culpa de que sea una cabeza dura – sonrió la mujer lista para escuchar la réplica del piloto gundam.

- No soy una cabeza dura, deberías de aprender a respetar a un piloto tan valioso como yo – entro como antes previsto a la conversación Wufei.

- Ya, ya – rió Noin – Te dejo por la paz, no quiero que Sally espere darme una buena paliza cuando regresemos a la base por haber insultado al niño Wufei -

- ¡JA! Que graciosa, además no necesito que esa mujer gritona este dando ordenes todo el tiempo – bufo con aparente desagrado el chino.

Zechs se reacomodaba en el asiento de "Pegaso", otra larga discusión con divertida sacadera de trapos en ambos lados. Un pequeño brillo en la pantalla continua llamo su atención, reconocía de inmediato su origen y sin quererlo murmuro – Shinigami – atrayendo la atención de los dos sorprendidos pilotos acompañantes.

* * *

_Decisiones, en un mundo donde una vida puede afectar al resto de las existentes… la mas conveniente siempre es aquella que beneficie a un mayor número de personas sin importar el sacrificio. Shinigami y yo concordamos en ese mismo punto, por eso me ayuda incondicionalmente, porque te construí pero tu me creaste primero. Desde antes de nacer ya eras parte de mi, llevando en mi interior tu voluntad y trabajo. _

_He llegado hasta este punto, el momento justo donde no hay marcha atrás, el punto de no regreso, no necesito pensar como si fuéramos dos, ahora y siempre hemos sido uno, pero Shinigami, dime porque duele tomar la decisión correcta. Levanto nuestro brazo aun sin ser expuesto al reconocimiento de radares y los medios televisivos humanos quienes monitorean desde naves y satélites espaciales cerca del campo de batalla._

_Decisiones… apunto a la nave colocada en el lado izquierdo de la nodriza y reduciendo un poco el nivel de energía que utilizará el cañón, siempre decisiones, acciono el disparo, iluminando el espacio.

* * *

_

"No sabemos la razón exacta por la que este nuevo grupo evita dialogar, parecen decididos a iniciar una nueva guerra. Mientras que en el otro extremo y protegiendo a la colonia espacial, se ha congregado otro grupo pero de mobiles suits, al parecer sus lideres utilizan los de color blanco". Distintas imágenes aparecían con hábil seguimiento a las palabras de la reportera, tomas exactas de una cruel realidad y próxima mortandad. Trowa se puso en pie aumentando el volumen del televisor colocado en una de las esquinas altas de la sala de espera.

"Habitantes de la tierra y de todas las colonias espaciales sin importar su edad, condición física o nacionalidad han comenzado a invadir las calles, plazas y centros religiosos suplicando no iniciar otro segmento de historia bélico. Pocos olvidan los episodios pasados vividos por la Alianza de las Naciones Terrestres y Oz, incluyendo el corto pero amargo atentado de la hija del difunto líder Treize Krushrenada".

"Sin embargo, los ojos de la humanidad se encuentran en el hospital donde la viceministro Relena Darlian victima del atentado atribuido a este grupo de choque tiende a debatirse entre la vida y la muerte; mientras que políticos y dirigentes de las colonias se encuentran reunidos bajo supervisión especial, todos pedimos por su mejoría señorita Darlian". Ambos pilotos observaron a través del vidrio, esperanzas para los demás aun estando con un paso a la tumba, el efecto de la rubia trabajaba inconscientemente.

"Esperen¿tenemos imágenes, si, acaba de iniciar la batalla con el primer ataque de un mobile suit desconocido, no sabemos como llego hasta ese lugar sin que pudiéramos captarlo". Los nervios aumentaban, mientras aparecía en la pantalla con todo su majestuoso y perfecto diseño. "No sabemos si pertenece al grupo contrario, pero acaba de disparar y destruir una de las naves de quienes se hacen llamar soldados del nuevo orden".

- Shinigami -

* * *

- ¡INFORME DE DAÑOS! – ordeno furioso Len mientras caminaba hasta el área de mando, la explosión de la nave continua les había arrojado con fuerza al frío suelo metálico.

- Un cañón de energía destruyo la nave Beta señor – respondió de inmediato uno de los soldados sin distraerse de la pantalla del radar.

- ¿Qué suicida puede accionar un arma de ese tipo? Es una locura – se quejaba el hombre de anteojos colocándose en pie.

- Creo que ese suicida – señalo Len al objeto de la pantalla.

- Un gundam – murmuro otro de los soldados despertando rumores de terror en el resto de la tripulación.

* * *

_Ellos nos admiran, ante los ojos de toda la humanidad aparecemos como jueces y guerreros, con el poder y la voluntad de cambiar los destinos de quienes queramos. Hemos dejado una marca permanente en la historia…_

_Nadie sabe ni puede decir con certeza porque cada vez, en cada guerra existimos… los soldados fieles a la vida pero aferrados a la muerte¿Quién se atreve estar en contra? Si es la causa correcta, para cada bando, cualquier razón es la verdadera de lo contrario no habría lealtad ni ejércitos.

* * *

_

- No existe forma de detenerlo – dijo con resignación el Profesor G, ingeniero de gundams y por muchos años mentor del piloto trenzado.

- Encontrare la manera – continuó con firmeza el piloto.

- No Heero, esta vez no puedes, no es un gundam igual al Zero -

- Deja de comportarte como un necio, esto tampoco es un capricho de Duo -

- ¿De que rayos están hablando? -

- Solo intento decirte que no todo es como parece -

- ¿Y no esta en una lucha suicida? -

* * *

_Si tan solo tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar un pequeño instante de tu vida, nada habría de llegar al mismo punto… recuerdo haber leído hace tiempo las teorías y filosofías humanas. En el corazón del hombre se arraiga maldad y muerte._

_Los motores de Shinigami creo por un momento haberles sentido rugir y ambos avanzamos inmediatamente frente a los mobiles suits, sentí lastima por ellos… debe resultar espantoso contemplar una maquinaria exagerada en tamaño y aditamentos disfrazada de paz pero enviada de muerte, oscura, sigilosa y veloz en tu dirección. _

_No puedo evitar despreciarme al sentir las súplicas de Quatre para detener esta locura, el desacuerdo de Heero y finalmente esa inhumanidad atormentadora pero extrañamente satisfactoria que produce eliminar una vida, destrozar a seres inferiores y débiles. _

_Detrás veo volar el resto de los mobiles suits "aliados", me refiero a Zechs y compañía. Muy pronto ellos quedarán fuera de esto lo aseguro por el pequeño que ahora crece en las entrañas de Noin y el que esperará junto a Sally cuando Wufei regrese a la tierra y su hogar.

* * *

_

- La nave Beta ha sido desintegrada casi totalmente señor – informó alarmado uno de los soldados casi gritando sobre el resto quienes mencionaban estados y ordenes a las siguientes naves y mobiles suits de batalla.

- ¿Y el gundam? – siguió Len ignorando el estado del soldado.

- Al parecer intacto y aproximándose con rapidez señor -

- Bien, preparen el cañón principal y apunta en dirección a la colonia eso lo distraerá de atacar nuestras naves – suscitó decidido.

- Pero… No podemos destruir toda una colonia, tenemos familiares de aliados habitándola – reclamó desobedeciendo su conciencia y obediencia militar.

Súbitamente la sala de mando estaba acallada con todos los oficiales de bajo y alto rango centrados en las siguientes palabras de su oficial a cargo.

- Conozco los riesgos soldado, pero – sonrió – si ese Gundam es tan noble como las historias, no permitirá el daño a la colonia espacial. Recuerden el simple hecho de que un soldado sin fe su razón para pelear, no es un soldado. Y sea quien sea el piloto, es un soldado -

* * *

_Una nave más destruida, rió asegurando abrir los canales de comunicación para sembrar miedo en mis enemigos y luego cerrándolos para agregar ese silencio sepulcral y dramático tan importante. Pero siempre actuando como si en verdad disfrutara la muerte… no deben tardar en iniciar su plan "secreto"._

- Wufei, Noin, Zechs – llamo por la frecuencia a los otros gundams.

- ¿Que? – Wufei es el primero en responder.

- No es un buen momento para charlar Duo – dijo Noin con su peculiar sentido del humor.

- Vamos, no se comporten como si de verdad estuvieran sufriendo, ni siquiera necesitan esforzarse con esos gundams – bromeo esperando las reacciones y la atención del hermano de Relena.

- Lo tomare como una de tus ocasionales burlas en los momentos críticos Duo Maxwell – finalmente entre en la conversación el rival de Heero - ¿Qué sucede? -

_Es curioso tener una conversación en medio del campo de batalla, con la humanidad y la paz pendiendo de un hilo sujeto a los hombros de pocos guerreros… muy pocos. Unos cuantos enemigos logran rodearme… 1… 2… 3… 4… les destruyo sin esfuerzo apenas usando las armas térmicas en las alas frontales de Shinigami. _

- Necesito un favor de ustedes – continuo fingiendo estar en un sitió cómodo – En el menú del sistema en sus gundams encontraran una aplicación llamada escudo, les agradecería infinitamente pudieran accionarla -

_La nave Alfa, principal del enemigo termina de colocarse en posición de ataque. No tardan en accionar el cañón tal como acordamos. Es la mejor oportunidad. Y por supuesto no es algo que deba decirles a los buenos. _

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando¿Cuándo lo instalaste en mi gundam? Maxwell no te lo perdonare – sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Wufei, para el siempre sus gundams han sido intocables ante otros, creyó que solamente los ingenieros habían sido constructores de esos 3 gundams.

- Wufei no es tiempo de reclamos por violar la privacidad de tu gundam el cual diseñe y ayude a construir – suelto riendo, me siento como en los viejos tiempos…

- ¿Por qué al menos nos dices las consecuencias antes de accionarlo Duo? – entra Noin algo insegura, entiendo la razón de su inseguridad.

- Descuida Noin, no dañara en ningún momento al hijo de Zechs en el interior de tu vientre – ni modo, si ella no era capaz de decirle alguien debía.

- ¡Que? – reclama el pobre de Zechs – ¡Noin¡Porque no me dijiste! -

- Zechs es que… ¿Cómo lo supiste tu Maxwell? – Noin ahora exigía de mi una explicación como huyendo de su discusión, es gracioso, pero con esto lograre que ellos dos salgan ilesos de esta batalla.

_Era previsto este pequeño percance pero pierden demasiado tiempo… la nave enemiga ya terminó de colocarse en posición y los mobiles suits enemigos casi replegados se posicionan a rematar._

- ¡Solo accionen la maldita aplicación! – gritó y escucho el corto sonido de los tres botones.

* * *

- Nave en posición, terminando carga del cañón de energía – menciono uno de los atareados soldados - 60 Segundos para disparo señor -

Len dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida desconcertando a los presentes.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó el mismo soldado.

- Cedo mi mando al Coronel, estoy seguro que tomara la mejor decisión para nuestra organización y el resto de la esfera terrestre y las colonias espaciales. Tal como el consejo desea – respondió el padre de Duo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero… -

- Me uniré a la fuerza de mobiles suits – fue lo último antes de perderse entre los pasillos de salida.

- Ya le oyeron, a mi orden disparen y si destruimos la colonia lo manejaremos como ataca del enemigo -

* * *

Los tres pilotos se encontraban sorprendidos ante el cambio de sus gundams, Pegaso, Fénix y Relámpago funcionaban fuera de sus órdenes como poseídos y guiados por otra persona. Se habían situado frente a la colonia espacial armando una especia de triángulo. Sin poder definir el momento apareció Shinigami colocándose entre la colonia y ellos, seguido de la imagen del trenzado en las pantallas del trío de mobiles suits.

- No se atrevan a pensar "fue fácil planear todo esto" – dijo el piloto con el rostro agachado – Nada puede ser exacto… a menos se trate obra del destino -

- ¿Maxwell que estas haciendo? – Wufei sentía una profunda melancolía sin saber la razón exacta, deseaba enfurecerse pero entre mas lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo. Los sonidos en la cabina aumentaban, entre alarmas de la inminente separación.

- No me equivoque, esta sería la última batalla para ustedes, para todos, no importa si es la naturaleza humana pelear – continuó el trenzado.

_Shinigami, acciona los módulos de separación de las cabinas en los gundams… eres lo único mío, mi vida y la tuya. _

- Duo, no hagas esto – reclamo Noin con los ojos ya llorosos.

- Duo nosotros también pelearemos, somos pilotos – siguió Zechs preocupado.

- No… sus vidas son diferentes, tienen mucho por continuar y mucho por olvidar -

* * *

Un solitario preventer entro a la sala ubicada al lado de la habitación donde la reina de Cinq se debatía entre la vida y la muerte cargando una pequeña caja y dirigiéndose a los dos pilotos. Señor Winner, Señor Barton, llego esto para ustedes, inteligencia ya lo ha revisado, pero no sabemos que pueda ser.

El piloto alto lo tomo reconociendo la forma en que la caja formaba al aparato y su activación. Un viejo truco de guerra. Movió las piezas encendiendo de inmediato y sintonizando las dolorosas palabras del trenzado.

- Duo… -

* * *

_Programa las cabinas a llegar al puerto espacial de este lado de la colonia. _

- Gracias por su ayuda pero esto es personal -

_Así debe ser. El cañón anuncia su carga total. Los 3 gundams ensamblan sus armas de calor formando un triángulo mas poderoso y cerrado mientras nosotros colocamos en el centro las alas de Shinigami, aumentando su poder al máximo. Se aproxima el rayo de luz. Debo tener fe. Podemos vencerlos. Podemos vencerlos. ¡Podemos vencerlos!_

- Esto se pondrá un poquito feo -

* * *

Las cabinas llegaron rápidas y bien recibidas a la base oculta de los ingenieros en la colonia, bajando de inmediato los tres pilotos en búsqueda de una ventana que les permitiera observar lo ocurrido. Finalmente encontrando una grande con seis personas más de pie frente al espacio exterior, cinco ingenieros y un mentalmente destrozado piloto gundam.

Una imagen sorprendente aparecía en las pantallas de los televisores de toda la tierra y las colonias. El potente rayo golpeaba con todo su poder a esa pequeña barrera sostenida por cuatro mobiles suits pero intermediando por el bienestar de la colonia detrás.

_- Vamos Shinigami, esto no es nada para nosotros – _se sorprendieron todos al escuchar desde un receptor cercano al lugar donde admiraban la batalla.

* * *

_Efectivamente esto se puso bastante feo, los otros mobiles suits no están guardando la energía, ya ha sido demasiada, pero con esto basta, tenemos que regresarla._

- Enseñémosles Shinigami -

* * *

Durante los pocos segundos de vida en la nave Alfa no supieron con exactitud como fue a suceder que un solo piloto lograra algo tan impresionante. Un solitario gundam auxiliado de otros manipulados como muñecos. Regresando una luz dos o tres veces mas inmensa a la expulsada por su arma de fuego.

Sin tiempo siquiera para aterrorizarse, solamente contemplar ese fragmento de poder, un dedo de dios en dirección a ellos. Jamás se percatarían ya de la desintegración fragmentada de su nave ni de las tropas aledañas. Todos los mobiles suits destruidos al regresar a sus bases a excepción de uno.

* * *

_Despacio regresa nuestra visión. Las señales de alarma y detalles de descompostura parecen gritarme. Ni estamos bien… busco en las pantallas a los otros gundams encontrando apenas pedazos de gundamio revueltos y destruidos flotando. Las propias protecciones de nosotros también han desaparecido._

_Y en seguida busco al enemigo, las naves restantes yacen igual a los gundams, no aguarda el último mobile suit. Espera por mí. _

_Acciono los motores, funcionan casi a la perfección, pero estoy cansado y adolorido, el golpe lo recibimos ambos. _

- Lo lograste – dice mi padre por el comunicador.

- No ha terminado – enfilo hacia un asteroide no muy lejano - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? -

- Por supuesto que no, he esperado demasiado tiempo por esto – me sigue a gran velocidad.

_Las armas no tardan mas en accionarse atacándonos. Pero no pueden evitar el destino. La venganza. Mi padre va al frente. Nosotros tomamos el cañón de rayos en el brazo de Shinigami, no funciona a la perfección pero será suficiente. _

- ¡JUSTICIA! – apunto y disparo creando un resplandor que me cega de nuevo.

Y solo lo veo a el, entre el resplandor… es tan cálido¿Por qué tuve que terminar así? – Heero – murmuro por el comunicador antes de que se pierda la comunicación y Shinigami me conduzca a la inexistencia.


	21. Sayonara

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Capitulo 21. Sayonara.

Shinigami Duo.

_Año 206 D.C._

_¿Por qué sigues apareciendo entre sueños? En la misma iglesia apartado de todo rodeado de cristal, sin vida e intocable, la oscuridad ha dejado de cubrirte… quisiera sentirme alegre por ello. Y al verte bajo la luz aun encerrado se cuanto no pertenecías a este mundo, mi Shinigami realmente conocías a la perfección tus limites de semi humano y semi dios. _

_No lo sabes, no existe forma de que puedas saberlo pero tu familia aguarda ahí en esa misma iglesia esperando el despertar de su amado ángel de la muerte. A veces despierto torturado en silencio por los repetidos sueños con las últimas imágenes que pude contemplar en el espacio._

_Luchaste como ningún otro soldado ni piloto gundam antes, entregando por completo tu vida bajo la esperanza de brindarnos un mañana, tu padre murió casi instantáneamente después de la explosión, aparente suicida pero se cumplió la promesa hecha a tu madre y a ti, ambos lo hicieron a través de la justicia no venganza como muchas personas suponen._

_Debo admitir que fue tu mejor actuación, desafortunadamente logré comprenderlo cuando partiste, el eterno bromista, el incanzable dios de la muerte y el arrepentido Duo Maxwell aceptando su destino sin desear su propio descenlace trágico. Pero dime ¿Por qué no te despediste¿Acaso sabías? A la mitad de cada noche despertarme con tu silueta gris observándome con calma, estudiándome con desanhelo y desafiando alcanzarte._

_Entonces quiero que sepas: no creo en los demonios, pero si en los ángeles, no podras asustarme ni alejarme de tu recuerdo. Estas son las últimas páginas de tu diario el cual continue desde el final de aquella batalla. Nos encomendaste ser humanos, y son palabras de humano las plasmadas, desde las profundidades de mi mente y mi corazón, solo para ti, si decides en alguna ocasión leer este final._

_Sin embargo, estas aquí y se no es demencia, puedo sentirlo, puedo creerlo y nada más es necesario para ello. _

Detuvo su escritura, los sentidos de Heero alertaban una presencia situando su atención de inmediato en la figura en la puerta y la rubia observandole. Casi a la totalidad Relena se encontraba recuperada desde el atentado que había puesto su vida en peligro y posteriormente haberla postrado de una silla de ruedas y bastantes terapias difíciles. Era una mujer fuerte y admirada por ello, cualquiera habría pensado en su retiro de la política de paz realizando ella todo lo contrario aun fungiendo pero con mejor puesto: Lider de ministros en relaciones exteriores.

Pocas personas imaginaban que el ataque suicida de Duo y su padre a un aparente asteroide inhabitado era en realidad la base de los consejeros integrantes del grupo de choque, ricos conspiradores con puestos estratégicos tanto en la esfera terrestre como en las colonias espaciales, todos distribuidos a excepción de ese día cuando misteriosamente habían citado en aquel lugar secreto para contemplar la caída de la tierra en sus manos.

Tampoco imaginaban los detalles descubiertos por el piloto y la comunicación mantenida por varios meses antes de la nueva guerra con su padre, en verdad había sido la mejor actuación de sus vidas. ¿Cómo imaginar que el lider del ataque resultaría en el primero en atacar a sus oficiales superiores?

Desde la partida de su esposa Len urgente contacto a su hermano un sacerdote católico habitante de la tierra, enviado bajo confidencialidad a L2 para encontrarles y protegerlos. Aun con el asesinato de su esposa tuvo que continuar fingiendo servir, unos años mas tarde su hermano le comunicaría el estado de su hijo tan solo diciendo: esta bien, es hermoso como su difunta madre y valiente como su perdido padre.

Varios de esos misterios resueltos por Heero al descubrir los comprobantes y anotaciones en la base oculta donde los gundams fuesen construidos. "Quien diría que el verdadero apellido de Duo si era Maxwell" sonrió al recordar los archivos en el computador donde el trenzado rastreaba su cadena genética.

- Se hace tarde – dijo con la voz baja la rubia - ¿Heero? -

- Si – respondió el alguna vez piloto gundam colocándose en pie – Ya deben estar esperando – sujeto el libro y los otros objetos bien conocidos.

_No es tan malo vivir con Relena, ha cambiado mucho desde su debate entre la vida y la muerte. Creo que nadie aseguraría que ella fue alguna vez una niña malcriada.

* * *

_

- Ya es la hora y no llegan, ni siquiera veo el coche de Yuy – bufó el chino desganado y arrojándose al pasto del lugar. Seguido del abrazo de una pequeña de cabello negro, era su hija con Sally, la sorpresa aguardando durante la última batalla.

- Papa ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó de inmediato postrando sus bellos ojos azules sobre los oscuros del chino.

- Vamos a despedirnos de un buen amigo Hilde, el te conoció aunque tu no lo recuerdas -

_Nunca te olvidaste de nosotros, desapareciste aparentemente pero nos seguiste, en varias ocasiones hasta modificaste para poder continuar nuestras vidas como personas normales. Sabías la separación de Sally y Wufei, sabías que ella pronto daría a luz a su hija, por eso tomaste la decisión de dejarlo fuera de la batalla._

_Para Zechs y Noin fuiste mas preciso. Creaste el momento para usarlos como líderes y defender la colonia, demostraste su lealtad ante la humanidad y fortaleciste la paz, al lograr tu objetivo retomaste el control de los gundams, era la ventaja del sistema que instalaste, nunca imaginarían el hecho de oprimir un botón otorgando el control automático de sus gundams al tuyo._

- ¡Duo! – se escucho el grito de Milliardo - ¡Ya ha sido suficiente baja de ahí! – ordenaba a la silueta balanceandose entre las ramas altas del arbol.

- Vamos Zechs, deja que se rompa un brazo para que aprenda – suspiro resignada Noin volviendo su atención a la charla con Sally escabullendose de la mirada semi asesina del rubio platinado.

- Bromeas cierto – murmuro – Duo, ya me canse -

- No debieron haberlo llamado igual que al trenzado, parece que heredo el mismo humor bestial bromista – opinó el chino con la actitud de un padre responsable.

- ¿Cuál trenzado bromista tio Wufei? – bajo de un brinco el pequeño. Asombraba el parecido con su padre Peacecraft, igual de rubio, facciones y finas pero un par de ojos cobalto.

- Tu tío Maxwell, era peor que tu¿quedarse quieto? De la única manera en que podías decir eso de el era cuando dormía – irrumpió Trowa llegando al lugar acompañado de Quatre.

- ¿Donde esta Relena y Heero? – se separo Winner en dirección al par de mujeres cómodas en la banca del jardín.

- ¿Qué paso con el? – Siguió intrigado el pequeño - ¿En donde esta? -

- Bueno Duo, el murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun crecías en el vientre de tu madre – respondió Zechs – Fue un verdadero héroe -

- ¿En serio¿Cómo murió? -

- No importa como, sino el porque, Duo, el murió por todos nosotros -

* * *

_Se que Relena mantiene un interés por casarse, me lo ha preguntado, sabe cuanto la aprecio y admiro, pero no la amo, aunque talvez algún día quizas pueda lograrlo. _

- Es aquí – dijo el japonés observando a la rubia – Ya nos esperan – abrió la puerta.

- Heero – llamo Relena – espero un hijo – murmuro avergonzada.

- Lo se, no te preocupes Relena, me hare cargo y estare contigo -

_Es la vida que tu anhelabas, la que me deseaste. En tu honor han llamado al niño Peacecraft, para cargar en su cuerpo tu eterno espíritu. Noin y Zechs en verdad te apreciaban Shinigami. Wufei y Sally hicieron lo mismo con su hija le llamaron Hilde, no es difícil suponer la amistad entre ambos niños siempre viviendo tan allegados. _

_Mientras yo, Acepto tomar este nuevo camino, no me enseñaron a ser padre, debo aprenderlo, supongo me ira bien, tampoco sabía ser humano y no he pasado pena sin superar._

- ¡Tio Heero! – corrió el pequeño Peacecraft en dirección al expiloto emocionado ante su sola presencia.

- Hola Duo – Heero no podía dejar de enternecerse al pronunciar tan solo el nombre del pequeño tan parecido al fallecido trenzado.

- Hola Duo – agregó Relena entregandole un regalo.

- Muchas gracias tia Relena -

_Honra tu nombre Duo, pero no creo cargue tu espíritu en su interior. No. Estas en lugar lejano, ni la tierra ni el cielo menos el infierno. _

_Desde hace vario tiempo encontre ese lugar donde tu madre solía traerte cuando eras un bebe, el sitio donde naciste en la tierra, el jardín paradisiaco exacto donde ella entonaba las canciones antes de dormir._

- Vamos – Heero ordenó de inmediato sin dejar espacio a preguntas en dirección al centro del lugar.

_En este lugar reconstruido deposito tus últimas pertenencias, tu diario, tu cruz y su caja, enterrados bajo la fuente donde se estuviste en varias ocasiones de tu vida, tu verdadero y antiguo hogar. Nadie puede hablar pero todos te agradecen en sus silencios. _

_Aquí termina el camino, nos pediste olvidar, renunciar a la muerte y dedicarnos a la vida, ellos lo cumplen. Es mi turno._

- Gracias -

Se alejaron en la misma forma grupal en la que habían llegado, quedaría intacta la cruz en medio de la fuente, nadie debería regresar a ella. De ellos no volverían a leer la leyenda escrita, eso era para la humanidad.

_**En Memoria de**_

_**Duo Shinigami Maxwell**_

_**Valiente piloto**_

_**Excelente guerrero**_

_**Ángel de la muerte.**_


	22. Epilogo

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece yo como cualquier otra mortal solo deseo alcanzarlos

* * *

"Sin Mascara"

por sErA

Epílogo.

Domo Arigato Heero San.

- Esta en tus manos decidir – dijo Duo fijando la mirada en el suelo verde.

La mujer desvió su mirada del piloto centrandola en el pequeño entre sus brazos pensativa por el relato.

- Siempre supe que mi decisión cambiaría tu vida, pero… solo quería mantenerte fuera de las batallas – murmuro con melancolía mientras su bebe comenzaba a moverse alegremente hacia ella.

- Desde antes de nacer ya era un guerrero madre – Duo sonrió – Sin importar cual camino escojas para mi, siempre terminare en la lucha.

- Dime Duo – irrumpió desesperada – ¿Que eliges¿Tu vida peleando con el gundam sabiendote ser enemigo de tu padre y ese descenlase trágico, o… ¿un nuevo futuro? -

- Te lo dejare – el piloto se puso de pie – Escogeras la mejor opción -

Sin dejarla responder se dirigió hacia el ocaso perdiéndose entre los arboles, desvaneciendose como una visión fantasmagórica en un bello campo primaveral cubierto de flores y silencio.

- La mejor opción – murmuro ella dirigiendose hacia su hogar.

* * *

Año 195 D.C.

- Seguro piensas que esto es un terrible castigo para usted joven Maxwell, pero no se trata de ello – el Director Krushrenada hizo una ligera pausa, casi me parece procesa el castigo – Corriste tu auto a gran velocidad, tuviste un serio accidente y además pareces no querer continuar en esta escuela – lo dice como si fuera algo malo.

- Ya le dije que siento mucho lo sucedido – eso ni yo lo creo pero mas vale haga la lucha por salvar la poca dignidad restante – Fue un accidente, usted lo ha dicho, en la ciudad donde vivía es bastante normal andar en coche a esa velocidad – no sirve de mucho mi argumentación pero al menos no me quedo callado.

- No Duo, sabemos a la perfección lo irreal de esa respuesta – el director se reclino en su silla y cambió las facciones de su rostro, esto no me agrada – Se que tu vida no ha sido sencilla, te consideras huérfano por la poca atención de tus padres políticos, también te sientes solo por la pérdida de tu tío quien te crió y admite de una vez lo agradable que resulta para ti provocarle migraña a tu tutor el Doctor G -

- ¡Me ha investigado! – Casi sentir gritar – Seguro hablo con G ¿cierto¿Qué más le dijo¿Cuál otro detalle del análisis psicológico falta mencionar? -

- Duo, no estas aquí por castigo como lo piensas – aseguro con algo parecido a preocupación – Queremos ayudarte pero no podremos lograrlo a menos de que tu lo desees – no pude responder – Tuve que hablar con el Doctor G, informarle sobre tu accidente y las causas. Llegamos a un acuerdo – se levantó en dirección a una de los ventanales en su oficina – El Doctor G acepto entregarme tu custodia mientras vivas en la tierra, me encargare de ti no solo en tiempo de escuela -

- ¿Disculpe como dijo? – ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

- Dije que ahora eres mi responsabilidad – respondió como si no fuese tema importante – Y aunque te enfades no habra mas autos por un tiempo -

- ¡Esta loco¡Ni G ni usted pueden hacerme esto! – ahora si estoy en problemas.

- Lo siento Duo no dejaste otra opción, aun no eres responsable por ti, necesitas el apoyo de otra persona – ese insolente de Krushrenada cree que puede mandarme.

- Pues no lo creo, no necesito niñera y si me disculpa soy responsable y regresare a mis clases – salí de la oficina ofuscado, porque insisten en tratarme como un niño, no puedo creerlo, ahora tendre encima a ese pesado de Krushrenada diciendome que hacer y no hacer todo el tiempo.

Todo es por culpa de ese maldito japones entrometido, muy serio según y no pierde la oportunidad para fastidiarme como ya lo hizo, no me ayudo con el experimento de química y todavía me acusa con la maestra de provocar el incendio en el laboratorio no puedo creerlo es un haragan, cualquier persona normal me habría encubierto menos el, es seguro que le desagrado y es mutuo. Como si me importara ser amigo suyo ja. No me interesa este lugar, pronto hare que me expulsen para regresar a la libertad de los caminos, así G haga un berrinche del tamaño de L2.

Me detuve un momento contemplando la vista panorámica del reino y la playa al fondo. No se quien ni como logro sacarme del auto pero a quien haya sido le debo la vida.

Después de una corta divagación regrese al aula con mochila al hombro y omitiendo saludo ni permiso al maestro Marquese, claro en una escuela pública es normal pero en una privada es casi declarar la guerra.

Y aunque me sorprende la paciencia de ese sujeto no dice nada pero siento una mirada asesina viniendo de su lugar, no tardara en vengarse.

- Domo Arigato Heero – murmure con molestia colocándo la libreta y una pluma sobre el pupitre al sentarme.

- Do Itashimashite – creí escuchar la respuesta de ese hermético.

- Joven Maxwell ya que no solo ha llegado sino también lo veo altamente platicador lo espero ver de inmediato en el pizarrón para resolver el problema – dijo ese verdugo Marquese.

- Pero no he dicho nada – respondí inútilmente.

- Y ¿ahora? – continuó el verdugo, es mejor dejar de discutir, no ganare ni una mientras este aquí.

- … Domo Arigato de nuevo Heero – murmure al pasar cerca de ese maldito japonés¿Esta sonriendo¡¡Esta sonriendo! Se mofa de mi desgracia el infeliz… ya lo pagara, mire directo a sus ojos y sonreí con reto.

- Do itashimashite – leí en sus labios la misma respuesta, siento como si el supiera algo de mi, como si algo le debiera, bah, me ocupare de eso más tarde.

"Esto es demasiado aburrido, a veces quisiera que mi vida fuera diferente, con mas emoción".

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

_**De todo corazón a todos (as) ustedes apreciables lectores (as) que dedicaron su tiempo en este fanfic. Mi primer historia exhibida a otros.**_

_**A quienes se atrevieron a dejar su huella:**_

_**Dark, Forfirith-Geenleaf, Ryoko Yuy, Blenn, yaeko, Xin Maxwell, akane himura, Syrande, Salmabell, DUO V.P.V.M., Cafi, vickyng, alba-chan, Eli-chan1, Cyndi-lps, Aru-chan, Azela chan, Sakuri-YuY-Maxwell, Kotetsu, Valsed, Bulma-chan Briefs, Tsubaza Winner, hisae, lady une barton, ilhuakaltchan, zer0one, Kisuka, Zomalia, Loreto W.**_

_**Y a quienes no, de todas formas gracias.**_

_**En especial a Arkady M. Nekozukii Webmaster de "El Templo de Shinigami" donde Sin Máscara fue publicado.**_

_**A Fanfiction por ser una comunidad que permite la creatividad de todos (as) quienes escribimos por pasatiempo.**_

_**A mi hermana que fue la lectora beta de la mitad del fic.**_

_**Y a mi laptop por soportar a veces hasta la madrugada.**_

Creado y publicado el 24 de Julio del 2004

Terminado el 30 de Julio del 2006

**Suerte a todos(as) quienes se atrevan a escribir en estos espacios, que sus historias sean grandes.**

_Unleash your imagination and free your soul._


End file.
